


Never Looked Better

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aggression, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Mutual Masturbation, Original Character(s), Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Tales From the Borderlands, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 67,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: ""Действительно удивительно, насколько легко оказалось избежать ада Пандоры, просто сказав:" Эй, у меня ваш безумный/мертвый исполнительный директор, застрявший в моем гребаном мозгу! Хотите взглянуть?'"Оказывается, Джек уже не так мертв. Оказывается, у него есть более чем мимолетный интерес к Ризу по какой-то странной причине.Небольшое АУ по Tales from the Borderlands.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Looked Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953485) by [por_queeee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/por_queeee/pseuds/por_queeee). 



> Примечание переводчика: Ну, во-первых, это не вполне АУ, все происходит в мире Борды и со всеми тейлзовскими исходными данными, а, во-вторых, оно (НАКОНЕЦ-ТО) закончено. Я следил за этим фиком много лет. Я реально думал, что автор умер! Но – та-дам, фик закончен, и я, наконец-то, могу взяться за его перевод. Это, блин, лучшее, что есть по Рекам в фандоме, и несправедливо, что многие не могут его прочитать, пусть в моем кривеньком переводе смогут!

ИИ-Джек-какая разница. Это был ключ Риза к Гипериону, к миру, где не все пыталось его, блять, убить. Мир, где, конечно, все были "фальшивыми", но, по крайней мере, они не были полуголым психом, приближающимся к тебе с дробовиком Торг в руках.  
Действительно удивительно, насколько легко оказалось избежать ада Пандоры, просто сказав: "Эй, у меня ваш безумный/мертвый исполнительный директор, застрявший в моем гребаном мозгу! Хотите взглянуть?” После всего, что там произошло, всего того дерьма, через которое он прошел из-за того, что перешел дорогу Васкесу, ему каким-то образом удалось убедить власть имущих позволить ему и Вону вернуться на Гелиос. Довериться совету Красавчика Джека не казалось самым умным на свете решением, но это сработало.  
И боже, как же он теперь жалел об этом.  
– Сиди спокойно, – бормочет один из многочисленных людей в халатах, которые его окружают. Это – своего рода приветствие для Риза, привязанного к стулу и глазеющего на... кого, доктора? Ученого? Что-то среднее? В общем и не важно, пока он видит бесконечные лотки с опасными заостренными предметами и полки с гудящими машинами. Все это явно предназначалось ему.  
Они поправляют ремни у него на руках. Он старается не задыхаться. (И справляется довольно плохо.)  
– Я все еще не понимаю, зачем нужна операция, чтобы вытащить его? – Он пытается успокоиться. Он прекрасно перенес операцию по установке имплантов, правда же? Нет никаких причин, чтобы настолько нервничать.  
Кроме того, что сама операция – очень экспериментальная и чертовски опасная. Кроме того, что он им нахер будет не нужен после того, как они получат от него то, что хотят.  
Эти умники, кажется, игнорируют его.   
– Я имею в виду, я просто подключил его к своему порту, не так ли? Так что вы не можете просто... скачать его или... что-нибудь? – Он нервно переводит взгляд с одного хирургического инструмента на другой. Один из людей в лабораторных халатах, кажется, готовит иглу.  
Главная – Риз предполагает, что она главная, основываясь на том, как она командовала другими – нетерпеливо смотрит из-за своего планшета.  
– Это и есть «что-нибудь», – говорит она отрывисто. – Извлечь данные из вашего нейронного порта должно было быть просто, но ваше оборудование повреждено. Мы не можем починить его, не вынув полностью. Целиком.  
Он открывает рот, чтобы продолжить расспросы – в основном, чтобы получить еще одно обещание, что они не дадут ему истечь кровью, как только Джек будет извлечен – когда сам дьявол мелькает в поле зрения сразу за лабораторным халатом главной. Риз стискивает зубы почти до боли.  
– Ух ты, посмотри на эти игрушки! – Джек не мог бы ухмыляться более хищно, наклонившись над различными режущими инструментами, положив руки на бедра. Некоторое время он расхаживает по комнате, прежде чем его взгляд, наконец, падает на Риза. – Эй, пирожочек, чего ты так нервничаешь? Разве ты не счастлив? Сейчас в твоей башке есть хоть что-то важное, и я уверен, что это для тебя впервые, не так ли? – Его тон легко меняется от приторно-насмешливого до просто насмешливого.  
Риз молча смотрит на Джека, когда один из ученых откидывает стул назад и поднимает подставку для ног. Ясно, что они готовятся к главному шоу. Кто-то подсоединяет капельницу к его левой, человеческой, руке, и он со свистом втягивает воздух. У него нет сил обижаться на Джека или даже раздражаться.  
– Ооо, Риззи. Думаешь, они тебя убьют, а? Я имею в виду, как только они достанут меня, какой будет смысл в том мясном мешке, в котором я пришел, верно?  
Риз закрывает глаза и судорожно сглатывает.  
– В общем, да. Спасибо за напоминание. – Пока он мило беседует с Джеком, они проводят на нем различные тесты, контролируя его жизненные показатели и подключая его к навороченным машинам мозговых волн, так что они не будут удивлены, если он будет разговаривать с пустым местом. Не то, чтобы это его волновало, когда его должны были разрезать и, желательно, зашить обратно.  
Печально-известный мягкий голос становится ближе, звуча то в одном ухе, то в другом, как будто Джек кружит вокруг него.  
– Ну, ты действительно совсем ничего не стоишь. Возвращение меня домой было единственным разумным поступком в твоей жалкой короткой жизни, так что, хорошие новости! И я обещал тебе, что отплачу тебе за это, не так ли? – Риз отказывается открывать глаза. То, что голос Джека звучит так, будто тот действительно находится здесь, сводит его с ума. Он старается не слишком задумываться об этом.  
Даже сквозь веки Риз видит, что они включили какой-то прожектор, направив его прямо ему в лицо.  
– Ты мертв, – сухо бормочет он.  
– Ты продолжаешь, – и теперь шипение, ближе, – говорить это. Но я – Красавчик Джек, а герои не умирают просто так, малыш.  
Риз морщит лоб. Правда, что ли? И кто, черт возьми, назовет Джека героем? Даже не Риз, несмотря на то, что так старался подражать ему.  
Он слышит скрип скальпеля по подносу, и его сердце пропускает удар.  
– Серьезно, вокруг понатыканы станции Нью-Ю, и ты думаешь, что они не могут понять, как вернуть меня? Ты думаешь, они оставят меня умирать, когда половина из вас, идиотов, поклоняется МНЕ, как Богу?  
Кто-то прижимает к его лицу маску, велит дышать. Его пальцы вцепляются в подлокотники кресла так крепко, что становится больно. Голоса вокруг него, тихие шаги людей, все это начинает звучать приглушенно. Чуть слабее каждый раз, когда он делает вдох. Голова у него плывет, и это приятно.  
Единственное, что сейчас слышно четко – это голос Джека прямо у него над головой, так близко, что он почти коснулся бы его губами, рыча ему в ухо:  
– И я просто так не выбрасываю вещи, которые принадлежат мне, пока они не потеряли свою ценность, сладкий.


	2. Chapter 2

Он не знает, где находится, и не может открыть глаза. Глаз? Глаза. Один из них просто чувствует себя так ужасно, что сразу ясно, что он все еще на месте, как будто сверхновая застряла в его гребаной глазнице. Ему требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что он кричит, потому что болезненный стук в голове пиздец как заглушает все остальное.  
Тот факт, что он не может нормально пошевелить конечностями, не слишком беспокоит, потому что его трясет настолько, что кажется, будто он в эпицентре землетрясения. Он трясётся сам? Или его трясет еще что-то?  
Кто-то трогает его за руку, и укол настолько незначителен, по сравнению со взрывной болью в голове, что он его даже не замечает.  
***  
В первый раз, когда он действительно очнулся, в смысле был в сознании, он открывает глаза и видит Красавчика Джека, смотрящего прямо на него.  
Он все еще слишком накачен обезболивающими, чтобы двигаться, поэтому, когда он видит жуткое выражение лица напротив, он не двигается. Но он точно отшатнулся бы, если бы мог.   
\- Доброе утро, солнышко, - тянет фразу Джек.  
Риз моргает. Он изо всех сил пытается сосредоточиться, как визуально, так и умственно. Он может вспомнить боль, боль в голове, где находятся его глаз и висок. Неужели он только что перенес экспериментальную операцию, на которую вызвался добровольно? Эхо-глаз, кибернетика, механическая рука... это имело бы смысл, это объяснило бы боль и слишком ярко-освещенную комнату…  
\- Эй, эй, смотри на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю. – Пальцы щелкают перед лицом Риза. Он морщится в замешательстве, насколько это возможно под лекарствами. Его мысли в беспорядке, все его воспоминания запутались в какой-то узел. Как будто он помнит что-то, только не в хронологическом порядке, как будто он не может вернуться в свою собственную жизнь.  
Что-то мелькает в глубине его сознания. Если Джек здесь, то он должен быть на Пандоре. Тот диск, который он нашел у Накоямы, заставил его увидеть и услышать некий искусственный интеллект, созданный для подражания Джеку. Теперь он помнит, он помнит…  
Джек свистит ему прямо в лицо, резко и пронзительно, как будто зовет собаку. Риз морщится. Он больше не чувствует этой резкой боли, но голова все еще тупо ноет. По крайней мере, теперь все становится на свои места, поэтому он моргает еще несколько раз, и, наконец, все выглядит правильно.  
Кроме…  
Кроме того, что Красавчик Джек не окрашен в синий цвет, не полупрозрачен и не является голограммой. Риз дергает головой назад, вжимаясь в подушки, так далеко, как только может, учитывая, что он сейчас не может пошевелить руками или ногами. Его эхо-глаз проводит сканирование, прежде чем он сознательно отдает команду, всплывающее окно, мерцающее в поле зрения, подтверждает, что это живой, дышащий человек прямо перед ним. Стопроцентное совпадение с Красавчиком Джеком.  
\- Ты! Ты…  
\- Невероятно хорош собой? Да, пацан, я знаю. – Джек хихикает, наконец-то, отодвигаясь. Риз слишком напуган, чтобы пошевелиться, ему приходится закатывать глаза, чтобы следить за Джеком.  
Джек теперь задумчиво наклоняет голову, как бы оценивая вид.  
\- Парень, они действительно облажались, когда пытались добраться до меня, а? Ты выглядишь как любимая жевательная игрушка скага.  
\- Но ты был всего лишь ИИ, - удается выдавить Ризу. – Как…  
Уголки губ Джека приподнимаются.  
\- Неверно.  
\- Ты был, я загрузил тебя, как программу. – Больше было похоже на вирус, мелькает у него в голове.  
\- Неээээээвеээээээрнооооооооооо.- Джек нелепо растягивает это слово, снова наклоняясь над кроватью и хватаясь рукой за поручень. Это движение заставляет Риза посмотреть вниз, и он впервые осознает, что привязан за запястья и лодыжки к кровати и окружён мягким белым бельем. Остальная часть комнаты мало обставленная, но чистая на вид, знакомые металлические стены Гелиоса.  
\- Смотри сюда. Накояма? Он был идиотом. Опасный, опасный идиот. Но каким-то образом он на этот раз сделал что-то правильно, понимаешь? - Джек небрежно показывает на себя рукой. - Тебе не нужна конкретика, но парень сделал копию моего, типа, мозга в основном, сохранил все это в цифровом виде. - Джек встает с кровати и начинает расстегивать кожаный ремешок, удерживающий левое запястье Риза. Риз, в свою очередь, все еще слишком ошеломлен, чтобы двигаться.  
\- Теперь вся цифровая модель меня, "голограмма", которую ты мог видеть своим Эхо-глазом, идеальная реконструкция моего голоса - кто, черт возьми, знает, зачем он это сделал. Этот человек был одержим мной. Я имею в виду, кто не был, верно? Я понимаю, почему, но, боже, фу, если он передергивал на свою маленькую компьютерную симуляцию меня? Мне от этого хочется отрубить кое-кому руку. - Он наклоняется и со звоном расстегивает правую руку Риза. Риз сгибает пальцы, радуясь хотя бы тому, что все вроде бы работает нормально.  
Джек опускается на край кровати, быстро справляясь с ремнями на ногах Риза. Он продолжает словно нечаянно касаться Риза, вероятно, просто чтобы напугать его (и это работает).  
\- И знаешь, конечно, у меня здесь, на Гелиосе, около миллиона тел. У нас были проблемы с поиском надежного способа хранения моего сознания, поэтому я думаю, что я должен быть благодарен, что у меня есть сумасшедшие сталкеры, чтобы довести все до ума— и это напомнило мне, что я должен был выкинуть всю команду, которая работала над этим проектом, из воздушного шлюза, учитывая, что некий парень уже разок провернул этот фокус в одиночку.  
Риз сглатывает. Несмотря на то, что его конечности свободны, они кажутся тяжелыми, как бетон, поэтому он не сможет убежать, даже если Джек решит, что было бы забавно задушить его так, как он пытался в качестве голограммы. Сквозь цепенящую боль в голове он отчаянно надеется, что Джек достаточно отвлечен всей этой болтовней, чтобы не убить его.  
\- В люууубом случае. - Джек так быстро подступает к Ризу, что у него сводит живот. – Вот тут-то ты и вступаешь в игру. Нес меня всю дорогу сюда, к моим безграничным ресурсам и криогенно замороженным телам клонов. Поэтому они просто вытащили меня отсюда, - Джек резко стучит по нейронному порту Риза, и тот задыхается от боли, - и положили меня обратно сюда, - заканчивает он, положив другую руку себе на грудь.  
Наступает долгое молчание. Джек, кажется, ждет, что Риз что-то скажет.  
\- Эм, это ... Вау. – Робко отвечает он. Конечно, на Пандоре он начал легкомысленно относиться к тому, что он считал ИИ, но будучи во власти реального человека... он снова замер, как бывало несколько раз, когда он видел своего кумира в коридорах офиса.  
\- Видишь ли, - говорит Джек, явно не обращая на Риза внимания, и его рука, небрежно коснувшись порта на виске, опускается рядом с его шеей на подушку. Джек определенно нависал над ним в этот момент, находясь, примерно, в футе от него. - Я собираюсь сдержать свое обещание, пацан. Ты получишь повышение, о котором я говорил.  
\- Спасибо?- Неуверенно произносит Риз, пристально глядя в зеленый и голубой глаза Джека своими разноцветными глазами. Он нервно смеется. – Я вроде как подумал... то есть ... я удивлен, что ты меня только что не убил.  
Джек ухмыляется, наклоняясь чуть ближе. Губы его маски плавно двигаются, когда он говорит. Риз уже не в первый раз задается вопросом, что же там находится.  
\- А зачем мне это делать? Ты принадлежишь мне, Риззи. С тех пор, как я ступил в твой череп, ты был моим. Видишь ли, ты будешь моим личным помощником. Ты будешь удовлетворять все мои прихоти, пока я не верну эту реку дерьма в нужное русло.  
Ладно... ладно, это странный выбор слов, из-за которого Риза слегка передергивает. Но, не обращая на это внимания, он вспоминает дюжину или около того историй, которые он слышал о различных личных помощниках Джека и их безвременной смерти. Раньше он мечтал работать вместе с Джеком, но как его помощник? Не-а. Он может и был глуп, но не настолько.  
Джек несколько раз грубо хлопает его по плечу, выпрямляясь.  
\- Я не шутил, говоря о том, что ты выглядишь дерьмово. Половина причин, по которым я не убил тебя, в том, что ты чертовски красивая игрушка, так что этим тупицам лучше не портить тебя безвозвратно. Не могу сказать из-за отека, но, если они это сделали, я выпотрошу их.  
Еще одна яркая улыбка, и Джек исчез, быстро прошагав к двери. Риз молча смотрит в потолок, очень-очень долго. Конечно, он свободен от Пандоры, но что все это значит? Получается, теперь он, в основном, игрушка Джека, и, вероятно, жив только до тех пор, пока развлекает его?  
Он в полном дерьме.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Я не могла заснуть, так что да, еще одна глава. Надеюсь, что попала в характеры.  
> В любом случае, все должно быть в следующей главе, включая рейтинг. Так что если вы здесь для сладкого-сладкого NSFW... Оно не за горами.
> 
> Примечание от переводчика:  
> Не ожидали вторую главу на следующий день, да? Я сам в шоке!  
> Немного кривовато, но я втянусь, не судите строго, в конце концов Риз под веществами (и это я, типа, отмазался, ага)


	3. Chapter 3

В первый рабочий день Риза на новом месте, и он в ужасе.  
– Все будет хорошо! – Успокаивает Вон, хлопая его по спине, пока они маневрируют по коридорам Гелиоса. Они проходят мимо, как минимум, миллиарда конференц-залов, кофе-машин и придурков в дорогих костюмах. – Я имею в виду, возможно. Может быть? Просто держись подальше от шлюзов.  
Риз смотрит на своего друга сверху вниз.  
– Да, очень полезный совет, Вон. Спасибо.  
– Я имею в виду, что технически, это повышение. К тому же, он бы уже убил тебя, если бы захотел, верно?  
– Да, это утешило бы меня, если бы не звучало так, будто ты пытаешься успокоить себя.  
– Ну, я не хочу один платить за аренду, когда Джек решит выкинуть тебя на луну.  
Прошло несколько недель после небольшой операции Риза, достаточно долго, чтобы все синяки зажили, хотя они все еще немного болели. И Джек не шутил насчет того, что он плохо выглядел — вся левая сторона его лица представляла собой одну распухшую массу, черно-фиолетовую и чертовски помятую. Люди в лабораторных халатах, которые навещали его во время выздоровления, объяснили, что операция затронула не только поверхностное оборудование, которое нужно было удалить, но и всю сложную проводку и технику внутри его головы. Они действительно хорошо переделали всю операцию по имплантации, которую он перенес несколько лет назад, но на этот раз им пришлось сначала удалить импланты, которые уже начали устанавливать связь с его нервной системой (очень интересными способами, как они его уверяли), и это, по-видимому, охуительно вышло ему боком.  
За время его выздоровления Джек ни разу не навестил его. Риз искренне надеялся, что вся эта история с личным помощником была просто шуткой. Но в первый же день, когда он проснулся с более-менее нормальным видом, на подносе рядом с кроватью его ждал Эхо-комм, сообщивший, что в понедельник ему лучше пойти на работу.  
И вот он здесь. Весь Гиперион трясётся из-за возвращения Джека, производительность скакнула из-за отчаянного страха/поклонения, которое он вызывает, и ни один человек не знает, что именно Риза они должны поблагодарить за возвращение своего руководителя.  
Вон прочищает горло.  
– Послушай, чувак. Я знаю, что это был большой риск, но спасибо, что вернул мне работу. Это было ... приключение, но у меня нет уверенности что мы смогли бы там долго продержаться.   
Риз умудряется улыбнуться, оглядываясь.  
– Да, чувак, без проблем. – Он бы не оставил Вона одного. Ни в коем случае.  
– Итак... как ты думаешь, у тебя будет возможность пообедать со мной и Иветтой? – К отделу Вона они подходят уже рискуя опоздать. Ризу еще нужно проделать небольшой путь, прежде чем он доберется до офиса Джека (и он старается не дрожать).  
– Понятия не имею. Но если к тому времени я не умру или не стану недееспособным, может быть.  
Вон открывает рот, как будто собирается заверить его еще в чем-то, но тут откуда-то сзади в беспорядке кабинок раздается громкий вопль.  
– Вон! Ты опоздал, иди сюда!  
Вон бросает взгляд через плечо, прежде чем повернуться к Ризу.  
– Ну, хоть дома увидимся?  
Риз вздыхает.  
– Да. Да, увидимся дома. – Они быстро отбивают брофист, прежде чем Вон поворачивается, чтобы сбежать через лабиринт кабинок.  
***  
Когда он приближается к офису Джека — отделу в который Риз никогда раньше даже не мечтал попасть — он действительно начинает нервничать. Он неуверенно входит в приемную, оглядываясь по сторонам, пока не замечает женщину в кремовом брючном костюме, сидящую за большим письменным столом. Риз подходит к ней настолько спокойно, насколько может.  
Она поднимает глаза из-под четко постриженной черной челки, окидывает его взглядом, прежде чем вернуться к стопке бумаг. Ее явно не впечатлило.  
– Судя по руке, ты, должно быть, Риз.  
Он кивает, но она не смотрит на него, поэтому он прочищает горло.  
– Да. Я, хм, Красавчика Джека новый…  
Она показывает через плечо на большую металлическую дверь.  
– Вон там. Он ждет тебя.  
– Конечно. Хорошо, спасибо.  
Он неуверенно подходит к двери и не видит кнопки, на которую можно нажать, чтобы она открылась, нет даже прорези для ключа доступа. Он стоит перед ней в недоумении. Он должен просто постучать, или?.. Прежде чем он успевает просканировать дверь, зажигается какой-то сканер сетчатки, слепя глаз красным лучом. Дверь открывается.  
Джек стоит по другую сторону двери, спиной к ней, и смотрит в большое окно на мерцающие за ним звезды. Все это выглядит так величественно, что почти похоже на один из стандартных мотивационных плакатов Гипериона, если бы не тот факт, что Риз не встречал ни одного, на котором не красовалось бы лицо Джека. Он входит в дверь, и она со свистом захлопывается за ним.  
Джек не оборачивается, только машет в сторону большого черного кожаного офисного кресла, стоящего рядом с огромным хромированным столом со стеклянной столешницей.  
– Присаживайся, кексик.  
Риз сглатывает, но подчиняется, шагая через большую комнату. Его ботинки из кожи скага стучат по тому, что он считает настоящим мрамором, ничего подобного он раньше не видел в металлических стенах Гелиоса. Когда он опускается в кресло, его роскошная черная кожа пахнет новизной. Возможно, самый удобный предмет офисной мебели, которым он пользовался за свою жалкую жизнь.  
Секунды бегут, пока он сидит там, а Джек просто молча смотрит в окно. Риз ищет в его широких плечах хоть какой-то намек на настроение Джека. Насколько он знает, есть только несколько вариантов: веселье, гнев, решимость, раздражение или супер-мега-убийственный гнев. Он надеется, что сейчас не последнее.  
Джек, наконец, поворачивается, и Риз слегка вздрагивает в кресле, рефлекторно сжимая пальцами подлокотники. Джек смотрит на него сверху вниз, как кошка, поймавшая мышь за хвост, и проводит рукой по своим тронутым сединой волосам.  
– Итак, первый день дома, чемпион. Ты нервничаешь? Взволнован?  
Риз просто кивает. Все это кажется нереальным.  
– Эй, похоже, они все-таки не испортили тебе лицо! – Радостно говорит Джек, опускаясь на колени перед креслом. Риз сопротивляется желанию откатиться нахрен. Вместо этого он пытается выглядеть уверено, как и полагается сотруднику Гипериона.  
Джек поднимает широкую ладонь и фактически начинает тыкать в кожу вокруг его глаза и нейронного порта, изучая его лицо.  
– Видишь ли, когда я был здесь, – он уточнил, где именно, резко стукнув по порту, от чего у Риза по спине побежали мурашки, – я решил, что мне нравится твое милое личико. Я имею в виду, конечно, ты немного тупой. И, типа, полный слабак. Но у нас у всех, ну, у большинства из нас есть свои недостатки. – Очевидно, подразумевается, что у Джека их нет.  
Джек не отодвигается. Риз выжидательно поднимает брови.  
– Итак... что же я буду делать? Документы, или планирование встреч для тебя, или...?  
Джек весело смеется.  
– Что, типа секретарское дерьмо? Нет, это то, что Шерил там делает. Ты будешь делать практически все, что я тебе скажу, понял? Я говорю прыгать, ты спрашиваешь, как высоко, и тд и тп.  
Риз медленно кивает. Итак, у него до сих пор нет четких обязанностей. Но Джек пока ведет себя почти дружелюбно, так что это немного успокаивает.  
– Да, сэр.  
Джек почти нежно шлепает его по лицу и вдруг оказывается за креслом, катя его по просторному кабинету. Риз отчаянно цепляется за него, ожидая, что в любой момент его выкинут.  
– Итааааак, это будет твой стол.  
В дальнем углу стоит небольшой стандартизированный стол Гипериона, у которого он и останавливается.  
Риз в замешательстве и удивлении смотрит на рабочее место, затем вытягивает шею, чтобы посмотреть на Джека.  
– Подожди, прямо здесь? В твоем офисе?  
Джек смотрит на Риза сверху вниз, наклонив голову, небрежно опираясь на спинку стула.  
– Вот именно, пирожочек. – В его глазах определенно есть что-то хищное, когда он поворачивает кресло так, что Риз снова оказывается лицом к нему, и кладет руки на подлокотники, чтобы загнать его в угол. Риз теперь вспоминает о том насколько собственнически Джек сформулировал это предложение о работе, и кусает себя за внутреннюю сторону щеки. – Я хочу тебя. Прямо. Здесь. – Его голос становится угрожающим. – Разве это проблема? Есть жалобы?  
Риз быстро качает головой.  
– Нет! Нет. Я просто подумал... ты из тех парней, которые любят уединение?  
Джек смеется.   
– О, это так. Но, пацан, я тебя изучил. Ты не представляешь опасности. Ты доказал это, вернув меня сюда, не так ли? На самом деле. – И тут он наклоняется еще ближе, пока его губы не оказываются у правого уха Риза. Он закрывает глаза, пытаясь сфокусироваться на голосе Джека. – Я не хочу сводить с тебя взгляда, сладкий.  
Риз сглатывает.  
Джек снова отстраняется, садясь на край стола Риза. Носком ботинка он поворачивает стул лицом к себе.  
– Ну что ж. Задача номер один. Сними эту рубашку. И этот чертов дурацкий узкий галстук. Серьезно, где ты одеваешься?  
Все, на что способен Риз – это нервный смешок. Еще одна шутка, да? Но Джек просто смотрит на него, многозначительно подняв брови.  
– Э. Что? – Левая сторона его лица снова начинает тупо пульсировать фантомной болью, и это только усложняет всю ситуацию.  
– Я сказал, сними рубашку. Я, блять, заикаюсь?  
– Но зачем?  
Было странно. Его мысли вернулись к тем неловким видео о сексуальных домогательствах, которые показывали всем новым сотрудникам Гипериона. Все сценарии заканчивались тем, что преступник встречал какую-то ужасную судьбу, но почему-то Риз не думал, что эта политика будет применяться к Красавчику Джеку.  
– Боооожештымой, – стонет Джек, закатывая глаза и лениво почесывая одну из застежек своей маски. – Плохо начали. Очень-очень плохо. Помнишь, мы говорили о том, как высоко? Послушай, это первый и единственный раз, когда я собираюсь объяснить тебе, чего именно я хочу, но мне просто надо проверить и посмотреть, не причинили ли эти идиоты-врачи какой-либо ущерб. В следующий раз, когда я отдам тебе приказ, просто сделай это.  
Так, это похоже на подмену понятий. Операция была сделана на голове, а не на туловище. Но он не собирается снова расспрашивать Джека после первого предупреждения, поэтому его руки возятся с галстуком (который, кстати, суперпотрясающий и модный, ему все равно, что говорит Джек), снимают его и вешают на подлокотник кресла. Джек уже видел его без рубашки на Пандоре, технически, не так ли? Не о чем беспокоиться.  
Исполнительный директор, кажется, внимательно следит за его движениями. Пока Риз расстегивает пуговицу за пуговицей на своей серой шелковой рубашке, Джек смотрит на него.  
– Они хорошо поработали над этой рукой, не так ли? Она действительно движется плавно.  
Риз не отвечает, только неловко стягивает с себя рубашку, как только расстегивается последняя пуговица. Он сидит немного скрючившись, подсознательно пытаясь защититься от пристального взгляда Джека, прохладный неподвижный воздух касается его кожи.  
Джек щелкает пальцами, затем плавно указывает вверх.  
– Хорошо, встань.  
Риз повинуется, сосредоточившись на тупой пульсации в виске.  
– Что, никаких чудесных кубиков, как у твоего задротского дружка?  
Риз хмурится.  
– Прошло всего около месяца. Как я мог накачаться на больничной койке?  
Джек пожимает плечами.  
– Я не знаю, этот парень должен быть на стероидах или что-то в этом роде. – Он машет Ризу, небрежно расставляя ноги, словно ожидая, что Риз встанет между ними.  
Ну, если выбор между этим и перспективой быть выпотрошенным, то все просто. Как часто он представлял себе подобные сценарии всего несколько месяцев назад? Например, каждый день? Конечно, теперь, когда он (вроде бы) знает Джека, в нем намного больше ужаса и намного меньше похоти, но дареному коню в зубы не смотрят, верно? Он делает шаг вперед, так что оказывается всего в футе от того места, где сидит Джек. Риз прерывисто вздыхает.  
Рука Джека тянется, чтобы надавить на центр его груди, а затем скользит вниз к ребрам.  
– Нет, так ты мне нравишься больше. Ты слишком смазливый, чтобы быть тайным качком, было бы похоже, что тебе отрубили голову и приклеили на чужое тело. Кстати, именно это и любят делать эти дикари-вырожденцы. – Его пальцы продолжают уверенно двигаться вперед, останавливаясь время от времени, чтобы ткнуть и ущипнуть, скользя по плоскому, но смущающе мягкому животу Риза. Мышц там ни на унцию. Джек грубо поворачивает его, положив руку на бедро, и продолжает с его спиной. – Видишь ли, я просто осматриваю товар, так сказать. Правда, сначала я шутил, но выражение твоего лица было чертовски бесценным, так что теперь мне весело.  
Риз чувствует, как реагирует на движения Джека. О боже, боже, только не сейчас. Он изо всех сил пытается сосредоточиться на боли в голове, боли от того, что не принял свою следующую дозу лекарств вовремя. Просто никто не прикасался к нему так, чтобы это можно было расценить как интимную близость, с тех пор как... что, как год назад? Раньше? Восхождение по служебной лестнице оставляет на удивление мало времени для секса.  
Джек задумчиво хмыкает.  
– Да, неплохо. Не слишком умный, но и не слишком тупой. И я должен признать, что для какой-то офисной обезьянки тебе хватало яиц на Пандоре. – Одной рукой он хватает Риза за запястье, разворачивая обратно.  
– А теперь я могу снова одеться? – Нетерпеливо спрашивает он, внимательно глядя мимо лица Джека.  
– Да, конечно, конечно.  
Джек ухмыляется, пренебрежительно взмахивая рукой, встает и проходит мимо. Риз тут же хватается за свою рубашку, благодаря судьбу за то, что эрекция ослабла.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Ладно, я думаю, что солгала о том, что это глава, чтобы заработать рейтинг E? Но теперь я могу ТОЧНО обещать, что это будет следующая глава. Не могу устоять и не помучить их (и вас) еще немного.  
> Надеюсь, задержка компенсируется быстрым обновлением и немного более длинной главой.


	4. Chapter 4

– Эй, парень, ты что, все это записываешь?  
Риз утвердительно кивает, постукивая по эхо-устройству перед собой. Сейчас они находятся в одном из многочисленных конференц-залов Гипериона, окруженные пятью напыщенными придурками в костюмах. Пот на их волосах виден даже несмотря на гель для укладки, когда Джек допрашивает их по поводу неправильного обращения с какой-то документацией на оружие.   
Джек усмехается и наклоняется вперед, чтобы положить локти на стол.  
– Хорошо! Потому что я хочу, чтобы на запись попал момент, когда я скажу этой кучке сопливых ослов, что. Они. Уволены!  
На мгновение в комнате воцаряется тишина. Слышно только дыхание сопливых ослов, не желающих понять, что только что произошло.  
– О боже, запиши, типа, короткую сьемку реакции на их лицах. Оу, оу! Мне кажется, толстяк вот-вот заплачет! Ты записываешь? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты записываешь. Я хочу попозже еще раз насладиться видом этих слизняков.  
Работа на Красавчика Джека, в качестве его личного помощника, в последние два месяца шла . . . Удивительно хорошо. Особенно учитывая значительное повышение зарплаты и уважение, которое приходит с вместе с работой так близко к Джеку, если тебя не уволили и не убили (или и то, и другое.)  
Риз боялся, что это будет какое-то затяжное упражнение в унижении или странное представление Джека о мести и/или развлечении. Но Джек фактически заставляет его работать, прочесывая файлы, когда ему нужна определенная информация или делая заметки на встречах. Конечно это были обязанности секретаря, те самые, которых, как сказал Джек не будет, но немного ближе к телу. Немного более престижно в сущности, учитывая, что некоторые из файлов, которые он прочесывает, по крайней мере, на каком-то уровне засекречены, и многие встречи, которые он записывает, касаются больших важных вещей (ни одну из которых Риз действительно не способен был понять, но все же).  
Прошло добрых пять минут, прежде чем смех Джека начал стихать. Риз не испытывает ни малейшего сочувствия к этим парням, поскольку они являются именно теми коварными придурками, с которыми он работал всю свою карьеру. Он почти уверен, что один из них однажды пролил на него кофе, а потом заставил принести еще кофе. Если они не могли справиться со счетом, они не должны были его трогать.  
– Ха ... Да. – Джек изображает, как вытирает слезу со щеки, а затем резко встает, заставляя уже теперь бывших людей Гипериона вздрогнуть. Риз записывает все.  
– Ладно, котенок, давай выбираться отсюда. У меня назначена встреча со сладкой задницей сэндвича длиной в фут здесь через несколько минут! – Восклицает Джек, хлопая Риза по плечу. Когда они входят в дверь, Джек задумчиво останавливается и оборачивается. – О да! У вас есть примерно ... Риз, время?  
Риз смотрит на дисплей своего Эхо-глаза.  
– Сейчас 11:14.  
– Да, у вас, ребята, есть минут десять, чтобы собрать свое дерьмо и убраться к чертовой матери с моей космической станции, прежде чем турели получат программу стрелять в ваши глупые лица. Так что я бы рекомендовал добраться до стоянки шаттлов, например, сейчас.  
На мгновение возникает хаос, а затем толкотня, когда все пятеро вбегают в дверь. Одного из них на мгновение подставляет стул, о который он спотыкается, так что Джек смеется еще несколько минут, неудобно сжимая руку на плече Риза, пока они смотрят, как эти люди несутся по коридору.  
***  
Так что, на самом деле, единственным недостатком работы Риза в качестве личного помощника является то, что Джек все еще любит его нехило выводить из себя. Что ж, хорошо, это самое меньшее, из того чего он реально мог ожидать. В основном это саркастическое использование кличек домашних животных на публике или слишком частые прикосновения.  
Пока все не заходило дальше прикосновений, хотя и этого хватало, чтобы засчитать как домогательства. Но ничего откровенно сексуального не произошло с тех пор, как Джек заставил его снять рубашку, поэтому Риз начинал успокаиваться. К тому же, когда Джек занят или погружен в свои мысли, буря вроде бы стихает, и Риз снова становится просто еще одним сотрудником, который может выполнять свою работу.  
Но Риз уже заметил, что у Джека часто бывает плохое настроение, какое-то глубокое разочарование, из-за которого он расхаживает по кабинету, как тигр в клетке, или часами сидит, откинувшись на спинку стула. Если бы Риз не знал его лучше, он бы назвал это своего рода депрессией, но он думает, что именно этот спектр эмоций у Джека полностью заблокирован, поэтому он в основном пытается игнорировать его и передвигаться осторожно.  
Проблема в том, что когда Джек в таком настроении, единственное, что его успокаивает – это как-нибудь мучить Риза. Ничего такого, что Риз не мог бы вынести, никаких физических пыток или чего-то еще. Просто куча маленьких насмешек и розыгрышей, а также больше прикосновений, пока Риз смущенно не шарахался.  
Риз возвращается в офис после обеденного перерыва с Воном и Иветтой, чтобы найти Джека именно в таком настроении. Тот откинулся на спинку мягкого кресла, закинув ногу на ногу и скрестив лодыжки на столе. Футовый сэндвич, который он заставил Риза принести для него, практически не съеден, просто расковырен, а ошметки раскиданы по бумагам, лежащим на столе.  
Джек сурово смотрит на искореженный бутерброд, заложив руки за голову. Он никак не реагирует на появление Риза, даже когда тот выжидающе останавливается в дверях. К этому времени Джек обычно просил еще одну чашку кофе, третью за день. Но нет, ничего.  
Риз пожимает плечами и направляется к своему столу, полагая, что он может закончить перепроверять расписание Джека на следующую неделю, пока ждет новых заданий, но, когда он добирается туда, он замирает на месте. Потому что стена над его столом покрыта плакатами. Не просто какими-то плакатами, а всеми мотивационными плакатами Красавчика Джека, которые когда-то украшали его старый офис. Типа, теми же самыми, Риз как-то знает это точно, потому что Вон приклеил фотографию лица Риза поверх лица Джека в шутку, и она все еще там. Будь он проклят, если они не висят на стене в том же порядке.  
– Нравится, как я все тут украсил, сладкий? – Джек растягивает слова, говоря ему прямо на ухо, и Риз подпрыгивает от неожиданности. У Джека есть плохая привычка делать так, все время бесшумно подходя сзади.  
Когда Риз поворачивается к Джеку, делая шаг назад, его лицо горит от смущения.  
– Э, нет. Какого хуя? Где ты их вообще взял?  
Джек хихикает, скрестив руки на груди. Он явно доволен собой.  
– Ты помнишь Купюроголового?  
Риз щурится.  
– Ты имеешь в виду Васкеса? – Честно говоря, Риз мало думал о нем с тех пор, как вернулся на Гелиос. Он решил, что Джек пальнул и/или убил его, и все. Как бы сильно он не ненавидел этого парня, чуть не погибнув целой кучей разных способов на Пандоре, а потом каким-то образом став правой рукой Джека, его немного отпустило.  
Джек с энтузиазмом кивает, скрестив руки на груди.  
– Да, да, он. Знаешь. Купюроголовый.  
На мгновение воцаряется тишина. Риз переводит взгляд с плакатов на Джека, все еще чувствуя неловкость, но в данный момент достаточно в ступоре, чтобы не обращать на нее внимания.  
– Хм. И что?  
– Вот что, – говорит Джек, наклоняясь вперед, пока не вторгается в личное пространство Риза, – они выбросили все твое дерьмо, когда ты был на Пандоре, верно? Предположили, что ты мертв или перешел в другую компанию или бла-бла-бла. Итак, кого я заставил копаться в огромном мусорном отсеке, чтобы найти этих деток?  
– Дай угадаю. Васк… я имею в виду "Купюроголового"?  
Джек утвердительно хмыкает, с гордостью рассматривая свою работу.  
– Считай это подарком за то, что ты до сих пор не так уж дерьмово работал. – Он постукивает по плакату, на котором лицо Риза наклеено на тело Джека (который стоит, небрежно вдавливая одной ногой лицо бандита в грязь.) – Этот мой любимый. Тут действительно видно, что ты втюрился в меня немного в том смысле, в каком сделал бы это серийный убийца. Супер смешно.  
Риз морщится, подвигаясь, чтобы снять один из плакатов.  
– Вон сделал это в шутку, – бормочет он в свою защиту.  
Рука Джека ловит запястье его правой руки.  
– Не-а-а. Что ты там делаешь, тыковка?  
– Послушай, как бы это ни было смешно, особенно та часть, где Васкесу пришлось рыться в мусоре ради этого, я правда не хочу, чтобы они висели здесь…  
Джек, кажется, наслаждается всем происходящим.   
– Нет. Они остаются. Подходит к местному фен-шую, не так ли? – Его пальцы все еще сжимают железной хваткой запястье, когда он тянет Риза вперед, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Край стола впивается в задницу, когда Джек подступает к нему. Риз чувствует резкий запах одеколона.  
– Я просто пытаюсь заставить тебя чувствовать себя как дома, Риззи. Я имею в виду, что ты явно влюблен в меня, и, как я всегда говорю, кто не влюблен? Так что нет причин скрывать это, если это делает твою убогую жизнь немного более терпимой. – Флуоресцентные лампы играют на застежках маски Джека, когда он говорит. Риз чувствует, как в запястье, которое держит Джек, быстро колотится пульс, он не знает, что делать. Пережди, говорит он себе, сохраняя молчание, скоро ему надоест играть с тобой.  
– Я имею в виду, обычно я убиваю тех, кто думает, что он может хотя бы чуточку быть похож на меня. Как Купюроголовый! После того, как он нашел эти плакаты, я просто выбросил его в космос вместе с остальным мусором. Ха-ха, это было потрясающе, его глаза просто выскочили! – Джек слегка толкает Риза в грудь, пока тот не садится на стол, а затем прижимает его руку, которую все еще держит, к столешнице. – Но ты, ты достаточно хорошенький, чтобы это было мило. Знаешь. Например, когда собака начинает считать себя человеком?  
Какого черта Джек хочет от него? Это страх, гнев, какая-то странная благодарность? За последние несколько месяцев Риз научился чуть лучше его понимать, но сейчас он просто без понятия. Все, на чем он может сосредоточиться – это тепло пальцев Джека вокруг его запястья. Он пытается дергаться, как будто разрыв этого контакта может дать ему некоторую власть над ситуацией, но Джек просто швыряет его обратно на стол.  
Джек на мгновение наклоняется, почти разочарованно вглядываясь в лицо Риза. Ясно, что ему надоедает то, что Риз не реагирует. Как ребенок, который тычет палкой в собаку, надеясь получить от этого удовольствие.  
Затем лицо Джека освещается, как будто его мозг выдал ему новую гениальную идею.  
– На самом деле, – бормочет он громко, вталкиваясь между ног Риза, – как часто ты передергивал, пока я смотрел на тебя с этих плакатов, а? Бьюсь об заклад, это было жалко, дрочить по-быстрому, когда все ушли домой, потому что ты не просто хочешь быть Красавчиком Джеком.  
Риз судорожно сглатывает.  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
На самом деле, Джек попадает слишком близко к цели.  
Джек фыркает.  
– Я говорю о том, что ты хочешь, чтобы большой, сильный исполнительный директор трахнул тебя, детка.  
Он ничего не может с собой поделать; он чувствует, что бледнеет, когда Джек произносит это вслух. Но ведь это был старый Риз, верно? Риз еще до того, как узнал Джека, Риз, которого возбуждали мысли о деньгах, власти и опасности.  
Он устал от того, что Джек так с ним играет, говорит о его чувствах, как будто они существуют только для развлечения. Он резко толкает Джека механической рукой, и это, по-видимому, ошибка, потому что после секунды замешательства, Джек мгновенно бросается обратно, снова толкая его на стол. На этот раз он практически рычит, схватив Риза за запястья.  
– Чего. Ты хочешь. От меня. – Рычит Риз, изо всех сил стараясь смотреть на Джека сверху-вниз. Он его не боится. Ладно, он немного его боится, но не настолько, чтобы сидеть здесь и терпеть издевательства и унижения. Он терпеть не может, когда Джек такой.  
Яростный взгляд Джека снова превращается в зубастую ухмылку, когда он наклоняет голову.  
– О, у котенка есть коготки. – Он сжимает запястья Риза. – Как ты думаешь, что я мог бы от тебя хотеть?  
– Если ты собираешься трахнуть меня, почему бы тебе не сделать это прямо сейчас, – выплевывает Риз. Он слегка колеблется. Он едва может поверить, что у него хватило смелости сказать это, особенно Красавчику Джеку.  
А потом Джек поднимает его за подмышки, прижимая к ближайшей стене, прежде чем снова схватить за запястья. Риз убежден, что его вот-вот забьют до смерти, потому что Джек выглядит чертовски безумным, пряди волос рассыпаются по его лбу, а рот ухмыляются, но вместо этого их губы внезапно сталкиваются, и Джек целует его жестко и подло, посасывая и покусывая его нижнюю губу, прежде чем отстраниться. У Риза от шока отвисает челюсть.  
– О, мне очень жаль, принцесса. – Риз чувствует его дыхание на своей щеке. – Разве это не было приглашением?  
Вот опять, этот снисходительно-веселый тон. Это должно разозлить Риза, то, что сейчас происходит. Но чувствуя слюну Джека на своих губах, он понимает, что, ну, возбудился.  
– Посмотри на меня. – Риз пытается отвернуться, и Джек отпускает его левое запястье, хватая за подбородок и больно вдавливая большой палец в челюсть. – Посмотри на меня. Я похож на парня, который заставляет людей трахаться с ним? – У Риза екает в желудке. Он тупо качает головой. – Да, я так не думаю. Теперь не ошибись, ты мой робо-мальчик. Но это, – и Джек с рычанием вжимается своим членом в Риза, – это то, о чем ты должен мило попросить.  
На данный момент сердце Риза бешено колотится о ребра. Он снова чувствует, как его охватывает жар, и зажмуривается. Черт возьми. Черт возьми, он хочет этого, хочет и не хочет одновременно. Проходит долгая минута тишины, прежде чем он слабо произносит, почти добровольно:  
– Пожалуйста.  
– Пожалуйста, что? – шипит Джек ему на ухо, перемещая руки с запястий на бедра.  
– Пожалуйста… Сэр.  
Джек действительно смеется, наклоняя голову, чтобы укусить и лизнуть Риза в челюсть. Его левая рука скользит вниз, трет наполовину твердый член Риза через его брюки.  
– Знаешь, я поначалу хотел поиметь тебя, типа в-шутку. Но это тоже сойдет.  
Риз не может поверить в то, что происходит, он может только сдерживать ругательства, когда Джек расстегивает ремень и молнию одной рукой, бесцеремонно вытаскивая его член через разрез на боксерах.  
– Неа-а-а. Не сдерживайся со мной, детка. – Джек скользит рукой по члену Риза, и на этот раз он не может подавить стон. – Вот именно. Умница. – Джек хвалит его, и Риз почти уверен, что сейчас Джек понюхал его, но это только заставляет его дергаться. Он не знает, что делать со своими руками, он на самом деле боится прикоснуться к Джеку, поэтому он просто прижимает ладони к прохладной стене.  
Джек начинает надрачивать быстрее, до такой степени, что без смазки это почти больно. Но Риз истекает смазкой, как сумасшедший, застряв в оцепенении, пока тепло и запах Джека давят на него, как бетонный блок. Джек двигается точно и по-деловому, расстегивая первые пуговицы его рубашки.  
– Будь честен со мной, детка, ты думал об этом. – Джек наклоняется, ухмыляется Ризу в шею, прежде чем укусить так сильно, что потом точно останется след. Риз издает сдавленный вздох. Джек продолжает двигаться, другой рукой хватая Риза за задницу. – И ты точно дрочил на эти плакаты, маленький извращенец?  
Риза поймали, он отчаянно пытается вцепиться в руку Джека. Он уже почти кончил, так близко. Он слабо кивает.  
– Хм. – Джек скользит свободной рукой под рубашку Риза, царапая его ребра. – Теперь гордость не мешает тебе признаться, когда моя рука на твоем члене, а? – Говорит Джек, резко сжимая пальцы.  
И снова Риз может только покачать головой в ответ. Он так близко. Видеть, как рука Джека движется, как смазка стекает с головки его члена, это слишком.  
– Давай, сладкий, – шипит Джек, как будто ему скучно от всего происходящего, как будто его все это достало, хотя Риз бедром чувствует его твердый член. – У меня нет целого гребаного дня.  
И это даже не самое странное, от чего Ризу довелось ловить оргазм, а происходит именно это, когда он вцепляется пальцами в одежду Джека, откидывая голову назад к стене.  
– О боже, Джек, – стонет он, дергаясь и кончая. Такое ощущение, что его сбил поезд.  
Мгновение он задыхается, прежде чем вернуться в реальность. Джек ухмыляется ему, слегка похлопывая по щеке чистой рукой и вытирая другую о рубашку Риза.  
– Ну что ж. Вниз.  
Риз немного приходит в себя и недоверчиво смотрит на пятно на рубашке.  
– Что за черт! Это единственная рубашка, которая у меня сегодня с собой…  
Джек прерывает его еще одним легким шлепком, как щенка.  
– Не-а-а. Я сказал вниз. – В глазах Джека появляется выражение, означающее что он говорит серьезно, угрожая неприятными вещами за неповиновение, поэтому Риз послушно опускается на колени.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Ну, ребята, вот и оно. Надеюсь, это соответствует вашим стандартам непристойности. Спасибо за все похвалы и сладкие комментарии, вы, ребята, действительно мотивируете меня писать!


	5. Chapter 5

Риз неловко опускается на колени, смущенно засовывая свой опавший член обратно в боксеры и ожидая какого-то знака от нависающего над ним Джека.  
Но он просто смотрит на него сверху вниз, улыбаясь и склонив голову набок. Риз оказывается напротив очевидно вставшего члена в брюках Джека, не пялиться в такой момент очень трудно. Неужели он действительно сделал это, сделал это с Джеком? От этой мысли, и от недавно испытанного оргазма, его потряхивает.   
Джек слегка приподнимает его подбородок указательным пальцем, чтобы их глаза встретились. Другой рукой он расстегивает собственную пряжку ремня.  
– Не можешь оторвать от него глаз, а, тигр? – Насмешливо говорит он.  
В сложившейся ситуации трудно сделать какой-то другой выбор, кроме как подчиниться Джеку, даже несмотря на ту небольшую его часть (ту, что с достоинством), которую бесит покровительственный тон. Риз только молча качает головой, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить зрительный контакт, который так демонстративно установил Джек. Ногтем согнутого пальца Джек проводит черту по подбородку Риза, останавливаясь под губой, чтобы лениво постучать.  
– Ну, я думаю, пришло время для твоей настоящей награды, – говорит Джек, проводя пальцем по губам Риза.  
Риз все понимает верно и делает единственное, что он может сделать – открывает рот, прежде чем закрыть глаза, когда палец проскальзывает внутрь. Ему кажется, что он слышит одобрительное хмыканье Джека, а потом он чувствует мозолистую подушечку второго пальца, когда тот проскальзывает вслед за первым. Как могут пальцы Джека быть такими грубыми? Риз знает, что тот иногда улетает с Гелиоса для секретных "поручений", но все же Джек в основном работает за письменным столом…  
– Не настолько пухлые, чтобы называть их «идеальными для отсоса», но я скажу тебе одну вещь, пацан, – Джек усмехается, когда Риз инстинктивно проводит по его пальцам языком, пробуя на вкус чернила и следы его собственной спермы, – твои губы чертовски мягкие и на них приятно смотреть.  
Риз открывает глаза, когда Джек с резким звуком вынимает пальцы, и наблюдает, как Джек расстегивает ширинку, позволяя штанам упасть, звякнув пряжкой ремня по полу. На нем полосатые желтые боксеры, которые и не пытаются скрыть, что Джек возбужден. И это пугает.   
Сердце Риза снова забилось в раздражающем ритме отбойного молотка, будто пыталось вырваться из груди.  
– Я ... – Риз сглатывает. – Я давно этого не делал... – после того, как он кончил и возбуждение стало спадать, вся эта ситуация снова стала неуютной. Стал бы Красавчик Джек стрелять в него за плохой минет?   
Джек театрально закатывает глаза.  
– Да, но я и не жду, что ты станешь местным королем отсосов. Сними рубашку.  
Руки Риза в нерешительности останавливаются на воротнике рубашки, прежде чем он повинуется, послушно расстегивая его. Он стаскивает галстук и бросает одежду на пол рядом с собой.  
Кажется, это зрелище что-то задевает в Джеке, потому что он слегка рычит, хватая Риза за волосы и подтаскивая его вперед.  
– Давай, пирожочек. Покажи мне, на что ты способен. Этот рот должен для чего-то подходить.  
Риз неуверенно тянется, чтобы стянуть с Джека боксеры, открывая конец темной, но аккуратной счастливой дорожки и начало сильных бедер. Так что, да, член у Джека определенно больше, чем у него самого, но ничего слишком безумного. Его Эхо-устройство услужливо подсказывает ему, что размером он 7", что… ладно, ну, по крайней мере, ему не вставляют это в задницу, верно? Потому что он не настолько больше среднего, но и не абы что.  
Джек нетерпеливо сжимает волосы на его затылке. Риз наклоняется, осторожно облизывая, начиная у основания, пока не достигает кончика. Ему кажется, что он чувствует, как Джек выдыхает с подлинным удовлетворением, и это забавно, поэтому он делает это движение снова, на этот раз открывая рот сильнее, чтобы провести языком по стволу.  
Пальцы Джека путаются в его волосах, и это снова отдаётся в его животе слабым жаром. Подчиняться становится немного легче. В конце концов, это же Красавчик Джек, напоминает он себе. Он старается не думать обо всем том ужасном дерьме, которое Джек делал на его глазах, просто пытается вспомнить, каким он видел Джека раньше: невероятно привлекательным, полным очарования, остроумия и необузданной власти.  
Джек немного жестко заставляет его взять головку в рот.  
– Да, то, что надо, – стонет Джек, слегка поглаживая его волосы.  
Риз думает начать раскачиваться взад и вперед, но Джек его опережает, и его бедра начинают двигаются, а рука сжимает его волосы так крепко, что он не может пошевелиться, так что все, что он делает, это изо всех сил пытается продолжить работать языком.  
– О, малыш, я с самого первого дня думал, что хотел бы трахнуть твою хорошенькую мордашку, – шипит Джек, немного наращивая темп.  
В этот момент Риз изо всех сил стараться не закрывать рот, хотя, к счастью, Джек не входит полностью. И да, у него определенно опять стоит, поэтому он не может сдержать тихий стон, слыша эти слова.  
– Я имею в виду, ты знаешь, как это раздражает? – Джек делает еще более глубокий толчок, от которого на глазах у Риза выступают слезы, и он беспомощно сжимает свой член. – Сидеть за столом и смотреть, как ты весь день нагибаешься и делаешь другое соблазнительное дерьмо в этих своих узких штанишках?  
Если бы Риз хоть немного соображал в этот момент, то он мог бы отметить, что Джек сам все устроил, но в данный момент Риз не был особенно здравомыслящим человеком, не в тот момент, когда он надрачивает себе через штаны, когда Красавчик Джек трахает его в истекающий слюной рот.  
– Я просто не понимаю, – шипит Джек между толчками, и в этот момент Ризу приходится схватиться за его бедра, чтобы не упасть, поскольку, кажется темп Джека увеличивается пропорционально его ярости, и он удивлен, когда его не отталкивают. – Почему ты? Почему мне не насрать на тощего, – толчок, – мелкого, – толчок – подражателя, – толчок.  
Риз смотрит сквозь прикрытые ресницы. Он отчаянно втягивает носом воздух, не зная, сколько еще сможет выдержать, но какая-то идиотская часть его не хочет подводить Джека.  
В этот момент Джек теряет способность или желание говорить. Он слишком поглощен злобной похотью, с которой толкается в рот Риза.  
Ризу приходится игнорировать свое собственное возбуждение, потому что он все равно не сможет кончить так скоро, и ему требуются все усилия, чтобы не задохнуться, когда Джек проникает все глубже.  
Кажется, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Джек вцепился обеими руками в его волосы, заставляя его слегка поднять голову. Джек смотрит на него с чем-то средним между насмешкой и необузданным желанием, а затем он полностью погружается в рот Риза с придушенным “блять!” и кончает.  
Не похоже, что у него есть шанс сплюнуть, не тогда, когда Джек остается во рту Риза до последнего. Риз умудряется сглотнуть все, горячее и соленое, обжигающее горло. Его глаза слезятся, как будто он только что получил хороший удар по яйцам. Джек на мгновение замирает, тяжело дыша, его руки все еще сжимают волосы Риза, словно он не собирается их отпускать.  
Наконец он вынимает свой член, бодро подтягивая штаны и застегивая ширинку и пряжку, глядя вниз на полностью опустошенного Риза.  
Он протягивает руку, чтобы стереть каплю слюны с губы Риза, явно больше с отвращением, чем с нежностью, и задумчиво смотрит на него сверху вниз.  
– Да, там в шкафу есть свежие рубашки, – говорит он, тыча пальцем через плечо. – Одолжи одну и принеси обратно на следующей неделе, чистой.  
И вот так просто, Джек уходит. Не объясняя, куда он идет или что только что произошло. Никаких указаний на то, должен ли Риз просто забыть об этом или ожидать, что это станет частью его обязанностей или, что хуже всего, упаковать свои вещи и убраться ко всем хуям.  
В эту ночь Риз вваливается в квартиру, которую он делит с Воном, в очень дорогой шелковой рубашке, принадлежащей Красавчику Джеку, абсолютно без понятия, будет ли он мертв в понедельник, забыт, или Джек добавит “секс” к своим способам издевательств.  
Он падает в постель и жалеет, что не чувствует запах одеколона Джека на своей коже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора 1:  
> Продолжение предыдущей главы. Я весь день торчу дома, потому что сегодня утром мне вырвали зубы мудрости, так что моя боль – ваша выгода.  
> Примечание автора 2:  
> Хорошо, по поводу размера члена Джека; да, я знаю, что большие члены в фиках – это немного клише, и 7" (18 см) – больше среднего, хотя я сталкивалась в "дикой природе" и с 9'' (23 см) так что это не совсем невозможный вариант? И по какой-то причине мне кажется, что у Джека просто должно быть что-то немного выше среднего, но не безумно, учитывая его уверенность в себе.  
> Вау, это было совершенно необязательно, ХОРОШО, ПОКА, НАДЕЮСЬ ВЫЛОЖИТЬ ЕЩЕ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ В ЭТИ ВЫХОДНЫЕ.  
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Вот за что я люблю этого автора, так это за то, что он осознает, что такое реалистичные размеры! (да-да, мы все еще говорим о членах). А то понапишут мужиков с членами-питонами, длинной «чтоб из штанины выпадал и следом волочился», а как потом с этим «работать» – хз. Старые извращенцы знают, что средний или «чуть-чуть больше» - самый идеальный размер! (по крайне мере вы, вероятно, сможете обойтись без травм в процессе)


	6. Chapter 6

Риз возвращает одолженную рубашку в понедельник, прилежно отчищенную и свежую. Он специально хочет появиться на работе очень рано, чтобы положить ее на место, прежде чем Джек сам доберется до офиса, надеясь сделать это как можно более незаметно. Но, к его разочарованию, чертов сканер сетчатки не пускает его в кабинет Джека, и, конечно, это первый раз, когда он столкнулся с такой проблемой.  
\- Давай, ну давай, - бормочет он себе под нос, стоя перед дверью, ведущей в их с Джеком совместный кабинет и наклоняя голову под разными углами, как будто проблема именно в этом. Секретарша Шерил еще даже не приехала, вот настолько чертовски рано он пришел сюда в надежде избежать каких-либо неловких разговоров по поводу возвращения этой рубашки.  
Он пробует комбинации подмигивания, моргания и прищуривания в течение примерно десяти минут. Ничего. Абсолютно ничего. Сканер продолжает целиться красным лазером в его глаз, а затем мерцает так, как если бы вход ему был запрещен.  
А что, если... Что если это не ошибка? Что, если его доступ был аннулирован, потому что он был уволен или понижен в должности или про него просто забыли? После того, что произошло между ними на прошлой неделе, это было бы не так уж удивительно.  
Как только он собирается сдаться, из динамика где-то наверху раздается голос.  
\- Эй, гений!  
Рис моргает.  
\- Эээ, Джек?  
\- Ты собираешься стоять там и флиртовать со сканером весь день или войдешь внутрь?  
К нервозности Риза слегка примешивается раздражение.   
\- Он меня не пускает.  
Голос Джека в интеркоме звучит чуть механически. Это похоже на то, как он звучал, когда Джек был просто голограммой, голосом в его голове.  
\- Дверь была заперта, идиот. Я работал здесь всю ночь, и мне не хотелось, чтобы меня прерывали. Попробуй еще раз.  
Сканер оживает, сканируя его глаз в сотый раз за это утро. На этот раз он издает радостный сигнал одобрения, и дверь кабинета открывается. Риз нервничает перед встречей с Джеком, но все равно чувствует облегчение от того, что его, по-видимому, не уволили. Пока.  
Джек сгорбился за столом, обхватив голову руками, и смотрит на висящий перед ним голоэкран. Вокруг него – беспорядок: пустые кофейные кружки, проектные чертежи, Эхо-устройства. Его плечи напряжены, Риз почти видит маниакальную энергию, пульсирующую в нем, его лоб нахмурен, пальцы зарылись в волосы.  
\- Почему ты не впустил меня раньше, если знал, что я там? – Ворчит Риз настолько спокойно, насколько может, проходя через комнату к своему столу и кладя на него свою сумку с логотипом Гипериона. Плакаты, которые он старательно игнорирует, все еще там.  
Джек машет рукой, не отрывая взгляда от монитора.  
\- Ага, было забавно наблюдать через камеру за тем, как у тебя случаются мини-припадки. Но увы, впереди работа и все вот это дерьмо.   
Окей, шутит, как обычно. Хорошо. Риз некоторое время возится с бумагами на столе, раздумывая, что делать с рубашкой. Подождать, и положить ее обратно потом, надеясь, что Джек забудет? Положить ее обратно сейчас и рискнуть, что Джек заметит? Просто глядя на него, он вспоминает, как Джек прикасался к нему на днях. Целовал его. Он сглатывает и смотрит на Джека краем глаза. Лучше всего вести себя спокойно, Джек даже не обращает на него внимания.   
Он шагает по кабинету так небрежно, как только может, сжимая вешалку в той руке, что хуже видна Джеку, наклоняя ее так, чтобы она была почти незаметна. Не думай об этом, эта фраза стала его мантрой после того, как Джек испортил его рубашку на прошлой неделе. Он помнит, как выбросил ее позже той ночью, посмотрев на Вона взглядом, который говорил: Не спрашивай.  
Шкаф встроен в стену, которая сделана из настоящего дерева, потому что нынешний офис Джека - единственная часть Гипериона, не украшенная толстыми промышленными листами металла. Очевидно, металл плохо гармонирует с мраморными полами, что Джек объяснил, когда Риз отметил, что никогда до этого не видел столько дерева в одном месте за всю свою жизнь. Он нажимает пальцами на потайную кнопку, и дверь бесшумно открывается.  
\- А почему ты здесь так рано? Утренние мультики быстро закончились? Не нашел приз в коробке с хлопьями, чтобы занять себя? - Спрашивает Джек, когда Риз кладет рубашку обратно на место среди других дорогих вещей, закрывая дверь так тихо, как только может. Он возвращается в зону бедствия, так же известную, как стол Джека.  
\- Нет. В смысле, замолчи. Настоящий вопрос в том, почему ты здесь так поздно. – Риз смотрит на брошенный носовой платок, которым явно воспользовались чтобы вытереть пролитый кофе, а также замечает, написанный от руки список имен, которые, зная Джека, скорее всего, являются списком на вылет. Особенно если учесть, что он написан под заголовком "Придурки", которое яростно подчеркнуто не один раз, а трижды.  
Джек прокручивает запястье, разминая его со щелчком и просматривает данные, отображаемые на голоэкране.  
\- Потому что я гребаный гений и вот-вот придумаю кое-что грандиозное. В смысле, ваще грандиозное.  
Риз облокотился на край стола, щурясь на быстро бегущий экран. Он в душе не понимает, как Джек успевает разобрать то, что происходит на экране, но ему все равно интересно. Видя Джека таким, очевидно взволнованным от того, чем бы он там ни был занят, яростно настукивающим код на эхо-комме, Риз чувствует отголосок прежнего трепета. Благоговейного трепета перед человеком, который поднялся на вершину за одну ночь, который преобразил компанию взмахом руки и вспышкой улыбки.  
Он смотрит на Джека, который все еще ни разу не взглянул на него, прежде чем активировать свой Эхо-глаз. В конце концов, если он будет знать, что происходит, то сможет помогать эффективней. Единственное, что он успевает увидеть - это несколько слов жирным шрифтом: Пандора. Эридий. Он бессознательно произносит эти слова, и вдруг Джек вскакивает, и впечатывает его грудью в стол, отчего обертки от еды и техника разлетаются в разные стороны.  
Риз задыхается от неожиданной боли, когда Джек шипит ему в ухо:  
\- Что ты там делаешь, кексик? Стало немного любопытно? - Обманчиво мелодичный, его голос чуть слышно хрипит от ярости. Джек сжимает пальцы на рубашке Риза, вдавливая его лицо в полировку стола.  
Это первый раз, когда Риз по-настоящему пугается, до усеру. Сейчас поведение Джека совершенно не похоже на тот раз, когда он прижимал его к стене на прошлой неделе, его ярость будто вцепилась острыми зубами Ризу прямо в глотку.  
\- Нет! Нетнетнет. Прости, я просто ...  
\- Что, сканируешь ценную информацию своим Эхо-глазом? Думая о том, чтобы подняться по корпоративной лестнице еще на одну ступеньку к вершине?  
Риз давит душераздирающий всхлип, когда Джек хватает его за волосы, приподнимая ему голову ровно настолько, чтобы наклониться и посмотреть глаза в глаза.  
\- Нет! Ох, блять. Мне было просто интересно, ты выглядел напряженным, и я даже не понял, что увидел.  
Пальцы Джека сжимают его волосы, и он шипит от боли. Ему немного стыдно, что он не сопротивляется, но в Джеке есть что-то такое, что заставляет его подчиняться, и ему не хочется возникать.  
\- Я просто хотел помочь, что бы это ни было, и... Ты, блять, делаешь мне, больно.  
Что-то мелькает на лице Джека, вроде... замешательства? Как будто он только сейчас заметил, что творит. Он отпускает Риза, как будто обжегшись. Риз остается лежать на столе, боясь пошевелиться.  
\- Вставай.  
Риз неуверенно выпрямляется, глядя на ботинки Джека. Он, конечно, немного встревожен.  
Джек выдыхает через нос, долго и тяжело, как будто он изгоняет всю ярость из себя. Он ерошит пальцами волосы.  
\- Слушай. Я сейчас немного на взводе. Не суй свой нос куда не следует.  
Рис неуверенно кивает.  
\- Да. Конечно. Прости.  
Джек долго смотрит на него, потом закатывает глаза и падает обратно в кресло.  
\- Перестань выглядеть как побитый скаг. Я не привык... Слушай, ты мне не угроза. Я знаю это. Пока я находился в твоей башке, ты ясно дал понять, что ты ни на унцию не предатель. Просто. Хорошо, для тебя есть куча данных, я кинул их на твое Эхо-устройство, чтобы ты их прошерстил, я хочу, чтобы ты накопал мне кое-какую ключевую инфу. Все это есть в записях. – Джек снова поворачивается к голоэкрану. По блестящему мраморному полу все еще разбросаны осколки. – Не думай слишком сильно над тем, почему я прошу то, что я прошу. Когда я захочу рассказать тебе, что происходит, я, блять, расскажу. А теперь вызови чертова уборщика, чтобы он все убрал.  
\- Конечно.  
Риз неуверенно идет к своему столу, пытаясь успокоиться. Он опускается в кресло, когда слышит голос Джека.  
\- Все, что тебе сейчас нужно знать, это то, что Красавчик Джек вернулся, детка. Действительно вернулся. И эти бандиты заплатят за все.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Я чувствую, что эти главы короткие. Слишком короткие? Вы, ребята, предпочитаете более быстрые обновления или дольше ждать более длинных глав?  
> Примечание переводчика:   
> Му-ха-ха, фик написан так что размер главы уже предопределен! Но если меня мотивировать комментами, то, возможно, я буду резвее переводить.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда Джек отправляет первую партию людей обратно на Пандору, все в Гиперионе немного нервничают. Они, конечно, никогда не прекращали наблюдение за планетой, но после катастрофы, которой стала смерть Джека, никто не спускался на нее официально. Всем говорят, что это возвращение происходит исключительно по обычным деловым причинам – оружие является одним из крупных экспортных товаров Гипериона, и на такой планете, как Пандора, оружие пользуется большим спросом. Не говоря уже о перспективах добычи эридия, что в первую очередь привело к резкому увеличению прибыли и экспансии Гипериона.  
Неделя проходит без катастроф или отклонений от бизнес-модели. Люди успокаиваются. Но Риз, конечно, знает, что все это какие-то интриги Джека. Там происходит что-то большее, и Риз хочет быть в центре событий.  
В данный момент они сидят на совещании, посвященном ситуации на Пандоре. Постоянные атаки бандитов, продажи, раскопки мелких минералов, предварительное возобновление добычи эридия и т.д.. Внимание Джека к операциям на Пандоре, конечно, намного превосходит его заинтересованность по отношению к другим планетам в сфере влияния Гипериона.  
Джек сидит слева от Риза, и прямо сейчас выглядит очень-очень утомленным докладом высокой блондинки, излагающей достоинства лазерной добычи в какой-то одной пещере. Он подпирает подбородок одной рукой, а пальцы другой с явным нетерпением постукивают по столу. Джек закатывает глаза, краем глаза смотря на Риза, так что тому приходится подавить усмешку, прежде чем он снова сосредоточивается на Эхо-устройстве, на котором печатает заметки.  
– Теперь, если оставить в стороне ущерб местной фауне, это самый целесообразный метод, и он приведет к резкому увеличению чистой прибыли…  
Джек громко стонет и откидывается на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди.  
– Да, о великая Шейла, кому не насрать? Ты просила у меня «больше денег». Я думаю, что Пандора выдержит, если потеряет несколько...  
– Паукомуравьев, – услужливо подсказал Риз, отыскивая взглядом соответствующую информацию по экологическому обследованию, которое проводила Шейла.  
– ...Паукомуравьев, или что там еще может кишеть внизу.  
Шейла нервно хихикает.  
– Да, конечно, вы правы, мне оооочень жаль. – Она смотрит в свои записи. – Ну, тогда я пришлю еще несколько погрузчиков и другую команду инженеров. Мы должны разобраться с этим и запустить все к концу недели.  
Джек ничего не говорит; он просто смотрит на Шейлу и ее красную кожаную куртку, пока она не опускается обратно в кресло. Риз не понимает, почему Джек настаивает на их участии в этих встречах, учитывая, как сильно он тут скучает. Он вел себя довольно непредсказуемо всю неделю, чередуя капризы и яростную работу, ну, над тем, о чем он не считал нужным говорить Ризу.  
Парень на другом конце стола откашливается. Джек медленно поворачивает голову в сторону звука.  
– Ну? – Цедит он. Он явно сегодня в плохом настроении.  
Парень встает. Он высокий, в меру симпатичный, темнокожий, с тщательно уложенными волосами. Его зовут Чет, и он один из тех парней, пришедших на замену стайке низкоуровневых менеджеров, которых уволил Джек.  
– Я, – говорит Чет, нервно засунув руки в карманы своих сшитых на заказ брюк, – не хочу говорить без очереди, но мне действительно интересно, какая логика стояла за этим решением. Снова отправить людей на Пандору, я имею в виду.  
– Ты... Прошу прощения? – Джек наклоняется вперед в кресле, положив ладони на стол.  
Риз переводит взгляд с Чета на Джека и обратно. О чем думает этот парень? Он только что получил повышение и уже ставит под сомнение решения Джека? В тот день, когда у Джека явно чешется пристрелить кого-нибудь, не меньше? Уверенность в себе – хороший способ подняться на вершину в Гиперионе, но сейчас это выглядит просто нелепо.  
Чет пожимает плечами, словно готовясь к чему-то. О боже, ох блять, этот парень не понимает, что он делает. Как ему удалось забраться так высоко, не услышав рассказов о Джеке?  
– Я имею в виду, что потери в прошлый раз были довольно безумными. Мы получили приличную прибыль, как я понимаю, но тогда вы…  
– Я что? – рычит Джек, медленно поднимаясь со стула, который неприятно скрипит ножками по металлическому полу. Остальные сотрудники за столом заметно напрягаются.  
– Так вот, сэр, вы умерли. Даже просто с точки зрения бизнеса все развалилось, и акции упали, и мы потеряли кучу денег, просто забирая оставшееся оборудование с планеты. Я думаю…  
Ризу не нравится, как Джек начинает ходить вокруг стола.  
– О, ты думаешь? Прости, у тебя есть сомнения по поводу моего решения, парик на ножках?  
Чет колеблется. Похоже, он, наконец-то, осознал всю глубину своей ошибки, возможно, потому, что Джек приближается к нему. Если он умен, то сейчас же заткнется и пойдет на попятную.  
– В общем, да. Я думаю, что мы все еще приходим в себя после вашего отсутствия, сэр, и это может быть неразумно… жертвовать таким количеством рабочей силы и припасов.  
Рис невольно сжал пальцами переносицу. Понятненько. Тупица.  
Джек заливается смехом. Он стоит перед Четом, примерно в футе от него, засунув большие пальцы в карманы. Он наклоняется вперед, ровно настолько, чтобы выглядеть по-настоящему угрожающим.  
– О, жертвовать? Прости, пирожочек, ты что-нибудь знаешь о жертвах?  
Замешательство на лице Чета усиливается.  
– Ну…  
Джек берет его за подбородок и задумчиво кивает, а потом одним стремительным движением дает Чету в пах.  
Все в комнате вскакивают со стульев, когда Чет падает на колени, схватившись за промежность с видом полнейшего страдания. Рис морщится и прикрывает рот рукой.  
– Риторический вопрос, придурок, – говорит Джек, наступая ботинком на плечо Чета и пинком грубо опрокидывает его на пол.  
Джек буквально нависает над Четом. Ярость бурлит в глубине его разноцветных глаз, и Риз видит ее в каждой линии его тела.  
– Видишь ли, принцесса, я знаю, что такое жертва, – говорит Джек, прежде чем нанести размашистый удар по ребрам Чета. Чет кричит от боли.  
Риз делает знак остальным сотрудникам, отчаянно махая в сторону двери. Убирайтесь нахуй, беззвучно говорит он. Меньше всего ему нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь попал под горячую руку.  
Они неуверенно смотрят на него, явно боясь сделать что-нибудь без разрешения Джека, но когда Чет получает еще один сокрушительный пинок под ребра, Шейла, выпучив глаза, выбегает за дверь. Остальные четверо переглядываются, прежде чем коллективно сделать то же самое, в спешке разбросав бумаги и Эхо-устройства на столе.  
Джек, кажется, не замечает массового исхода, и Риз облегченно вздыхает через нос, нетвердо стоя на ногах.  
– Я пожертвовал всем ради этой компании, – смеется Джек, продолжая наносить удары. – Я принес в жертву больше, чем никчемный, – пинок, – скользкий, – пинок, – подхалим, каким ты когда-либо сможешь стать, – пинок.  
Риз начинает осторожно обходить стол, приближаясь к ним. Чет определенно кашляет кровью от ударов в живот. Он вспоминает тот день в офисе Джека, когда его прижимали к столу, когда Джек мог покалечить его, но не стал. Тем не менее Риз знал, что Джек может.  
– Джек, – осторожно говорит он, когда оказывается в нескольких футах от него. Его Эхо-глаз показывает ему повышенный пульс Джека, отмечает его агрессию. – Джек.  
Джек смотрит на Риза так, словно не замечает, что избивает человека до смерти.  
– Мы… опоздаем на обед? – Тихо говорит Риз, потому что это единственное, что приходит ему в голову.  
Джек медленно смотрит на Чета, потом снова на Риза, потом снова на Чета. Похоже, он пришел к какому-то решению.  
– Тебе так сильно повезло, что я голоден, – усмехается Джек еще раз, прежде чем перешагнуть через Чета, поправляя на ходу куртку. – Ты лучше принеси мне пиццу, малыш, потому что из-за хорошей взбучки я…  
– Пошел ты, – раздается из-за спины Джека искаженный и слабый голос Чета. Джек замирает. Риз стискивает пальцами переносицу. – Ты снова погубишь Пандору.  
А потом Чет на самом деле вытаскивает гребаную пушку из плечевой кобуры под пиджаком, целится и…  
И Риз отшатывается, получив пулю в правую руку.  
– Какого черта!? – Кричит он. Очевидно, ему не больно, потому что это его металлическая рука, но это все-таки пугает его до полусмерти.  
– Ах ты, глупый маленький засранец, – рявкает Джек, бросаясь на Чета, который пытается снова схватиться за пистолет после того, как явно недооценил отдачу. Прежде чем он успевает выстрелить еще раз, Джек наваливается на него сверху, вырывая пистолет из его рук, и бьет его по лицу.  
Риз не может пошевелить рукой, похоже, пуля выбила часть пневматики внутри, прямо над суставом.  
– Ублюдок, – ругается он, переводя взгляд со своей бесполезной руки на Джека, который явно теряет рассудок.  
Чет пытается поднять руки, чтобы защититься от ударов, но Джек просто продолжает бить его пистолетом снова и снова, ударяя рукояткой в лицо, как молотком по особо упрямому гвоздю. Риз вынужден отвести взгляд, потому что смотреть, как человека забивают до смерти пистолетом, откровенно говоря, не входит в его список приоритетов на сегодня. Наконец, раздается несколько выстрелов, один, два, три, и тишина. Больше никаких звуков хныканья или хлюпающих ударов, только резкий запах железа в воздухе.  
Риз, наконец, оглядывается. Джек все еще сидит верхом на трупе Чета, держа его пистолет в руке. Его тело сотрясается с каждым судорожным вздохом, каждая мышца его напряжена.  
Риз подходит к нему, его рука висит мертвым грузом.  
– Джек? – Осторожно спрашивает он. – Ты…  
– Не порть то, что принадлежит мне, – бормочет Джек, по-видимому, ни к кому не обращаясь. Он медленно поднимается на ноги, с хрустом разминает шею, проводит дрожащей рукой по темным волосам, не замечая, что размазывает по ним кровь.  
Риз стоит, выжидая, не зная, разумно ли трогать Джека в таком состоянии. Болезненно зачарованный кровью, покрывшей жилистые руки и породистое лицо.  
Джек встречается с ним глазами, зрачки все еще расширены, кровь испачкала его лицо, как будто он ранен. Кажется, он внезапно приходит в себя, с глухим стуком роняя покрытый запекшейся коркой пистолет и подходя к Ризу.  
– Похерил тебе руку? – Спокойно спрашивает он, протягивая руку, чтобы осмотреть конечность Риза, поворачивая ее из стороны в сторону, оценивая ущерб.  
Риз настороженно смотрит на него. Красавчик Джек весь в крови и… Возможно, обеспокоен? Из-за него? Он отрицательно качает головой, прежде чем заново это обдумать.  
– Ну, я думаю, что это просто часть пневматики. Отошло что-то или как-то так, но ... – Он смотрит, как пальцы Джека почти нежно скользят по помятому металлу, оставляя размазанные красные отпечатки. Он сглатывает. – Да. Я в порядке.  
Джек пристально смотрит ему в глаза, прежде чем опустить руку. Она начинает качаться, прежде чем Риз, наконец, останавливает ее другой рукой, не зная, что теперь делать. Но Джек отвечает на этот вопрос, внезапно целеустремленно шагая к двери, и Риз спешит за ним.  
– Сходим в мастерскую, малыш, – громко говорит Джек через плечо. – А потом мы поговорим с главным охранником этого крыла.  
Риз бежит за Джеком, все еще удерживая поврежденную руку.  
– Да, как он сюда попал с пистолетом?  
Всем известно, что только специализированный персонал может носить оружие. В основном – охрана, солдаты Гипериона и несколько особых исключений, таких, как Джек (который, очевидно, может делать все, что захочет). Вход в каждое крыло оснащен скрытым сканером оружия, предназначенным для обнаружения всех видов пушек и боеприпасов; любое нарушение должно было автоматически вызвать охрану.  
– Не уверен. – Джек пожимает плечами. – Но я скажу тебе одну вещь. Парень не стал бы утруждать себя рискованными способами обхода безопасности, если бы он просто хотел носить с собой здесь этот кусок дерьма для смеха. Эй! Ты! Парень в дурацких очках! – Джек прерывает ход своих мыслей, указывая на ближайшего секретаря, не замедляя шага. – Вызови команду уборщиков в конференц-зал 35С, я устроил небольшой беспорядок.  
Парень просто кивает, явно шокированный тем, кто обращается к нему, и уже зовет кого-то, когда они проходят мимо него и выходят в другой коридор.  
– Так зачем же ему носить пушку? – В замешательстве спрашивает Риз, пытаясь разгадать загадку. – Ты думаешь, он крысятничал или что-то в этом роде? На кого?  
– Не знаю, – мрачно отвечает Джек, глядя прямо перед собой. Его руки сжаты в кулаки, и он все еще идет так быстро, что Риз изо всех сил пытается не отставать, сдерживаемый весом мертвой руки. – Но кто бы это ни был, ему не понравится то, что я и мой большой запас оружия ему скажем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора 1:  
> Предупреждаю о полу-графическом насилии в этой главе. Спасибо за ваше терпение! Поезд под названием фанфик продолжает двигаться, несмотря на отвратительные рабочие часы в последнее время.  
> Примечания автора 2:  
> Оставайтесь с нами в следующей главе... Кое-что. Кое-что сексуальное.  
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Хоть в этой главе и нет секса, я считаю ее одной из самых горячих в фике, о, да!


	8. Chapter 8

Риз искренне удивлен тем, что в первую очередь Джек отводит его на ремонт.  
Женщина средних лет, с глазами слегка на выкате, довольно быстро приводит его руку в порядок, что неудивительно, потому что Риз узнает, что она возглавляет кибернетическую лабораторию Гипериона. То, что она занимается мелким ремонтом, кажется ниже ее достоинства, но Джек попросил лично Лизу после того, как ворвался в лабораторию вместе с Ризом. Как только все застыли, уставившись на его окровавленную одежду, он сменил просьбу на приказ с ругательствами, а затем на угрозу. Приказы Джека почти всегда были угрозами.  
На внешней пластине остался большой скол от пули, от которого, как паутина, расходятся трещины. Заменить пластину можно прямо сейчас, но это займет время, и, хотя Ризу не придется платить ни копейки, в данный момент он отказывается. В конце концов, это просто внешний вид, и раньше, для прежнего Риза, это было бы действительно важно, но Риз из настоящего немного смущен тем, что заставляет всех беспокоиться (и, что более важно, не хочет тратить больше времени Джека, пока с ним будут возиться).  
Потому что, по какой-то неизвестной причине, Джек весь ремонт находится рядом. Это очень шокирует Риза, учитывая (неординарное) покушение на его жизнь чуть более часа назад. Конечно, пока длился ремонт, Джек рассерженно кому-то звонил. Но Риз ожидал, что Джек разовьет более бурную деятельность, чем просто ходить взад и вперед в углу, крича на кого-то через его Эхо, время от времени интересуясь, как там продвигается ремонт.  
– Какого хрена ты мне говоришь, что не можешь найти его досье? У нас есть современные технологии, и вы не можете справиться с простым поиском в базе данных? Что, пока меня не было, вы превратили нашу базу в древний картотечный шкаф и забыли мне сказать?.. Угу. Угу. Ну проверь еще раз. Не-а, видишь ли, я не думаю, что ты меня слышишь. Когда я говорю проверить еще раз, я имею в виду, что вы находите гребаное личное дело или я познакомлю вас с рабочим концом молотилки. За что, черт возьми, я вам плачу?  
С рукой уже заканчивают, и Риз сидит на краю поцарапанного верстака, пока Лиза работает. Она снова прикрепляет поврежденную пластину, тщательно закрепляя ее. Затем она заставляет Риза выполнить несколько упражнений, чтобы убедиться, что все работает правильно, все это время Джек кричит на заднем плане.  
– Хорошо, – удовлетворенно говорит она, похлопывая его по руке. – Ты в порядке.  
Риз заглядывает через плечо Лизе, сжимая и разжимая металлические пальцы. Джек все более нервно мечется по комнате. Кажется, теперь он орет на службу безопасности, а не на неудачливого клерка из базы данных, которого он мучил ранее. Все, что Риз улавливает в длинной цепочке ненормативной лексики – это что-то о том, что Джек засунет в задницу главы охраны нерабочий сканер оружия, а затем еще несколько видов оружия различных размеров и остроты, все во имя того, чтобы увидеть, действительно ли “гребаная вещь” не сканировала. Лиза в свою очередь полностью игнорирует все это. Она вытирает смазку с рук потрепанной тряпкой. Несмотря на это, она все еще перемазана смазкой тут и там, потому что постоянно заправляла грязными пальцами седую прядь за ухо.  
– Держи ее в порядке и смазывай. Не считая пули, все соединения были сухие, как сиська трупа, – предупреждает она, поворачиваясь, чтобы собрать инструменты, которые использовала.  
Риз неловко хихикает, разминая руку и радуясь, что ее движения снова стали плавными.  
– Эм, да. Я был так занят в последнее время, я думаю, что слегка подзапустил... – Он бросает взгляд на Джека, который, очевидно, сбросил последний звонок и теперь просто наблюдает за Ризом с пугающим вниманием.  
Риз неловко ерзает на месте, внезапно осознав, что разделся до пояса, чтобы дать доступ к руке. Он смотрит вниз, и рефлекторно втягивает живот. Чертово мороженое.  
– Учитывая, сколько стоит такой кибернетический имплантат, и недавнюю операцию и все такое, я бы не стала экономить на обслуживании, – сухо говорит Лиза, предостерегающе помахивая гаечным ключом.  
Риз может только смущенно кивнуть в ответ. Он совершенно уверен, что она была одной из тех, кто присутствовал, когда Джека вынули из его головы или что-то в этом роде. Глава отдела кибернетики просто должна была участвовать.  
– Ты вернешься сюда, и будешь регулярно проходить осмотр для этой штуки, – говорит Джек. Прежде чем Риз успевает запротестовать, он останавливает его жестом. – Послушай, кексик, прежде чем ты скажешь что-нибудь о том, что я "не должен волноваться" или какую-нибудь другую банальную ерунду, я не волнуюсь. Речь идет о том, что твоя чертова рука перестала работать во время чрезвычайной ситуации, и учитывая, что ты проводишь большую часть своего времени рядом со мной в крутом, но опасном боевике, которым является моя жизнь, я бы предпочел, чтобы ты поддерживал себя в более-менее рабочем состоянии.  
Лиза поворачивается к Джеку и поднимает бровь.  
– Так, значит, я отвечаю за благополучие твоего нового питомца? – Взгляд Джека плавно перемещается на нее, и она пожимает плечами. – Ну, ты же босс. Вильгельм все равно отнимал у меня время, этот парень рядом с ним – проще пареной репы.  
– Ну да, Вильгельм был очень полезен, пока его не убили какие-то дикари. – Он многозначительно смотрит на Риза. – Но Вильгельм был бойцовской собакой. Это же ... одна из тех надоедливых маленьких выставочных собачек, ну знаешь, тявкающих. А теперь... – Он делает шаг вперед, оттолкнувшись от стены, к которой прислонился, и указывает большим пальцем на дверь. – Вон.  
Лиза, кажется, гораздо больше привыкла к особенностям Джека, чем большинство людей. Она только пожимает плечами, берет Эхо и свою кружку с кофе и уходит. Риз собирается слезть с верстака, но Джек прижимает ладонь к его голому плечу, прямо над синими чернилами татуировки.  
– Неа-а-а. Только не ты, тигр. Нам нужно поговорить.  
Риз с тревогой встречает взгляд Джека. Отлично. Снова загнан в угол.  
– Насчет чего? Разве мы не должны выяснить все о нарушении безопасности? Правда, я в порядке, и…  
Джек щелкает языком.  
– Да, видишь ли, я именно о нарушении безопасности. – Он достает из кармана диск и держит его перед носом Риза. Риз смотрит на диск, похожий на тот, что он вытащил из трупа Накаямы, но этот – ярко-желтый с надписью «Hyperion corp» жирным шрифтом на боку. – Я уже давно хотел подарить тебе этого маленького плохиша, но все время забывал. Пока, знаешь ли… Чет. Пиф-паф. Мертвый.   
Риз тупо смотрит на диск, не обращая внимания на теплую руку Джека. Джек, кстати, все еще покрыт кровью другого человека, и это беспокоит Риза гораздо меньше, чем должно было.  
– Ну... в чем дело?  
– Просто немного перепрограммирую твою кибернетику. – Джек говорит фальшиво-небрежно, убирая руку с плеча Риза, чтобы стряхнуть крышку с диска и попытаться передать его.  
Риз сразу же напрягается, уклоняясь от предложенного диска.  
– Эй-эй-эй-эй. Перепрограммирование?  
Ему не слишком понравился последний раз, когда он загрузил данные в свою голову, несмотря на то, что это более или менее сработало. Это все еще было ужасное ощущение, когда в тебе есть что-то, что ты не можешь контролировать или прогнать. Страх, что твой мозг безвозвратно меняется.  
Джек опускает руку, явно раздраженный. На взгляд Риза, он все еще выглядит слишком серьезно, явно взвинченный из-за драки. Даже сквозь маску видно, что Джек сжимает зубы.  
– Тебе, правда, нужно, чтобы я объяснил это по буквам? Не можешь хоть раз сделать, как я прошу? Хорошо. Это для твоей же гребаной безопасности, как и для моей. Дает удаленный доступ к оптическим компонентам твоего Эхо-глаза, но только для меня.  
Риз продолжает сопротивляться.  
– Подожди, подожди. Ты хочешь... ты хочешь шпионить за мной?  
– Чего я хочу, – рычит Джек, слегка наклонившись, – так это приглядывать за тобой, если понадобится. Ты хочешь участвовать в том, что я на самом деле делаю на Пандоре? Хорошо. Но это значит, что ты станешь мишенью, как и я, только в гораздо большей опасности. Потому что ты некомпетентен.  
– Некомпетентен? Некомпетентен? – Недоверчиво восклицает он, когда рука Джека соскальзывает с его плеча.  
Джек закатывает глаза.  
– Я имею в виду самозащиту, придурок.  
– Кажется, я помню, что на Пандоре все было просто... просто замечательно. Я почти уверен, что убил нескольких парней! – Определенно не время упоминать, что ему снились кошмары об этих встречах, но суть не в том.  
– Послушай, кексик, – медленно произносит Джек, снова наклоняясь и кладя руки по обе стороны от Риза на верстак. Это ставит их примерно лицом к лицу, Джек нависает над Ризом, и он достаточно близко, чтобы каждое отдельное пятнышко крови на его челюсти было прекрасно видно. Выражение его лица такое же смертельно серьезное, как и тон. – Да, ты поотрывал пару бошек. Из чистой тупой паники и того факта, что вам посчастливилось иметь технологию Гипериона, повышающую ваши рефлексы. Но, – говорит он, – неужели ты действительно думаешь, что у тебя сердце убийцы? Ты действительно думаешь, что сможешь повторить все это, когда обученные убийцы придут за тобой, а не кучка нахуярившихся бандитов-вырожденцев?  
Риз на мгновение хмурится, раздумывая, прежде чем с вызовом поднять глаза на Джека.  
– Нет. Но я все равно... мне неприятно засовывать эту штуку себе в голову.  
Джек задумчиво наклоняет голову, потом очень медленно наклоняется и шепчет ему на ухо:  
– Тебе и не нужно этого делать. – Он тихонько постукивает диском по виску Риза. – Мне надо. Я должен сделать это, чтобы не спускать с тебя глаз, потому что, как мы установили, ты принадлежишь мне. – Он подчеркивает это слово еще одним, более выразительным ударом диска, и Риз зажмуривается. Он хотел бы, чтобы это чувство не вызывало жара в его животе, или не вызывало воспоминания о последнем разе, когда Джек произнес эти слова.  
Джек кладет вторую руку на бедро Риза, кончиком указательного пальца той руки, в которой все еще держит диск, нежно поглаживает край нейронного порта Риза. От этого его трясет, и он удивленно вздыхает, понимая, что Джек намеренно манипулирует им, но ему трудно возражать, когда он так близко.  
– Если я смогу видеть твоими глазами, когда мне это будет нужно, я смогу точно сказать тебе, что нужно делать в любой ситуации. Ты можешь даже ходить туда, куда я не могу, видеть и слышать то, что я обычно не могу. И я бы знал все, как будто видел бы своими глазами. Я бы не шпионил за тобой, ты бы шпионил для меня. Черт, ты можешь стать моим самым ценным активом. – Джек снова проводит рукой по порту, и это отдаётся вибрацией в позвоночник. Джек крепче сжимает его бедро через ткань брюк. – Разве ты не хочешь хорошенько послужить мне, дорогой?  
Риз определенно чувствует, как у него встает и кусает себя за щеку изнутри. В словах Джека есть смысл, и он это знает. Разве так плохо снова впустить его в свою голову? В конце концов, это будет только частично, не так, как раньше. Так же, как носить с собой камеру. И тогда он станет незаменимым, в каком-то смысле особенным для Джека. Далеко не той офисной обезьянкой, какой он был раньше.  
– Ну так что? – Дыхание Джека порывисто касается его щеки, унося с собой последние остатки его воли.  
– Хорошо. – Он медленно выдыхает, чувствуя, как щека Джека соприкасается с его собственной. – Да, хорошо.  
– Хороший мальчик. – Джек с ухмылкой прижимается к его коже, и Риз чувствует запах крови на нем, смешанный с его дорогим лосьоном после бритья, он все еще помнит, как напрягались его руки, когда он ударил Чета пистолетом. Джек слегка дразнит порт Риза, прежде чем внезапно щелкнуть диском. Риз морщится и удивленно шипит. Джек откидывает голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на него, и хитро улыбается во все зубы. – Видишь? Не так уж и плохо.  
На внутреннем дисплее появляется интерфейс: Разрешить изменения, да/нет?  
Он закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. Выбирает да.  
На мгновение больше ничего не происходит. Он хмурится, открывая один глаз.  
– Я не думаю, что... — и тут его тело словно сжимается. Внезапно все меняется, перестраивается, и это ошеломляет, и почему что-то настолько неосязаемое так ярко ощущается внутри? Будто вода мчится, стремясь заполнить каждый уголок его нервной системы, промежутки между тем, что является Ризом и не-Ризом, плотью и машиной.  
Его трясет, пока переустанавливается программа, тело явно сбито с толку внезапными изменениями. Джек крепко прижимает его к груди, шепча ему в волосы, когда он задыхается.  
– Молодец, парень, давай. Вооооот так. Впусти его.  
Секунды растягиваются в минуты, но кажется, что это часы, а потом все заканчивается так же внезапно, как и началось, как будто его разум переключается с “пиздеца” на “норму”, и все. Вокруг порта все еще покалывает, когда Джек вытаскивает диск, небрежно бросая его на пол, не выпуская Риза из рук. Он проводит кончиками пальцев по обнаженной спине Риза, пересчитывая позвонки, когда Риз делает еще несколько глубоких вдохов, уткнувшись подбородком в плечо Джека.  
– Хороший выбор, малыш. Ты сделал хороший выбор, – шепчет Джек, как будто у Риза был выбор, когда дело касается Джека. Как будто у кого-то есть. И все же похвала снова доставляет ему постыдное удовольствие. Ощущение того, что его собственный проклятый мозг был перебран по проводку, заставило его чувствовать себя пустым и разбитым, и похвала Джека просачивается, чтобы заполнить дыру. Он совсем выбился из сил.  
– А ты знаешь, как… Я разозлился, когда он выстрелил в тебя? – Внезапно спрашивает Джек, и в его голосе слышится гнев, вызванный этим воспоминанием.  
Риз не отвечает. Он боится пошевелиться, или слишком устал, или что-то еще. Он уже не знает, что именно, с Джеком никогда не знаешь.  
– Мне захотелось разбить этому говнюку лицо, – мрачно говорит Джек на ухо Ризу, – мне захотелось вырвать ему руку и забить ею до смерти. И знаешь, что хуже всего?  
Риз сглатывает. Его сердце снова набирает темп. Он клянется, что Джек слегка подрагивает, вжимаясь в него, словно его самого трясет от этой странной, неотразимой внутренней энергии, что живет в нем.  
– Нет.  
– Хуже всего то, что я до сих пор не знаю, почему. – Джек давит ему на поясницу, пока они не прижимаются друг к другу, и он вздрагивает, животом чувствуя, что Джек тоже возбужден. Руки Джека начинают медленно блуждать по его лопаткам, позвоночнику, бедрам. Как будто он проводит инвентаризацию, чтобы убедиться, что все на месте. Риз крепко сжимает верстак. Кажется, прошло так много времени с тех пор, как в первый раз— в последний раз— Джек был так откровенен. Риз уже начал думать, что такого больше не повторится. Признаваясь себе, что он хотел этого, только когда была уже очень поздняя ночь и он был один в своей постели.  
Джек проводит рукой по его животу вверх по груди, аккуратно кладя ее Ризу на горло. Не угрожающе, но твердо, один из пальцев Джека лежит трепещущей жилке.  
– Ты знаешь, как я ненавижу, – пальцы мягко обвиваются вокруг его шеи, – ненавижуненавижуненавижу так себя чувствовать? – Спрашивает он, и губы его маски касаются шеи Риза сбоку, пока он говорит.  
– Э. Сильно? – Робко спрашивает Риз.  
Джек издает безумный смешок, а потом впивается зубами в место где ключица перетекает в плечо и забирается сначала на верстак, а потом на Риза, толкая его на спину. Тот задыхается от прикосновения холодного металла к коже, но затем губы Джека прижимаются к его твердым и жаждущим губам, руки быстро справляются с ремнем и ширинкой Риза, когда он садится на него верхом.  
— Дверь... – выдыхает Риз, бессознательно сжимая в кулак ткань куртки Джека.  
Она закрыта, но не заперта, любой может войти и увидеть. Джек просто резко прикусывает нижнюю губу в ответ, отстраняясь, чтобы грубо подтянуть бедра Риза вверх, стаскивая его брюки и боксеры вниз к бедрам, прежде чем заняться своей собственной молнией. Риз забывает о возражениях, когда Джек прижимает его обнаженный член к своему собственному, вместо этого он стонет:  
– О Боже. – И сжимает руки на грязной рубашке Джека.  
Они оба будто пожирают друг друга, Риз стонет и толкается навстречу Джеку, хотя это почти невыносимо без смазки. Но Риз ничего не может с собой поделать. Не может не смотреть на макушку Джека, когда тот прикусывает кожу на его плече, обводя края татуировки, будто следуя по карте сокровищ, добавляя свои собственные отметины от зубов и засосы к дизайну.  
В настойчивых движениях Джека есть что-то такое, что придает Ризу смелости прикоснуться к нему, просунуть руку под рубашку и почувствовать, как с каждым толчком мышцы мощной спины напрягаются.  
– Я собираюсь убить их. – Джек взрыкивает, уткнувшись в шею Риза, и только теперь Риз понимает, что рукой, на которую Джек не опирается, он дотрагивается до следа от пули на его металлической руке. – Эти ебаные куски мусора.  
Теперь из них обоих капает достаточно смазки, чтобы почти боль превратилась в невыносимо приятное трение, и Риз выгибает спину так сильно с каждым толчком, что это больно. Он не знает, сколько времени ему потребовалось, чтобы кончить, но когда он это делает, то смотрит на руку Джека, крепко сжимающую металл его руки, чувствуя горячее влажное дыхание на своей коже. Он беззвучно вскрикивает, его бедра напрягаются, и он растворяется. Кости, как желе, и разум гудит.  
Джек продолжает толкаться, толкаясь в скользкую лужицу на животе Риза, пока он тоже не кончает, вгрызаясь в горло Риза с животным рычанием. Его бедра дергаются еще несколько раз, и с каждым разом он издает еще одно рычание, пока, наконец, звуки не смешиваются с его рваными выдохами, и он падает сверху на Риза.  
И они просто... лежат так некоторое время. Гораздо дольше, чем ожидал Риз. На лицо Джека в беспорядке упали волосы. Риз закрывает глаза и выравнивает дыхание, чувствуя тепло Джека сверху и холод металла внизу. Его рука выскальзывает из рубашки Джека и падает на стол.  
Сегодня в него стреляли. Ему следует это запомнить, потому что произошедшие в последние несколько минут, кажется, в значительной степени стерло все остальное из его памяти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Наконец-то закончила эту главу в честь нового вышедшего эпизода! Хотя... Очевидно... Что моя история не следует канону...  
> Примечание переводчика: да-да, этот фик писался, когда Тейлзы были еще в онгоинге, а закончился только в этом году. Бывает.


	9. Chapter 9

Ризу трудно поверить, что Джек до сих пор не шпионил за ним через его Эхо-глаз. Это может означать только то, он уже это делал, и нет никакого способа сказать, когда он это делает, что невероятно нервирует. Хотя на самом деле, чего он ожидал? Что будет получать уведомление по Эхо-нету каждый раз, когда Джек захочет проследить за ним?  
Конечно, он не станет расспрашивать об этом Красавчика Джека. Он не похож на рубаху-парня, были у них взаимные оргазмы или нет. Так что последние несколько дней Риз страдал крайней степенью паранойи, торопясь в туалете и избегая смотреть на себя в душе. И если говорить о мастурбации, то он даже не собирался что-то с этим делать. Несвоевременная эрекция должна была бы просто сидеть и страдать. Мысль о том, что Джек сидит где-то, ест попкорн и смеется над Ризом, была слишком навязчива, чтобы игнорировать ее.   
Если учесть, что Джек может наблюдать за ним в любой момент, и добавить к этому низкую вероятность того, что Джек был на 100% правдив говоря о масштабах нового программного обеспечения, то нервозность Риза будет более чем оправдана. Он научился доверять Джеку, но на самом деле Риз не доверяет ему.  
Итак, он стоит босиком на кухне в час ночи в субботу, наливая миску чрезмерно засахаренных хлопьев, когда Вон входит и пугает его до усрачки, просто открыв дверь холодильника. Он даже немного подпрыгивает, случайно отправляя ложку в лязгающий полет, уже после того, как понимает, что ошибся и выругавшись. Они уже три года живут вместе в одной и той же трехкомнатной квартире, на одной из нескольких станций, плавающих рядом с Гелиосом, которые были построены для жилья и развлечений сотрудников Гипериона.  
Вон приподнимает брови, он освещен тусклым светом холодильника, на нем нет очков и он не так тщательно выбрит, как обычно.  
\- Э. Ты в порядке, чувак?  
Риз смущенно кивает головой, наклоняясь, чтобы схватить непослушную ложку. Может быть, Джек не так уж и ошибался насчет его инстинкта выживания, учитывая, что он не заметил, как его собственный сосед вошел в кухню следом за ним.  
\- Да, да, извини. Просто ... думал, что ты спишь.  
Вон закрывает холодильник коленом, держа в руке бутылку странного овощного сока. Возможно, в нем и есть секрет его очуменного пресса? Риз считает, что это возможно.  
\- Угу, да. Потому что, знаешь, я никогда не задрочу в игры в час ночи в выходные. Я всегда ложусь спать ровно в 8, как какой-нибудь старый хрыч, да?  
Риз закатывает глаза, берет свою миску и обходит стойку, чтобы плюхнуться на диван. У них кухня объединена с гостиной, так что он видит, как Вон возится со своим стаканом.  
\- Извини, если я не запомнил твои привычки, чувак, работа была... немного сумасшедшей. – Говорит он между ложками хлопьев.  
Он не преувеличивает, учитывая сверхурочные и то, что ему приходится брать работу на дом. Конечно, он по-прежнему видится с Воном и иногда с Иветтой по выходным, но он так устает за неделю, что обычно уже спит в такое время. Сейчас он бодрствует только из-за всей этой ситуации с Джеком (конкретно сейчас – от последней, потому что, кажется, всегда есть "ситуация с Джеком").  
\- Кстати, об этом, - говорит Вон, вытаскивая хлеб и огромную банку арахисового масла со своей стороны кладовки, - ты в последнее время не очень-то много об этом говорил. За обедом ты рассказывал нам всякие истории, типа: «О, Джек сделал это, Джек сказал то». Но ты всю неделю молчал, так что... все, типа... в порядке? – Вон очевидно старается говорить небрежно.  
Риз хмурится и поворачивается, чтобы плюхнуться на один мягкий подлокотник, закинув ноги на другой и задумчиво помешивая еду в миске.  
\- Все... в порядке? Я имею в виду, на самом деле все идет хорошо. Намного лучше, чем я когда-либо ожидал. - Он пожимает плечами, глядя на эмблему Гипериона на своих пижамных штанах, ярко-желтую даже в тусклом свете Элписа, проникающем через окно. – Я просто не могу сейчас так много говорить о работе, потому что я вовлечен в вещи, которые... которые действительно важны. Секретные вещи.  
Вон с тарелкой в руке опускается в кресло напротив Риза, ставит свой стакан на столик рядом с мини-голограммой, на которой они втроем – Риз, Вон, Иветта—корчат глупые рожи в каком-то баре.  
\- Ладно, но это не объясняет то, что ты на нервах последние несколько дней.  
Голограмма меняется. На этой Вон сидит на больничной койке Риза после операции по имплантации несколько лет назад, они оба подняли вверх большие пальцы. Нынешний Вон сидит рядом с ним безучастно, волосы торчат пучками и одет только в дурацкие форменные боксеры, которые его мама купила ему в прошлом году с серой футболкой. Он упирается узловатыми локтями в колени и откусывает свой бутерброд с арахисовым маслом.  
\- Ничего я не нервничал, - протестует Риз, размахивая ложкой, со ртом полным сладких хлопьев. В день, когда он купит хлопья для взрослых, он начнет потреблять рекомендуемое ежедневное количество овощей. То есть, никогда.  
\- Ага-ага. Когда я на днях схватил тебя за плечо в холле, ты швырнул чашку кофе в стену.  
\- Я уронил ее, она была скользкой. И ... Горячей.  
\- Угум. Конечно. Хорошо, тогда ты, по крайней мере, наконец расскажешь мне об этом? - Говорит Вон, указывая на Риза.  
Тот смотрит на Вона в замешательстве, прежде чем посмотреть на себя, но нет, все в порядке, насколько он может судить. Он хмурится и машет рукой, в которой не держит ложку.  
\- Ладно, я сдаюсь. Поговорить, о чем?  
\- Чеза хрнь прозшла с твойрукй?! - Восклицает Вон делая очень большой укус. Когда он ест бутерброды, то говорит неразборчиво, Риз ооочень много раз указывал ему на это. Но Вон все равно так делал.  
Риз прижимает руку к уху.  
\- О, прости, я не говорю на этом языке.  
Вон недовольно хмыкает, поднимает палец, заканчивает жевать и глотает.  
\- Я спросил, что случилось с твоей рукой? В ней будто кратер образовался. Так что же произошло?  
Риз закрывает глаза. Ага. Конечно, Вон заметил пулевое отверстие, это чертовски очевидно. Иветта никогда не обращала внимания на изменения во внешности людей, но Вон, тот, вероятно, увидел в первый же день и не хотел спрашивать на людях. Он вздыхает, ставя свою миску на край стола.  
\- Это... слушай, ничего страшного? Может быть, в меня типа-случайно выстрелили.  
Вон ошарашенно смотрит на него.  
\- Ты... что значит, тебя случайно подстрелили?  
\- Этот парень пытался застрелить Джека, - спокойно объясняет Риз, - и промахнулся. Попал мне в руку. Уверяю тебя, ничего страшного.  
\- Господи Иисусе, сначала загадочные засосы, а теперь в тебя стреляют, не предупредив меня.  
Риз бледнеет, смущенно поднося руку к горлу. Точно.  
\- О да, поверь мне, я заметил. Обычно тебе не терпится похвастаться передо мной своими победами, поэтому я думаю, что это было что-то постыдное.  
Риз со стоном опускается на диван и закрывает лицо руками.  
\- Это не то, о чем ты думаешь, - начинает он, говоря сквозь пальцы, но Вон перебивает его.  
\- Послушай, мне не нужно знать. Я просто... Риз, я беспокоюсь о тебе. Если эта работа слишком тяжела, - он замолкает.  
Риз смотрит на Вона. От его искренности Ризу становится плохо.  
\- Говорю тебе, все в порядке, - тихо отвечает он, садясь. - Все это странно, но... мне нравится? Наверное?  
Вон все еще с подозрением смотрит на него.  
\- Клянусь тебе, я в порядке, - говорит Риз, разводя руками. Он действительно не хочет больше говорить об этом, поэтому шутливо добавляет. – Кроме того, я не слышал, чтобы ты жаловался, когда я выбил тебе повышение в прошлом месяце.  
Наступает долгая пауза, а потом Вон улыбается, неуверенно, но тепло.  
\- Да, хорошо. Ты меня поймал. - Он встает, берет свою чашку и пустую тарелку. – Ну, я ложусь спать, но... Слушай, я здесь, если тебе нужно поговорить.  
Риз улыбается.  
\- Отстойно, чувак, но спасибо. Ночи.- Он смотрит, как Вон идет по коридору к своей комнате, потом вздыхает и откидывается на спинку дивана.  
Как будто он мог начать рассказывать Вону о своих запутанных отношениях с Джеком, или о шпионской программе, которая застряла в его мозгу. Но этого разговора достаточно, чтобы успокоить его нервы, совсем чуть-чуть.  
****  
\- Пандора, - недоверчиво говорит Риз, - Ты серьезно собираешься на Пандору? Это кажется... - он замолкает, не успев сказать "действительно опасно и глупо", потому что Джек делает мне абсолютно насрать на твое мнение-лицо, осматривая серебряный пистолет. Джек решил начать рабочий день с того, что отвел Риза в свой личный тир, так что они окружены очень опасным и очень дорогим оружием.  
\- Господи, пацан, успокойся. Это всего лишь на неделю или две. Развернем один из новых базовых лагерей. – Джек хмуро смотрит на пистолет, прежде чем положить его обратно на стойку, задумчиво проводя кончиками пальцев по винтовке под ним. - Хм, я думал, что оставил его на Элписе.  
\- Оооокей, - говорит Риз, скрестив руки на груди и с отвращением глядя на то, что кажется большой желтой ракетной установкой, висящей над входом в полигон. – И почему с этим не может справиться кто-то другой? Ты не участвовал в развертывании остальных баз. Я не думаю, что руководство обычно участвует в таких вещах.  
Джек отступает назад, чтобы лучше рассмотреть стеллажи с оружием, и тычет пальцем в сторону Риза.  
\- Ладно, во-первых, я думаю, что знаю больше о том, как быть успешным руководителем, чем ты. Во-вторых, люблю держать руку на пульсе, потому что если хочешь что-то сделать хорошо, делай это сам, иначе идиоты все испортят. - Он упирает руки в бока. - В-третьих, этот лагерь важнее других. И если там все будет хорошо, я могу рассказать тебе, что я на самом деле собираюсь сделать, когда вернусь.  
О. Это первый признак того, что Джек собирается посвятить Риза в свои истинные планы относительно Пандоры. Имея возможность шпионить за Ризом, когда он захочет, Джек мало чем рискует, рассказывая ему. И все равно, это все еще волнительно, несмотря ни на что, это пьянящее чувство важности, от которого он становится, возможно, немного зависимым. Джек берет револьвер с полки рядом с ним, а затем встает на цыпочки, чтобы схватить пистолет сверху свободной рукой.  
Риз старается говорить небрежно.  
\- Да, конечно. Я просто... я знаю, что ты можешь постоять за себя и все такое, но... - Джек приподнимает бровь, но он продолжает. - Просто мы до сих пор не знаем, кто нанял Чета. И есть хороший шанс, что это был кто-то на Пандоре, так как именно там ты, эмн. - Риз неловко откашливается.  
\- Что, где я выбесил целую кучу людей, или где я умер? - Сухо спрашивает Джек, кладя пистолет на место. – Спасибо за напоминание! Потому что я действительно забыл, где мне к хуям разворотили грудь. – Риз виновато пожимает плечами, и Джек поворачивается к нему, сильно размахивая револьвером. - Послушай, сладкий, всегда есть кто-то, кто хочет меня убить. - Он направляется к выходу из зоны стрельбы, и Риз следует за ним. – Хочу ли я знать, что это был за ублюдок на этот раз, чтобы я мог оторвать его глупую голову? Да, да! Но это не помешает мне делать то, что нужно. - Они останавливаются у стойки за красной линией, обозначающей место, где должен стоять стрелок, с пуленепробиваемыми стеклами по бокам.  
Риз с интересом наблюдает, как Джек внимательно и ловко осматривает револьвер.  
\- Ну и что, что подонки на Пандоре ненавидят меня. Они думают, что я какое-то чудовище, но это они убийцы. – В глазах Джека снова просыпается глубокий, яростный гнев. У Риза складывается впечатление, что он упоминает о каком-то конкретном событии, даже не о собственной смерти в Хранилище, но он знает, что лучше не спрашивать. Задавать Красавчику Джеку вопросы, на которые он не хочет отвечать - хороший способ получить пулю.  
Ясно, что Джек умеет обращаться с оружием, и есть что-то впечатляющее в его длинных ловких пальцах, то, как быстро он заряжает каждую камеру. Он со свистом крутит хорошо смазанный цилиндр, захлопывая его широкой ладонью.  
\- Я просто пытался принести цивилизацию в эту адскую дыру. Я просто наводил порядок. Ах, несколько бандитов должны умереть ради общего блага? Да кого это, блять, волнует, - он мрачно рычит последнюю часть перед тем, как резко развернуться, стреляя в человекообразную мишень, которая висит на другом конце диапазона. Риз удивленно пригибается, прикрывая ладонями уши. Джек опустошает все восемь камер, прежде чем с улыбкой повернуться к Ризу. За его спиной мишень дымит, идеально расстрелянная кислотными пулями, пять выстрелов в голову, три в промежность. - Эй, ты видишь это? Вот что я сделаю с каждым искателем хранилища, с каждым недоразвитым, который решит встать у меня на пути.  
Риз нерешительно кивает, выпрямляется и скрещивает руки на груди, пытаясь казаться невозмутимым. Его левая рука смущенно проводит по пулевому отверстию на правой.  
\- Ну, в любом случае, это кажется эффективным.  
Джек хлопает его по плечу, прежде чем повернуться, чтобы перезарядить пистолет.  
\- Угум, вот почему ты будешь носить этот пистолет с собой каждый день, начиная с этого момента.  
Риз протестующе поднимает руки.  
\- Оу-оу-оу. Что? Я вообще-то не увлекаюсь всем этим... Убийство людей? - Если отбросить этику работы на Гиперион, Риз не считает себя плохим парнем. Во всяком случае, не агрессивным.  
\- Давай, малыш, не будь таким слабаком, - говорит Джек, с легкостью закрывая только что наполненный цилиндр. – Меня не будет, максимум две недели, но все же. Ты будешь заниматься всеми повседневными делами для меня, пока я буду там, и я глупо верю, что ты не облажаешься, кстати, и да, ты, вероятно, будешь в порядке. Но в будущем могут наступить времена, когда мне придется брать тебя с собой в эти маленькие путешествия, и я бы предпочел, чтобы ты носил его и, хотя бы немного, умел с ним обращаться.  
И снова, мысль о том, что так Риз может быть полезен для Джека, заставляет его согласиться.  
\- Только для самозащиты, - настаивает Джек, вдавливая револьвер в его ладонь. Тот блестит под флуоресцентными лампами, не тяжелый пистолет, но прочный. Теперь, когда Риз может взглянуть поближе, он понимает, насколько пистолет хорош, определенно не рядовая модель, которую Гиперион массово производит или даже продает. Металл – глубокого серого цвета, почти черный, с пурпурным отливом, как на масляном пятне. Вмятины на цилиндре мягко светятся зеленым, очевидно, указывая на добавленное коррозийное элементальное повреждение. И, наконец, логотип Гипериона отображается в перламутровой инкрустации на рукоятке, нежной и бледной. Действительно, есть ирония в том, насколько искусно сделана вещь, предназначенная, чтобы убивать.  
Риз смотрит на него еще мгновение, размышляя, чувствуя гладкий металл на своей коже. Вернуться на Пандору... он доверился внешне враждебному Джеку, и все ради шанса выбраться с этой планеты. Он до сих пор не знает, что стало с Фионой или Сашей, потому что действительно очень хотел вернуться на Гелиос. Если Джек говорит серьезно, то этот пистолет означает, что он, в конце концов, вернется туда. Только на этот раз он будет с Джеком. На этот раз все будет под его контролем.  
Он неохотно кивает.  
\- Да, хорошо, – говорит он, пытаясь улыбнуться. Джек хлопает его по спине.  
\- Хэй, молодец! А теперь покажи мне, на что ты способен. - Он нажимает кнопку, которая сбрасывает цель, начиная отступать, когда Риз неуверенно переходит в то, что, по его мнению, может быть позицией для стрельбы, только для того, чтобы Джек немедленно остановил его, отступив назад и заставляя его опустить руку. - О Господи, Не-а-а. Вау. Я имею в виду, я знаю, что ты не очень разбираешься в оружии, но это, просто... нет.  
Он плавно скользит позади Риза и фактически обхватывает его руками, чтобы поменять позицию его рук, вытягивая одну руку прямее и приподнимая вторую, чтобы скомпенсировать отдачу.  
\- Слушай, ты можешь позже пострелять одной рукой от бедра, как какой-нибудь ковбой, но сейчас давай сосредоточимся на том, чтобы попасть куда-нибудь. - Риз удивленно моргает. Он чувствует, как краснеют кончики его ушей.  
\- Ну, не то, чтобы я действительно собирался сегодня учиться убивать людей, - бормочет он, защищаясь, вздрагивая, когда Джек пинает его ноги немного дальше друг от друга.  
\- Можешь нахальничать, - говорит Джек, прежде чем его голос становится низким. – Тебе это понравится больше, чем ты думаешь, котенок. В твоих руках есть сила. А теперь, сними предохранитель. – Риз повинуется, вспоминая, где он видел, как Джек делал это раньше. Джек снова переставляет его руки. – Хорошо. А теперь взведи курок. Молоточек щелкнет дважды, и ты узнаешь, что он готов стрелять. – Риз повинуется, сглатывая, когда грудь Джека прижимается к его спине.  
Джек практически мурлычет ему в ухо:  
\- Теперь прицелься. И не используй свой Эхо-глаз, тебе нужно правильно учиться, он когда-нибудь сломается. Видишь прицел на конце ствола? – Риз кивает. Острый подбородок Джека упирается в его плечо, когда он тоже смотрит на дуло пистолета. - Сопоставь это с тем местом, куда должна попасть пуля. Держись в середине той маленькой области на заднем прицеле, что ближе всего к тебе. - Риз так и делает, желая, чтобы его сердце стучало потише, когда Джек так близко к нему. Особенно с заряженным оружием в руках. Ему удается немного собраться с мыслями, сосредоточившись на точке на конце ствола.  
\- Теперь, когда я скажу стрелять, ты вдохнешь, задержишь дыхание и нажмешь на спусковой крючок. Мягко. И ты будешь готов к отдаче, хотя у этой детки она не сильная.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Риз, на удивление уверенно. Он немного расслабился, когда тепло Джека просочилось сквозь его одежду. Он сосредотачивается так сильно, как только может, стараясь произвести впечатление. Быть значимым.  
\- Хорошо. – Джек убирает руки от рук Риза, все еще прижимаясь к его спине, а ладони кладет ему на бедра. Кажется, проходит целая вечность, прежде чем он наклоняется и мурлычет Ризу в ухо. – Стреляй.  
Риз задерживает дыхание и осторожно нажимает на спусковой крючок. Бах, он выстрелил, и он отлично справился с отдачей. Он чувствует, как бедра Джека прижимаются к его заднице, когда он выдыхает, с тревогой глядя вниз.  
След от пули тлеет там, где она застряла, прямо в груди. Не в яблочко, но достаточно близко к кругу, обозначающему сердце, чтобы он почувствовал прилив удовлетворения.  
Джек сжимает его бедро, когда он опускает пистолет, может быть, лишь немного дрожа.  
\- Высокие скулы и хороший выстрел, - бормочет Джек, - как раз в моем вкусе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> В этой главе: бро ведут себя, как бро; а Джек ведет себя, как Джек.  
> Примечание переводчика:  
> 1) Я предложил бы Ризу подрочить с закрытыми глазами… Хм, впрочем, мы отвлеклись.  
> 2) Я читаю все комментарии, просто я в дикой запаре в последнее время и времени хватает только кинуть главу и убежать, но мне все равно очень приятно.  
> 3) Случилось страшное О_О У меня закончился запас переведенных глав, и если ничего не случится, я выложу главу в среду, если успею перевести.


	10. Chapter 10

Пока Джека нет, Риз занимается мелкими делами, и всю неделю все идет чертовски хорошо. Конечно, он не принимает никаких серьезных решений на уровне исполнительного директора— все они отправляются Джеку через Эхо-нет, конечно – но, учитывая все обстоятельства, Риз довольно неплохо управляется с Гелиосом. Даже удается сделать несколько незначительных звонков, подобрать людей, чтобы возглавить менее секретные проекты, добраться до нескольких менеджеров верхнего уровня, чьи отделы лажают.  
Он точно не “главный”, просто действует от его лица. Но это тоже своего рода власть, и подчиненные и исполнители одинаково относятся к нему с таким уровнем уважения, к которому он, безусловно, не привык (но Риз, определенно, замечает, что привыкает).  
В конце концов, именно он сейчас решает, что Джек узнает, а что – нет. Джек ясно дал понять, что Риз должен отвечать на все вопросы и запросы, передавая ему только самые важные вещи, пока он находится на Пандоре. Для верхушки Гипериона оказалось унизительным, что какой-то личный помощник решает, действительно ли их вопросы настолько важны, насколько они привыкли думать.  
На самом деле, это значительно большая ответственность, чем он когда-либо ожидал получить от Джека.  
Это первая пятница с момента отъезда Джека, и Риз находится в мастерской Лизы, собираясь пройти проверку, на которой настаивал Джек (его точные слова были чем-то вроде: “либо ты регулярно проверяешь этот кусок металла, либо я сам его оторву. Если уж ты хочешь позволить ему сломаться, то я хоть могу получить от этого удовольствие”).  
Лиза входит быстро, отмечая что-то на Эхо-устройстве, с легкостью перемещаясь между верстаками. Она одета в то, что Риз может описать только как... слоеное платье? Оно сделано из какого-то жесткого черного материала, подол обрезан под странными углами и прошит серебром. Лабораторный халат поверх всего этого дает нелепый контраст. Она даже не поднимает глаз, пока не доходит до скамейки, на которой сидит Риз, умело заправляя свои вьющиеся седые волосы за ухо.  
\- Привет, Лиза, - говорит Риз, снимая свой угольно-серый жилет, пока она разворачивает сумку с инструментами.  
\- Угум, - говорит она, пристально глядя на него. - Я вижу, Джек все-таки делает из тебя бойцовскую собаку.  
Риз смотрит на свой новый револьвер, аккуратно засунутый в наплечную кобуру, которую Джек дал ему перед посадкой на корабль. Черная кожа скага, хорошая пара для любимой пары ботинок Риза, что просто обязано быть совпадением.  
\- А, точно. Нет, нет, все не так. Просто для самозащиты. - Он пытается улыбнуться, ослабляя ремень, прежде чем стянуть всю кобуру через голову и отложить в сторону. Честно говоря, эта штука до сих пор вызывает у него дискомфорт, хотя он каждый день перед работой упражняется в стрельбе в тире Джека. В конце концов, тот факт, что он один из избранных сотрудников Гипериона, имеющих права носить оружие на Гелиосе – действительно важно. Не научиться хорошо стрелять – значит просто подвести Джека.  
Лиза небрежно пожимает плечами, поменяв пару головок на своих чистых серебристых инструментах после беглого взгляда на руку Риза. Она никогда не беспокоится, что запачкается сама, но инструменты держит в идеальнейшей чистоте.  
\- Как скажешь. Сними рубашку, пожалуйста.  
Риз неловко расстегивает рубашку, быстро снимает ее и откладывает в сторону вместе с галстуком. Лиза садится на табурет с колесиками и придвигается, начиная с того, что заставляет его сделать ряд движений рукой, задумчиво слушая ход его суставов.  
\- Звучит неплохо, - говорит она, потянувшись за своим набором инструментов. - Сейчас мы ее вскроем и хорошенько осмотрим. В прошлый раз я просто сделала основной ремонт, но теперь хотела бы проверить целостность деталей, учитывая, что они в основном оригинальные.  
\- Звучит неплохо, - говорит Риз, наблюдая за ее работой. Странно видеть, как кто-то разбирает его на части. Он так сжился с этой рукой, что чувствовал ее частью его самого. Может быть, это и есть настоящая причина, по которой он до сих пор не исправил пулевое ранение – для него оно почти как шрам. Час, кажется, растягивается в вечность, поскольку Лиза разбирает сложные механизмы только для того, чтобы снова собрать их, в основном в тишине. Она неразговорчивая, поэтому Ризу самому приходится найти тему, которая бы не касалась работы его руки.   
\- Тааак, глава кибернетики. Почему именно ты работаешь с моей рукой? Я имею в виду, с механикой может справиться любой, кто чуть-чуть смыслит в робототехнике, верно?  
Она фыркает в ответ, пальцы легко находят скрытую защелку, чтобы снять еще одну желтую панель с его руки.  
\- Я как-то вызвалась поработать над некоторыми усовершенствованиями для его человека – Вильгельма. У меня есть опыт в дизайне робототехники, так что я умею обращаться с инструментами. С тех пор он поручил мне всю работу над Вильгельмом, даже после того, как я возглавила отдел кибернетических исследований и разработок. Видела, как Вильгельм полностью из человека стал машиной. Думаю, после этого Джек доверяет мне достаточно, чтобы отдать грязную работу над тобой.  
Риз хмурится, наблюдая, как Лиза возится с проводами и кабелями внутри его ладони.  
\- Что значит "достаточно"?  
Она машет в воздухе концом отвертки.  
\- Скажем так: когда вы двое были здесь в последний раз, я заскочила сюда за оставленным гаечным ключом. Видела некоторые вещи, которые я теперь не могу развидеть.  
Риз бледнеет. Он нервно почесывает место, где металл руки перетекает в плоть, старая вредная привычка. Лиза с недовольством смотрит на него.  
\- Ты... Видела... Это?  
\- Неудивительно, что Джек не доверил бы тебя ни одному механику, - отвечает Лиза, возвращаясь к проводу, который отвечает за движение его большого пальца, - хотя я была бы признательна, если бы вы двое не трахались в моей мастерской в следующий раз.  
Риз зажмуривается. Отлично. Ему кажется, что Джек точно не будет доволен тем, что кто-то еще знает о... Что бы ни происходило (происходит?) между ними.  
\- Да, эм, прости. Это больше не повторится. Но я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты, может быть, оставила это при себе?  
Лиза смеется, коротко и невесело, когда начинает заменять ему обшивку, очевидно, удовлетворенная тем, что она увидела.  
\- Ты думаешь, я настолько глупа, чтобы болтать о новом парне Джека?  
Теперь настала очередь Риза рассмеяться.  
\- Ха-ха, что? – Лиза поднимает бровь, глядя на него, и щелкает последней панелью. – Нет, это не... так. А мы… нет. - Он прочищает горло, сгибая руку, когда Лиза отпускает ее и встает. Риз не питает иллюзий относительно того, что произошло между ними с Джеком. Тому легко становится скучно, и ему нравится играть с Ризом. Вот и все. Риз слышал слухи о нескольких бывших Джека, и ни один из них не был, ну, похож на него. Риз удивлен, что у Джека были хоть какие-то прошлые нормальные отношения, хотя, когда ты излучаешь такое очарование, отношения рано или поздно тебя настигнут.  
\- Честно говоря, мне все равно, - говорит Лиза, положив руку на бедро и прислонившись к верстаку с грязной масляной тряпкой в руке. Она с удовлетворением наблюдает за движениями руки Риза. – Я просто хочу тишины и покоя, и, возможно, большего бюджета на исследования и разработки. Но малыш, я тебе вот что скажу. Будь осторожен с Джеком. Я уверена, что быть рядом с гением - это очень увлекательно, но он предпочитает жрать живьем людей, а не стейки.  
Риз мрачно смотрит на свои колени, потирая вмятину на металлической руке пальцами своей “настоящей” руки. Он знает, что быть рядом с Джеком в любом качестве - большой риск. Но, может быть, именно поэтому это так волнующе. Как верхом на молнии.  
\- Я более, чем в курсе. Но спасибо.  
Лиза упаковывает свои вещи, что, по мнению Риза, означает, что она закончила, поэтому он засовывает руку в рукав рубашки, когда дверь со свистом открывается. Он вздрагивает, когда в комнату входит широкоплечий мужчина лет тридцати.  
Его рука инстинктивно тянется назад, хватаясь за кобуру револьвера.  
\- Мне очень жаль вас беспокоить, - говорит мужчина, виновато, но очаровательно улыбаясь. У него сильный, но приятный слуху акцент. - Ты ведь... Риз, верно? - Его глаза метнулись к роботизированной руке Риза. - Да, глупый вопрос, верно. Секретарша Джека сказала мне, что ты здесь, и у меня есть кое-какие дела, которые действительно нужно закончить до конца дня. Если у тебя есть минутка?  
Риз вздыхает с облегчением, отпуская пистолет и возвращаясь к своей рубашке, желая прикрыться теперь, когда он знает, что это не какой-то убийца. Парень симпатичный, отчего ему еще более неловко, что его застукали без рубашки. Незнакомец явно неплохо сложен, это видно даже под черной рубашкой с шестигранным узором и красным блейзером, его светлые волосы завиваются по бокам, составляя шикарный вид вместе с аккуратно подстриженной бородкой в тон. Темные, дружелюбно смотрящие глаза терпеливо следят за каждым движением Риза.  
\- О, да, все в порядке, просто позволь мне, эм. - Риз спрыгивает с верстака, быстро застегивает рубашку, потом снова надевает кобуру и затягивает ее, набрасывая сверху жилет. – Так чем же я могу тебе помочь? - Спрашивает он, наблюдая, как Лиза с чистящей тряпкой суетится над своими инструментами.  
\- Хорошо, тогда, - парень плавно шагает вперед, вытаскивая Эхо-устройство и быстро постукивая по нему. – Здесь несколько предложений по перераспределению бюджета. Корректировки, чтобы компенсировать возросшие расходы на Пандору. Обычно Красавчик Джек одобряет такое, но, - он делает еще шаг вперед, предлагая устройство Ризу с дружелюбной улыбкой, - мой босс сказал мне, что я должен принести их тебе. Кстати, меня зовут Сайрус. Бухгалтерия.  
Риз улыбается в ответ, забирая Эхо-устройство. Приятно общаться с сотрудником "Гипериона", который не испытывает горечи от необходимости отчитываться перед ним в отсутствие Джека.  
\- Приятно познакомиться. Я – Риз. Сейчас взгляну, пока мы идем, если ты не возражаешь. Не хочу больше отнимать у Лизы время.  
Лиза пренебрежительно отмахивается от него и подходит к компьютеру, стоящему в углу.  
\- Да. Не ломай эту штуку снова.  
\- Сделаю все, что в моих силах, - бросает Риз, выходя в дверь вместе с Сайрусом.  
Парень излучает спокойную уверенность, но не в типичной манере Гипериона. Никаких попыток завязать светскую беседу, только дружеское молчание, пока Риз возится с Эхо-устройством по пути. Он передает данные по Эхо-сети на свой собственный встроенный интерфейс, прежде чем передать устройство обратно Сайрусу. Они входят в лифт как раз в тот момент, когда ладонь Риза начинает светиться, проецируя таблицу в воздухе перед ним.  
\- Вау, - говорит Сайрус с неподдельным восхищением, - это впечатляет.  
Риз не может удержаться от улыбки в ответ на комплимент, проводя кончиками пальцев по волосам, словно прихорашиваясь. Если он чем-то и гордится, так это своими технологиями.  
\- Да, раньше я занимался углубленным анализом данных. Эти малышки давали мне фору. - Он быстро прокручивает цифры. Он легко справляется с такими вещами, и наверняка поэтому он становится полезней для Джека.  
Сайрус скрестил руки за спиной, восхищенно наблюдая за происходящим.  
\- Могу себе представить. Прости за любопытство, но каково это, из аналитиков подняться до личного помощника Красавчика Джека?  
Риз смеется. Больше похоже на то, что он «в рабстве» у Джека, чем на что-то другое, но он понимает, как именно это должно выглядеть в данный момент для всех остальных. Власть тут – это валюта.  
\- Это долгая история. Это очень длинная история. Хотя, наверное, можно сказать, что я немного помог Джеку вернуться. - Он сжимает кулак, и дисплей выключается. Лифт почти доехал до нужного ему этажа, слава Богу, потому что встреча, на которой Джек попросил его посидеть, начинается через десять минут. – Все эти цифры выглядят прекрасно. Они совпадают с областями, которые мы — я имею в виду Джека - хотели увеличить или сократить.  
Сайрус благодарно кивает, когда лифт останавливается.  
\- Прекрасно. Извини, что трачу твое время на это, я знаю, что все это формальности. Уверен, у тебя есть дела поважнее. - Он протягивает руку для рукопожатия, и Риз пожимает ее, удивленный тем, что Сайрус не смущается его металлической руки.  
\- Нет, все в полном порядке. Жаль, что тебе пришлось меня поискать, - говорит Риз, переводя взгляд туда, где Сайрус сжимает его руку, прежде чем отпустить.  
Он выходит из лифта, и Сайрус бросает ему еще одну улыбку, прежде чем нажать кнопку вызова своего отдела.  
\- Нисколько. Но я бы с удовольствием послушал эту историю в следующий раз. Ты кажешься интересным парнем.  
Риз слегка краснеет и кивает, когда двери лифта закрываются. Он на самом деле не привык, чтобы люди интересовались тем, что он говорит. На прежней работе ему приходилось рвать зубами и ногтями за любую крупицу признания.  
Он пожимает плечами и идет на очередную «волнительную» встречу по поводу прибыли и анализа рисков для операций на Пандоре. У него сегодня много дел.  
***  
Итак, прошло уже больше недели с тех пор, как Джек закачал ему в голову эту новую программу. Риз почти забыл об этом, по крайней мере сознательно. Удивительно, как быстро он свыкся с этой мыслью, учитывая, что первые несколько дней он нервничал, но будучи более или менее ответственным за Гелиос на этой неделе, он был слишком занят.  
Так что, да, эмбарго на мастурбацию было снято. Он же не может вечно не трогать себя. В конце концов, он взрослый человек, и в его жизни чертовски много напряжения.  
В настоящее время Риз растянулся в постели после долгого рабочего дня, примерно в середине расслабляющего сеанса дрочки. Он вроде как просто рухнул голым на свои простыни после приятного горячего душа, и, осознав, что готов, не увидел другого выхода, кроме как получить заслуженный оргазм.  
Он наблюдает сквозь полуопущенные веки, как его рука скользит вверх и вниз, освещенная тусклым светом, проникающим сквозь металлические жалюзи. Парение в космосе означает вечную ночь, которую Риз вроде как любит. Он чувствует, как напряжение волнами спадает с его плеч с каждым толчком, он не думает ни о чем особенном. Вспышки изображений, которые он видел в порно, несколько воспоминаний о его последней встрече с Джеком, затем стрельбище. Он издает особенно непристойный стон, когда знакомый голос пронзает тишину его комнаты.  
\- Господи, кексик, притормози. Ты дрочишь, как подросток.  
Риз замирает, пытаясь сесть у изголовья кровати и натягивая одеяло на колени. Его глаза бегают туда-сюда в темноте, выискивая тени в своей комнате.  
\- Кто…  
\- Да ладно тебе, ты же знаешь, кто это, - поддразнивает голос. - Твой IQ должен быть, по крайней мере, почти средним. - Только теперь, когда Риз насторожен и сосредоточен, он понимает, что не может точно определить, откуда доносится голос. Как будто он идет отовсюду... Или из его собственной головы.  
\- Какого хрена? - Выдыхает он, зажмурившись. Это как дежавю.  
\- Ладно, давай пресечем это в зародыше. Потому что то, что ты делал раньше, было намного интереснее, чем все вопросы, которые ты собираешься задать. Нет, ты не сумасшедший. Да, это Джек. Да, мой голос в твоей голове. Да, я, возможно, вложил немножечко дополнительного программного обеспечения в диск с данными. Нет, твой член не больше среднего.  
Риз нахмурился  
\- Погоди. Ты... опять влез в мою голову?  
Голос в его голове снова смеется.  
\- О боже, нет. Ты что, тупой? Я думал, мы только что установили, что ты не тупой. Я просто заставил ботаников в кибернетике поработать над тем, чтобы, когда я говорю с тобой через Эхо-нет, ты слышал меня прямо в твоей симпатичной головке вместо динамиков. Конечно, не уведомляя тебя. Твой мозг думает, что твои уши слышат меня, но на самом деле это не так. Просто куча сигналов, стреляющих по твоим долям в том же порядке, как если бы ты слышал меня. Довольно круто, правда?  
Лицо Риза и без того раскраснелось из-за того, что его прервали, но теперь оно просто пышет от гнева.  
\- Пошел ты, Джек! – Он ненавидит разговаривать с пустотой, снова. – Ты не имел права... ты не спрашивал меня. А потом ты использовал мой глаз, чтобы случайно шпионить за мной? Ты сказал, что это для чрезвычайных ситуаций, это…  
\- Ооооо боже мой, это уже становится намного менее забавным. Что, это вторжение в твою личную жизнь или что-то в этом роде? Успокойся, сладкие сисечки, и подумай об этом на минутку. Ты знал, что я ставлю шпионское ПО, правильно?  
Риз кипит от злости, все еще прижимая одеяло к груди и целеустремленно глядя в пустую тень у комода.  
\- Ну и чего странного в том, что я к тому же еще и напрямую с тобой общаюсь? Например, ты бы предпочел, чтобы я не говорил тебе, когда я заглядываю? Не то, чтобы я говорил тебе, что делал это в последние несколько раз, но…  
Руки Риза напрягаются на груди.  
\- Ты чуть не довел меня до сердечного приступа. Ты наблюдал за мной…  
\- О, как будто я знал, что ты будешь занят собой в это самое время сегодня вечером. Или ты думаешь, что я настроен на Риз-ТВ 24/7? Мне просто было скучно после еще одного долгого дня командования идиотами. Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты не сжег Гелиос дотла в мое отсутствие, или не получил пулю, или эффектно не объединил оба варианта.  
Ну... ладно, правда. Думать, что Джек постоянно наблюдает за ним, просто смешно. Он сейчас на Пандоре, работает над своим любимым проектом. И, нравится ему это или нет, Риз согласился на шпионаж. Но в этот раз… Джек менял то, что было частью его самого. Это не похоже на скачивание программы на чужой компьютер без спроса. Он буквально изменил самого Риза, то, как его кибернетика связана с его сознанием.  
Наконец, он вздыхает.  
\- Ну... Ладно. Но я клянусь Богом, если это не единственное, что ты добавил…  
\- О, и что ты сделаешь, малыш? После всего, что я для тебя сделал, ты действительно будешь жаловаться на несколько улучшений? Ну, конечно.  
Риз откидывается на спинку кровати, побежденный. Джек прав, на самом деле он ничего не может сделать. Он делит офис с исполнительным директором, принимает некоторые решения, видит все закулисные сделки в Гиперионе вместо того, чтобы сидеть взаперти в кабине весь день, выискивая данные. Не говоря уже о зарплате — теперь он вполне может позволить себе квартиру получше, если захочет.  
Он сидит так с минуту, размышляя о странных американских горках, в которые превратилась его жизнь в этом году, когда голос Джека возвращается, мягкий, но настойчивый.  
\- Ладно, теперь ты больше не хандришь? Потому что я уверен, что возвращение к прикосновениям к себе немного скрасит твой день.  
Риз почувствовал, что краснеет, вспомнив, как несколько минут назад Джек наблюдал за тем, как он ублажает себя. По крайней мере, он не видит, как сейчас покраснело его лицо, только то, на что смотрит его Эхо-глаз, которым он упрямо смотрит на стену впереди.  
\- Что, ты собираешься игнорировать меня? Ну же, сладенькие щечки, это был долгий день. Я бы не отказался от небольшого шоу.  
То, насколько реален голос Джека, раздражает, когда почти пропевает слова. Мозг Риза буквально считает, что он исходит извне, как будто он слышит его ушами. И, на самом деле, знание того, что Джек теперь настоящий не помогает.  
\- Я не буду трахаться... дрочить, пока ты смотришь через мой собственный глаз, - протестует он.  
\- Не будешь? Ну ладно. Хорошо. Значит, это будет вечеринка на одного. - Риз слышит отчетливый звук расстегиваемой молнии, звяканье ремня.  
Он не может не спросить:  
\- Подожди, ты не...?  
Джек хмыкает.  
\- Ну да. Этот стресс сам себя не снимет.  
Риз сглатывает, не в силах удержаться от мысли, что Джек сидит в личной палатке на Пандоре, наблюдая за каждым его движением через экран, засунув руку в штаны. Его ноги, вероятно, широко расставлены, он сидит низко опустившись в кресле. Потный и взъерошенный после активного жаркого дня.  
Риз слегка отодвигается, раздраженный тем, как его возбуждает этот образ. Не помогает и то, что он как раз думал о том, как Джек набросился на него в мастерской Лизы, когда тот решил сделать ему сюрприз.  
\- Давай, малыш, - шепчет Джек так, что Риз сладко и болезненно вздрагивает. - Дай мне взглянуть на тебя.  
Перед внутренним взглядом Риза проносятся возможности. Как всегда, он частично подозревает, что это ловушка, и что Джек просто посмеется над ним, как только он посмотрит вниз. А если нет, то он все равно как-нибудь опозорится. Но они уже дважды заходили дальше, верно? Он отсосал Джеку, ради бога! И эти непристойные воспоминания заставляют его член твердеть только сильнее.  
Он делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем откинуть одеяло до бедер, рука скользит под него, чтобы дотронуться до себя. Это помогает, что здесь так темно, лунный свет делает все это немного менее реальным.  
Наконец, он опускает глаза и видит свое тело, очерченное лунным светом. Джек оценивающе хмыкает.  
\- О, хороший, хороший мальчик, - говорит он. - Посмотри на себя, нежное создание.  
Риз весь сжимается от похвалы, поглаживая себя под одеялом.  
\- А-а-а. Так не пойдет. Давай, снимай одеяло. Я хочу посмотреть, что ты там делаешь. - Риз снова сглатывает.  
Как бы там ни было, Джек уже видел его раньше. Он колеблется, прежде чем, наконец, отодвинуть одеяло, глядя вниз вдоль тела, туда, где торчит его член. Ему приходится бороться с собой, чтобы не закрыть глаза, с трудом вспоминая, что его собственный глаз прямо сейчас - это окно для Джека в его комнату.  
\- Вот так, - раздается голос Джека, глубокий и хриплый. - А теперь скажи мне, что с тобой было, когда я заглянул? Думал о чем-то конкретном?  
Риз слегка фыркает, позволяя себе опуститься обратно так, чтобы подушка подпирала его голову достаточно высоко, чтобы продолжать наблюдать за собой.  
\- Ничего, просто... ерунда.  
\- "Ерунда", ты что, в средней школе? Давай, сладкий. Подробности.  
Риз закрывает глаза, всего на мгновение, набирается храбрости и снова открывает их, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы его движения были медленными, как раньше сказал Джек. Он чувствует себя ... ну, он чувствует себя действительно чертовски хорошо.  
\- Ну, одна из вещей ... о которых я думал. На стрельбище, когда ты обнимал меня? - Он все еще помнит ощущение твердого члена Джека, прижимающегося к его заднице после того первого выстрела. Тогда он был так уверен, что Джек снова поцелует его. Но этого не случилось к его разочарованию, они просто еще постреляли, пока они не прикончили маленькую коробку с пулями, Джек смотрел на него все время, как будто он был голым.  
Джек тихо хихикает, но ничего не говорит. Ризу кажется, что он слышит трение кожи о кожу. Он обводит ладонью головку, слегка покачивая бедрами.  
\- И в мастерской, когда мне чинили руку. - Он проглатывает стон. – Ты на… на мне.  
Рычание, которое это вызывает у Джека, сотрясает его позвоночник.  
\- Ладно, вот что. Вставай. У тебя есть зеркало? В полный рост.  
Риз замирает.  
\- Ну, да, в ванной. Но я не понимаю…  
\- Риз, до сих пор ты был таким хорошим. Делай, что я говорю. Вставай, сейчас же. - Что-то в его тоне заставляет Риза повиноваться, нервно выбираясь из постели. Знать, что Джек наблюдает-это одно, но смотреть на себя в зеркало, когда это происходит? Он не в восторге от этой идеи. – У тебя есть смазка? Захвати. - И снова Риз повинуется, не задумываясь, роется в ящике тумбочки.  
Он ругается, когда случайно опрокидывает модель Гелиоса, которая стоит сверху, ту, которую его мама купила ему, когда он получил свою первую работу там, но игнорирует ее и, наконец, выходит с наполовину полным тюбиком Астро-геля, или "смазки космического века для человека космического века", как так весело провозглашал текст на его этикетке.  
\- А теперь, к зеркалу. Топ-топ.  
Риз не спеша идет в ванную, примыкающую к его комнате, входит и закрывает за собой дверь. Это старомодная дверь на петлях, настоящее ретро, со встроенным зеркалом в полный рост. Свет включается автоматически, как только он защелкивает замок, (возможно, он параноик, но это дополнительный уровень конфиденциальности. Это делает его еще дальше от реального мира, в котором он никогда не подумал бы заниматься чем-то подобным.  
Пластиковые плитки, имитирующие фарфор, холодят босые ступни, когда он поворачивается и нервно смотрит в зеркало. Он застывает на секунду, смазка в левой руке, правая рука застенчиво прикрывает гениталии.  
Джек цокает языком.  
\- Да ладно, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя наказал? Руки прочь.  
\- И как ты собираешься наказать меня с Пандоры? - Резко возражает Риз, отчасти для того, чтобы скрыть смущение.  
Смех Джека в его голове звучит, как чистое зло, темное и низкое, как будто он собирается снести голову бандита.  
\- О, теперь мы снова наглеем? Если ты хочешь проверить меня, вперед. Но пока, руки прочь.  
Риз неохотно убирает руку, рассматривая себя в зеркале. Раскрасневшееся лицо, наполовину вставший член. Высокий и тощий. Не совсем картина, которую он хочет выставить напоказ для парня, который встречается с людьми модельной внешности.  
\- Вот так, - бормочет Джек. – Вот моя любимая маленькая игрушка. А теперь возьми немного этой смазки. И потрогай себя.  
Риз подчиняется, выливая немного самонагревающегося геля в свою человеческую руку, прежде чем опустить ее и нерешительно намазать на себя. Это, должно быть, одна из самых неловких вещей, которые он делал. Но движения становятся легче под одобрительное рычание Джека.  
\- Видишь ли, мне нравится видеть твое лицо, - говорит Джек. – Я хочу посмотреть, как ты кончишь, пока ты думаешь обо мне. Только посмотри на этот милый маленький ротик. - Риз не может сдержать тихий стон. Его рука ускоряется немного, бедра толкаются навстречу влажной теплой тесноте. Он вспоминает прикосновение Джека к своему плечу, деловитое, почти безучастное. В голову приходит запоздалая мысль о том, что возможно, Джек сделал это ради своего удовольствия. Он понятия не имеет, почему это заставляет его член дернуться в руке, честно, но это работает.  
\- Позволь мне спросить тебя кое-о-чем, Риз, - говорит Джек, и его голос на самом деле становится хриплым, намекая, он еле сдерживается, наслаждаясь небольшим унижением Риза. – Как сильно ты хотел, чтобы большой страшный Красавчик Джек трахнул тебя?  
Стон, который этот вопрос вызывает у Риза, будет унизительным, завтра, когда он не будет сходить с ума от похоти и утомительного дня.  
\- Очень-очень сильно, - виновато произносит он, вынужденный прислониться плечом к стене, чтобы не упасть.  
\- Хмм, держу пари. Ты удивляешься, почему я до сих пор этого не сделал?  
Риз кивает, зная, что Джек увидит его отражение в зеркале. Прямо сейчас это проще, чем говорить.  
\- Ну, это потому, что я пытаюсь не сломать тебя полностью. И держу пари, что, если я засуну свой член в эту тугую маленькую попку, это лишит меня контроля. – Риз давится еще одним стоном, только тихо скулит. - Ты слишком милый, чтобы стать одноразовым, детка, - мурлычет Джек, эхом отдаваясь в его голове. – Так что я пытаюсь сломать тебя мило и нежно. Но то, как ты ходишь по этому офису, - тут он рычит, - Я не думаю, что ты позволишь мне быть милым и нежным.  
Риз давит всхлип. Его лицо так горит от стыда и возбуждения.  
\- Просто… хочу тебя, - говорит он отрывисто, чувствуя, что скоро кончит.  
Даже идеальный голос Джека, кажется, теряет контроль, потрескивая от похоти.  
\- О, я тебе дам, дорогой. Как только я вернусь на Гелиос, эта задница будет моей. Но прямо сейчас, я хочу, чтобы ты хорошо подготовил ее для меня.  
Риз молча кивает, не вполне понимая, чего хочет Джек, пока тот не произносит это вслух.  
\- Растяни себя, детка. Прямо сейчас. Не кончай, пока я тебе не скажу. Давай, покажи мне, что ты готов к этому.  
Он снова возится со смазкой, едва успевая выдавить немного в свою металлическую ладонь, прежде чем тюбик выскальзывает из его пальцев и падает на пол. Сейчас, когда его человеческая рука возвращается к поглаживанию его члена и металлический палец скользит внутрь, ему наплевать. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он делал это с собой, но это, конечно, не в первый раз.  
\- Глаза открыть, - Джек сердито рычит, и угроза в его голосе только подстегивает Риза, чтобы он засунул палец поглубже. Когда он пытался растянуть себя сильнее, его глаза автоматически прикрылись, но он послушно открывает их снова. – Вот так. Блять, только посмотри на себя, ты просто сломлен.  
Джек прав. Риз смотрит на себя сверху донизу, пока он осторожно вводит в себя еще один палец, так глубоко, как только может, учитывая неудобную позу. Он выглядит... черт, больше, чем сломленным. Может быть, уничтожен. Тонкие, угловатые черты лица, рот приоткрыт, высокие скулы, выступающий подбородок. Янтарные волосы, обычно идеально зачесанные назад, теперь свисают на лоб. Его грудь и живот совсем не накачанные, просто плоские с намеками на мягкость, бледно-голубая татуировка змеилась вниз от груди, сворачиваясь вокруг бледных выступающих ребер. И, наконец, внизу, его член темный и мокрый в руке, в то время как его металлическая рука тянется назад между ног. Он выглядит развращенным, толкаясь назад на пальцы, а затем вперед в руку. Это то, что Джек видит через его Эхо-глаз, именно этот образ. Вот как он выглядит. И он чувствует... Боже, как же ему хорошо.  
\- Боже, Джек, я собираюсь…  
Джек теперь неровно дышит, явно тоже касаясь себя.  
\- Давай. Сделай это для меня. И скажи мне, кому ты принадлежишь.  
Риз кончает как раз в тот момент, когда его пальцы, наконец, касаются его простаты, прошивая его удовольствием насквозь.  
\- Джек, Джек, Джек, - стонет он, не в силах больше держать глаза открытыми, когда его накрывает оргазм.  
К тому времени, как все заканчивается, он снова склоняется лицом к зеркалу, и сквозь собственное тяжелое дыхание он слышит, как Джек ворчит и ругается, очевидно, тоже кончая.  
Несколько мгновений они оба тяжело дышат, прежде чем Джек начинает говорить.  
\- Фух! Спасибо за веселье, малыш. Увидимся через несколько дней.  
Риз кашляет, хватая полотенце, чтобы поспешно вытереться, (и зеркало, которое вроде как... немного заляпано...) он не знает, как Джек может так быстро приходить в себя, когда Ризу сразу становится неловко.  
\- Да, хм, да! Да, да! – Хрипло отвечает он. Жалкий.  
\- По крайней мере, ты будешь развлекать меня, когда я снова окажусь здесь, - зевает Джек. Раздается скрип, как будто кто-то забирается в кровать.  
Риз на мгновение перестает умываться, демонстративно избегая смотреть на себя.  
\- Что, вот так, или ты имеешь в виду…  
Джек хихикает.  
\- Ага, в следующий раз ты полетишь на Пандору. Грядут большие дела, котенок. А теперь убери этот беспорядок и ложись спать.  
И тут же голос Джека пропадает. Конечно, нет никакого способа узнать, что он отключился, поэтому Риз на всякий случай смотрит в потолок, пока моется.  
Странная. Его жизнь такая, такая странная.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Нуууу, понеслась. Еще раз спасибо за все комментарии/похвалы, вы, ребята, были такими милыми и поддерживающими @_@  
> Примечание переводчика:  
> О, гляньте, я успел к среде, я молодец, да?) Все еще – читаю ВСЕ комментарии, ВСЕМ комментариям очень рад, но запара на работе. Ведь новый перевод, наверное, порадует больше, чем ответ на коммент?))  
> Я, конечно, считаю, что виртуальный секс дело веселое и задорное, но вот Ризу прорисовали довольно подробно механическую руку, чтоб у меня возникали вопросы по поводу ее безопасного использования в сексуальном контексте. Но отбросим условности ради горячей сцены, да?
> 
> К сожалению,тут окончательно закончились главы, которые я перевел заранее, а моя напарница на работе ушла в отпуск, и я делаю теперь все за себя и за Сашку, так что... Я не обещаю, что новая глава будет к воскресенью, но вдруг повезет) Давайте скрестим пальцы)


	11. Chapter 11

Джек возвращается в четверг.  
Когда корабль причаливает, Риз ждет его возле, конечно же, частного ангара. Он помогал готовиться к приезду Джека – дважды проверял целостность ангара, собирал данные, подводя итоги деятельности за последние две недели, на столе того ждала тарелка с очень сырными начос. Возможно, личный помощник был не лучшим определением для Риза на данный момент, но он по-прежнему выполнял эту работу.  
Он наблюдает сквозь мозаику из прозрачных оранжевых шестиугольников, как Джек разговаривает с группой сотрудников. Искажение пластикового окна меняет их лица. Одни в халатах, другие в костюмах. Они прошли через декомпрессионную камеру и просто остановились у выхода, насколько он мог судить, присматриваясь к жестикуляции Джека.  
Чем дольше он ждет, тем сильнее волнуется. Он знает, что проделал чертовски хорошую работу по уходу за Гиперионом в отсутствие Джека, так что дело не в этом. Он привык видеть Джека почти каждый день в течение последних нескольких месяцев, и все же в течение двух недель он чувствует, что полностью забыл, как с ним общаться. Но, может быть, этого и следует ожидать, когда твой босс вызывает тебя, используя твои нейронные имплантаты, а затем смотрит через твой собственный глаз, как ты дрочишь.  
Джек смотрит на него через окно, его голова идеально вписана в одну из этих шестиугольных граней. Желудок Риза переворачивается. Ему удается поднять правую руку и застенчиво помахать в знак приветствия.  
Люди вокруг Джека все еще разговаривают; все сосредоточены друг на друге, но какое-то время Джек просто наблюдает за Ризом через это оранжевое окно. Наконец, он широко улыбается.  
Риз не может сдержать робкой улыбки в ответ, и Джек подмигивает, прежде чем повернуться к одной из женщин рядом с ним.  
Проходит еще пять минут, прежде чем Джек шагает в дверь навстречу Ризу, остальные выходят вместе с ним.  
– Детка! – Восклицает он, обнимая Риза за плечи и увлекая его за собой по коридору. Риз поражен его запахом, одеколоном, заглушенным чем-то явно пандорским, пылающим солнцем и обожженной землей. – Как все прошло? Похоже, что тут ничего не взорвали, так что, знаешь, респект.  
– Хорошо, – выдавливает Риз, предвкушая то, как Джек обрадуется позже, когда прочтет его отчеты и увидит, как хорошо он справляется с делами. – А как Пандора?  
Риз чувствует облегчение, когда Джек убирает руку с его плеча.  
– Прекрасно, – говорит он, скользя взглядом по лицу Риза, и его ухмылка так самодовольна, что Ризу кажется, что маска вот-вот треснет. – И мы поговорим об этом подробнее после ... О, черт. – Джек останавливается как вкопанный. – Я все время забываю. У тебя есть костюм? Типа, не какая-то твоя хипстерская херня, а что-то действительно приличное?  
Ризу удается развернуться и тоже остановиться, он уже морщит лоб.  
– Ага.  
– Хорошо. Ужин в восемь, в шикарном заведении на второй подстанции, – говорит Джек, махнув рукой, и возобновляет свой шаг, а Риз следует за ним. – Я хотел попросить Шерил снять с тебя мерки и заказать что-нибудь на всякий случай, но, знаешь, был занят. Я не уверен, что доверяю твоему чувству стиля. – Джек смотрит на синий узкий галстук, который сегодня носит Риз, заправленный в брюки, как обычно, для удобства.  
Риз выгибает бровь. Он не думает, что это свидание, но Джек говорит об ужине в действительно классном ресторане на одной из соседних жилых станций. И, видимо, одевает его по такому случаю.  
– У меня есть костюмы, – говорит он медленно и, может быть, немного защищаясь. – Хорошие костюмы, большое спасибо. И... – он показывает вниз, – я заправляю свой галстук, чтобы он мне не мешал.  
– Ага. Ммм, – пренебрежительно говорит Джек, глядя на какое-то эхо на своем браслете. – Слушай внимательно, 8 вечера. Не опаздывай, не одевайся отстойно.– Они останавливаются перед лифтом, и Джек нажимает на кнопку вызова, улыбаясь Ризу. – Мы празднуем, сладкий.  
– Празднуем что именно? – Дверь открывается, и они входят, не обращая внимания на планктон в углу, которые толпятся как можно дальше от Джека.  
– Нууу, Пандору. Прибыль велика, по прогнозам, будет еще лучше, бла-бла. Обычно я не хожу на эти дурацкие мероприятия, но...– Он самодовольно пожимает плечами, скрещивая руки на груди. – Это в мою честь.  
Ах. Деловой обед. В этом больше смысла, чем в том, что Джек пригласил его... на свидание... поесть. Типа, наедине.  
Ботаники выскальзывают на следующем этаже. Джек ставит подножку одному из них на выходе.  
****  
Видеть Джека в чем-то отличном от его типичной одежды... странно. Он стоит у стола, уставленного ведерками с ледяным шампанским, разговаривает с парой женщин в сверкающих коктейльных платьях, и…  
Риз вынужден признать, что черный костюм-двойка... Идет ему, и весьма. Линии его безупречно подчеркивают широкие плечи и удлиняют ноги, на ткани нет ни единой морщинки. В отличие от всех остальных, на нем нет галстука, первая пуговица его темно-синей рубашки с острым воротником расстегнута. Его кобура, как обычно, пристегнута к поясу и правому бедру, приклад револьвера торчит наружу, и игнорировать его невозможно. Ризу приходится отвести глаза, чтобы его не застукали за подсматриванием.  
В комнате полно стильно одетых сотрудников Гипериона, все они, конечно же, щеголяют сверкающими улыбками и безвкусными украшениями. Все начальники отделов, включая Лизу, которую Риз замечает у стола с закусками в темном костюме и без каблуков. Но есть толпа людей, которых Риз даже не узнает, и он готов поспорить, что большинство из них даже не с Гелиоса. Значит, начальство из других филиалов Гипериона. Среди роскоши ресторана, больше подходящего заведениям на Эден-5, чем орбитальной станции у Пандоры, они выглядят как дома. Темное дерево (даже не синтетическое!), летающие подсвечники, чертов фонтан, из которого сочится какая-то янтарная жидкость, отражающая мириады цветов на сводчатом потолке.  
Риз определенно чувствует себя... не в своей тарелке. Это именно тот вечер, о котором он мечтал, карабкаясь вверх по карьерной лестнице, но быть здесь – совсем другая история. Весь этот блеск почему-то кажется более искусственным, чем стальные балки Гелиоса, и настолько же удушающим.  
Несколько мгновений он стоит, оглядывая невероятно длинный белый стол с тонкой фарфоровой посудой, как вдруг видит Сайруса рядом с главой бухгалтерии. Он машет рукой, с облегчением увидев кого-то знакомого, который не просто называет его “помощником Джека”, и к его удивлению Сайрус улыбается и почти сразу же подходит.  
– Риз! Привет, рад снова тебя видеть. – Он протягивает руку для рукопожатия, и Ризу снова становится приятно, что он не обращает внимание на то, что касается металла. Аккуратная борода Сайруса кажется недавно побывала в руках барбера, и в своем сером костюме-тройке он двигается естественно, ярко-красный платок украшает его нагрудный карман.  
– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, – честно говорит Риз, улыбаясь. – Я не знал, что ты будешь здесь. Хотя, честно говоря, я не знал, что сам буду здесь еще сегодня утром.  
Сайрус смеется, скрестив руки на груди.  
– Ну, я думаю, что это скорее встреча для... важных людей. Людей, приложивших руку к успеху на Пандоре. Я так же удивлен, что оказался здесь, как и ты, увидев меня.  
– О, это не то, что я имел в виду. – Риз морщится, размахивая руками. – Я имею в виду, что я, вероятно, менее важен, чем ты, но я здесь, так что…  
Сайрус на смеется, поднимая темные брови, единственный признак того, что он не натуральный блондин.  
– Извини, ты, не важен? Разве Красавчик Джек не оставил тебя на две недели присматривать за Гелиосом?  
Правда.  
– Ну, не совсем так, но... Окей. Я думаю, что достаточно важен, чтобы получить приглашение на эту шикарную вечеринку. – Его взгляд возвращается к Джеку, который все еще стоит у столика с шампанским. Только сейчас он один и слишком пристально смотрит в сторону Риза.  
– Кстати, ты отлично выглядишь, – говорит Сайрус с улыбкой, и его глаза не так уж незаметно перебегают с черных туфель Риза на тщательно уложенные волосы. Он одет в свой любимый костюм, черный с серебряными вставками вокруг лацканов, в сочетании с желтым корпоративным галстуком, который сочетается с его не прикрытой тканью металлической рукой. Он подумывал надеть один из своих костюмов с двумя рукавами, но, в конечном счете, это его детка, и он не мог удержаться, чтобы не показать ее. Кроме того, рукава несколько ограничивали движение.  
Риз потирает затылок.  
– Я? Нет. Ни разу. Ты! – Он указывает на Сайруса, – Выглядишь сногсшибательно.   
Слыша себя, ему хочется дать себе пощечину, но вместо этого он неловко смеется. Судя по всему, ему удалось сгладить впечатление, потому что Сайрус улыбается еще шире.  
Потом они просто немного болтают, немного напряженно, но дружелюбно, слегка перешучиваясь. Откуда ты родом, где живешь, как давно ты на Гиперионе? Приятно иногда просто поболтать с нормальным человеком. Риз определенно давненько не делал этого, задолго до Пандоры и Джека и всего между ними.  
– Ты бывал на Пандоре? – Спрашивает Сайрус, внимательно смотря на него и делая глоток бурбона. Несколько минут назад он вежливо принес Ризу коктейль, и Риз делает жест рукой, прежде чем сделать глоток.  
– О, да, – говорит он, со вздохом опуская стакан, – недолго, но... я имею в виду, даже минута там – это слишком долго.  
– Так вот откуда у тебя этот... э-э... – Сайрус делает жест бокалом с бурбоном, указывая на руку Риза. Риз впервые слышит, как он говорит что-то не совсем уверенно, и смущенно опускает глаза, прежде чем покачать головой.  
– Нет, нет, я получил свою руку, когда вызвался добровольцем на кибернетические имплантанты. – Он с полуулыбкой постукивает себя по виску.  
Сайрус в извиняющемся жесте поднимает руку  
– О, я имею в виду не твою руку... – он протягивает свободную руку к руке Риза, нежно проводя пальцем по краю следа от пули. – Это. – Он поднимает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Риза, и на мгновение их взгляды встречаются. Риз чувствует, как его щеки горят, рот уже открыт, чтобы ответить, когда из комнаты раздается женский голос.  
– Леди и джентльмены, ужин подан. Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь.  
Что бы между ними ни промелькнуло, сейчас оно угасло. Сайрус опускает руку, и они оба нервно смеются. Когда они идут к столу, Риз кратко поясняет; неудавшийся убийца, плохой выстрел.  
Они занимают пару пустых стульев рядом друг с другом.  
– Привет, котенок, – раздается голос слева от Риза. Джек мягко садится в кресло рядом с ним, лицо напряжено, ну... Маска. Он странно улыбается, и его голос звучит выше, чем обычно, напряженно. – Кто твой маленький друг?  
Риз моргает, удивленный тем, что Джек действительно сидит рядом с ним.  
– Джек! Это, ну, это Сайрус. Он менеджер по работе с клиентами.  
Сайрус покорно кивает головой, протягивая руку Джеку через Риза.  
– Джек, сэр, для меня большая честь познакомиться с вами. Я…  
Джек просто смотрит Сайрусу прямо в глаза, не собираясь пожимать ему руку.  
– Я – Красавчик Джек, парень.  
Его слова капают, как яд.  
Сайрус медленно опускает руку.  
– Конечно. Простите.  
Джек холодно переводит взгляд на Риза. Его рука скользит под стол, чтобы схватить бедро Риза более чем заметно, достаточно крепко, чтобы это чувствовалось скорее угрозой, чем соблазнением. Риз краем глаза замечает удивленное выражение лица Сайруса.  
– Не уходи после ужина, – говорит Джек, сжав губы, прежде чем убрать руку и встать.  
Он занимает другое место за столом среди толпы членов совета директоров, и Риз может только смотреть вниз, сидя в замешательстве.  
Через некоторое время, они с Сайрусом возобновляют разговор, пробуя обед из пяти блюд, сначала неловко, но все быстрее возвращаясь к прежней непринужденности. Шампанское, которое внимательные официанты постоянно пополняют, в этом помогает. Риз пытается не думать о том, что Джек имел в виду, когда сказал ему остаться. Старается вообще не думать о Джеке.  
– Слушайте сюда! – Это голос Джека, который, конечно, привлекает всеобщее внимание, когда они заканчивают свой десерт, поворачивая головы туда, где он стоит во главе стола.  
Разговоры обрываются на полуслове, вилки опускаются медленно. Кобура, пристегнутая к ноге Джека, особенно заметна, когда он один стоит, и Риз видит в этом отчетливое доминирование. Будто над ним висит надпись; помните дети: Красавчик Джек – твой босс. Красавчик Джек может убить тебя, убьет и почти наверняка получит удовольствие, убивая тебя.  
– Спасибо всем, что пришли, – громко говорит он, раскинув руки. – Я имею в виду, что это шикарный бесплатный ужин, так что, если что, вы все должны благодарить меня, но, знаете. Забудем. Мы здесь, чтобы отпраздновать наше возвращение на Пандору.  
За столом раздаются приглушенные аплодисменты. Джек поднимает руку и машет ей, улыбаясь.  
– Да, конечно. Я знаю, все идет отлично, да? Я знаю, что мое... отсутствие, – кто-то за столом кашляет, и глаза Джека мстительно устремляются на него, – ...быыыло немного неприятным. Но успех, который мы имеем на Пандоре прямо сейчас, новые предприятия, в которые мы входим? Это только пример того, что произойдет теперь, когда я вернулся.  
Еще аплодисменты.  
– Я уверен, что вы думаете про себя: "Ну и что Джек хочет этим сказать? Мы все знаем, что он супер-крутой и до одури привлекательный.” Итак, позвольте мне перейти к делу.  
Джек быстро наклоняется вперед, хлопая ладонями по столу с такой силой, что хрустальные бокалы для шампанского трясутся, тарелки подпрыгивают. Он так и стоит, наклонившись, медленно оглядываясь по сторонам. Испуганные лица присутствующих указывают на него, как стрелка компаса, указывающая на север. Полное молчание.  
– Я знаю, что некоторые из вас, ублюдки, хм, нелояльны, это то слово, которое мне нужно? – Он наклоняется к ближайшей к нему худой как кость 60-летней женщине, чье перекроенное пластикой лицо дергается от усилия выдать хоть какую-то мимику. – Ты бы сказала предатели, Мириам? Потому что это не звучит креативно. Как насчет... трахающие скагов и лижущие шлак предатели?– Он сдвигается, наклоняясь теперь к человеку справа от него. – Джейсон? Поможешь? Нет, нечего сказать?  
Он выпрямляется, сосредоточившись на Ризе.  
– Риз, иди сюда. – Его палец манит. Риз замирает, как олень в свете фар. – Я сказал, к ноге, черт возьми, – рычит Джек, нетерпеливо сжимая кулаки.  
Риз неловко отодвигает стул со скрежетом, он чувствует на себе взгляды всех присутствующих. Сайрус хватает его за рукав, словно хочет остановить, но передумывает и отпускает.  
Это долгий путь вдоль стола, но он нервно подходит к Джеку. Все смотрят на него с явным интересом. По тому, кто выглядит спокойней всех, можно легко определить, кто стоит выше по корпоративной лестнице, кто лучше справляется со вспышками Джека.  
Джек грубо хватает его за руку, указывая всем на отверстие от пули, как модель, демонстрирующая новую машину.  
– Видите это? – Спрашивает он, резко дергая ее. Риз морщится, но не протестует. – Эта пуля предназначалась мне. – Он отпускает руку Риза. – Очевидно, стрелок промазал. Но он попал в Риза. Вооот почему ... – он достает пистолет и бесцеремонно наставляет его на "Джейсона". – В совете директоров вот-вот откроется новая вакансия!  
Риз уверен, что никто по-настоящему не удивляется, когда Джек убивает Джейсона. Вероятно, даже не удивляется, что он опустошает обойму, даже не глядя на него. Только смотрят с ужасом, страхом и отвращением. Кто-то позади падает в обморок. Но удивляться, что Джек это сделает? Скорее всего, нет.  
Кусок Джейсона попал на ботинок Риза.  
– Ладно! Значит, об этом позаботились. Видишь ли, Джейсон был шпионом. Точнее, он был своего рода боссом нескольких других шпионов, которые проникли на Гиперион, все из которых в настоящее время задушены и утоплены в своих собственных туалетах. – Джек останавливается и хихикает. – Джейсон помогал продвигать своих дерьмовых маленьких друзей! Джейсон ответственен за дырку в руке моего горячего помощничка. – Джек лениво пинает ногой труп, который уткнулся лицом в тарелку с тирамису. Команда официантов уже в пути со шваброй и ведром, так что это, по-видимому, привычное для них дело.  
– Надеюсь, все уже поели, потому что ужин закончился. Я уверен, что вы все достаточно умны, чтобы понять, что это была демонстрация, не так ли? Хорошо! А теперь еще один вопрос по делу. – Джек оборачивается и тянет Риза обратно к столу, обнимая его за талию. – Риз займет место Джейсона в совете.   
Риз резко поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Джека, который расплывается в поистине ужасающей ухмылке.  
– Я... что?  
– Ты это заслужил, сладкий, – бормочет Джек. Его пальцы сжимают ребра Риза, прежде чем отпустить. – Отлично. Вечеринка окончена! Пошли прочь.  
Тишина взрывается скрежетом отодвигаемых стульев, звоном потревоженных тарелок и чашек, когда люди встают и уходят. Никто не бежит. Джек высказал свою точку зрения. Официант уже утащил Джейсона в большой черной сумке. Сайрус с беспокойством смотрит на Риза, когда тот встает и кладет салфетку на тарелку, но, в конце концов, тоже поворачивается и уходит.  
– Я в совете директоров? – С некоторым благоговением произносит Риз, поворачиваясь к Джеку.  
Джек хмыкает.  
– Правильно, малыш. – Но в его побелевших глазах все еще читается гнев. – У задней двери ждет машина. Садись в нее.  
Риз хмурится, хватая салфетку, чтобы вытереть кровь с ботинка, прежде чем скомкать ее и бросить на стол. Он не может сказать, что сожалеет о смерти парня, которого только что застрелили.  
– Куда мы едем?  
Джек с трудом убирает пистолет в кобуру.  
– Ко мне домой. – Он хватает один из брошенных бокалов с шампанским и заглатывает его содержимое, позволяя ему упасть и разбиться об пол. – Мы собираемся немного поговорить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> По какой-то причине, это было тяжело писать. Так что, если это слишком неуместно, я извиняюсь.  
> В любом случае, все еще чувствую, что сюжет немного затягивается, но я обещаю, что все в работе!
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Могло показаться, что я умер, но это не так! Я не умер, не забросил перевод или что-то в этом роде! Просто слишком много дел навалилось разом, а моя переводная заначка внезапно закончилась) Также, в ближайшую неделю новой главы не будет точно – я уезжаю и вернусь только на следующей. Но, вернувшись, возможно стану немного посвободней и постараюсь войти в прежний ритм перевода. Но, чтоб вы не скучали, я очень постарался вкинуть хоть одну главу перед отъездом – это она)


	12. Chapter 12

Поездка до дома Джека... сначала тихая. Неловкая. Машина на автопилоте, очевидно, запрограммированная на координаты места назначения, поэтому они оба сидят на заднем сиденье, демонстративно не глядя друг на друга.  
Риз все еще в шоке от своего повышения. Совет директоров – это большое дело, это положение, которого он никогда не ожидал достичь. Это реальная сила. Ему кажется, что он должен быть больше обеспокоен тем, что только что был свидетелем убийства, но у него не получается. Он все время искоса поглядывает на Джека, который задумчиво смотрит в тонированное окно.  
– Итак... как ты узнал, что это был Джейсон? – Джейсон был известен Ризу как Мистер Полтански, хотя он слышал о нем лишь мимоходом.  
Он был одним из наименее самонадеянных членов совета директоров, никогда открыто не использующих свою власть для личной выгоды. Риз достаточно умен, чтобы понять, что это была преднамеренная попытка избежать привлечения внимания.  
Джек фыркает.  
– Разве это имеет значение?  
– Ну... да, вроде того. Ведь это меня подстрелили, не так ли? – Он нервно поглаживает вмятину на металле.  
Джек некоторое время молчит. Его пальцы отбивают ритм.  
– Я нанял человека, чтобы он кое-что раскопал. Кое-кого с солидной репутацией, а потом, знаешь, еще десять, так что они все как бы следили друг за другом в этой ебучей запутанной паутине, просто на случай, если один или два, или пять были продажными. – Джек пожимает плечами, все еще не глядя на Риза, его руки скрещены на груди. – Информацию проверили. Ждали, пока я вернусь сюда, чтобы устроить милое маленькое шоу для неблагодарных уродов, которые работают на меня.  
Риз хочет спросить, Почему ты не сказал мне раньше? но он все еще не может точно определить настроение Джека. Кроме того, Джек может это неверно понять. Это прозвучит слишком похоже на придирки, как намек на партнерство между ними, и Риз знает, что если он хочет избежать потери своего нового положения в совете директоров таким же образом, как Джейсон, он всегда должен помнить золотое правило: тебе никогда, никогда даже близко не стать таким, как Джек.  
Автомобиль останавливается, гудение его двигателя прекращается вместе со звуковым сигналом. Нет ни одной настолько же огромной жилой подстанций, особенно учитывая то, какие низкие в обычных квартирах потолки Выглянув в тонированное окно, Риз видит, что они находятся в небольшом частном гараже. Вероятно, под одной из многочисленных неоновых башен, составляющих жилые помещения, внизу, в металлическом ядре спутника. Интересно, многие ли из этих людей знают, что их сосед – Красавчик Джек?  
– Выходи, – командует Джек, вылезая из машины и захлопывая за собой дверцу.  
Риз следует за ним, и ему приходится почти бежать, так быстро Джек шагает к лифту, единственному, что выделяется в квадрате металлического гаража.  
Джек быстро набирает код, прижимает палец к панели, открывает глаз для сканирования сетчатки, и, наконец, лифт впускает их. Они едут тихо. Риз, довольно благоразумно, как он думает, ждет, чтобы увидеть, что Джек собирается сделать. Или сказать.  
Когда двери открываются, Риз моргает.  
Квартира огромна, определенно более современно оформлена, чем кабинет Джека, но имеет одну общую черту: одна стена – это целиком окно, с захватывающим видом на звезды, а горизонт жилого спутника, по-видимому, остался далеко внизу. Булавочные головки света в черной бесконечности, и больше ничего.  
Джек наблюдает за ним, когда он заходит. Синтетический пол имеет бледно-зеленое свечение почти точно такого же оттенка и интенсивности, как у биолюминесцентного гриба. Квадраты, к которым прикасаются его ноги, пульсируют ярче, когда он идет, окидывая взглядом утопленную гостиную с низкими диванами, обширную кухню далеко справа и то, что кажется спальней далеко слева. Есть только несколько дверей, которые, как он предполагает, являются ванной комнатой и, возможно, какой-то кладовкой; в противном случае квартира Джека – это просто одно огромное пространство, комнаты, сливающиеся вместе в меняющейся палитре черных и темно-синих цветов. Ничего достаточно яркого, чтобы отвлечь внимание от стены звезд.  
– Ух ты, – говорит Риз, оглядывая пол, дорогие дисплеи и темную геометрическую мебель. – Так вот где ты живешь?  
Джек фыркает.  
– Малыш, здесь я останавливаюсь, когда бываю на Гелиосе. У меня есть чертовы особняки в других галактиках. Только в этой солнечной системе у меня есть еще четыре квартиры.  
Правильно. Джек – исполнительный директор одной из самых успешных мегакорпораций. Но все же, это место пронизано им, дорогое, но выдержанное, стильное, но необъятное. И учитывая, сколько времени он проводит на Гелиосе, Ну... у Риза возникло чувство, что особняки были больше для показухи, в отличии от этого места.  
– Так... почему мы здесь? – Наконец, спрашивает Риз, оглядываясь через плечо на Джека. – Ты сказал, что хочешь поговорить?  
Он... как ни странно, не слишком обеспокоен. Конечно, Джек все еще смотрит на него с затаенным гневом, кипящим в глазах, но он не назвал бы его членом совета директоров, если бы собирался убить его немедленно. Возможно. Верно?   
– Ну, тыковка, – говорит Джек тихо и раздраженно, направляясь в гостиную, – я собирался поговорить с тобой о Пандоре. О том, какого хрена я делал на этом обосраном куске камня последние две недели.  
Риз заинтригованно следует за ним. Больше всего на свете он хочет, чтобы его посвятили в этот план, поставили в положение, когда он сможет помочь. Когда они спускаются в гостиную, вся ниша прямоугольного пола пульсирует светом, бледно-голубым.  
Джек останавливается перед приземистым черным диваном, жестом предлагая Ризу сесть, что он и делает. Между ними стоит слегка фосфоресцирующий куб, отбрасывая бледные блики изменчивого оттенка на суровые черты маски Джека. Риз ждет, но Джек только смотрит на него сверху вниз, скрестив руки на груди.  
-...Ну? – Спрашивает он, не в силах сдержать бурлящее любопытство.  
Джек смотрит еще мгновение, прежде чем обойти стол и слегка наклониться вперед. Вся его поза и то, как тщательно он выговаривает слова, говорит о том, как он сдерживается.  
– Если я еще раз увижу около тебя этого блондинистого придурка? Сайро, или Сара, или как там, блять, его дурацкое имя? Я точно сделаю что-нибудь дико отвратительное. Я выну ему мозги через его гребаный нос, если они у него есть, а затем немного нарушу традицию просто для удовольствия и запихну их ему в глотку. Может и подожгу еще? Посмотрим.  
Риз моргает, вспоминая как Джек чуть раньше по-собственнически схватил его за бедро. Несмотря на эту вспышку гнева, он не ожидал... такого.  
– Мы просто разговаривали, – возражает он, сам не понимая, зачем ему это нужно.  
– О, эээто круто. «Просто разговаривали», – говорит Джек пальцами показывая кавычки. – Этот парень трахал тебя взглядом все это время.  
Риз чувствует, как у него горят уши.  
– Он просто был милым, и... какая тебе разница?  
Джек внезапно подскакивает к нему, кладет руку на спинку дивана и тычет пальцем в лицо удивленно отшатнувшемуся Ризу.   
– Я не делюсь своими игрушками. Разве мы не обсуждали это?  
Риз незаметно сжимает руки в кулаки. Он чувствует себя как собака, подставляющая свою шею вожаку стаи, он сразу же вжимает голову обратно в мягкую подушку дивана, как можно дальше от Джека по причинам, которые он не может объяснить.  
Его сердце колотится слишком сильно.  
– Мы не… я не твой парень. Так… почему… почему тебя это волнует? – Выдавливает он.  
Риз смотрит на Джека снизу-вверх, когда тот в отчаянии хлопает руками по спинке дивана, рыча:  
– Я не знаю, черт возьми! – Джек хватает Риза за горло, совсем как раньше, крепко, но не душа.  
Его глаза выглядят особенно яркими в таком освещении, нечеловеческими.  
Риз сглатывает, чувствуя, как его кадык подпрыгивает на сгибе большого пальца Джека, но в остальном он неподвижен. Не вырывается. Теперь это кажется почти знакомым. Он понимает, что почти привык к этому, к угрозе удушения.  
– По какой-то необъяснимой идиотской причине я не могу выкинуть тебя из головы, – шипит Джек, слегка сгибая пальцы.  
Рука, вцепившаяся в спинку дивана, на контрасте сжимается сильнее, как будто тот замена для горла Риза. Его голос становится жестче, как будто Джек с чем-то борется, взгляд скачет между глазами Риза, и Риз потрясен этими словами, потрясен мыслью, что Джек— Красавчик Джек— признается, что думает о ком-то, кроме себя. О Ризе, из всех людей.  
— Я... ради всего святого, мне нравятся крутые, хладнокровные убийцы, которые чертовски сексуальны и могут о себе позаботиться. Женщины, которые больше трахают меня, чем я их, знаешь ли. И да, некоторые парни время от времени тоже. Но ты... – Его рука сжимается, и Риз вздрагивает, металлическая рука, наконец, поднимается, чтобы схватить Джека за запястье, больше чтобы напомнить ему о том, что он делает, чем чтобы оттолкнуть его.  
Джек неубедительно смеется, отпуская горло Риза и начиная нервно расхаживать с поднятыми руками.  
– Ты – никто. Ничто. Ты горячий, молодой и все такое, я думал, что мы перепихнемся, и я вернусь к спасению этого проклятого мира, верно? Сделаю тебе одолжение? Но этого недостаточно, это не ... черт побери ... достаточно. И меня трясет каждый раз, когда я рядом с тобой, а потом я вижу, как этот засранец трогает тебя. – Джек снова наклоняется, ударяя кулаком по спинке дивана так сильно, что Риз чувствует вибрацию через голову и вниз по позвоночнику.  
Когда он смотрит на тяжело дышащего Джека, чей кулак все еще крепко прижат к дивану, он ожидает… больше криков, больше напоминаний Джека о том, что он просто его игрушка. Чего он не ожидает, так это того, что Джек упадет перед ним на колени, схватит его за галстук, как собаку за поводок, и притянет к себе, чтобы поцеловать.  
Это… Обжигает, не совсем похоже на сердитые укусы, которые были на верстаке Лизы, больше похоже на отчаяние. Как будто Джек отвергает то, что ему не все равно. Они касаются друг друга, приоткрытыми, влажными ртами, губами, зубами, рука Джека уже лезет под пиджак Риза, а другая сжимает его колено. Их губы разъединяются, ненадолго, Риз уже чувствует себя дико растерянным, и у него кружится голова. Глядя на Джека, стоящего на коленях, он думает, что не надеялся это увидеть.  
Джек встает и хватает Риза за лацканы пиджака, увлекая его за собой. Впиваясь зубами в его шею, отчаянно шаря руками по его телу.  
– Этот дурацкий костюм, – рычит Джек, и, продолжая отчаянно целовать Риза, он маневрирует так, что они идут, а Риз слепо пятится назад, потому что не может думать. Он чуть не оступается на ступеньке, ведущей из гостиной, но рука Джека, обнимающая его за поясницу, крепко держит его. Они наполовину падают, наполовину идут, как один неуклюжий организм, пока, наконец, наконец, они не пересекают огромную квартиру, и что-то не касается его под коленями. Его глаза наполовину распахиваются от удивления прямо перед тем, как Джек бесцеремонно толкает его на простор своей застеленной черным бельем кровати.  
– Блять! – Восклицает Риз, с трудом поднимаясь на локтях, которые погружаются в облегающий матрас, как в песок. – Ты мог бы предупредить меня…  
Джек стягивает с Риза аккуратно начищенные ботинки, не развязывая их, и небрежно отбрасывает в сторону.  
– Помолчи минутку.  
Риз открывает рот, думает еще раз и закрывает его, когда Джек наклоняется, чтобы расстегнуть его пояс и молнию. Он стягивает штаны Риза с бедер с такой силой, что ему ничего не остается, как услужливо приподняться, если он не хочет, чтобы ему оторвали ноги. Он чертыхается.  
Джек каким-то образом уже успел скинуть с себя брюки, ботинки и носки пропадают в какой-то неопределенный момент времени, идеально сшитый черный пиджак он стягивает с себя не менее аккуратно, чем мог бы грязный свитшот.  
– Я же говорил тебе, что сломлю тебя, когда вернусь, правда, тыковка? – Он тяжело дышит, ложась сверху на Риза, темно-синяя рубашка приятно контрастирует с сединой в волосах, когда он снова его целует.  
– Мгм, – слабо бормочет Риз ему в губы.  
Предчувствие и возбуждение – это странный коктейль сегодняшнего вечера, потому что, если Джек действительно собирается трахнуть его на этот раз, он понятия не имеет, чего ожидать.  
– Потому что, очевидно, тебе нужны постоянные напоминания о том, какова твоя чертова роль, – шипит Джек, и почти срывает оставшуюся одежду с тела Риза в попытках снять ее.  
Риз почти уверен, что слышит треск, когда Джек вытряхивает его из пиджака, и едва успевает оплакать свою одежду, потому что пуговицы буквально слетают с рубашки, которую Джек стаскивает с его плеч и выдергивает из-под него.  
Между ними вспыхивают поцелуи и укусы; Риз, честно говоря, понятия не имеет, как Джеку удается делать и то и другое одновременно. Но вскоре его подталкивают вверх по матрасу, неловко отодвигая назад, пока они не оказываются полностью на кровати, и они оба совершенно голые, и когда именно это произошло?  
Джек снова прижимается к его уху, грубо раздвигая ноги Риза.  
– Мне следовало сделать это за ужином. Надо было нагнуть твою хорошенькую попку над столом и трахнуть тебя на глазах у твоего маленького друга. Ты же знаешь, что я мог бы? Эти идиоты ничего не сделали, когда я стрелял в того парня, они бы просто сидели и смотрели, что я с тобой делаю. – Он отстраняется с ухмылкой и прижимает руку к стене над головой Риза, очевидно, что-то ища.  
Для Риза – это первый шанс действительно посмотреть на него, на то, что он наполовину чувствовал через три слоя одежды ранее, а теперь все освещает стена звезд слева.  
Джек… ну, его тело соответствует его лицу. Он не похож на карикатурного качка, скорее подтянут, с мускулами человека, который не ходит в спортзал постоянно, но привык к физической нагрузке. Риз сглатывает, подсознательно прикрывая руками свой более тонкий, но мягкий живот. Плечи у Джека широкие, сильные бицепсы, плоский живот, легкая поросль волос на груди. Он задается вопросом, были ли у Джека какие-либо шрамы, прежде чем он получил новое тело, и это возвращает его мысли к маске. Назад к тому, что может быть там, потому что не должно ли это… не должно ли было это быть тем, что исчезло с тела, которое было по существу выращено из пробирки с ДНК Джека?  
Видимо, рука Джека наконец-то натыкается на то, что он искал, потому что панель скользит назад.  
– Ха! – Это звук триумфа Джека, хватающего бутылку из ниши в стене. – Эту штуку чертовски трудно найти, – ворчит он, уже возвращаясь к тому, чтобы основательно целовать Риза.  
Маска кажется невероятно реалистичной, Риз отдает должное тому, кто ее сделал. Его язык не может даже найти шов, где она встречается с настоящими губами Джека, и текстура так похожа на кожу, излучая тепло лица Джека под ней.  
В него проникает скользкий палец, подготовку к которому он, казалось, пропустил, отвлекшись. Он издает шипение, больше от прохлады, чем от ощущения.  
– Я знаю, что это не первое твое родео, малыш. – Джек дышит, его свободная рука гладит торс Риза, отталкивая его руки. – Не стесняйся меня.  
К первому пальцу присоединяется второй, растягивающийся с небольшими ножничными движениями, когда Джек толкается глубже. Ризу приходится зажмуриться. Это не больно, но и не нежно. Джек все время жадно смотрит на него сверху вниз, и то, как дергается член Риза, помогает ему расслабиться.  
Честно говоря, Джек готовит его больше, чем он ожидал, не медленно и не с любовью, но определенно очень тщательно. Как будто он действительно… заботится о чем-то большем, чем собственное удовольствие, несмотря на его очевидное нетерпение, когда он кусает грудь Риза. Когда он, наконец, убирает пальцы и заменяет их своим членом, он практически дрожит. Риз задыхается и, стоит признать, его трясет, когда Джек входит. Он не останавливается, чтобы дать Ризу привыкнуть, но двигается плавно и без особых усилий.  
– Ооооо боже, наконецтонаконецтонаконецто, – стонет Джек, входя до конца, одной рукой поддерживая себя, а другой придерживая бедро Риза, отведенное назад.  
Риз слегка приоткрывает глаза, его рот расслаблен, а кожа горит. Мгновение дискомфорта, прежде чем Джек начинает толкаться, в умеренном темпе, но глубоко, глубоко, так чертовски глубоко.  
– Боже, малыш, я знал, что в тебе будет так хорошо. Черт, держи ноги широко раскрытыми, вот так. Хорошо, хорошо, очень хорошо.  
Риз приспосабливается на удивление быстро, боль полнится искрами удовольствия, когда Джек в первый раз касается его простаты. Его бедра вздрагивают, и он громко стонет, и Джек дико ухмыляется, хватая его за подбородок и почти складывая пополам, чтобы наклониться и поцеловать.  
В какой-то момент Риз вспоминает, что у него есть руки, и хватается за спину Джека, потому что если он не будет держаться за что-то, он чувствует, что провалится сквозь матрас. Джек отчаянно толкается, одна рука, наконец, хватает и гладит напряженный член Риза, пальцы другой болезненно впиваются в его бедро. Шлепки кожи и отчаянные стоны Риза – единственные звуки, как будто впервые в жизни Джек слишком растерян, чтобы говорить.  
Риз кончает с именем Джека и его губами на своих, мышцы расслаблены, и он липкий от пота. Когда Джек кончает, может быть, через минуту, его тазовые кости впиваются в бедра Риза с силой последнего толчка, лоб прижимается к груди Риза. Звук, который исходит из его груди, похож на звук смертельно уставшего человека. Риз замечает, что его пальцы обхватили татуировку на запястье Джека, и ошеломленно смотрит в потолок.  
Риза смущает не секс. Дело в том, что Джек не выгоняет его после этого. Он отключается, прижав Риза к груди, их ноги переплетены, а острый подбородок покоится в спутанных пепельно-каштановых волосах Риза.  
Риз думает о Пандоре. Он думает о том, что Джек собирается ему сказать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:  
> То, что будет следующей главой, изначально должно было стать частью следующей главы, но я решила, что вы, ребята, ждали обновления достаточно долго. Я была в отпуске со своим парнем, так что у меня было не так много времени, чтобы писать.  
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Я вернулся! Я жив! И да, если повезет, то обновления будут почаще. Я очень надеюсь. Возможно. Если я наскребу сил на частые обновления)


	13. Chapter 13

Риз растерянно открывает глаза навстречу солнечному свету.  
И, лишь спустя несколько секунд, он понимает, что на самом деле это просто чертовски хорошая имитация солнечного света, струящегося из маленьких шаровидных светильников в металлическом потолке. Он с трудом поворачивает голову, косясь влево, туда, где только что был Джек, и где его уже нет. Он с опаской смотрит на край комнаты, на огромное окно, на звездное пространство, занимающее всю стену. Контраст с кажущимся естественным солнечным светом заставляет его устало потереть глаза, изо всех сил стараясь не позволить ночным событиям обрушиться на него сразу.  
– О боже, – стонет он, наконец, медленно садясь, весь липкий и чувствуя себя больным сразу во многих смыслах.   
Из-за секса, конечно. Но также из-за того, что ему не удалось отсоединить руку, как он обычно делал перед сном и металлические грани оставили следы там, где они вдавливались в его кожу в течение ночи. Сердитые красные линии рядом с фиолетовыми следами засосов, оставленных Джеком по всему его телу.  
Он медленно выдыхает, оглядываясь вокруг; удобство огромной, но однокомнатной квартиры Джека в том, что он может сразу сказать, что он здесь один. Естественно. Потому что, конечно же, Джек решил оставить его в покое после ночи странного интенсивного секса в его пентхаусе. Это, по крайней мере, кажется гораздо более нормальным, чем то, что сказал Джек.  
То, что он сделал с Ризом… ну, это было вполне в его характере, если бы не то, как он это сделал. Осторожно и совсем не так быстро и неистово, как ожидал Риз. За этим последовали… ладно, он чертовски уверен, что не мог поставить слова «объятья» и «Джек» в одном предложении, но они определенно были прижаты друг к другу в очень специфической манере.  
Он изо всех сил пытается встать, морща нос от различных способов, которыми его тело протестует и липнет к кровати. Он умудряется опустить ноги на пол, который светится красным, закрывает лицо руками и вызывает внутренний экран на Эхо-глаз, чтобы проверить сообщения.  
Во-первых, это Эхо от Вона, которое он смотрит, когда он встает, начиная процесс поиска различных мест, куда Джек задевал его одежду.  
– Эй, чувак, не мог не заметить, что ты не вернулся домой прошлой ночью. Я просто буду считать, что ты мертв? Что действительно некрасиво с твоей стороны, потому что они собираются снова поднять арендную плату. В любом случае, просто сообщаю тебе, что я официально забираю себе твою коллекцию носков, если ты на самом деле гавкнулся, а также напоминаю тебе, что мы должны выпить с Иветтой сегодня вечером. Если только ты не мертв. В таком случае, не приходи, это будет неловко. Скоро увидимся, приятель!  
Сообщение обрывается, когда Риз поправляет резинку на боксерах. Вон, должно быть, шел на работу, когда записывал сообщение, потому что на заднем плане раздаются громкие голоса. Вероятно, на шаттле, который курсирует между их подстанцией и Гелиосом, судя по странному механическому гудению…  
Черт, стоп. Работа. Сегодня пятница, рабочий день, какого черта Джек его не разбудил? Было ли это пассивно-агрессивное объявление войны? Разрешение остаться дома на день? Или просто Джек удобно проигнорировал его существование? Когда Риз, ругаясь изо всех сил, пытается натянуть брюки, дисплей его глаза услужливо сообщает, что сейчас 10:23 утра.  
Торопливо одеваясь, он замечает, что на его рубашке не хватает нескольких пуговиц, а плотно зашитый шов на правом плече пиджака порван. Он проводит пальцами по волосам в отчаянной попытке уложить их, но всем на Гелиосе станет ясно, что прошлой ночью он не ночевал в своей квартире.  
Он удивляется, когда лифт доставляет его в гараж без всякой суеты, без всякой необходимости в сканировании сетчатки и отпечатков пальцев, которое Джек делал прошлой ночью. Еще больше он удивился, обнаружив там блестящую черную машину с открытой задней дверцей, запрограммированную на то, чтобы доставить его на станцию шаттла.  
Когда он садится, на сиденье лежит записка. У Джека крупный почерк с наклоном.  
Работа. Я же говорил, что нам есть, о чем поговорить, принцесса.  
****  
Опоздал, костюм весь мятый, из-за воротника виднеются засосы. Действительно классный день для Риза. Ему не нужно смотреть на Шерил, чтобы понять, что она поднимает свои идеально выщипанные брови, когда он проходит мимо.  
– Смотрите-ка, кто решил прийти! – Говорит Джек из-за стола, когда Риз входит в кабинет. – Первый день в качестве члена совета директоров, и ты уже начинаешь походить на одну из этих ленивых жирных тварей. – Он встает, приподнимая бровь и преувеличенно-внимательно разглядывая его. – Господи, вчерашняя одежда?  
– Это ты решил оставить меня спать! – Протестует Риз, вскидывая руки. Из-за самой ситуации, в которой он оказался, даже нервничать при виде Джека не получается. – Мы вроде как... – он замолкает, уши краснеют.  
– Малыш, я пришел сюда в четыре утра, – ровным голосом говорит Джек, опершись ладонями на стол. – Что ты хочешь, завтрак в постель? Разбудить тебя звонком? Я подумал, что окажу тебе услугу, позволив поспать до начала рабочего дня.  
Риз моргает.  
– Подожди, четыре? Ты пришел сюда в четыре утра? – Он идет к столу Джека, впервые заметив, что на нем снова появился беспорядок, который он совсем недавно убирал. Больше карт, больше дисков с данными и смятых заметок. – Знаешь, я... забыл включить будильник, – добавляет он, осторожно рассматривая то, что кажется топографической картой Пандоры.  
Джек откидывается на спинку стула.  
– О? И с чего бы это, тыковка? – Спрашивает он с самодовольной улыбкой, скрестив руки на груди.  
Риз краснеет. Отлично, теперь пришло время Джеку позлорадствовать.  
– Ты знаешь, почему, – бормочет он, неловко скрестив руки на груди и уставившись на особенно широкую жилку на мраморном полу.  
– Неа. Иди сюда.  
Риз неохотно поднимает голову. Джек манит его пальцем, ссутулившись в кресле в своей придурочной самоуверенной манере. Риз недолго колеблется.  
– Я сказал, иди сюда, – повторяет Джек, на этот раз жестче, смотря на него с нетерпением.  
Риз рывком встает, обходит стол, чтобы встать перед тем местом, куда Джек развернул свой стул.  
Джек встает, обходя Риза, который настороженно смотрит на него краем глаза. Джек ведет себя так, как он всегда делает, когда он много работает и мало спит, потому что он, вероятно, выпил столько кофе, сколько сам весит к этому моменту.  
– Садись, – говорит он, указывая на свое недавно освободившееся кресло. Он делает паузу, прежде чем улыбнуться. – Я же обещал, что введу тебя в курс дела, не так ли?  
Риз откидывает голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на Джека.  
– Пандора? – Осторожно спрашивает он.  
Джек кивает, за плечи толкая его в кресло, которое поскрипывает кожей, когда он опускается в него. Риз садится, сжимая руки в предвкушении.  
– Правильно, пацан. Ты ведь так терпеливо ждал, не правда ли? – Он опирается на спинку кресла, указывая на голоэкран, который включается от его жеста. – Я не собирался говорить тебе, пока не получу конкретных результатов. Просто еще одна из моих догадок, которые всегда оказываются охуенными, конечно, но все же. – На экране вертится Пандора, а потом часть карты становится ближе. – Не считай своих ракков, пока не найдешь падаль, чтобы накормить их, верно?  
Риз молча наблюдает за происходящим, горло перехватывает от возбуждения.  
– Итак, ты знаешь все это дерьмо о первоначальной колонизации Пандоры, о зиме, за которой последовала оттепель, а затем все эти мерзкие маленькие мерзости выползли, чтобы расчленить и растерзать несчастных ублюдков, которые сделали эту адскую дыру своим домом?  
Риз кивает, глядя на Джека, который сосредоточенно манипулирует экраном, смахивая изображения различных местных Пандорских видов, их очевидные места обитания выделяются на карте и, в свою очередь, растут, отражая их расширение после оттепели.  
– А что насчет этой красавицы? – Говорит Джек, протягивая руку к Ризу, чтобы постучать по клавиатуре. Возникает изображение... ну, Риз предполагает, что это какой-то скаг, но сам размер этой штуки на мгновение затуманивает его разум.  
Должно быть, он в десять раз больше окружающих его альфа-скагов. Его костлявая броня особенно толстая, ее окраска странного оранжевого цвета с красными акцентами на колючей оболочке. Его рот с тремя челюстями распахнут в том, что должно было быть оглушительным ревом, капли ярко-зеленой слизи срываются с нижней челюсти.  
– Как ты объяснишь, что-то подобное? – Шепчет Джек.  
Риз смотрит на экран, на мгновение восторгаясь. Он слышал истории о монстрах на Пандоре, особенно больших и смертоносных на планете, где все уже большое и смертоносное, но видеть это – совсем другое дело. Это затмевает все (и так ужасающие) существа, которых он видел за свое короткое время на планете.  
– Эм, эволюция? – Тихо отвечает он, пожимая плечами. – Я думаю, что его предки, должно быть, были просто... самыми большими и злыми скагами. На протяжении многих веков. И результатом стал он? – Это все, что он может придумать.  
Джек смотрит на него сверху вниз, явно не впечатленный, и машет рукой, чтобы начать слайд-шоу из различных сверхразмерных гадостей. Варкиды, ракки, буллимонги, трешеры. Все до смешного большие и сверхразвитые, но безошибочно принадлежащие к определенному виду.  
– Действительно? Это твой ответ? – Он невозмутимо показывает на изображения. – Правильные монстры трахались так последовательно, что они породили это? Гигантские версии самих себя, которые идут вразрез с установленными чертами вида, и все же, мы не видим никаких промежуточных звеньев, бегающих вокруг?  
Риз оседает, задумчиво подперев рукой подбородок, наблюдая за проплывающими мимо изображениями, которые начинают повторяться. Кстати, откуда взялись эти фотографии? Такие штуки считаются легендами не просто так. Потому что они убивают почти всех, кого встречают, а те, кто убегает, уж точно не останавливаются, чтобы сфотографироваться.  
– Значит... фактор окружающей среды? – Наконец, говорит Риз, глядя на Джека.  
Тот улыбается, протягивая руку, чтобы взъерошить волосы Риза, что заставляет его замереть от удовольствия.  
– Именно котенок. Итак, еще до моего ... отсутствия, у меня появилось предчувствие. Потому что, видите ли, эти уроды вырастают и на Элписе. И какой странный гребаный элемент был найден на Пандоре и Элписе, чьи проклятые эффекты мы еще не изучили?  
– Эридий, – с тихим благоговением произносит Риз, снова поворачиваясь к экрану, который Джек переключил на карту Пандоры.  
Пальцы Джека сжимаются в его волосах, когда он снова обходит кресло, чтобы постучать по клавиатуре свободной рукой. На карте появляется горстка белых точек.  
\- Вот здесь, – говорит Джек, рассеянно массируя голову Риза, – около этих мест мои боты сфотографировали этих тварей. Ты даже не представляешь, сколько моих погрузчиков превратилось в металлолом, прежде чем они смогли отправить фото по Эхонету.  
Риз кивает, не обращая внимания на румянец на щеках, когда Джек убирает руку. Его вес на спинке стула слегка оттягивает стул назад.   
– А теперь вот это, – говорит Джек, снова манипулируя голоэкраном. Градиенты фиолетового цвета распространяются по карте, наиболее насыщенные области четко коррелируют с расположением точек. – Именно здесь мы обнаружили наиболее концентрированное накопление эридия.  
– Значит... Эридий заставляет их мутировать? – Риз скрещивает руки на груди, приподнимая бровь. – Но почему только некоторых? Почему не всех рядом с ним?  
Джек пожимает плечами.  
– Ну, смотри. Моя специализированная команда ботаников еще не поняла этого, но это определенно эридий, это то, что мы теперь знаем наверняка. – Джек отпускает спинку кресла, и та слегка подскакивает вперед. Риз удивленно выпрямляется, когда Джек оборачивается, чтобы сесть на стол лицом к Ризу. – Мы же не знаем, почему он усиливает силу сирен, не так ли? Я предполагаю, что тут дело в том же, и это мало что нам говорит, но это не важно. Важно вот что.  
Он кладет клавиатуру на колени, смахивая множество экранов, пока не появляется видео. Отметка времени в углу указывает, что это прямой эфир. Люди в лабораторных халатах, работники Гипериона, стоят с эхолотами в руках вокруг того, что, прищурившись, Риз определяет, как огромную клетку, потрескивающую от электричества. Он не может точно определить их местоположение, только круг пола, на котором они стоят, освещенный прожектором. Его Эхо-глаз расширяется, усиливая контраст. Высвечивает неуклюжую тень, глубоко внутри клетки, но отчетливо огромную. Слишком большую.  
Риз вцепился в край сиденья, в ужасе подавшись вперед, когда тень сдвинулась, что-то блеснуло в слабом свете. Клыки? Когти?  
– Ты не мог, – тихо говорит он, слегка приоткрыв рот.  
Джек поймал одного. Он держит в плену одно из гигантских существ, в каком-то безымянном учреждении на Пандоре. Где-то, вероятно, никто в Гиперионе не знает, где, кроме него и людей на этом видео.  
Джек ухмыляется, скрестив руки на груди, он смотрит на экран, как гордый отец, впервые увидевший свою дочь на велосипеде. Риз замечает больше, замечает консоли, окружающие клетку, ящики, полные эридиевых стержней.  
– О, мог, – радостно говорит Джек. – Хочешь знать, что еще общего у этих тварей с сиренами?  
Риз восхищенно наблюдает, как женщина манипулирует рычагами управления самой большой машины, машины с огромными прозрачными трубками, змеящимися от ее основания и обратно в глубину клетки. Светящаяся фиолетовая жидкость протекает по ним, неуклонно приближаясь к возвышающейся тени.  
– Если их накачать, они становятся совершенно зависимыми.  
Тварь в клетке шевелится все сильнее, теперь уже беспокойно. Ризу кажется, что он различает какой-то бок, скользкий и огромный, перепончатый, полупрозрачный в окне света.  
– Они готовы на все ради этого.  
В поле зрения появляется голова. Почти... как у рептилии, но с мордой летучей мыши. Глаза-бусинки, которые светятся зеленым в полутьме. Трубки, трубки торчат из металлических соединений в его висках, его шее. Светящийся фиолет вкачивается внутрь, и тварь; Риз прищуривается, включая зум; он дрожит. Он вытягивает перепончатую ногу, может быть, крыло, как будто в блаженстве. Риз сидит на краешке стула, положив руки на колени.  
– Но как... – он замолкает, умудряясь оторвать взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на Джека. – Как ты можешь контролировать что-то подобное?  
Как по команде, пасть монстра открывается, очевидно, в вое, хотя они не слышат звука. Халат ближайшего ученого шевелится от порыва ветра изо рта, несмотря на расстояние.  
Джек улыбается, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы осторожно погладить нейро-порт Риза.  
– Малыш, ты знаешь, как Гиперион усовершенствовал кибернетические имплантаты?– Он слегка постукивает, и Риз сглатывает. – Точно так же, как мы прокачали некоторые знания о шлаке. Испытания на животных. Я имею в виду, много испытаний на людях тоже, но у животных более простые умы. С правильным стимулом они становятся немного более восприимчивыми к командам.  
Риз не отворачивается от Джека, но краем глаза наблюдает, как остальные прожекторы внезапно вспыхивают, освещая сталкера, его чешуйчатая кожа мерцает переливчатыми пурпурными и зелеными красками, а перепончатые лапы поджаты. Джек бесшумно выскальзывает из-за стола и встает рядом со стулом Риза, когда в поле зрения появляется новый ученый, но уже по другую сторону электрифицированной решетки. Он идет в центр, прямо на виду у чудовища, набитого Эридиевыми капельницами. У Риза перехватывает дыхание.  
Ученый поднимает правую руку, одетую в громоздкую металлическую перчатку, и мега сталкер шевелится. Открывает пасть, чтобы издать еще один рев. Риз так уверен, что вот-вот увидит, как этого человека съедят, разорвут пополам. Его желудок сжимается от ужаса. Сталкер встает, неуклюже поднимается на когтистые лапы, встряхивая светящимся шипастым хвостом.  
Ученый с усилием опускает руку в перчатке ладонью вниз.  
Сталкер садится.  
Джек наклоняется, правой рукой крепко приобнимая Риза за шею.  
– Знаешь, я уже пытался поймать монстра, – шепчет он на ухо Ризу. Огромный сталкер выполняет все больше жестовых команд ученого, чередуя положение стоя и сидя, поднимая хвост в атаке, прежде чем снова покорно опуститься.  
– То, что я должен был сделать – это создать своего собственного. – Рука Джека скользит вниз к спине Риза, кончики пальцев слегка касаются его позвоночника. – Ты хоть представляешь, что я могу сделать с такой штукой? С несколькими?  
Риз вздрагивает. Он кивает. Он имеет некоторое представление. Не то, чтобы ему нравилось, все утонет в крови, но он понимает, да.  
Глаза Джека ярко блестят от невыраженной напряженной энергии, словно он – бомба, готовая взорваться. Его пальцы впиваются в плечо Риза.  
– Я заставлю их заплатить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора 1:  
> Кто бы ни был Анон, который продолжает спрашивать меня об обновлениях главы на Tumblr... Ты очарователен.  
> Примечания автора 2:  
> Немного не по теме, но если кто-то хочет увидеть рисунок, который я сделала с Красавчиком Джеком на Tumblr... https://wafflability.tumblr.com/post/125772991019/im-throwin-heat-like-a-funeral-pyre  
> Примечание переводчика:   
> Есть кто живой, ау? Я вот жив еще. Сижу, перевожу!


	14. Chapter 14

От слов Джека Риз только больше смущается, что много говорит о произошедшем прошлой ночью. Хуже всего то, что Джек не говорит ему больше ничего о том, для чего на самом деле нужны эти монстры, потому что Риз ошеломлен и упускает возможность спросить. К тому времени, когда он даже собирается с мыслями, Шерил звонит на интерком, чтобы сообщить Джеку, что пришло время для его встречи с Отделом Исследования и Разработки, по-видимому, для тестирования новой линии гранат.  
– Мы едем туда через две недели, посмотрим, как продвигается, – только и говорит Джек, ухмыляясь. Он небрежно закрывает стрим с Пандоры. – Лучше потрать немного времени на стрельбище, малыш. На всякий случай. – И, подмигнув, он уходит, а Риз остается в грязной одежде с гудящей головой.  
Конечно позже, той же ночью его голова трещит гораздо сильнее, когда он встречает Иветту и Вона в баре. Ему приходится в спешке метнуться домой, чтобы принять душ и переодеться. Джек не разрешил ему сделать это в рабочее время, потому что, по его словам, было "забавно" наблюдать, как Риз разгребает дела и общается с людьми в измятой вчерашней одежде. Но он все равно добирается до «Медленной Руки» к семи, как и обещал, потому что последнее, чего он хочет сейчас, так это остаться наедине со своими мыслями.  
«Медленная Рука» – это маленький бар на одной из подстанций, одно из их любимых мест, если хочется поговорить и расслабиться, а не клубиться. Стильный в своей неэлегантности, тускло освещенный и достаточно неряшливый, чтобы быть хипстерским, не пересекая границу «забегаловки». Одно из немногих мест в комплексе Гипериона, не наполненное фальшивым лоском и претенциозностью.  
– Погоди, что ты имеешь в виду, когда говоришь, что уедешь? Как надолго? – Спрашивает Вон со смутным беспокойством.  
Они сидят в своей любимой угловой кабинке, в самом конце бара, откуда могут издали наблюдать за толпой. Сдержанная рок-музыка доносится из невидимых динамиков, достаточно громко, чтобы скрыть их разговор от любого, кто находится более чем в нескольких футах. Уединение или, по крайней мере, иллюзия его – редкость на Гелиосе.  
Риз вздыхает, уткнувшись лбом в ладонь и неторопливо помешивая коктейль.  
– Командировка. Вроде. Не знаю. Может быть, несколько недель? – Джек ничего не сказал, прежде чем оставить Риза возиться с бумагами, а лишь мимоходом сообщил ему, в какой день и в какое время нужно быть в доке.  
– А куда именно вы направляетесь? – спрашивает Иветта, изогнув идеальную бровь, откидываясь на спинку сиденья напротив него и скрещивая руки на груди.  
Ее облегающее красное платье и армейские ботинки и так уже делали ее достаточно дерзкой, но последней каплей стал тот дред, который она недавно покрасила в пурпурный цвет.  
Риз нервно рассматривает возможность того, что Джек наблюдает за всем этим через его Эхо-глаз. Он совершенно уверен, что в шпионской программе Джека нет аудиокомпонента, но что, если.  
– Пандора. Я не могу сказать тебе почему, но это... – он задумывается на мгновение. – Ну, Джек заставляет меня пойти с ним.  
Вон чуть не подавился глотком своего кислого коктейля. Иветта закатывает глаза и колотит его по спине, пока он бормочет, наконец, умудряясь поднять палец. Он одет так же, как и всегда, только сверху накинута кожаная куртка неклассического покроя.  
– Ээм, прости. Ты сказал Пандора?  
– Да.  
– Чувак, ты, блядь, перенес серьезную операцию, чтобы мертвого парня вытащили из твоей головы специально, чтобы убраться с Пандоры!  
Риз вскидывает руки, откидываясь назад.  
– Послушай, я знаю! Я, блять, знаю! Но Джек... Как ты думаешь, я могу просто сказать ему: "Нет, спасибо, я не хочу."  
Иветта медленно качает головой, глядя на джин с тоником, который она держит между тщательно наманикюренными пальцами. Вон обвиняюще указывает на него пальцем.  
– Чувак, ты так много нам не рассказываешь. Например, сначала Джек повышает тебя, а потом почему-то не убивает. А потом ты вдруг становишься членом совета директоров. Ты не пришел домой вчера вечером. А теперь красавчик Джек везет тебя на Пандору с каким-то сверхсекретным заданием? – Он вскидывает руки вверх. – Какого хрена!  
– Моя жизнь сейчас очень сложная штука, – раздраженно бормочет Риз, утыкаясь лицом в правую ладонь.  
Он так сильно хочет рассказать им все, а алкоголь не помогает справиться с этим желанием. Как он может решиться сказать об этом? «Да, Красавчик Джек трахнул меня вчера вечером, и это было довольно мило, а сегодня он рассказал мне о гигантских существах, которых он контролирует, и бог знает, что с ними будет, но люди, вероятно, умрут»?  
Иветта и Вон бросают друг на друга взгляды. Вон наклоняется вперед.  
– Ну, когда ты умрешь…  
– Ты не получишь мою коллекцию носков, чувак! – Настойчиво повышает голос Риз, убирая руку с лица. – Я закопаю ее вместе с собой.  
– Я тебя откопаю, – парирует Вон с притворной серьезностью.  
– Нас вместе отправят в космос в одной из капсул-гробов. Твои странные маленькие хоббитские ножки никогда не коснутся ни одной нити.  
Их фальшивый спор продолжает обостряться.  
– ... Я принесу еще выпить, – ровным голосом вставляет Иветта, выскальзывая из кабинки и направляясь к бару.  
К тому времени, когда она возвращается с подносом, на котором стоят стопки, они уже неудержимо хихикают, и, честно говоря, Риз испытывает облегчение от того, что хоть на мгновение перестал думать о Джеке, и сейчас не мучается из-за его последнего сюрприза.  
Иветта с ухмылкой ставит блестящий поднос на середину стола. Шесть стопок, аккуратно расставленных и наполненных янтарной жидкостью неопределенного происхождения или качества.  
Вон преувеличенно шокированно прижимает руку к сердцу.  
– Что это такое? Иветта покупает нам выпить?  
Риз машет на себя рукой, будто не может поверить.  
– Никогда не думал, что доживу до этого дня.  
– Я записала их на счет мистера члена совета директоров, – отвечает она, плавно пожимая плечами и ухмыляясь. Прежде чем Риз успевает возразить, она ставит перед каждым из них по две рюмки. – Пьем до дна, ботаники.  
К моменту, как подходит к концу десятый круг, они пьяны в сопли, все, конечно, за счет Риза. Его тело кажется тяжелым и приятно теплым, состояние усугубляется тем, что все трое теперь прижаты друг к другу в одной стороне кабинки, Риз в середине.  
– Итак, – бормочет Вон, шлепая Риза по левой руке, – расскажешь мне, где ты был прошлой ночью?  
– Я полагаю, трахался, – говорит Иветта, довольно трезво, если не считать того, что ей трудно удержать напиток в руках. Она справляется с алкоголем лучше, чем Риз, и определенно лучше, чем Вон.  
– Пфф, ага. Посмотри на размер засосов, – смеется Вон, тыча его в шею. – Я просто хочу знать, кого он так стыдится.  
Риз хмурится, уже слишком разгоряченный выпивкой, чтобы заметить, что он покраснел сильнее при воспоминании о Джеке, лежащем на нем. Хорошо, внутри него. Он раздраженно шлепает пальцем Вона, потирая отметину, выглядывающую чуть выше воротника. Как будто Джек точно рассчитал, куда его поставить, чтобы он выглядел особенно скандально.  
— Я был ... Слушай, ты не хочешь знать.  
Иветта кладет голову ему на плечо, слегка подталкивая носком ботинка его ногу.  
– Признайся, Риз. Я только что рассказала тебе о своем свидании с девушкой из отдела кадров. Вон рассказал тебе о своем неудачном рандеву с Лолой. Так что выкладывай. Кто этот счастливчик?  
Риз закусывает губу, голова у него слишком забита мыслями и кружится, чтобы придумать подходящее оправдание. Так напиваться было плохой идеей, поэтому, в конце концов, он прислоняется затылком к стене. Он умирает от желания рассказать кому-нибудь – кому угодно – хотя бы для того, чтобы убедить себя, что это действительно происходит.  
– Джек, – тихо отвечает он (или, по крайней мере, он в своем нетрезвом состоянии считает, что тихо). Он крепко зажмуривается и готовится к ответному удару.  
– Ты, блять, ЧТО!? – орет Вон, впиваясь пальцами в его плечо. Иветта мгновенно вскидывает голову.  
Он смотрит одним глазом на потрясенное лицо Вона, съеживаясь.  
– ЯТипаНаверноеПереспалСКрасавчикомДжеком?  
– О, боже мой, братан, – Вон опрокидывает локтем пустой стакан, поворачиваясь лицом к Ризу так сильно, как только может, их колени соприкасаются под столом. – Ты... С Ним...  
– Ну, это побило тот случай, когда я занималась сексом на работе, – говорит Иветта, потянувшись за своим напитком.  
Наступает долгое молчание.  
– Он не... давил на тебя, верно? – Через мгновение шепчет Вон. – Потому что это…  
– Нет. Нет, я хотел. – Признаться в этом, будучи пьяным, гораздо, гораздо легче. – Это уже намечалось в течение... некоторого времени, я думаю. – Он теребит смятую салфетку на коленях.  
Иветта наклоняется, слишком резко толкая его локтем в ребра.  
– Так что, он хорош? Я чувствую, что он хвастается, чтобы компенсировать что-то, верно, как комплекс Хуевого Наполеона?  
– Господи, Иветта, неужели тебя действительно это беспокоит? – Недоверчиво спрашивает Вон, наклоняясь к Ризу, чтобы посмотреть на нее. – Наш друг трахается с, вероятно, самым опасным чуваком, который мог бы его трахнуть, и он, вероятно, будет убит, как только качество его минета упадет, и…  
– Перестань говорить, что я умру, – стонет Риз, скрестив руки на столе и уныло опустив на них лицо. Рукав его рубашки пахнет спиртным, что может объяснить, почему он немного влажный.  
– Я бы не беспокоилась о минете, учитывая, что ему удалось получить должность в совете директоров, должно быть, он довольно неплох. У Риза ведь есть его эти штучки…  
– Неудивительно, что он хочет взять тебя с собой в это таинственное путешествие, – задумчиво произносит Вон. Снова становится тихо.  
– Эй, – вздыхает Иветта, кладя руку ему на плечо и наклоняясь, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с его головой. – Слушай, он тебе нравится?  
– Я не могу поверить, что мы так просто говорим о генеральном директоре…  
– Тсс. Заткнись, Вон. А теперь, Риз. Ты счастлив? Ты жалеешь об этом?  
Он умудряется повернуться к ней лицом, чувствуя легкое головокружение.  
– Не знаю. – Он проводит металлическими пальцами по волосам, умудряясь сесть, слегка покачиваясь, глядя на исцарапанный стол перед собой. – Все не так просто. Эта поездка... – Он судорожно сглатывает. – Я боюсь, что люди могут пострадать. Может быть, невинные люди.  
Вон неловко похлопывает его по колену.  
– Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, парень, но что бы это ни было…  
– Нет, каким надо быть человеком, чтобы наслаждаться... отношениями с кем-то вроде него.  
Он не совсем наивен; как бы они в Гиперионе не называли это, он знает, что то, что они делают, вредит людям на Пандоре. Он знает, что был вовлечен в сделки и проекты, которые косвенно испортили жизнь там. Их доходы построены на трупах. Все это было подано как прогресс, и в какой-то степени он купился, Боже, помоги ему. И даже если бы это не делал Гиперион, это была бы просто одна из других крупных корпораций. Каждый сам за себя. Но это…  
Он нервно трогает вмятину на руке. Его голова определенно кружится, во рту густая слюна, и ему приходится закрыть глаза, чтобы остановить вращение потолка. Он только наполовину осознает, что говорит.  
– Я смотрю, как он убивает людей, и это даже не беспокоит меня, я недавно стряхивал кровь чувака с моей обуви, как будто это была просто засохшая грязь, и когда он так себя ведет, это ужасно, но честно говоря, горячо, и…  
– А-а-а, я думаю, тебе пора на шаттл домой, – вставляет Иветта, мягко беря его за руку. – Мы можем поговорить об этом позже. Ты выглядишь так, будто тебя сейчас вырвет на меня, а это платье стоит слишком дорого.  
Он просыпается преступно рано с сухим, как вата, ртом и адской головной болью. Он не знает, как попал в свою постель, не говоря уже о пижаме.  
Две недели.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Посмотрите на этот удивительный рисунок по Рэку (к сожалению, ссылка не работает прим. переводчика), который я заказал у пользователя tumblr gilbertbruegel! Это иллюстрация из главы 12. Позы немного изменены, но арт все равно очень крутой, и вы все должны посмотреть другие работы этого пользователя по Borderlands.  
> Примечание автора 2:  
> Просто к вашему сведению, ребята, я вся в работе, поэтому я действительно очень извиняюсь, если обновления немного замедлятся. У меня есть много очень важных вещей, которые происходят все сразу. Имейте в виду, что у меня также нет бета-версии для этого фика, поэтому ваша конструктивная критика всегда ценится, чтобы поддерживать качество.  
> <3  
> Примечание переводчика:  
> И, к сожалению, меня так же поглотила работа, которая, видимо, в преддверии нового года, решила стать еще злее. Так что я понимаю, что главы выходят… Мягко говоря не слишком часто, но я так же заверяю, что стараюсь выкраивать время на перевод! Так что да, я жив, дело не брошено!


	15. Chapter 15

Ждать поездку на Пандору оказалось невыносимо.  
Риз делает все возможное, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей, чтобы избавиться от беспокойства о том, как все это будет происходить. Он делает свою обычную работу, отчеты и планирование для Джека, прочесывает горы сообщений, которые получает ежедневно, чтобы определить, что Джек должен видеть, а с чем он может справиться самостоятельно; но он также начинает ощущать, что означает его место в совете. Делает первые шаги, совсем чуть-чуть, просто немного кадровых изменений и заявки на документы, которые раньше были не в его компетенции. Он раскидывает сети. Все то время, проведенное в кабинете Джека... он начинает понимать, как на самом деле работает Гиперион, все эти мелочи.  
У него есть кое-какие идеи. Не такие масштабные, как все, что волнует Джека, но идеи, которые он искренне считает хорошими.  
Джек... Ничего не говорит о поездке, только заставляет Риза каждый день тренироваться на стрельбище. Как будто он не делал этого в те дни, когда была возможность. Легкая отдача успела стать знакомой, приветствуя его всякий раз, когда коррозийный заряд достигал цели. На стрельбище всегда тихо, но звук выстрела снимает напряжение в груди с каждым нажатием на спусковой крючок. Его попадания не идеальны, но становятся чертовски хороши, настолько хороши, что вес револьвера на плече придает ему новое чувство уверенности на весь день.  
— Тебе это понадобится, тыковка, — Джек напевает Ризу прямо на ухо за день до того, как они должны уехать. Он пугает Риза, появляясь за плечом, когда тот убирает со своего стола стопку Эхо-устройств. Джек прижимается к его спине, рука обхватывает грудь Риза, чтобы пройтись пальцами по кожаной кобуре.  
Спустя мгновение Риз берет себя в руки. С тех пор, как они провели вместе ночь, Джек снова стал к нему приставать. Не заходя дальше прикосновений, что странно, учитывая, что Джек однажды сказал, что он не сможет удержаться, как только полностью овладеет им, просто прижимаясь к нему, хватая его за задницу, один раз даже наклонившись в середине разговора, чтобы укусить Риза за шею. Это сводит его с ума. Они оба знают, что Джек может пригласить его в любой вечер, может трахнуть прямо на столе, и Риз позволит ему сделать это. Так зачем же эти игры?  
— Я знаю, — ворчит Риз, умудряясь выровнять кучу Эхо, прежде чем они упадут.  
Он слегка вздрагивает, когда рука Джека скользит вверх по стволу пистолета через кобуру, по рукоятке и ремню. Он слегка откидывается назад, к Джеку, пальцы царапают по столу. Не то чтобы он не чувствовал возбуждения Джека. Странно, что Джек сдержан, и это ожидание заставляет его только еще больше нервничать.  
— Точно, котенок? – Рычит Джек ему в ухо, другой рукой сжимая бедро Риза. — Лагерь укреплен настолько, насколько это возможно, не хочу привлекать излишнего внимания, понимаешь? Ноооо, ты не можешь предсказать бандитов. Или монстров. Или убийц.  
— Я знаю, — настаивает Риз, закрывая глаза, когда нос Джека касается его подбородка.  
Джек на мгновение замирает, положив подбородок на плечо Риза. Его рука скользит от ремня кобуры обратно к груди Риза, касаясь ткани рубашки.  
— Если ты еще раз позволишь себя подстрелить, — задумчиво произносит он, и только тогда Риз замечает, как другая рука Джека ощупывает вмятину в его металлической руке, — я тебя вышвырну из компании.  
Он хлопает Риза по заднице, и тот возвращается к работе. Риз воспринимает это как очередную версию беспокойства Джека.  
***  
Во время переброски на Пандору, Ризу кажется, что его зубы вот-вот выскочат из челюсти. Он предполагал, что поедет с Джеком, но ошибся, и в шаттле только он и служебная машина, которая ударилась о поверхность Пандоры в одиннадцать утра в пятницу. И это примерно нихрена не помогает ориентироваться, учитывая 90-часовые дни Пандоры, но дело в том, что он прибыл в офис прямо сегодня утром с багажом в руке, ожидая увидеть Джека. Но Джек, судя по всему, спустился сюда вчера вечером.  
Его глаза все еще привыкают к палящему солнцу, и он выкручивает кондиционер в машине на минимум, когда в голове раздается голос Джека. Время рассчитано идеально, и это слегка пугает. Джек использовал эту функцию только для того, чтобы дистанционно командовать Ризом на работе, поэтому он научился ожидать саркастического тона в голове на Гелиосе, а не здесь.  
— Невероятно. Я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так бурно реагировал на полет.  
Риз морщится.  
— Да, ну, это была не совсем гладкая поездка, — он замолкает, оглядываясь по сторонам. Ничего; пыль, грязь, гребни скалистого выступа вдалеке. – И как ты можешь видеть мое лицо, когда буквально смотришь моими глазами?  
Джек хихикает.  
— Ну да, догадался. А теперь слушай, сладкий. Координаты лагеря уже запрограммированы в этой машине.  
Риз стучит по навигационному меню на гладкой центральной консоли еще до того, как Джек заканчивает, игнорируя запах того, что может быть только дерьмом скага, который каким-то образом уже просачивается через вентиляционную систему автомобиля. Он проходит через несколько мер безопасности, пароль и сканирование пальцев, и, наконец, появляются координаты. Он заводит машину и жмет на газ.  
— И почему я не мог приземлиться ближе к лагерю? — Спрашивает он несколько раздраженно, обходя небольшую тощую группу растений со всей ловкостью кувалды.  
Без сомнения, он чувствует себя довольно крутым, сидя за ребристым рулем, скользящим между его пальцами, и пейзажем Пандоры, пролетающим мимо его окна. На этот раз все по-другому.  
— Ага, следы от лунной пушки не так уж и незаметны, придурок. "Совершенно секретно" обычно означает, что я не хочу, чтобы это место нашли идиоты. А теперь тащи свою задницу сюда.  
На самом деле никогда не было способа узнать, что Джек отключился, но Риз все еще представлял себе щелчок Эхо, вырывающегося в его голове.  
Он пробирается через Пандорскую пустыню, наблюдая за пылью, поднимающейся позади него в зеркале заднего вида, стараясь не думать о существе, от которого он будет жить всего в нескольких ярдах в течение следующих нескольких дней. Проходит пара часов, прежде чем он наконец приближается к сверкающему белому алмазу на своей карте, и к тому времени равнина пустыни превращается в ряд каньонов и возвышающиеся красные утесы. Он сбрасывает скорость, пытаясь разобраться в топографических особенностях, отмеченных на карте на приборной доске и стараясь не сломать подвеску о какие-либо невидимые зубцы скалы.  
Лагерь приютился на склоне одного из утесов, прямо там, где он переходит в долину. Толпы палаток и легко собираемых зданий, которые Гиперион использует во временных установках, подобных этому, все окружено тем, что, как догадывается Риз, является электрическим ограждением, и усеяно защитными башнями. Достаточно большой лагерь, чтобы угрожать любому проходящему мимо бандиту, и для того, чтобы Риз был искренне впечатлен тем, как Джек привлек ресурсы так, чтобы никто не заметил. Но достаточно маленький, чтобы он не казался одной из основных баз деятельности Гипериона, даже при хорошем воображении.  
Как только он проходит через внушительную охрану у главных ворот, солдат Гипериона уезжает в автобазу, в то время как другой выступает в качестве его гида, и вскоре Риз остается стоять снаружи одного из небольших зданий из листового металла с рюкзаком в руке. Он достаточно далеко зашел в лагерь, чтобы быть почти у самой стены утеса, и когда Риз неуверенно стучит, он с беспокойством смотрит на зияющую черную пещеру слева от него.  
Дверь распахивается почти мгновенно, и появляется Джек, раздетый до белой рубашки на пуговицах, из-под которой выглядывает желтый свитшот Гипериона. Рукава закатаны по самые плечи, и он ухмыляется, жестом приглашая Риза войти.  
— Добро пожаловать на борт, пацан.  
Судя по всему, это личные покои Джека, и опять же не то, что Риз ожидал бы от этого человека. Определенно удобно, но не совсем роскошно. Самой нелепой роскошью, вероятно, является кровать королевских размеров в дальнем углу комнаты, но кроме этого там есть только письменный стол и современный компьютерный терминал, обычный беспорядок бумаг Джека, кружки и Эхо, несколько шкафчиков для хранения вещей и тяжелый на вид серебряный сундук.  
— Не было тут меня, чтобы убирать за тобой, — криво усмехается Риз, указывая на одно из скоплений мусора, занявших верстак. Паранойя Джека дошла до того, что он, вероятно, не позволит никому здесь убираться, учитывая его одержимость проектом.  
Джек пожимает плечами.  
— Теперь есть, кексик! — Он сжимает плечо Риза, явно взволнованный его приходом. — Давай, кинь свои вещи здесь. Я хочу показать тебе лагерь.  
Джек протискивается мимо него и выходит за дверь, как хозяин, ожидающий, что его любимая собака последует за ним.  
Риз вздыхает, бросает рюкзак в угол и поворачивается, чтобы пойти за ним. Значит, не будет никакой возможности отдохнуть, насладиться кондиционером или посмотреть, где он остановится (он ожидает твердокаменную кровать. Никакой королевской кровати для него). Переходим прямо к той части, которая его пугает.  
На самом деле Джеку не требуется слишком много времени, чтобы провести Ризу основную экскурсию по объектам; значительная часть лагеря — это просто жилье для различных ученых, техников и солдат. Джек по очереди знакомит Риза с несколькими людьми, каждый из которых более или менее отвечает за здешние мини-отделы.  
— Он – твой босс, — говорит Джек всем им, — не настолько, насколько я твой босс. Но делай то, что он говорит.  
Все немного нервничают, все руки, которые трясет Риз, вялые и потные.  
— Никто не покидал эту базу с самого начала, — объясняет Джек, когда они возвращаются в его комнату. Сейчас около полудня, все еще очень жарко. Риз снял жилет и закатал рукава, как Джек, — кроме прямой линии связи со мной, никаких линий связи нет. Мне не нужно, чтобы всякое дерьмо просачивалось на Гелиос. Половина этих людей даже не знает, что мы делаем, только ученые. Все остальные просто делают свою работу. Я поймал парня, который на днях протащил Эхо-устройство, чтобы поговорить со своей семьей.  
Риз настороженно смотрит на него.  
— И что же ты сделал?  
— Поджег его. Может быть, резковато, но я пропустил обед, и один из охранников рядом со мной нес огнемет, так что. Ну, знаешь. – Джек пожимает плечами. Кожа вокруг маски покрыта бисеринками пота. — Но эй! Его семья получила довольно солидную выплату по страхованию жизни, так что, ложка меда, все дела.  
Риз все еще морщится, когда понимает, что они проходят мимо комнаты Джека, направляясь к входу в пещеру, который он заметил по прибытии. Несмотря на свои длинные ноги, ему приходится немного ускорить шаг, чтобы поравняться с Джеком.  
— Эхм. Куда теперь?  
Джек смотрит на него краем глаза.  
— Ну и что я тебе еще не показал? В чем, черт возьми, цель этого дерьмового шоу?  
Риз хмурится. Правильно.  
Туннель пещеры оживает, когда они входят, освещенный цепочками огней через каждые десять футов или около того. Риз молча следует за Джеком по тропинке, чувствуя, как сжимается желудок. К тому времени, когда они проходят через группу охраны на другом конце туннеля — суровые мужчины и женщины, которые обыскивают Риза и шокировано отшатываются под взглядом Джека — Риз почти уверен, что чувствует через ботинки, как земля вибрирует.  
Значит, они пришли. Объект, который Риз видел на видео в кабинете Джека; теперь он может видеть, что электрическая клетка окружена также усиленным стеклянным резервуаром, что все это расположено в массивной пещере. Ученые в лабораторных халатах шаркают между консолями, проверяют эридиевый насос и яростно печатают на Эхо-устройствах.  
— Питерсон! – Кричит Джек, и один из ученых оборачивается с выражением чистого ужаса на лице.  
Невысокий пухлый мужчина лет пятидесяти, с округлыми плечами и лысиной, спешит туда, где они стоят. На фотографии на его бейдже изображен совсем другой человек, тот, что весело улыбается, розовощекий. Риз догадывается, что это Джек заставляет его так нервничать, поэтому, когда он смотрит Джеку прямо в глаза, прежде чем заговорить, это впечатляет.  
— Да, да, с-сэр?  
Джек фыркает, скрещивая руки на груди.  
— Постарайся не обмочиться, Господи. Где моя детка? Ни черта не вижу. — Джек прав, Риз ничего не видит за потрескивающими прутьями клетки.  
Люминесцентные лампы в "лаборатории" отбрасывают световую сферу глубиной около пятнадцати футов, но за ней – кромешная тьма.  
Питерсон нервно смотрит на Риза, прежде чем ответить, и пытается изобразить легкую, но ободряющую улыбку.  
— Н-н-ну, сэр, субъект дремлет. У нас только что был раунд дозирования и-и Элис, как правило, устает н-на некоторое время после этого.  
Джек поднимает бровь.  
— Элис, — без выражения говорит он.  
Питерсон пытается улыбнуться, но его губы все время дергаются и поджимаются.  
— Простите, т-так ее называют в команде. Проще, чем ее классификационный номер.  
Джек закатывает глаза, как будто несет груз вечных страданий, вздыхает и машет рукой Питерсону.  
— Слушай, просто включи свет. Я хочу показать ее Ризу. Кстати, Риз, этот хныкающий мальчишка — Питерсон. Он возглавляет команду кибернетиков для этого проекта.  
Риз виновато улыбается, поднимая правую руку в знак приветствия.  
— Привет, приятно познакомиться. Я — “раб“ — личный помощник Джека.  
Взгляд мужчины застывает на руке Риза, затем он переводит взгляд на висок Риза, предположительно на нейронный порт. Что-то загорается внутри прищуренных глаз.  
Джек с силой хлопает в ладоши.  
— Сегодня, пожалуйста!  
Питерсон моргает и отводит взгляд, поспешно кивая.  
— Д-Да, сэр, да. — И убегает.  
— Ты не должен быть таким грубым с этим парнем, — шепчет Риз Джеку, скрестив руки на груди и наблюдая, как Питерсон переходит от одного ученого к другому, указывая на то место, где они стоят, а затем указывая на глубину клетки.  
— О, ради всего святого, принцесса, я вовсе не груб. Питерсон умен, ему просто нужно взбодриться. Теперь смотри.  
Кто-то нажимает один из нескольких выключателей на длинной металлической консоли, и прожекторы мигают по очереди, пока вся пещера не освещается. Джек начинает идти, и Риз следует за ним.  
— Видишь это? — Спрашивает Джек, указывая на клетку, когда они обходят импровизированную лабораторию и поворачивают за угол резервуара.  
Стена пещеры слева от них, скалистая и коричневая, а справа — содержимое клетки, заполненное различной флорой, предположительно взятой из родной среды этого сталкера. Ризу приходится прищуриться, но он наконец-то видит что-то, большую темную фигуру впереди и возле прутьев клетки. Они останавливаются, когда равняются с ним, разделенные всего лишь десятью футами стены резервуара и металлическими прутьями.  
— Великолепно, — с удовольствием говорит Джек. Риз вздрагивает.  
Он даже больше, чем он предполагал по видео. Он свернулся калачиком, его бок вздувается и опадает в мягком ритме сна, радужные чешуйки меняют цвет под светом с каждым расширением его грудной клетки. Он достаточно большой, чтобы раздавить их, может просто пройти по ним и не заметить. Ему приходится повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть вдоль позвоночника, туда, где с другой стороны голова и хвост исчезают.  
— Боже, — бормочет он пересохшим ртом.  
Сталкер внезапно становится невидимым, и Риз не может не отступить в тревоге. Там, где он есть, по воздуху пробегает полупрозрачная рябь, похожая на масляное пятно, а потом он снова там, все еще спящий.  
— Сталкеры обычно маскируются, когда спят, — замечает Джек, глядя на зверя гордо сияющими глазами. Его бедра уверенно наклонены вперед, ноги широко расставлены. – Но у этого из-за эридия или еще чего-то маскировка сбоит. Ботаники вон там работают над этим. — Сталкер снова появляется и исчезает из поля зрения, издает во сне какое-то шипение, сдвигая перепончатую лапу, отчего по спине Риза пробегает холодок.  
— Джек, — тихо говорит он, глядя на своего босса. Человека, с которым у него было... что-то типа романа, неважно, значило это что-то или нет. – Что ты собираешься с ним делать?  
Джек поворачивает к нему лицо, отрывая взгляд от существа. Он в замешательстве хмурит брови, вероятно, не чувствуя у Риза энтузиазма.  
— Ну и что ты думаешь? Что я делал с самого начала? Я собираюсь очистить эту адскую дыру. Сделать ее действительно пригодной для жилья, а не просто местом, где тебя ограбят, убьют и съедят ракки.  
Риз сглатывает. Он знает пропаганду Гипериона не хуже других, даже лучше, учитывая его слепое поклонение перед Красавчиком Джеком в самом начале. Пандора — это планета монстров, не только животных, но и самих людей, все там бандиты и насильники, как убежден Джек. Именно так служащие на Гелиосе могли заключать сделки разного сомнительного рода, и при этом спокойно спать по ночам.  
Но за то короткое время, что Риз провел здесь... конечно, Саша и Фиона были настоящими аферистками, и у них были свои разногласия, но он все еще не считал их плохими людьми. Теперь он сам видел разоренные Гиперионом сообщества, мирные, которые жили спокойно и не подпускали бандитов.  
— Здесь есть невинные люди, — наконец, собравшись с духом, говорит он, поворачиваясь, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Джеком. Он должен это сказать. Его грудь напряжена от нервов, но пальцы сжимаются, и он продолжает. — Ты не можешь просто убить всех, Джек, ты не можешь просто... это будет резня.  
Джек выглядит ошарашенным этой вспышкой, брови приподняты, голова слегка откинута назад.  
— Я не самый высоконравственный парень на свете, я заключил несколько сомнительных сделок, но это... Это не значит быть героем, — заканчивает Риз, опуская глаза на ботинки Джека.  
Наступает долгая пауза. Риз сосредоточился на собственном дыхании, прислушиваясь к тихому урчанию существа справа от них.  
— Кто, черт возьми, сказал, что я убью всех? — Наконец, говорит Джек, приподняв бровь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Да, я все еще жива! Просто очень, очень занята. Спасибо вам, ребята, что остались.  
> Кроме того, большое спасибо замечательному call me arcturus за предложение выступить в качестве беты для этой и будущих глав. Если вы не читали работу этого автора по Borderlands... Ну, вы много упускаете.  
> Примечание переводчика:  
> И я еще жив, прикиньте.


	16. Chapter 16

У Джека очень пронзительный взгляд, когда он смотрит на Риза.  
– Ты думаешь, я что, собираюсь убить всех на Пандоре?  
Риз сглатывает, почесывая затылок, песок уже успел забиться в волосы.  
– Это... разве не то, что ты хотел сделать? Раньше?  
Когда Джека не стало... ну, тогда-то и просочились кое-какие слухи с Пандоры. О том, чего он действительно хотел в том самом хранилище, за что умер. Приглушенный шепот за эспрессо.  
Еще мгновение Джек напряженно всматривается в его лицо, а потом поворачивает голову к сталкеру, скрестив руки на груди. Он стискивает зубы.  
– Малыш, – начинает он через мгновение, постукивая пальцем по своей руке. – Ты ведь помнишь, как я, блять, умер там на какое-то время?  
– Эм ... Да.  
– Ну - смерть?.. Это своего рода... урок, – Джек с трудом произносит это слово, и в том, как он его выговаривает, сквозит неприязнь. Он пожимает плечами. – Даже для такого гения, как я. Не то, чтобы я говорил, что был неправ, или что мне жаль, или что-то еще, потому что это глупо.  
Снова долгая пауза, но Риз терпеливо ждет, скрестив руки на груди. Когда Джек ходит вокруг да около, лучше помолчать и послушать. Пусть он выложит все. Джек подходит ближе к ограде, от одной мысли о которой у Риза мурашки бегут по коже, и опирается кулаком на толстый прозрачный противоударный материал. Глаза сталкера слегка приоткрываются и закатываются, прежде чем снова закрыться, и у Риза перехватывает дыхание. Его Эхо-глаз высвечивает огромное количество предупреждений, что-то о "неизвестных видах", когда он прокручивает статистику по биометрии. Он позволял всему этому мелькать на заднем плане, но закрывает окна, когда Джек продолжает, прижавшись лбом к стеклу.  
– У меня... у меня отняли кое-что, и я никогда, никогда не забуду и не прощу. Так что, знаешь. Никаких гребаных извинений. – Риз медленно шагает вперед, не совсем к стене резервуара, но под прямым углом, чтобы видеть лицо Джека. У него такой ошеломляюще серьезный вид, какой бывает, когда он по колено в данных и пустых кофейных чашках. – Но, видишь ли, я понял, почему умер. Эти люди… Даешь им утопию, «Перспективу», заботишься об их безопасности и бла-бла. Этого было недостаточно. Они не оценили, когда некоторые их друзья умерли, верно?  
Риз прячет ухмылку от такого преуменьшения. Это то, что Джек называет скромностью, немного меньше бравады и настолько близко к правде, насколько он способен без того, чтобы вынести кому-то мозги.  
– Так что на этот раз мы идем по пути меньшего сопротивления. Может быть, не совсем без, но меньше. Здесь есть разбойничьи лагеря, по которым никто не будет скучать. Люди, которые живут только для того, чтобы убивать, насиловать, грабить. В маленьких городишках тоже полно всякой мрази, но они ассимилировались. Так что мы начнем с простого, с настоящих захолустных мудаков.  
Требуется мгновение, чтобы осознать его слова.  
Значит, не бойня. Джек убьет несколько людей, конечно, но ключевое слово было несколько, и он не слишком бахвалится тем, что уничтожит настоящих бандитов.  
Это мгновенное облегчение, но, когда Риз думает об этом, наблюдая, как Джек смотрит на сталкера, он начинает понимать. Уничтожение бандитов... разве это не будет очень краткосрочным решением? Это часть проблем Пандоры, но до тех пор, пока планета такова — экономика разрушена после отступления Даля, борется за скудные ресурсы, без реальной поддержки — разве все не будет продолжаться так же, как и раньше?  
Его мозг только начинает подбирать варианты, когда то настроение, в каком бы ни прибывал Джек, заканчивается, и он отталкивается от стекла. Седые пряди в его волосах колыхаются, когда он поворачивается к Ризу и резко раскидывает руки, выпячивая широкую грудь.  
– Итак! Экскурсия закончена! Добро пожаловать на Пандору, пацан. – Он опускает руки. – То есть, добро пожаловать обратно на Пандору.  
– Спасибо? Я имею в виду, ты же знаешь, что мне здесь очень нравится... – Сарказм почти можно потрогать. Он подумает об этом позже; может быть, даже поставит некоторых людей Гелиоса на логистику для некоторых примерных идей, уже захвативших его сознание. Но на данный момент он откладывает это, следует за Джеком, когда тот возвращается к научной команде.  
Джек хихикает и обнимает Риза за плечи. Технически Риз может быть выше, но его неуклюжесть и вообще присутствие Джека всегда заставляют его чувствовать себя меньше под весом этой загорелой руки.  
– Эй, мне повезло, что ты не влюбился в это место, иначе я все еще был бы битами данных в твоей голове.  
Ученые делают все возможное, чтобы не глазеть. Вероятно, им тревожно видеть, как Джек прикасается к кому-то так, что это может быть истолковано как “дружеская” манера.  
Питерсон спешит к ним, сцепив руки перед собой так, что это напоминает Ризу о карликовом хомяке, который был у него в детстве.  
– Что-нибудь еще, с-с-сэр? – Его влажные глаза метнулись к Ризу, потом снова к Джеку. – Вы хотите д-д-емо сегодня?  
Обычно именно в этот момент Джек позволил бы своей руке соскользнуть с Риза, чтобы, когда имеешь дело с подчиненными, выглядеть устрашающе. Вместо этого он, кажется, еще сильнее прижимается к нему, положив другую руку на бедро Риза.  
– Не сейчас, Питерсон. Но не могли бы вы, ребята, что-нибудь сделать с этим мерцающим мусором? Это должен быть сталкер, сталкеры становятся невидимыми и остаются такими. Если только ты не пытаешься устроить мне чертов припадок.  
Питерсон серьезно кивает, его руки трясутся.  
– Уверяю вас, сэр, мы работаем над этим. Али… Я имею в виду, к-к-камуфляжные железы субъекта. Лечение эридием, по-видимому, и-и-ингибирует производство некоторых ключевых химических веществ и...  
Джек вздыхает, наконец-то убирая руку, коротко сжав плечо Риза. Честно говоря, Риз немного успокоился — даже в тени пещеры ему жарко. Он мрачно размышляет, есть ли у этих компьютеров свои собственные системы охлаждения, и почему остальные помещения не могут быть такими же.  
– Ладно, неважно, мне все равно. Просто сделай это. Я не плачу тебе за заикание.  
Риз морщится от этого замечания.  
Питерсон кивает.  
– Да, н-ну, мы это исправим. Мы т-т-тестируем исправления на стае сталкеров в пещере B п-прежде чем мы что-либо реализуем. – И снова Риз поражается, тому, что этот человек не падает в обморок под пристальным взглядом Джека, несмотря на явную нервозность.  
Другие ученые изо всех сил стараются выглядеть занятыми, притворяются, что не слушают.  
– Да, конечно. Завтра я буду ожидать демо, так что подготовьте его к следующему разу.  
Риз не может отделаться от ощущения, что Питерсон снова смотрит на него, когда они направляются к выходу. Но если он кибернетик, как говорит Джек... то это просто профессиональный интерес.  
Сейчас около полудня, и Джек не дал ему никаких указаний на то, что ему здесь делать. Не то чтобы он не был в восторге от того, что ему доверяют, но любопытство все равно убивает его.  
– Куда мы идем?  
– Ко мне, – просто говорит Джек.  
Риз переводит взгляд на Джека.  
– К те…  
– ... Ко мне, – повторяет Джек.  
Рабочие с любопытством наблюдают, как они быстро проходят мимо. Джек открывает дверь, лишь взглянув, и как только они оба входят, закрыв за собой дверь, он поворачивается к Ризу. Он прислоняется спиной к столу у противоположной стены, небрежно перекидывая одну ногу через другую. На рубашке Джека краснеет пятно Пандорской грязи. Странно видеть его не в привычной многослойной одежде.  
– Итаааак, что ты думаешь? – С надеждой спрашивает Джек.  
Риз не знает, зачем им понадобилось приходить в комнату Джека, чтобы обсудить это, но он согласен, хоть и поджимает губы. На улице жарко, и он благодарен холодному дуновению кондиционера.  
– Ну... я не уверен? Он просто спал, так что... трудно было что-то понять. – Он бросает жилет на ближайший стул, который уже завален мусором.  
Джек нетерпеливо цокает языком.  
– Нет, принцесса. Я имею в виду, что ты думаешь о проекте вообще. Я ждал услышать твое мнение, а ты не сказал ничего, кроме, тип, "бла-бла, не убивай людей".  
Джек обидно передразнивает его выражение лица в тот момент, но Риз все еще удивленно моргает на просьбу. Конечно, Джек все чаще и чаще спрашивал мнение Риза в офисе, но у него возникло ощущение, что под дразнящими насмешками на этот раз скрывается действительное желание узнать.  
Он на мгновение задумывается.  
– Ну, честно?  
Джек кивает, скрестив руки на груди.  
– Я не понимаю, почему ты так в это вкладываешься. Кажется, было бы проще просто отправить команды солдат Гипериона, чтобы поубивать бандитов, не так ли? Сталкер... это довольно круто, то, что ты показал мне на том видео, где его контролируют. Но насколько это надежно? И все деньги, которые на него тратятся, количество эридия, которое нужно использовать…  
Нет ответа. Лицо Джека совершенно неподвижно, нейтрально.  
Риз нервно ерзает, глядя вниз и поправляя галстук. Пришло время проявить дипломатичность.  
– Но послушай, Джек, что я могу знать…  
Джек наклоняется вперед, преувеличенно указывая на него пальцем.  
– Не-а, не отнекивайся и не начинай тут ерунду, типа "да, сэр". Я спросил, потому что хочу знать. – Он оттолкнулся от стола и остановился примерно в футе от Риза, уперев руки в бока. – С гиперионскими солдатами проще, да, конечно. Но помнишь, что все дело в том, чтобы я убил чуть меньше людей?  
Риз моргает и скептически кивает.  
– Ну, да, нет нужды тратить на это персонал. Не то чтобы я не сделал бы этого в мгновение ока, если бы думал, что мне это нужно, на самом деле мне насрать, за это им платят. Но почему бы не послать того, кого бандиты уже боятся? Кого-то, кто может уничтожить вдвое больше бандитов, чем отряд солдат Гипериона, и кого-то, кого я могу наделать еще. Это дорого стоит? В смысле, вроде как, да. Этот эридий можно продать или использовать в других целях. Но это план А, невероятно крутой и потрясающий, и Б. У меня будет один человек, контролирующий несколько таких тварей одновременно. Та перчатка, которую ты видел на видео, это всего лишь прототип. Мы находимся на пороге чего-то гораздо более надежного, и что-то, что потребует лишь малой доли рабочей силы. И эта технология имеет так много приложений, что с другой стороны я буду грести бабло лопатой на нее.  
Джек подходит к Ризу, обнимает его за плечи и опускает руку так, чтобы она лежала на бедре Риза.  
– Кроме того, я уже упоминал, что я вроде как самый богатый? – Заговорщически бормочет он, сжимая бедро Риза так, что тот, спотыкаясь, все ближе прижимается к его боку. – Потому что так оно и есть. Самый богатый.  
Лицо Риза слишком легко краснеет. В такие игры Джек играл всю неделю, но теперь они одни в спальне Джека, и большой палец Джека обводит его бедро.  
Джек хмурится.  
– Господи, ну почему ты все время такой зажатый, котенок? – Его рука скользит вверх и вниз по спине, успокаивая легким намеком. – Каждый раз, когда я прикасаюсь к тебе, ты словно превращаешься в доску. Я знаю, что так бывает, пока я не вытащу твой член, тогда ты смягчаешься, по крайней мере, фигурально, определенно не буквально, но…  
Риз слегка фыркает, резко отстраняется и начинает возиться со своей сумкой в углу, как будто что-то ищет. На самом деле ему просто хотелось спрятать лицо от настойчивого взгляда Джека, от пряного запаха его одеколона, смешанного с потом.  
– Я не привык, чтобы меня так часто трогали, ясно?  
Он вынимает верхний слой одежды, притворяется, что нашел то, что искал, и запихивает все обратно. Он никогда не был хорош в таких вещах, возможно, поэтому он никогда не встречался с людьми так долго. Например, чем больше они сближаются, тем меньше он знает, как себя вести.  
– Ладно, ладно, успокойся.  
Риз раздраженно оборачивается на этот покровительственный тон, ожидая, что Джек будет стоять позади него, подкрадываясь к нему, как он обычно делает. Вместо этого раздается скрип, когда Джек садится на край своей дурацкой большой кровати, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы положить локти на раздвинутые ноги.  
– Значит, тебе не нравится? – Ровным голосом спрашивает он, подперев рукой подбородок.  
Риз изучает полосу своей татуировки вместо того, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза.  
– Я этого... не говорил, – выдавливает он.  
Он снова трогает вмятину на руке. Это помогает отвлечься. Губы Джека кривятся в улыбке.  
– Тогда в чем проблема? Боишься большого плохого Джека?  
Риз делает вид, что задумался.  
– В смысле, да, вроде того, – говорит он, только наполовину шутя.  
Не то чтобы он действительно думал, что Джек причинит ему боль в этот момент, но насыщенность неистовой энергией, которая окружает его, всегда немного пугает. Как физическая стена, Риз чувствует, что упирается в нее, когда они рядом.  
– Если бы я хотел придушить тебя или что-то в этом роде, я бы уже сделал это, – говорит Джек, откидываясь на кровати, пока не прислоняется к металлической стене, снимая при этом ботинки и отбрасывая их в сторону с глухим стуком. Риз наблюдает за ними, догадываясь, почему они вернулись в комнату Джека в середине дня.  
Джек закатывает глаза.  
– Будь хорошим мальчиком и иди сюда. – Он показывает на свои колени.  
Теперь это почти рефлекс - прийти, когда тебя позовут. Риз убирает руку с плеча и шагает через комнату. Он неловко останавливается у края кровати, пытаясь снять ботинки, не в силах удержаться от гримасы при виде ржавого цвета грязи, скапливающейся в складках кожи скага. Закончив, он поднимает взгляд, останавливаясь и тупо глядя на Джека.  
Джек снова указывает на свои колени, на этот раз более решительно, приподнимая брови, как будто Риз сейчас доставляет ему неудобства.  
– Э-э, так... – Риз подбирается к Джеку, и тот машет ему рукой, призывая двигаться, пока Риз не разводит ноги, ставя их на кровать по обе стороны от коленей Джека.  
– Садись, – приказывает Джек, хлопая Риза по бедру.  
Он снова повинуется, слегка пошатываясь, пока не седлает Джека полностью, его ноги согнуты так, что колени упираются в стену позади Джека.  
– Теперь слушаешься немного лучше, – комментирует Джек, просовывая большие пальцы в петли брюк Риза. От того, как он улыбается, у Риза пересыхает во рту. Накачанные руки в подвернутых рукавах одной лишь рубашки смотрятся неприлично хорошо. Ничего похожего на хрупкие конечности Риза. – А теперь сними кобуру, а потом рубашку.  
Риз сглатывает, умудряясь снять кобуру, несмотря на неудобную позу, в которой он сидит, хотя это, вероятно, выглядит не изящно, и он бьет себя пистолетом по уху в тот момент, когда двигает плечами. Он наклоняется, чтобы осторожно положить его в сторону, не в силах относиться небрежно к дорогому подарку, и Джек издает удовлетворенный звук. Затем идет его рубашка, которую Риз быстро расстегивает. Когда он заканчивает, Джек забирает рубашку и бросает через всю комнату.  
– Теперь, – говорит он, проводя руками по бокам Риза и откидывая голову назад к стене, – мы собираемся решить эту маленькую проблему, окей, тыковка? Хотя мучить тебя в офисе весело, когда мы одни, – его правая рука останавливается, чтобы провести кругом по соску Риза, который не особенно чувствителен, но все равно Риз чувствует дрожь где-то в желудке, – я хочу, чтобы ты немного расслабился. Ты можешь это сделать?  
Риз отрывисто кивает, чувствуя, как твердеющий член Джека давит на него снизу.  
– Д-да. Я думаю.  
Джек кивает.  
– Хорошо. Не думай слишком много, ты здесь не для этого, – Он задумчиво замолкает. – Ну, в данный момент это не главная причина. – Его рука скользит вокруг и вверх, к затылку Риза. – У меня было долгое утро, чтобы привести этих придурков в форму, потому что, как только я уезжаю на Гелиос, они снова начинают проебываться. Мне нужно, чтобы ты выглядел красиво для меня, так, чтобы я больше не хотел сделать из них барбекю.  
Другая его рука скользит по стыку, где плоть Риза встречается с металлом, он смотрит Ризу в глаза, прежде чем наклонить его за шею и поцеловать. На этот раз Риз все же более готов, он приоткрывает губы, когда Джек облизывает их. Комок беспокойства в его груди, тот, к которому он привык настолько, что не замечает его, пока он не исчезнет, расслабляется, когда он закрывает глаза и вздыхает.  
Джек начинает расстегивать ремень.  
– Мм, видишь, не так уж плохо, когда я прикасаюсь к тебе, не так ли? – Спрашивает Джек, когда Риз, не задумываясь, окончательно садится к нему на колени.  
Его правая рука продолжает двигаться по Ризу, так же, как касался на Гелиосе в течение дня. Риз издает неопределенный звук "мм", неосознанно потираясь о него, когда Джек оставляет засос на его челюсти.  
Смех Джека греет ему ухо.  
– Я задал тебе вопрос, тыковка, – говорит Джек, прежде чем взять его за бедра и потянуть вниз, снова заставляя потереться о себя.  
Риз вздрагивает, закрывает глаза и прижимается лбом к лбу Джека.  
– Нет, – признается он с придыханием.  
Джек целует Риза до тех пор, пока тот не теряет способность мыслить, не может думать ни о чем, кроме чудесного тепла этого поцелуя, и в конце концов Джек прерывается, чтобы раздеться. Он снова сажает Риза к себе на колени, но на этот раз голого, и из него капает смазка, от того, что Джек подготовил его.  
И он склонился над Джеком, открытый, желающий и ждущий, когда Джек потянет его вниз. Чтобы взять. Он умоляюще встречает взгляд Джека. Но Джек только ухмыляется ему и проводит костяшками пальцев по напряженной мышце бедра Риза.  
– Чего ты ждешь?  
И поэтому он сам помогает себе левой рукой, держа член Джека так, чтобы было удобней опуститься на него. Берет его сам. Наклоняется к шее Джека, чтобы заглушить крик, но не потому, что он не был готов, а потому, что он настолько готов. Когда Джек улыбается ему в шею и толкается бедрами вверх, он стонет "ублюдок", прижимаясь к застежке его маски.  
Джек заставляет его двигаться медленно и ровно, поднимаясь и опускаясь так, что Джек погружается глубоко. Его руки остаются на бедрах Риза, удерживая его, когда ощущений становится слишком много, и он прижимается к Джеку так сильно, как только может.  
Он подбадривающе бормочет ему на ухо, на удивление не используя резкости, сарказм и не давая ему животные клички. Все идет гораздо медленнее, чем в первый раз, гораздо более жарко.  
– Вот так, Риззи, вот так, – или, – Боже, кексик, прекрасно. Просто прекрасно.  
Бедра Риза горят от того, что он поднимается и опускается, а колени затекли.  
Но он не замечает всего этого, когда он кончает, задыхаясь стоном. Джек продолжает направлять его бедра вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз, хотя он слишком сильно дрожит, чтобы двигаться самостоятельно, а затем толкается в него, пока сам не достигает финала с тихим рычанием.  
Они так и сидят, прижавшись друг к другу у стены, пока Риз не морщится от боли в коленях.  
– Ладно, ладно. Ложись, – наконец, говорит Джек, хлопая его по заднице.  
Риз перекидывает ногу и шипит от внезапного прилива крови, потирая напряженное бедро. Он никогда не “ездил” на ком-то так долго, не все время, и то, что он ложится головой на подушку и вытягивается, приносит облегчение.  
Джек фыркает, подползая к нему, чтобы лечь рядом в прохладном клубке простыней. Он тянется одной рукой к выключателям в стене над ними, и свет гаснет. Тусклое свечение компьютерного терминала – единственное, что освещает комнату.  
-Сейчас даже не ночь, – возражает Риз, вспоминая те несколько писем, на которые он надеялся ответить в свободное время. В частности, было сообщение от Сайруса, что-то о новых предложениях по бухгалтерскому протоколу.  
– Ночь здесь не начнется примерно еще два дня, – отвечает Джек, обнимая Риза поперек живота.  
Риз старается не дергаться, металлическая ребристая обшивка его правой руки уже неприятно вдавливается в бок. К тому же, сейчас из него что-то... вытекает.  
– Так... мне идти в свою комнату или нет?  
Джек фыркает.  
– Это и есть твоя комната, идиот.  
Брови Риза взлетают вверх.  
– Погоди. Что... правда?  
– Я не буду держать для тебя отдельную комнату, когда ты здесь только наездами, тупица. А теперь сними свою чертову руку, я чувствую, как ты вертишься. А потом время вздремнуть.  
Риз снимает руку, плечевые муфты легко освобождаются, и проводная группа отключается. Он снова забирается в постель и засыпает, Джек с одной стороны, его револьвер в кобуре с другой.  
На этот раз, когда он просыпается, Джек все еще на месте.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Опять последнее обновление. Я переехала в Шотландию, так что времени на написание фика у меня мало. Но это не значит, что я не хочу этим заниматься!
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Я никуда не переезжал, но меня переехала жизнь и работа в преддверии нового года, так что, может быть, я вычитывал все тут не слишком внимательно… Но иначе на этой неделе глава бы точно не появилась!


	17. Chapter 17

Когда они просыпаются, Риз с удивлением обнаруживает, что их маленький “сон” длился не только весь день, но и часть следующего утра. Система услужливо сообщает ему, что уже больше восьми утра по времени Гелиоса. Конечно, несмотря на то, что во внутренних помещениях царит приятная прохлада, день на Пандоре длится девяносто часов, а это значит, что солнце все это время было в зените.  
Ну, хотя бы он находит время принять душ, так что противной липкой пленки на коже больше нет. Но прошло уже более 14 часов с того момента, как он ел в последний раз, и спустя несколько минут бодрствования, ему становится очевидно, что желудок этим очень недоволен.  
– Джек, – наконец шепчет он, после того как понимает, что громкое урчание живота того не разбудило.  
Он приподнимается на левом локте, пиная под одеялом весьма волосатые ноги Джека. В какой-то момент они пошли на еще один раунд, спровоцированный тем, что Риз проснулся от того, что Джек лениво терся о его задницу, жесткие пальцы требовательно давили на бедра… И, похоже, Джека это измотало.  
Джек рычит. Он делает глубокий вдох и протягивает руку, чтобы похлопать Риза по боку, как будто тот был ретивым конем.  
– Я ценю твой энтузиазм, детка, но как бы я ни был хорош в сексе, мне нужно время, чтобы восстановить силы.  
Риз закатывает глаза, снова опускаясь на подушку. Он всегда чувствует себя неловко, не ощущая веса металлической руки.  
– Нет, просто мы спали целую вечность.  
Джек выдает равнодушное "мм", показывая, что услышал.  
– Я голоден, – признается Риз, когда вспоминает, что Джека не особенно заботит нормальный сон. Зная его, он всю неделю скорей всего сидел на кофе и сахаре, и это был первый его настоящий сон. Джек молчит. – Послушай, я через минуту тебя сожру, если мы не встанем.  
Джек вздыхает, наконец, переворачивается и открывает один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на Риза, прежде чем открыть другой и сесть. Он тянется к панели, чтобы включить свет, потягиваясь.  
– Хорошо, я признаю, что прямо сейчас мог б прикончить несколько вафель. И если ты еще немного похудеешь, я, возможно, больше не смогу тебя рассмотреть, так что, знаешь... Давай поедим.  
Джек по внутренней связи, встроенной в ту же панель кнопок, что и лампы, приказывает принести завтрак. Риз вроде как ожидает, что еду оставят за дверью, поскольку Джек не делает ни малейшего движения, чтобы одеться. Вместо этого, когда к ним стучит неудачливый официант, Джек, кажется, специально впускает его, чтобы он мог поставить поднос на рабочий стол. Риз с горящими щеками забирается под одеяло, как ребенок, прячущийся от монстров.  
Как только за смущенным сотрудником закрывается дверь, он садится, балансируя левой рукой и свешивая ноги с кровати.  
– Господи, Джек, ты действительно думаешь, что это хорошая идея, чтобы случайные люди видели все это? – Он встает и берет руку со стола, не обращая внимания на то, как Джек лежит, подперев голову одной рукой и вытянувшись, как греческая статуя. Он беззастенчиво пялится на Риза, потому что только так Джек всегда и делает.  
– Как будто они думали, что я оставил тебя в моей комнате на невинную вечеринку с ночевкой? А как ты планировал, хотел рассказать, что мы тут красили ногти и сплетничали? Мы застряли здесь на несколько месяцев, тыковка, это место – мельница слухов, и нет никаких гостевых палаток или чего-то типа. Не хочу портить тебе иллюзию, но все знают, что мы тут трахались. Попытавшись скрыть это, я буду выглядеть слабаком, так что пусть знают, что мне похер на то, что они думают.  
Риз садится на край кровати, спиной к Джеку, и начинает прикреплять обратно свою руку. Это сложновато без настенного крепления, которое Вон соорудил для него, чтобы фиксировать ее, пока он снова подключает все, и из-за этого он раздражается только больше.  
– Да, ну, я все еще не... это неловко, для начала, и если ты действительно хочешь моей помощи здесь, мне не нужно, чтобы люди думали, что я их босс только потому, что…  
Он вздрагивает, когда Джек встает на колени позади него, поддерживая его протез одной рукой и прижимая ладонь другой к плечу. Шарнир в верхней части его руки щелкает в первом положении гнезда, все еще позволяя получить доступ к пучкам проводов, которые нужно подключить.  
– Хм, спасибо, – чуть-чуть нервно благодарит он.  
Джек уже подключает провода обратно к различным портам, его грубые пальцы удивительно ловкие.  
– Чем скорее мы тебя соберем, тем скорее я зароюсь в эту кучу вафель, – пренебрежительно говорит он, вставляя шарнир на место окончательно, чтобы он устроился в мягких силиконовых прокладках, которые крепко удерживают его на месте благодаря автоматической системе фиксации.  
Риз забывает о злости, потому что это первый раз, когда кто-то, кроме Вона или Лизы, помогает ему с рукой, не ведя себя покровительственно. Чтобы не обжечься кофе, они оба одеваются, пока завтракают. Джек начинает болтать о каком-то новом предприятии на Акваторе, и Риз старается не показывать, как ему нравится то, что его всегда идеальные волосы сейчас в полном беспорядке.  
***  
Как и обещал Джек, они возвращаются в пещеру, чтобы им продемонстрировали, что сталкер находится под контролем. Все идет примерно так, как ожидал Риз. Один из ученых (Питерсон, как ни странно) управляет перчаткой, которую он видел на записи с камер наблюдения. Вблизи она кажется невероятно тяжелой, толстой и металлической, насколько может судить Риз. Прозрачные панели дают увидеть сетку проводов внутри, и миниатюрный Эхо-экран в задней части. Костяшки пальцев его руки соединены похожим способом, но тут они выглядят менее гладкими. Почти устаревшими.  
– Это прототип, – напоминает ему Джек.  
Тем не менее, когда Питерсон проверяет как она сидит, двигая пальцами, очевидно, что суставы функционируют плавно.  
Питерсон проходит через запечатанную дверь внутрь резервуара, но не доходит до зарешеченной части клетки. И все же, он гораздо ближе, чем хотел бы оказаться Риз, среди зелени с опавшими листьями, которые пачкают росой брюки. Дальше все идет так же, как на видео, которое они уже смотрели, хотя на этот раз сталкер не подключен к эридиевым трубкам, он уже получил свою “дозу” за день.  
И снова сталкер подчиняется жестам Питерсона, мускулы вздымаются волнами. Риз не знает точно, как движения перчатки соотносятся с движениями существа, но его нервирует то, как голова сталкера поворачивается в сторону, прежде чем последовать команде. Когда он щелкает своими массивными челюстями, игольчатые зубы сверкают даже с такого расстояния.  
– Ну как? – Спрашивает Джек, скрестив руки на груди и искоса глядя на Риза. – На этот раз я спрашиваю, что ты думаешь о настоящем сталкере, тыковка. – Он выгибает бровь и наклоняется ближе. – Типа, это же круто? Действительно революционно, сладкий? Или просто офигенно?  
Питерсон возвращается через дверь резервуара под вежливые аплодисменты других ученых, сияя, несмотря на пот, выступивший на лбу.  
Риз не может сдержать улыбку, вызванную детским энтузиазмом Джека.  
– Я скажу, “абсолютно радикально”.  
Теперь, когда он знает, что это не очередной проект по геноциду, ему немного легче ублажить исполнительного директора.  
Губы Джека изгибаются от удовольствия, когда он открывает рот, чтобы ответить, и в этот момент его браслет звенит. Он поднимает палец и смотрит вниз, недовольно скривив рот, на какие-то данные, мелькающие на экране.  
– Чертовы тупицы! – Бормочет он, вскидывая руку. – Меня окружают идиоты. Вместо этого я мог бы нанять кучу буллимонгов, и соотношение выплаченных денег к выброшенному дерьму все равно было бы выгодней.  
– Все... в порядке? – Взволнованно спрашивает Риз. – Типа, никто не умер или что-то в этом роде?  
Джек сухо смеется.  
– О, к сожалению, пока нет. – Он опускает запястье, набив что-то на маленьком экране. – Послушай, котенок, какой-то придурок из патруля периметра решил, что будет забавно пострелять в каких-то паукомуравьев, и в процессе ему удалось привлечь около четырех колоний к нашему входу. Риз тревожно поднимает брови. – Не-а, не волнуйся, турели их отстреливают, но я должен заняться уборкой этого маленького беспорядка, пока они не сделали его еще хуже. У тебя есть доступ в мою комнату, почему бы тебе не заняться делами Гелиоса, и мы увидимся сегодня вечером.  
Ах, да. Несмотря на то, что он заставил Риза приехать сюда, у него все еще есть обычные обязанности, потому что с массой случайного дерьма, во главе которого поставил его Джек, немного сложно полностью делегировать все.  
– Да, конечно. Без проблем.  
– Вот мой мальчик.  
Джек подмигивает и хлопает его по плечу, прежде чем направиться к выходу.  
– И никого не убивай! – Риз зовет его вслед. – Это плохо сказывается на боевом духе.  
Джек пренебрежительно машет рукой и исчезает в устье туннеля.  
Он вздыхает, поворачивается к клетке и задумчиво скрещивает руки на груди. Он чувствует себя странно. Ну, хорошо, оптимистично. Он знает, что это не может длиться долго, но прошлая ночь была... приятной. И он уже снова думает о том, как помочь Джеку оживить Пандору. Слишком рано говорить ему о своих идеях, но как только он ответит на письма и подпишет некоторые бумаги для Гелиоса, возможно, он сможет провести остаток вечера, начав предварительные исследования с терминала в комнате Джека.  
– Извините, – раздается голос справа от него. Его отвлекает от своих мыслей Питерсон, который стоит у его локтя и снова смотрит на него сквозь толстые стекла очков. – Риз, верно? М-могу я, возможно, поговорить с вами минутку? – Его руки нервно подергиваются.  
– Хм. – Глаза Риза на мгновение метнулись к выходному туннелю. Он понятия не имеет, чего этот маленький человечек может от него хотеть, честно говоря. Может быть, ему нужно было поговорить с Джеком, а после его внезапного ухода Риз – лучшая альтернатива. В конце концов, его представили, как своего рода второстепенного босса. – Да, конечно. В чем конкретно я могу вам помочь?  
Питерсон указывает на другую сторону передней части пещеры. За всеми светящимися консолями и верстаками – ряд металлических перегородок, рядом с другой системой туннелей.  
– Мой кабинет вон там. Я бы предпочел, чтобы мы п-п-поговорили н… – его глаза скользят по некоторым другим ученым, отслеживающим данные на различных консолях. – Наедине.  
Внутренняя часть металлической перегородки, в которую Питерсон привел его, была не столько кабинетом, сколько кабинкой космической эры. Туда были втиснуты стол и компьютер, а вдоль стен аккуратно сложены стопки непонятных папок.  
Питерсон протискивается за стол и садится в офисное кресло, которое явно знавало лучшие дни, и Риз следует его примеру, усаживаясь на маленький табурет напротив. Контраст между всеми типичными офисными перегородками и скалистой пещерой прямо за дверью действительно комичен, особенно учитывая, что эти разделенные “комнаты” не имеют потолков. Наверху – высокий склон пещеры, темный и пахнущий сыростью.  
– Простите, если я вас так напугал, – начинает Питерсон, наклоняясь вперед над столом. – Просто... ваша кибернетика.  
Риз в замешательстве хмурится, постукивая металлическими пальцами по бедру. Он бы с подозрением отнесся к этой встрече, но он все еще думает, что Питерсон кажется безобидным, возможно, немного нервным. А еще у него в кобуре есть револьвер.  
– И что с ней?  
– Ну, вы тот, на ком провели операцию, я п-правильно п-понимаю? Ч-чтобы Красавчик Джек мог вернуться?  
Насколько известно Ризу, это секретная информация. Для образа “бизнес-Иисус, но с большим количеством оружия” было бы лучше, если бы воскрешение Джека больше походило на чудо без посторонней помощи. Его лоб, должно быть, сморщился в замешательстве, потому что Питерсон, похоже, сразу понял свою ошибку, быстро добавив:  
– Со мной консультировались по поводу удаления и повторной установки в-вашего нейронного порта. Дизайнер основал его на одном из моих оригинальных прототипов. Я наблюдал за процедурой через видео.  
Риз слегка расслабляется и кивает. Верно, Питерсон все-таки здесь заведует кибернетикой. Он должен быть более чем квалифицированным, чтобы Джек выбрал его.  
– Значит, вы знакомы с Лизой?  
Питерсон кивает, нежно улыбаясь.  
– Ах да, Лиза и я, м-мы недолго работали вместе в робототехнике, и оба нашли себя в кибернетике на Гелиосе. Н-ненадолго, в моем случае. С тех пор я прыгаю между другими проектами. – Улыбка исчезает, и он сглатывает. – Я-я боюсь спрашивать об этом, но я так хорошо знаком именно с вашими кибернетическими процессами, что мне п-п-показалось глупым не попробовать…  
– Со мной не нужно так нервничать, я не Джек. – Риз наклоняется, чтобы сказать это. Что-то в сдержанном возбуждении, мерцающем в слабых, но ярких глазах Питерсона, заинтриговало его.  
Питерсон прочищает горло и кивает.  
– Н-не то чтобы я не ценю все, что Джек, э-э, сделал для меня, но я бы... п-пожалуйста, не говорите ему, что я говорил с вами об этом. – Похоже, он ищет поддержки, поэтому Риз кивает в знак согласия. – В-видите ли, этот прототип перчатки, он работает, и работает достаточно хорошо. Но на самом деле, я разрабатываю с-способ, с которым мы могли бы получить гораздо лучшие р-результаты. Более легкую связь с другими существами.  
– Но почему вы не хотите рассказать Джеку? Я уверен, что он будет в восторге…  
Питерсон морщится.  
– Ну, о-он знает. Видите ли, кибернетические имплантаты, которые мы внедрили в Алису, в объект, они примерно переводят различные протоколы в перчатке. Это работает, но операция со стороны оператора н-не интуитивна. Я могу управлять им только потому, что я очень хорошо знаком со стоящей за этим техникой.  
– Но есть и другой вариант. Если бы пользователь сам обладал кибернетикой…  
Риз откидывается назад, его руки напрягаются.  
– У него не было бы, у него не было бы такой проблемы. Он интуитивно п-понял бы, как управлять существом, потому что у него была бы прямая нейронная с-связь с ним.  
– Вы хотите, чтобы я был вашей лабораторной крысой? – Вмешивается Риз. – Слушайте, это, может, не очень распространено, но, блин, есть и другие люди с нейронными имплантами.  
Питерсон в тревоге поднимает руки и качает головой.  
– Нет! Н-не крыса, не так, как Гиперион обычно использует тестовых с-субъектов. – Он удивительно откровенен. – Джек уже н-начал искать людей с имплантами. Проблема заключается в поиске подходящего кандидата, существует огромный диапазон, огромный диапазон того, насколько ус-спешно установлены имплантаты человека. Но вы... я видел схемы в-ваших имплантатов, спецификации в-вашей системы. Уникальные способы, которыми ваше тело интегрировало кибернетику. Вы сможете, сможете легко соединиться. И если вы собираетесь быть здесь, на базе, вы могли бы... могли бы просто помочь мне собрать исходные данные, понимаете, я знаю, я знаю, что вы слишком важны, чтобы реально рисковать, но мы могли бы настроить все точнее, ч-чтобы мы были гораздо ближе к готовности, как только кто-то будет в-выбран. – Он прерывает зрительный контакт, вытирая рукавом блестящий пот с виска. – Нет никакой опасности, не в пробных запусках, и Джек, он оказывает большое давление, чтобы сделать это к-как можно скорее.  
– Вы сказали Джеку, что я подхожу? – Тихо спрашивает Риз. Его живот напрягся. Джек так заботится об этом проекте, и если он узнает, что Риз – идеальный кандидат, тогда он может сделать его, он может…  
– Да, – тихо говорит Питерсон.  
Риз в замешательстве морщит лоб.  
– Тогда почему... Почему вы не хотите, чтобы он знал, что вы говорили со мной об этом?  
– Он... он угрожал бросить меня в клетку с А-алисой, если я еще раз заговорю об этом, – нервно признается он. – Он сказал, что вы вне пределов досягаемости. – Риз удивленно выпрямляется в кресле. Он знает, что стал довольно ценным, но если этот эксперимент так безобиден, как утверждает Питерсон, то он ожидал, что Джек бросит в пучину. Особенно учитывая то, как он был вынужден установить шпионское ПО по прихоти Джека. – Я просто подумал... Вы к-кажетесь милым, и я подумал, что могу хотя бы... спросить.  
Риз все еще обдумывает то, что он только что узнал, вставая. Но мысль о том, что у него в голове снова что-то будет, что-то вторгнется в его мысли, поменяет его – это вызывает у него озноб. Он качает головой.  
– Нет, я не думаю... я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
Питерсон почти сразу выглядит удрученным, возможно, немного паникующим.  
– Послушайте, я еще подумаю об этом, но могу, по крайней мере, пообещать, что не расскажу об этом Джеку, – говорит Риз со слабой улыбкой. – А теперь мне пора идти. У меня есть дела, которые требуют внимания, и Гелиос горит, насколько я знаю.  
Он возвращается в комнату Джека в некотором оцепенении. Мысль о подключении к этой штуке заставляет его вздрогнуть, как только он оказываться в комнате, в безопасности. Но его настоящее замешательство связано с Джеком. Это звучит откровением, вкупе с прошлой ночью. Он боится слишком тщательно думать об этом.  
Он уже выстраивает в очередь сообщения от Сайруса, Вона и нескольких руководителей отделов, на которые ему нужно будет ответить, пока сбрасывает мусор со стула и устраивается.  
Пришло время похоронить себя в работе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Вся эта история с "новой страной/аспирантурой" все еще занимает мое время, но я не забыла вас всех <3  
> Callmearcturus – самая быстрая бета на Диком Западе
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Я точно не успею доперевести этот фик до нового года, эхххх…


	18. Chapter 18

Риз действительно планирует рассказать Джеку о проектах на Пандоре, над которыми он работал последние несколько месяцев, он полностью, полностью готов. Просто... Ну, подходящее время еще не пришло. Он хочет иметь четкий план, прежде чем действительно обратиться к Джеку по этому поводу, потому что Джеку будет труднее сказать "нет" и назвать его идиотом, если он может хотя бы подкрепить свои слова небольшим исследованием.  
Конечно, всегда есть вероятность, что Джек знает, учитывая шпионские программы, которые были запихнуты в его гребаную голову. Но даже если и так, он не упоминает об этом, и Риз считает, что это знак молчаливого одобрения.  
Именно поэтому он сейчас разговаривает с двумя людьми, которых, как он думал, никогда больше не увидит, а тем более не будет активно искать и нанимать. Найти аферисток было достаточно трудно, и убедить их принять предложение, убедить их, что он планирует что-то хорошее для Пандоры вместо того, чтобы продолжать бурить планету, высасывая из нее все соки, это было само по себе чудом.  
\- Да, у нас есть твои чертовы показания сканирования, - ворчит явно обеспокоенная Фиона по Эхо. - Ты нам за это доплачиваешь, в плюс.  
Он сейчас в своем кабинете на Гелиосе, просматривает кое-какие отчеты, пока они разговаривают. Джек… Ну, Джек на несколько дней уехал в какой-то из филиалов Гипериона и, наверное, наводит ужас на местное руководство. Пока Риз делил свое собственное время между Гелиосом и лагерем на Пандоре, Джек совершал небольшие поездки в другие офисы Гипериона, якобы для того, чтобы зарядить их энергией в метафорическом смысле. Тем не менее, Риз видел кадры с участием Джека, менеджера среднего звена, и провода, которые указывают на более буквальную интерпретацию этого выражения.  
\- Мы договорились о цене, Фиона, и ты все равно опоздала на два дня. - Он ставит свою подпись на очередной бюджетный отчет, который светится зеленым светом на экране компьютера.  
\- Фиона просто ворчит, потому что ее пиджак испортился, - говорит Саша, она стоит дальше и ее слышно хуже, чем сестру.  
\- Я вовсе не ворчу, я вполне оправданно возмущена тем, что этот корпоративный придурок отправил нас в гребаное болото шлака, кишащее бандитами. И для протокола, этот пиджак был из чертовски хорошей кожи и…  
При упоминании о бандитах Риз замолкает, отрываясь от бумаг.  
\- Я ничего не знал о бандитах, - вставляет он, быстро включая видеопередачу вызова. Это занимает мгновение, но невозмутимый хмурый взгляд Фионы оживает на экране.  
\- Фиона, я ничего не знал о бандитах, - повторяет он так искренне, как только может, поднимая ладони, чтобы подчеркнуть сказанное. Саша стоит на заднем плане кадра, видимо, в их новом караване. Она хлопочет над плитой. - Ребята, вы в порядке?  
Фиона поднимает брови и ярко жестикулирует, указывая на подпалины на том, что когда-то было хорошо сшитым пальто.  
\- Ты что, слепой? Скажи мне, когда ты продал свою душу Гипериону, ты и глаза включил в контракт?  
Риз может разглядеть, как Саша закатывает глаза, когда она подходит, ставит на стол щербатую дымящуюся кружку и наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть в экран вместе с Фионой.  
\- Мы в порядке, Риз, - уверяет она. – Это был не лагерь. Их было только двое, щит Фионы просто оказался неисправным, и у одного были зажигательные патроны.  
Фиона машет рукой.  
\- Там была палатка, следовательно, они разбили лагерь, так что технически это был лагерь бандитов.  
Риз расслабляется, слегка улыбаясь. Он будет чувствовать себя очень виноватым, если его разведданные окажутся неверными, и он отправит их прямо в центр страны мудаков, а не на простую разведывательную миссию, как намеревался. Но два бандита, ну, он уверен, что они справятся с двумя. Фиона тренировалась с кем-то, с кем познакомилась после того, как он сбежал с Пандоры. Она отказывается сказать ему, кто это, но дело в том, что теперь она более чем способна справиться сама.  
\- Хорошо, я дам тебе немного денег на новый пиджак, - говорит он умиротворяюще. На его дисплее мигает напоминание: примерно через двадцать минут у него назначена встреча с Лизой.  
Фиона, кажется, смягчается после легкого толчка Саши. Она вздыхает, опуская руки.  
\- Да, хорошо. Хорошо. - Она протягивает руку за пределы видимости экрана, чтобы достать сканер окружающей среды, который он им дал, и размахивает им перед камерой. Он выглядит немного грязным, поцарапанным, но в основном целым. – У нас есть твои данные.  
Риз показывает большой палец вверх.  
\- Как мило! Хорошая работа. Просто загрузите их, я переведу оплату позже сегодня.  
Экологическая информация имеет решающее значение для создания лучшей инфраструктуры на Пандоре. Знание того, какие районы имеют воду, не заполнены радиацией и тому подобное. В те закоулки и уголки, которые ускользали от исследований компании из-за отсутствия потенциальной прибыли, Риз и посылал Сашу и Фиону.  
\- Сколько стоил этот пиджак?  
Он практически видит знаки доллара в глазах Фионы, когда она открывает рот, чтобы заговорить, но Саша подносит ладонь ко рту, чтобы театрально прошептать:  
\- Она украла егоооо. – Она перестает поясничать, не замечая тычок в бок от сестры. – Просто пошли немного больше. В Холлоу Поинт есть портной, который справится с этим. Есть еще работа?  
\- Хм, давай посмотрим...  
Он вытаскивает несколько проектов на экран, просматривая их. На них – различные маркеры прогресса. То, чего он хочет добиться, прежде чем подойти с этим к Джеку. В основном данные доказывают, что они могут улучшить жизнь на Пандоре, не полностью отказываясь от идеи прибыли. Превращение Пандоры в полузаселенную неизбежно пошло бы на пользу ее экономике, дало бы им возможность проникнуть на первый уровень нового рынка недвижимости, импорта и тому подобного. Он собрал все, что мог найти о подобных проектах на других планетах (конечно, ни одна планета не похожа на Пандору), доказательства того, что тщательное планирование может принести не иллюзорную выгоду, а также новый обучаемый кадровый резерв для компании.  
Но, как уже упоминалось, первый шаг - сделать Пандору пригодной для жизни. Он откопал чертежи нескольких заброшенных проектов, над которыми Гиперион работал в разных местах, или патенты, которые они купили у других компаний и быстро забыли. Обширные усовершенствования в области конденсационных коллекторов, тепличных технологий, позволяющих вести сельское хозяйство. Такого рода вещи.  
\- Нет, - заключает он, наконец, - нет, я думаю, что пока все. - Он ждет отчета о наиболее жизнеспособных местах для новых поселений, оценки численности населения, коэффициенты смертности, целую кучу других этнографических данных.  
\- Хорошо, - сухо говорит Фиона, делая глоток чая и корча недовольное лицо, когда она проглатывает его, прежде чем посмотреть на Риза с явным недоверием. – Итак, когда же эти ваши грандиозные планы начнут осуществляться? - Она ставит чашку на стол дальше от себя, чем это необходимо.  
\- Ну. - Он проводит металлическими пальцами по волосам. - Надеюсь, скоро? Но это будет медленно, ребята. Сначала будут тесты. И мы должны получить научно-исследовательские разработки по некоторым из этих вещей... Я просто должен... Ну, знаешь, сначала получить разрешение. Вроде.  
\- Разрешение? А я-то думала, что ты теперь какой-нибудь крутой босс. У тебя позади – гигантское окно с видом на звезды. И это мраморный пол?  
Он прочищает горло, слегка поправляя камеру.  
\- Нет, нет, совершенно не, - он нервно хихикает, делая паузу. Обычно он не пользуется их кабинетом для таких мелких звонков, но Джек на… Черт возьми, он не знает, Акваторе, наверное. Предположительно, "потрясает" кого-то, цель, которая с Джеком имеет потенциал превратиться в слишком буквальную. Особенно если местные жители были настолько глупы, что не спрятали все опасное с глаз долой.  
\- Послушай, это все еще должно пройти через Джека, - признается он.  
Боже, взгляд, которым они обе смотрят на него, мог бы расплавить даже асбест. Они могут брать его деньги, они даже могут начать верить, что он в этом замешан по уважительным причинам, чему помогают некоторые незначительные улучшения в Холлоу Пойнте, но Джеку, Джеку они не доверяют. По понятным причинам.  
\- Если этот псих, — - начинает Фиона, обвиняюще указывая пальцем.  
\- ...Все будет не так, как раньше, обещаю. Я же тебе это уже говорил. – Он не хочет, чтобы они видели в нем исключительно бездушного корпоративного зазывалу. Но перед глазами снова мигает будильник, ему нужно идти. - Слушай, мне надо бежать. Но я скоро свяжусь с вами, как только у меня будут конкретные планы, которые я вам покажу и все такое. Хорошо?  
Фиона, похоже, тщательно обдумывает его слова, поджав губы. Саша ждет, когда сестра скажет свое слово.  
\- ... Ладно, хорошо. Не скупись на оплату моего пальто.  
Он облегченно улыбается и неуверенно поднимает кулак.  
\- Удаленный бро-фист?  
Саша выгибает бровь, и Фиона показывает ему палец. Видео обрывается.  
***  
\- Так, значит, здесь подсчеты заработной платы работников… Они совпадают с количеством шахтеров на месте в этом месяце. – он хмурит брови, смотря на светящиеся синие фигуры, парящие в воздухе над его ладонью. Он откидывается на спинку стула и рассеянно массирует кожу вокруг своего нейронного порта. – Чего я не понимаю, так это для чего эта цифра здесь может быть. Мы уже подсчитали заработную плату, транспортные расходы, снабжение…  
Сайрус придвигает стул к столу Риза так близко, что их колени соприкасаются, когда он наклоняется поближе, чтобы изучить прогнозируемые цифры. Они сидят в офисе Риза после рабочего дня, решая последние бухгалтерские проблемы.  
Сайрус задумчиво проводит пальцем по бороде.  
\- Да, именно это мы все еще пытаемся выяснить. У меня есть несколько человек, которые проверяют цифры. - Сайрус стал новым главой бухгалтерии вскоре после первой поездки Риза в Пандорский лагерь, после того как его предыдущий босс был переведен в гораздо меньший филиал, расположенный на Эдеме-6. Учитывая роскошную обстановку, можно было бы подумать, что это повышение по службе, но это определенно было не так.  
Он кивает, сжимая пальцы в кулак, когда дисплей выключается.  
\- Ну, нам это нужно к концу финансового квартала, хорошо? Это может казаться незначительным, но, если бы мы могли хоть раз все привести в порядок, это было бы здорово. Нет конца тем людям, которые здесь воруют…  
Глаза Сайруса мерцают, когда он улыбается ему, подперев рукой подбородок.  
\- Если ты не перевариваешь грязную игру, то выбрал не то место для работы. Кстати, о коррупции: придешь ли ты сегодня вечером на коктейль-вечеринку? Они празднуют тот патент, который выбили угрозами…  
Риз стонет, откидываясь назад и потирая лицо.  
\- О боже, это сегодня вечером? - Он вздыхает, опуская руки в знак поражения. Перспектива искушает, хотя бы потому, что он мог бы утащить за собой Вона и Иветту, которые всегда восхитительно язвительны на таких мероприятиях. – А ты пойдешь?  
Сайрус весело кивает.  
\- Ты же знаешь, как это бывает, Риз. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя ударили в спину, то лучше не спускай глаз с ножа. Ты должен держать руку на пульсе. - Он легонько подталкивает ногу Риза своей, достаточно легко, чтобы счесть жест дружеским. За последние несколько месяцев они сблизились, так как Риз все чаще видит его на работе с тех пор, как Джек передал почти все непосредственное общение с руководителями отделов Ризу. - Кроме того, это может быть забавно.  
\- Я не могу, - наконец, говорит он, виновато улыбаясь. – Вообще-то у меня есть ... э-э ... планы. - Он бросает взгляд на часы на компьютере Сайруса, с некоторой тревогой осознавая, что рабочий день официально закончился уже три часа назад. Он склонен задерживаться допоздна, но, как он и сказал, у него есть планы. – Вот это да! - Он неловко встает, хватая черный пиджак в шестигранную клетку, который повесил на спинку стула. – Мне лучше поторопиться.  
Что-то похожее на разочарование мелькает на лице Сайруса, но когда он встает, то быстро скрывает это улыбкой.  
\- Горячее свидание? – Интересуется он, игриво приподнимая густую бровь.  
\- Ха! Ха. Э-э, нет. – Он бы точно не назвал это свиданием. – Просто... готовлюсь к следующей поездке на Пандору, на следующей неделе. Так что для начала мне надо кое-что организовать.  
\- Еще одна? Так скоро? – Пока Риз вешает через плечо сумку, набивая ее Эхо-падами и разными бумагами, Сайрус небрежно потягивается и садится на угол стола. – Я полагаю, это означает, что мы будем иметь дело с Джеком в течение недели, а не с тобой. Кошмар.  
Риз смеется. Сайрус - единственный, кто знает о путешествиях на Пандору, но только потому, что Ризу также нужен был кто-то из бухгалтерии, чтобы контролировать средства для его личного проекта, и иногда было необходимо дать ему знать, когда Риз уезжает. Он, конечно, не знает цели этих поездок.  
\- Нет, на этот раз мы спускаемся вместе, - говорит он, застегивая свою сумку. "Барсетка", как Джек любит ее называть, со всем этим своим чувством юмора школьника средних классов. – Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, просто пошли мне Эхо, ты же знаешь Джека.  
\- Нет, на самом деле не знаю, - говорит Сайрус с некоторым удивлением. Риз чувствует себя помятым после долгого дня, волосы растрепаны, одежда в беспорядке, но раздражающе яркий красный жилет и галстук-бабочка Сайруса остаются идеальными и четкими. – Я думаю, что ты единственный, кто знает Джека.  
Риз борется с дрожащей улыбкой, прислоняясь бедром к столу и перекидывая сумку через плечо.  
\- Поверь мне, я не знаю Джека.  
Сайрус наклоняет голову.  
\- Как долго ты будешь отсутствовать на этот раз?  
\- Не знаю, - признается Риз, поправляя ремень своей сумки там, где он неудобно давит на наплечную кобуру. – Несколько дней, максимум неделю. - Он направляется к двери, и Сайрус плавно соскальзывает со стола, следуя за Ризом по пятам. – О, я послал тебе счет. Пришло время заплатить моим людям на Пандоре. Они только что закончили еще одну работу для меня.  
Дверь кабинета скользит в сторону. Даже Шерил уже ушла. Они с Сайрусом одни в этом крыле, в приглушенном свете и терпком запахе чистящего средства, оставшемся после вечерних обходов сторожевого персонала. Эта изоляция - то, что он остро осознает, когда Сайрус смотрит на него сверкающими глазами.  
\- Конечно. Завтра я первым делом улажу вопрос с переводом. - Он пожимает металлическую руку Риза. – Береги себя там, внизу.  
***  
Не то, чтобы проводить ночь с Джеком непривычно, нет, со времен Пандоры это стало довольно обычным явлением, стоило они оказываются в одном и том же месте.  
Но вот что необычно, так это появление Джека у Риза.  
Его первое побуждение, когда он открывает дверь квартиры и видит стоящего там Джека - это просто закрыть ее. Ему удается сдержаться, когда Вон окликает его через плечо из гостиной, где он смотрит “Отчаянных Домашних Ботов Изолуса”.  
\- Кто там, братан?  
\- Э-э... - Джек все еще стоит там, опираясь на одну ногу так, что вся его фигура сочетается с приподнятой бровью.  
\- Ты меня впустишь, или ты слишком шокирован тем, насколько я горяч, после нескольких-то дней разлуки?  
\- Это пицца? Мы ж заказали ее минуты две как!  
\- Нет! - Кричит Риз через плечо, прежде чем снова повернуться и зашипеть на Джека. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Джек пожимает плечами, протискиваясь внутрь.  
\- Я думал, ты обрадуешься, что я вернулся с Акватора немного раньше. – На часах около десяти вечера, и Риз уже переоделся в мягкие пижамные штаны и майку, и Джек открыто глазеет на него, когда проходит мимо.  
Риз неохотно закрывает дверь, нервно следуя за Джеком, который неторопливо проходит в кухню и начинает открывать и закрывать шкафы.  
\- Ладно, тогда почему ты мне не позвонил? Не позвал меня к себе, как обычно? - Вон, к счастью, слишком увлечен проделками домашних ботов, чтобы заметить, как исполнительный директор роется в их кухне, словно дикий енот.  
Джек поворачивается к нему лицом, явно не интересуясь содержимым холодильника. Он прислоняется к нему спиной, так что дверь захлопывается, и скрещивает руки на груди.  
\- Знаешь, иногда мне надоедает эта роскошь, и я решил немного пожить в трущобах. К тому же, - он оглядывается вокруг, - я определенно плачу тебе столько, что должно хватить на что-то лучшее, чем это. Ты все просираешь на гель для волос или что-то типа того?  
Риз свирепо смотрит в ответ.  
\- Нет, я просто ... - Джек снова принимается рыться в ящиках. - Какого черта ты там ищешь?  
\- Еду, - отвечает он. – Хотя, кажется, я что-то слышал о пицце?  
***  
Это одна из самых сюрреалистических ночей в жизни Риза. Во-первых, знакомство Вона с Джеком. Он никогда не видел Вона в таком ужасе, если не считать того раза, когда они чуть не умерли на Пандоре. Возможно, Вон и знал о странных отношениях Риза с Джеком, но вряд ли ожидал увидеть его здесь, в квартире.  
\- Э-Э, Вон. Ты знаешь... Красавчика Джека? Нашего босса? - Говорит он, когда Джек оглядывает гостиную, явно не впечатленный. – И Джек, я уверен, что ты... помнишь Вона... - странно думать, что Джек довольно долго был рядом с Воном на Пандоре, и тот этого не понимал. Как данные, в голове Риза, но все же.  
\- Хэя коротышка, - небрежно говорит Джек, обходя диван и падая на него спиной вперед без всяких предисловий. – Ну, как дела? Все еще жутко накачанный?  
\- Гм, - красноречиво отвечает Вон.  
За этим следуют несколько неловких часов просмотра бессмысленного реалити-шоу со своим лучшим другом, который явно слишком ошеломлен, чтобы действительно говорить или двигаться, чтобы выйти из комнаты, и его вроде-бы-не-совсем бойфрендом и определенно-наверняка боссом. Когда приносят пиццу, Джек уминает несколько ломтиков и небрежно кладет руку на плечи Риза.  
Как ни странно, как только Вон, кажется, понимает, что Джек не будет выталкивать его в шлюз в холодную пустоту космоса, или, по крайней мере, не будет делать этого сегодня вечером, он действительно немного успокаивается. Смеется над комментариями Джека, даже отвечает несколькими своими колкостями.  
\- Черт возьми, это же так очевидно, что машина для минета спит и с Райаном, и с Камило, -усмехается Джек с полным ртом пепперони, размахивая жирной корочкой перед лицом Риза так близко, что тот слегка косится. – Неужели бот-горничная слепая?  
\- Это безумие, даже если у нее в буквальном смысле нет оптических сенсоров, - соглашается Вон, хватая еще один кусок из открытой коробки на кофейном столике. - К тому же эти масляные пятна на рубашке Калио были не от нее, так что...  
То, что это происходит в квартире Риза, конечно, странно, но истинная странность ситуации заключается в том, что это гораздо более домашняя ситуация, чем все, что до сих пор было связано с его отношениями с Джеком. Правда, Джек теперь часто заставляет его оставаться в своем пентхаусе, когда они действительно оказываются в одном и том же месте, а иногда просто перегибает Риза через стол на работе и трахает его. Но это никогда не было похоже на “свидание”, каким бы интимным оно ни казалось. До того, как происходит настоящий секс, они говорят о работе, о различных планах и идеях. Они разговаривают гораздо легче, чем раньше, теперь у них есть шутливое взаимопонимание, и иногда они едят еду на вынос вместе в гостиной Джека, пока работают, Но... да, это другое.  
Когда они, наконец, ложатся спать — Вон неловко пробормотал "Спокойной ночи", и скованно махнул рукой - Джек проявляет такое же навязчивое любопытство к спальне Риза, как и к кухне. Открывает и закрывает ящики, трогает безделушки.  
Риз уверен, что по ту сторону двери Вон уже набирает номер, чтобы рассказать Иветте обо всем случившемся. Завтрашний обед будет настоящей пыткой. Наконец, он устраивается на смятых простынях своей кровати, а Джек ходит вокруг, снимая носки.  
\- Как там Акватор? – Интересуется он.  
Джек пожимает плечами, явно очарованный его коллекцией носков. Он держит в руках пару с маленькими мультяшными железяками, сморщив нос. Их Иветта купила Ризу однажды на Рождество, в качестве тайного Санты, в шутку.  
\- Мокрый.  
Он закрывает ящик с носками, замечает крепление для руки Риза, которое висит на стене у кровати, и подходит к нему.  
\- Что это за чертовщина?  
\- О, - говорит Риз с некоторым смущением. – Это чтобы помочь мне отсоединить руку ночью. Когда я остаюсь один.  
"Когда тебя здесь нет" молчаливо повисает в воздухе. Джек все еще может издеваться и изводить Риза, может не всегда быть нежным, когда они занимаются сексом, иногда грубо используя его (на что он, черт возьми, не может жаловаться), но есть одна вещь, которую он начал делать каждый раз, прежде чем они отключаются, что всегда удивляет Риза. Каждый раз он помогает Ризу снять руку, не говоря ни слова и не спрашивая.  
Поэтому, когда Риз говорит, что он использует конструкцию, которая висит на стене, когда он “один”, он действительно имеет в виду почти каждую ночь своей жизни. Это не то, что люди когда-либо предлагали сделать, кроме Вона и техников, таких как Лиза, и, честно говоря, Риз предпочитает делать это сам. Разбирать себя на части - это личное дело каждого. Это заставляет его чувствовать себя уязвимым. Он не уверен, почему Джек делает это так ненавязчиво.  
\- А откуда оно взялось? - Джек начинает снимать сапоги и сбрасывает куртку.  
\- Вон придумал его для меня, как подарок. – Щеки Риза все больше горят, когда он смотрит, как Джек раздевается. Когда он расстегивает рубашку на поросшей волосами груди, Риз видит еще одну дорожку волос, уходящую по животу вниз.   
Джек хмыкает, снимая штаны, и проскальзывает на кровать, как только оказывается в одних полосатых боксерах. Он лежит на боку, подперев голову одной рукой, а другой обхватывая Риза поперек живота, и пальцами залезает под его рубашку.  
\- Я бы беспокоился о маленьком зануде, если бы не видел, как ты жаждешь моего члена.  
Риз краснеет и слегка дергается, когда ладонь Джека находит его член сквозь хлопок пижамных штанов.  
\- Джек, он нас услышит…  
Джек ухмыляется.  
\- Ну и что? Добавит остроты. - Он крепко сжимает его, смещаясь так, чтобы они лежали прижавшись друг к другу, его губы – в нескольких дюймах от теперь уже расслабленного рта Риза. Риз стонет.  
\- Да ладно тебе, тыковка, я давненько не слышал твоих криков.  
Его ласки становятся грубее, хищнее, и их губы, наконец, соединяются. Влажные и приоткрывшиеся. Во рту у Джека вкус пиццы, потому что ему никогда не приходит в голову почистить зубы, прежде чем засунуть язык в горло Риза. Так проходит несколько минут, только горячие поцелуи и укусы, пальцы Риза на бицепсе Джека, будто он боится потеряться. Время от времени Риз утыкается носом в изгиб шеи Джека, чтобы вдохнуть слабый запах высохшего пота.  
Пальцы Джека находят вмятину на руке Риза как раз в тот момент, когда он довольно жестоко кусает его за ключицу. Он всегда, кажется, прикасается к ней, когда они вот так сидят, ощупывает рану в металлической руке Риза, как будто это какой-то бзик. Он раздраженно отстраняется.  
\- Почему ты до сих пор не заменил эту пластину, черт возьми, - рычит он, толкая ногу между бедер Риза.  
Риз моргает, размышляя.  
\- Я... не хочу этого делать, - говорит он, наконец.  
Он смотрит вниз, туда, где ноготь Джека исчезает под желтым металлом обшивки.  
\- А почему бы и нет, черт возьми? - Джек постукивает по ней пальцем. – Ты же знаешь, что я за это заплачу, тупица.  
Риз хмурится, словно защищаясь, и отпускает руку Джека.  
\- Почему я должен объясняться? Это ведь часть меня, не так ли? Я имею в виду… Почему ты все еще носишь эту чертову маску?  
Фраза вырывается прежде, чем он успевает подумать об этом, и он быстро захлопывает рот. Слишком поздно. Он открывает и закрывает рот, пока безуспешно пытается придумать способ сгладить ситуацию.  
Очевидно, он задавался этим вопросом с тех пор, как Джек вернулся в только что клонированном теле, почти полтора года назад. И чем быстрее развивались, ну, что бы это ни было сейчас, тем интересней ему было. Но это не значит, что он вообще собирался спрашивать. Он знает, что после таких вопросов некоторые люди умерли от удушения.  
Джек несколько мгновений тупо и напряженно смотрит на него сверху вниз.  
\- И что это должно означать? - Говорит он наконец, тихо и опасно. Его пальцы сжимаются вокруг руки Риза, как наручники.  
Сказал слово, говори и второе... Риз глубоко вздыхает.  
\- Извини, я не хотел... просто так получилось. У тебя же новое тело, верно, клон? Так скрывать больше нечего. То есть я предполагаю, что это были шрамы или что-то еще, так что... - он пожимает плечами, избегая взгляда Джека. – Так почему же это менее странно, чем мое желание сохранить пулевое ранение?  
Джек медленно садится на кровати и смеется.  
\- Ты хочешь знать, почему я все еще ношу маску, которая мне не нужна, малыш? - спрашивает он с ухмылкой, той самой волчьей, от которой у Риза всегда колотится сердце.  
Его руки поднимаются, ловко отщелкивая застежки, соединяющие кожу и маску. Риз удивленно приподнимается на руках.  
\- Джек, ты не должен этого делать…  
Но Джек уже расстегнул их и одной рукой снимает маску. Там, где раньше она была податливой, как вторая кожа, натянутая на его лице, теперь, в его руках, она стала ребристой и жесткой. В его голосе слышится горечь:  
\- Я ношу ее, потому что она мне все еще нужна.  
Риз застывает в шоке.  
Шрам, за неимением лучшего слова, ребристый синий отпечаток, который пересекает щеку Джека, проходит через один глаз, изгибается вниз по лбу и огибает переносицу. Риз запоздало понимает, что это символ хранилища, тот самый, который он видел во всех документах высокого уровня доступа Гипериона, и он был отпечатан на лице Джека и очерчен бугристой рубцовой тканью.  
Рот Джека кривится в горькой насмешливой улыбке, и шрам в уголке приподнимается. Глаз, который создает единственную щель в шраме, молочно-белый с нитью тонких розовых вен, что означает, что его маска должна иметь искусственный хрусталик и роговицу, встроенную в глазницу.  
\- Ну что ж, красота все еще при мне, верно, детка? - Он говорит это бесцеремонно, но ясно, что он настороженно ждет реакции. Он выглядит дико, всем видом предупреждая о переломном моменте.  
Риз не может удержаться и медленно тянется рукой, ожидая, что его оттолкнут, прижмут обратно к кровати. Джек вздрагивает, когда Риз проводит подушечкой своего человеческого большого пальца по впалому пятну.  
Если не считать шрама, форма лица Джека, его настоящего лица, почти полностью совпадает с маской. Может быть, черты менее острые, но это все тот же четко очерченный нос и высокие скулы. Морщины под глазами и линия, обрамляющая его щеки, сейчас более очевидны, и больше говорят о его возрасте. Кожа настолько бледна по сравнению с загаром, она была защищена от света так долго, что сама выглядит почти как маска. Половинки каждой застежки обозначающие, где должна заканчиваться маска, вмонтированы в кожу Джека.  
Лоб Риза сморщен в явном замешательстве.  
\- Как же так?  
\- Помнишь, как я нашел первое хранилище? - Спрашивает Джек, он спокоен, если не считать того, как его кожа дергается под ищущими пальцами Риза. Подрагивает, как будто он держит себя неподвижно вопреки всем инстинктам. – Да, скажем так, это был первый раз, когда я допустил ошибку, позволив кому-то ударить меня в спину. - Он, наконец, не может больше выносить прикосновений Риза, дергает головой в сторону, так что рука Риза снова падает на одеяло.  
\- Но как же... - Бормочет Риз. – Почему он все еще там?  
Губы Джека кривятся.  
\- Никто из моих бесполезных ученых не смог бы этого понять. Все остальные шрамы, которые у меня когда-либо были, исчезли. - Он снова придвигается к Ризу, зажимая его между собой и стеной, и приближает к нему лицо, как будто он хочет, чтобы Риз увидел. Когда он моргает, его веко, кажется, слегка цепляется за остекленевший глаз, не совпадает со вторым. Влажно поблескивает розовый обветренный слезный проток.  
\- Знаешь, однажды был парень, которому сделали пластическую операцию, чтобы он выглядел точно так же, как я, и я имею в виду, что он выглядел чертовски идеально. Так что даже до клонирования это могли бы исправить. Но эта чертова штука никуда не делась, она просто продолжала возвращаться. – И это почти похоже на разговор, пока его голос не срывается. – В этом нет никакого блядского смысла, но ни в чем, связанном с хранилищем, его нет, так?  
Риз смотрит на него, затаив дыхание. Джек смотрит в сторону, судорожно сглатывая, и тянется, чтобы поднять свою маску обратно…  
Но Риз останавливает его. Он протягивает свою металлическую руку, проводит пальцами по волосам на затылке Джека и притягивает в горячий поцелуй. Джек сначала напрягается, но когда Риз прижимает свои бедра к бедрам Джека, он как будто снова включается, и его рука падает обратно на кровать, когда он кусает губы Риза с сердитым рычанием. Ему требуется всего лишь секунда, чтобы спихнуть пижаму и боксеры Риза вниз, грубо царапая тупыми ногтями внутреннюю поверхность бедра.  
Жар между ними внезапно усиливается, заставляя их обоих извиваться и грубо толкаться, ладонями касаясь раскрасневшейся кожи друг друга. Риз то и дело ощущает гребень шрама Джека, когда их щеки соприкасаются, и от этого у него по спине пробегает дрожь. Увидеть Джека, увидеть настоящего Джека.  
\- Я собираюсь заставить тебя кричать, - говорит Джек, необычно хриплым голосом. – Твой маленький друг обязательно услышит. Он точно будет знать, что я с тобой делаю.  
Риз задыхается, пока Джек стаскивает его штаны до конца. Он твердо намерен не поддаваться этому чувству, изо всех сил кусая губы, чтобы сохранить спокойствие. Но вместо того, чтобы потрогать его, как он ожидал, или погладить, Джек делает нечто неожиданное.  
Джек ложится на него. И впервые не губы Риза растянуты вокруг члена Джека, и внезапный жар вокруг его собственного члена заставляет его немедленно прервать свое молчание удивленным криком. Джек сосет член, как будто он без ума от этого, как будто он хочет сломать Риза, он грубо проводит руками по бедрам Риза и сжимает его задницу, чтобы вонзиться в мягкую плоть там.  
Риз смотрит вниз, мимо бледных линий собственных ребер, волос в паху, туда, где шрам в форме символа хранилища искажается, когда рот Красавчика Джека сжимается вокруг него.  
Завтра он извинится перед Вонон за шум.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Мне так жаль, что обновления занимают все больше и больше времени. Жизнь, она жестокая хозяйка. Хорошая(?) новость в том, что мы приближаемся к концу этой дикой поездки. Осталось около 3-4 глав, детки. Спасибо всем, что остались здесь и читали мою чушь.  
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Автор обманывает, осталось больше 4 глав)) Но вообще я тоже хочу предупредить что на праздники уезжаю и следующую главу ждите не раньше, чем после новогодних. Всех с наступающим, йохоу!


	19. Chapter 19

Все катится к черту совершенно особым образом.  
***  
С последнего раза, когда Риз смотрел это маленькое шоу, удалось добиться огромного прогресса. Теперь сталкер двигается с гораздо меньшей нерешительностью, хотя странный тик между приказом и действием все еще присутствовал. Но то, как он подчиняется Питерсону, теперь выглядит гораздо более естественно, гораздо менее напряжено, без сопротивления.  
Питерсон сказал, что им понадобится человек с киберимплантами, чтобы получить такой результат. Как они добились этого без него, Риз не представляет. Это вызывает у него в глубине души какое-то странное беспокойство. Старался избегать пещеры и, следовательно, Питерсона, насколько это было возможно, а когда он был здесь, то занимаяся делами. Но это беспокойство подскакивает еще на несколько пунктов, пока он наблюдает за танцем мерцающих боков сталкера.  
– Она великолепна, – говорит Джек с усмешкой. Его глаза блестят от возбуждения, когда он смотрит последнюю демонстрацию усиленного эридием сталкера, а Риз стоит рядом с ним.  
Это первый раз, когда они оба находятся в лагере на Пандоре с момента первой поездки Риза. На этот раз они действительно поехали вместе.  
– Я не уверен, что слово «великолепный» точно описывает что-то с таким количеством зубов, но конечно, хорошо, – сухо замечает Риз, наблюдая, как "Алиса" движется, неуклюжая, но гибкая под руководством взмахов рук Питерсона. На этот раз он находится в вольере, отважный маленький храбрец, очевидно, чтобы доказать свою уверенность в контроле перчатки.  
Джек слегка наклоняется, ровно настолько, чтобы их плечи соприкоснулись. Его жесткие волосы на руках касаются кожи Риза там, где они оба закатали рукава.  
-Не-а, тыковка. Видишь ли, большие зубы –это прекрасно. Большие зубы, большие когти, большие пушки. – Он опускает глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Ризом, подмигивает. – Когда все на виду, ты знаешь, с чем имеешь дело. А вот когда их не видно... – в вольере Питерсон сгибает палец внутрь, сжимая одну из кнопок на ладони. Сталкер сплевывает что-то ярко-фиолетовое, и несчастный пучок растений с шипением исчезает. Лицо Джека расплывается в радостной улыбке. – Вот тогда тебе и придется поволноваться.  
Все остальные ученые собрались вокруг, и напряжение в пещере ощутимо, потому что вот оно, последнее испытание после месяцев изоляции здесь, возможное завершение этого эксперимента. Джек сообщил Ризу по пути вниз, в промежутке между тем, как засунуть руку в штаны Риза, что этот первый эксперимент подходит к концу. Если он сочтет его удачным, в конечном счете будет создано больше лагерей, больше существ подобного размера и они продолжат экспериментировать, чтобы увидеть, как далеко они могут продвинуть эту технологию. Если он не будет впечатлен...  
Ну, Риз надеется, ради здешних рабочих, что этого не произойдет.  
– Итак, – говорит Риз, перекрывая редкие аплодисменты, когда сталкер исчезает в невидимости, а затем снова появляется по мановению руки Питерсона. – Что дальше?  
Джек пожимает плечами, явно в хорошем настроении.  
– Да, я думаю, эти ботаники хорошо поработали, так? Сегодня никакого жаркого из ботаников! Она все еще не готова к работе, конечно, послушание слишком зависит от времени между дозами эридия, и мы не можем допустить, чтобы эта штука сбежала и убивала– тьфу, я не могу поверить, что говорю это, убивала невинных. – Джек кисло кривит губы, но это заявление все еще заставляет Риза улыбнуться в ответ. – Что, кстати, даже не совсем точное определение, никто на этом дерьмовом куске камня не является невинным, но. Не-бандиты, я полагаю? Да, если слишком многие из них умрут, я думаю, что люди вернутся к тому, чтобы сжигать невероятно красивые изображения меня и нанимать убийц.  
– Они и так не переставали, – замечает Риз. – По-моему, в день твоей смерти у них начался праздник. Они дарят друг другу статуи в форме твоего иссохшего трупа.  
– Хорошо, но я хочу сказать, что надеюсь на некоторое сотрудничество в этот раз. Так что.  
– А еще эти чучела действительно дерьмовые, ты видел того, которого они запустили из пушки на прошлой неделе? Его лицо было как расплавленный воск. – Риза передернуло. – Оно преследует меня во сне.  
Они наблюдают еще какое-то время. Очевидно, эффективность эксперимента была продемонстрирована, Питерсон просто выпендривается. Даже с такого расстояния то, как он смотрит на зверя с обожанием, вызывает беспокойство. Джек смотрит на сталкера, как ребенок, приятно удивленный новой забавной игрушкой. Питерсон смотрит на нее с неприкрытой нежностью.  
Риз лениво дергает ремень наплечной кобуры. Фиолетовые и зеленые отметины сталкера засияли ярче, поскольку накачка эридием продолжалась, и это неприятным образом напоминает ему о револьвере.  
-Отложим в сторону мою сладенькую армию монстров. Знаешь, что, Риз? Мы собираемся заработать кучу денег на этой новой технологии. В смысле, боже, просто оооочень много денег! – Он говорит это со смехом, взмахивая рукой. – Черт, мы можем купить целую чертову планету, если захотим. Вырезать на ней лазером мое лицо. Жечь деньги ради удовольствия. Вселенная – это наша устрица.  
Риз кивает. То, что говорит Джек, правда – достижения в кибернетике и электронных технологиях, которые они сделали с помощью этих экспериментов, невероятны. Говорят, у юристов на руках уже есть дюжина горяченьких патентов. Это те достижения, которые волнуют Риза. И даже лучше – во время своего одиночного визита сюда, он копался в данных экспериментов, проводимых в другой подземной пещере нормальных сталкеров. Как бы ни было неудобно ему от жестокости некоторых экспериментов, кое-что из того, что он нашел, действительно может быть полезно для решения проблемы враждебных существ на Пандоре. У него есть несколько собственных ученых, работающих над этими возможностями.  
Ну, учитывая это, и то, как развиваются их с Джеком странные отношения... Все налаживается. И именно в этот момент, когда он наклоняется к Джеку, когда его голова кружится от возможностей…  
Именно в этот момент кто-то из гранатомета пробивает дыру в вольере сталкера.  
Конечно, Риз не сразу понимает, что произошло. Сначала все, что он осознает – это небольшая травма от удара тупым предметом, что его мир внезапно перевернулся, и в ушах звенит.  
Его голова уже болит там, где она ударилась о безжалостную землю. Он в замешательстве бесполезно взмахивает руками, когда он чувствует руку Джека на своем плече, которая тянет его за рубашку, пока он пытается сфокусировать взгляд.  
– Еб твою мать, еб жешь твою мать…  
Джек уже поставил его на ноги и тащит за одну из вставок в стене пещеры.  
– Ты меня слышишь? Малыш, ты меня слышишь?  
Риз глухо стонет, прижимая ладонь к голове, а Джек прижимает его к гладким каменным гребням.  
– Ага, – выдавливает он, пока мир медленно выпрямляется. Джек склонился над ним, грязь на его одежде говорит, что он сам тоже упал. Случайный осколок стекла, должно быть, порезал ему лоб, потому что у него кровь течет прямо над маской, и яркие ручейки текут по застежкам.  
– Да, думаю, я в порядке.  
Джек спокойно смотрит ему в глаза, потом стискивает зубы и поворачивается, чтобы активировать турель, одновременно вытаскивая пистолет. Риз не видит, на что она наводится за каменной стеной, за которой он сейчас укрылся, но перед собой он видит огромную брешь в вольере сталкера и движение, сквозь образовавшийся дым.  
Страх охватывает его на мгновение, пока он не видит, что ряд электрических стержней, по крайней мере, все еще не тронут. Он надеется, что они выдержат, потому что, когда дым рассеивается, он видит, как сталкер сердито топает, явно расстроенный суматохой. Он не может понять, что случилось с Питерсоном.

– Выходи, Джек! Ты просто тратишь наше время! – Женский голос эхом разносится по пещере, где-то у входа, думает Риз. Жесткий и хлесткий.  
Выражение ярости на лице Джека, когда он слышит этот голос, пугает.  
– Лилит, ты невероятная сука, – рычит он из-за угла, – что с тобой такое, что ты вечно портишь мое дерьмо?  
Риз вздрагивает от боли в ребрах, вытаскивая револьвер из кобуры. Он скользит в его вспотевшей ладони, когда он прижимается спиной к стене для опоры, наблюдая за Джеком ожидая сигнал.  
Его сердце все еще колотится от взрыва, и он делает сознательное усилие, чтобы выровнять дыхание. Паника не поможет Джеку, но он все еще не понимает, что происходит.  
– Я убила тебя однажды и собираюсь убить снова, Джек, – снова раздается голос, ближе. Сейчас слышны слабые выстрелы. Предположительно, солдаты Гипериона отреагировали на взрыв.  
Теперь слышно мужской голос, густой и гулкий.  
– Ох, Лилит, прости, что я промахнулся с той ракетой... эта штука хорошо бьет, но у нее дерьмовая точность.  
Остальная часть обмена репликами теряется за звуками борьбы.  
Турель "Сейбра" стреляет по любому, кто приближается. Джек тоже, время от времени наклоняясь из-за скалы, яростно отстреливается.  
– Тебе просто наааадо было прийти сюда, тебе просто надо было, – рычит он, плечо дергается от отдачи выстрелов. – Я пытаюсь помочь этой выгребной яме, вы, маньяки!  
Снова выстрелы. Крики предположительно умирающих солдат Гипериона. Снова женский голос, с усилием перекрикивающий резню.  
– О да, и почему я в это не верю? Красавчик Джек, помогающий Пандоре?  
Риз тяжело сглатывает, костяшки пальцев на рукоятке револьвера побелели. Джек стреляет еще раз, прежде чем нырнуть обратно за стену, тяжело дыша и глядя на Риза. Кровь с его лба течет из-под маски.  
– Слушай, к нам прибудет транспорт, если мы сможем продержаться и вернуться через вход. Оставайся здесь. Не умирай, – он говорит это твердо, взгляд его тоже тверд. – Вспомни всю практику стрельбы по мишеням, сладкий. Папочка должен позаботиться о кое-каких бандитах.  
– Куда ты..?  
И тут Джек вскакивает и заворачивает за угол, прямо навстречу звенящим выстрелам.  
– Джек! – Кричит Риз, но уже слишком поздно. Джек ушел.  
Он осторожно крадется к краю скалы, оглядывается с поднятым наизготовку пистолетом.  
Это хаос. Тела разбросаны в отдалении по полу пещеры, все из Гипериона, насколько он может судить, гильзы летят, и посреди всего этого…  
Искатели хранилища.  
Джек перебрался в другое углубление в скале чуть дальше, установил еще одну турель и в отчаянии стреляет из пистолета. Риз наблюдает, как он исчезает в невидимости, а затем снова появляется в другом месте укрытия. Он все время выкрикивает довольно креативные проклятия, но то, что сказала эта Лилит, наконец-то, доходит до Риза. Это те люди, которые убили Джека в первый раз. Среди всего этого хаоса он может видеть только Лилит и Брика, что достаточно плохо, но лучше, чем если бы они были здесь всей компанией. Он молится, чтобы не ошибиться.  
– Почему вы, уебки, не можете пережить это!? – Шипит Джек, когда небольшая толпа солдат между ним и искателями падает один за другим. – Ну и что, я убил нескольких бандитов. Ты отняла у меня все. Разве вам, монстрам, этого мало?  
Брик, кажется, сейчас сосредоточен на солдатах, но Лилит явно с решимостью прорывается к Джеку. Риз никогда раньше не видел сирену в действии, и это действительно страшно.  
Лилит недоверчиво смеется, когда она становится видимой, чтобы перерезать горло солдату, уклоняясь от приклада винтовки другого, чтобы разнести его на части ударом чистой энергии, ее татуировки светятся ярко-синим. Риз впервые видит, как гнев Джека отражается на лице другого человека. Она прорезается сквозь толпу напрямую к Джеку, окрашивая пещеру кровью.  
– Какие-то бандиты. Ты убил хороших людей. Ты убил моих друзей. Я не знаю, что это за маленький проект, но он уже закончился. Тебе не следовало возвращаться на Пандору.  
Она уже близко. Солдаты Гипериона почти все мертвы, и Брик поворачивается, чтобы последовать за Лилит к Джеку. Риз видит вспышки пуль, бьющих по щиту Джека, мерцание, которое означает, что скоро он отключится. Он ругается, выглядывая и-за стены, чтобы сделать несколько собственных выстрелов… И, верный своей тренировке, он попадает в цель, но этого недостаточно, поглощающий щит Лилит легко справляется с пулями. Она даже не смотрит в его сторону. Джек будет мертв прежде, чем ему удастся прорваться.  
Он лихорадочно осматривает местность своим Эхо-глазом, его взгляд мелькает между объектами, выделенными синим цветом, фильтруя информацию резкими движениями зрачков. Там должно быть что-то, что он может использовать, гранаты, которые кто-то уронил, или…  
Что-то отображается в виде ряда вопросительных знаков. «Неизвестная технология». Это перчатка, не дальше пятидесяти футов. Через дыру в вольере, и как раз с другой стороны-электрической решетки. Риз принимает решение за долю секунды.  
Лилит и Брик сосредоточены на том, чтобы разобраться с турелями Джека, поэтому он бросается к бреши. Он не бегал так с тех пор, как впервые оказался на Пандоре, но адреналин заставляет его длинные ноги двигаться быстрее, не обращая внимания на боль в ребрах и голове, и он падает на колени, когда достигает края решетки.  
Теперь, когда он подошел ближе, он может видеть расплывшуюся фигуру Питерсона дальше внутри, наполовину расплавленную жижей сталкера, с рукой, отчаянно протянутой к перчатке. Сила взрыва, должно быть, сбила его, и без контроля над сталкером, ну…  
Риз машинально просовывает руку в щель между прутьями, хватается за перчатку и ухитряется не ударить себя током. Он лихорадочно возится с ней, вспоминая схемы, которые видел. Где-то здесь есть порт для нейронной связи.  
– Давай, давай... – Пот на его пальцах ничуть не облегчает задачу, когда он снова и снова вертит эту штуку в руках.  
Питерсон сказал ему, что кибер-пользователь может интуитивно понять, как использовать ее так, как никто другой не может. Каждая секунда тянется, как столетие, и одна из турелей Джека разбивается вдребезги.  
Его большой палец, наконец, зацепился за шов отсека. Он почти рыдает, он так благодарен, когда он отщелкивается, открывая выдвижной разъем восходящей линии связи.  
– Спсибогсподи, – задыхается он, и даже не колеблясь, просто разматывает провод и вставляет его в свой нейронный порт и почти падает плашмя от полученного шока.  
То, что он почувствовал, когда позволил Джеку войти в свои подпроцессы, было ничто по сравнению с этим. Это как жидкий огонь под его кожей.  
Он слышал эту фразу однажды, в связи с одним из последних дизайнерских наркотиков, бродивших по офисам Гелиоса. Этого недостаточно для описания того, что он чувствует сейчас, когда что-то проникает в его подсознание, и он готов поклясться, что может чувствовать каждый слой своей кожи отдельно, как будто они отделяются друг от друга и заменяются болью, адреналином и силой.  
– Оуууу. – Его глаза закатываются назад, когда он чувствует сталкера, фактически чувствует, как ее сознание бодается с его собственным. Они не связаны, но гораздо ближе, чем ему хотелось бы. – О Господи! О Господи..!  
Это свалило бы его с ног, если бы он не был прикован к Земле перчаткой там, где он сжимал ее в кулаке, костяшки пальцев зарываются в рыхлую пыль. Голова его запрокинута, горло судорожно сжимается.  
– Ах...  
Он даже толком ничего не видит, как ни старается сосредоточиться. Его Эхо-глаз находится на пределе прочности, быстро расширяясь и увеличиваясь, мигая в инфракрасном диапазоне с каждым морганием. Он отчаянно хлопает по нему ладонью, сгорбившись, тяжело дыша, чувствуя, как что-то в нем ломается.  
Когда он убирает ладонь, он снова может видеть. Боль прошла. Наступает момент внутренней тишины, когда он слышит, но на самом деле не замечает, как последняя турель Джека вспыхивает сзади, и он понимает, точно понимает, как управлять сталкером, который сейчас находится прямо напротив него в клетке, уставившись на него.  
Он смотрит вверх, на ее клиновидную морду, на мерцающий зеленью луковичный глаз.  
Он поднимает перчатку.


	20. Chapter 20

Ни у прутьев клетки, ни тока в них, очевидно, нет шансов, когда гнев сталкера смешивается с бешеным отчаянием самого Риза.  
Сочетание его кислотного плевка и нескольких ударов его огромного тела - все, что требуется для того, чтобы прутья согнулись до точки разлома. Каждый бросок на ограду только разжигает его животную ярость, только заставляет его кричать от злости, когда он все сильнее и сильнее врезается в железные прутья своей тюрьмы под руководством Риза и перчатки.  
Риз мог бы подумать, что поступает жестоко, заставляя зверя действовать так, что это жестоко из-за конвульсий, которые сотрясают его тело при каждом столкновении, но Риз чувствует, как сильно он хочет вырваться. Их нейронная связь посылает этот поток в его собственный мозг, жгучую потребность быть свободным, и требуется немалая воля, чтобы удержать свои собственные мысли доминирующими. Чтобы не быть подавленным.  
В конце концов, он прорывается с последним рывком, и Риз лишь слегка ощущает электрический удар, который танцует над блестящей шкурой сталкера.  
\- Блять.- Ему приходится заставить себя осознать, что эта боль – не его, но постоянный прилив адреналина встряхивает его, когда он жестикулирует перчаткой, и сталкер скользит через большую дыру, которую он разорвал, широко раскрыв пасть.  
Искатели хранилища, по-видимому, обратили на это внимание. Риз слышит, как они кричат, перекрывая шум крови в ушах. Но он застрял в этой связи, и то, что происходит за пределами сталкера и его самого, трудно переварить.  
\- Эм. Что это за чертовщина? - Спрашивает Лилит, когда Риз поворачивает перчатку ладонью вниз и аккуратно опускает ее.  
Сталкер наклоняется, его глаз неотрывно смотрит на него. Он в два раза выше Риза и весит существенно больше. Риз не знает, что толкает его на это, но вскарабкивается ему на спину, быстро и решительно. Он подтягивается, упираясь ладонью в задний выступ его перепончатой ноги, устраивается на стыке между шеей и плечами, как будто проделывал это миллион раз. В своем сознании он теперь знает каждый изгиб сталкера, каждый глубокий старый шрам на его шкуре, каждое мягкое пятно и острый зуб.  
Между ног у него столько силы, что он толкает сталкера вперед, через брешь в вольере, проделанную ракетной установкой Брика, и когда он проходит и вытягивается во весь рост, Риз оказывается высоко над полом пещеры, и крепкая хватка его протеза на костяном шипе - единственное, что удерживает от падения.  
Но он не боится. Это кажется естественным, как будто они почти-не-совсем одно. И он не боится.  
\- Риз, какого черта ты делаешь? - Кричит Джек, злой и отчаянный, сбитый искателями в какой-то момент с ног.  
Риз едва замечает страх в его глазах. Его турели кусками разбросаны вокруг, кровь заливает его маску и пропитывает рубашку. Лилит и Брик стоят рядом с ним, пристально глядя на Риза. Или, точнее, на сталкера.  
\- ... Можно мне его ударить? – Наконец, спрашивает Брик, поворачиваясь лицом к Лилит.  
\- Подожди минутку, - отвечает она, поднимаясь с колен, и убирая нож от нежной кожи горла Джека. Ее пальцы танцуют на рукоятке пистолета, когда она сдувает волосы с лица. - Ну?  
Риз борется с непреодолимым желанием сокрушить, уничтожить, импульсы сталкера путаются с его собственным желанием защитить. Он держит зверя в узде и сглатывает с большим усилием, чем когда-либо в жизни.  
\- Уходите, - говорит он, обращаясь то ли к Джеку, то ли к искателям. – Мы здесь не для того, чтобы... причинить вред Пандоре.  
Его тело дрожит, потому что он не должен чувствовать все эти вещи сразу, и ему приходится напрягаться, чтобы выбирать, на чем именно сосредотачиваться.  
\- Так это и есть твоя маленькая игрушка, а, Джек? – Весело спрашивает Лилит, с холодом в голосе и ни на секунду не отводя глаз от громадины.  
\- Не прикасайся к нему, - выплевывает Джек в ответ, собираясь встать, но тут же замолкает от удара ботинком в грудь. Лилит игнорирует полученные проклятия, искаженные кровью во рту Джека.  
Она кричит Ризу, который все еще удерживает сталкера сжатым кулаком перчатки, несмотря на силу ярости, которая расцветает в нем, когда он видит, как пятка Лилит впивается в грудь Джека.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что твой парень просто использует тебя, верно? - Спрашивает она, указывая на Джека пистолетом. - Как он использует всех подряд? Посмотри, что он с тобой сделал. Подключил тебя к монстру, потому что для этого придурка все – расходный материал.  
\- Я этого не делал, - сердито говорит Джек. Ему подбили глаз, и он успел заплыть, а желудок Риза скручивает то болью, то яростью. - Риз, сейчас же отключи эту штуку, идиот, она… - Лилит снова бьет его ботинком по ребрам, и он замолкает.  
\- Ты, тише. – Она снова смотрит на Риза, убирает нож и медленно вытаскивает второй пистолет из набедренной кобуры. - Послушай, парниша, я не знаю, что ты нашел в этом маньяке. Но нам приходилось иметь дело и с кое-кем похуже твоего дружка. - Сталкер тихо шипит, как по команде. – Я даю тебе один шанс, один шанс слезть с этой штуки, прежде чем мы ее подожжем. Ты был бы мне полезнее живым, чем мертвым.  
\- Мы убили монстра хранилища, придурок, - услужливо добавляет Брик.  
Сталкер упирается лапами в землю, мотает головой. Риз давится словами.  
\- Пожалуйста, просто ... нгх... - Он надеялся только на то, чтобы ... ну, наверное, отпугнуть их.  
Он знает, что они не плохие люди. Он знает, что у них есть все основания желать смерти Джека. Но от попыток контролировать все это в нем начинает пульсировать боль, и он больше не может удержать ее. Сталкер делает неуверенный шаг вперед, и плотина его контроля, наконец, лопается.   
Лилит жестом указывает на Брика, и ее татуировки оживают.  
Когда Брик бросается на сталкера с неистовым воплем, ожидая кровопролития, Риз щелкает перчаткой. И так легко Брик летит в стену пещеры от удара длинного хлыстовидного хвоста сталкера. Возбуждение и удовольствие, которые это вызывает у Риза, ужасны. Но отпустить – это все, что он может сделать.  
Пули из пистолета Лилит, как иглы, впиваются в кожу сталкера. Его гулкий крик ужасен, и челюсть Риза сжимается в такт его крикам, как будто они рвутся из его собственного горла. Все сумбурно, Лилит кувыркается в сторону, чтобы едва избежать щелчка зубов сталкера, когда он прыгает к ней. Брик быстро отскочил, наступая с фланга.  
Джек пользуется случаем, чтобы с трудом встать и убраться с дороги, подхватывая на ходу пистолет и прижимая руку к ребрам.  
\- Беги, - стонет Риз, - беги, я не могу это контролировать…  
Ризу трудно увидеть что-либо за пределами яростного туннельного зрения, доминирующего в его сознании, но его глаза— умоляющие, испуганные— встретились с глазами Джека, только на мгновение. Выражение его лица трудно расшифровать, но, когда хвост сталкера сбивает с ног обоих искателей хранилища, оно меняется на пламенную решимость. Он многозначительно смотрит на Риза, всего на долю секунды, а затем поворачивается, чтобы бежать.  
У Риза нет времени думать о боли в груди. Не в тумане битвы, когда сталкер бросается на Лилит и Брика, едва не задевая их каждый раз, и его колени рефлекторно впиваются в его шею, чтобы удержаться на месте. Он не думает сознательно о том, как двигать перчатку, о тонких изгибах и поворотах, которые заставляют сталкера нападать на обоих искателей, когда они кружат. Когда он выплевывает свою кислоту, ослепительно шипящую на щите Лилит, желудок Риза переворачивается.  
Кислота разрушает щит, пятнает ее кожу коррозией, которая просачивается сквозь нее.  
\- Ты еще пожалеешь об этом, - хрипит она, ее глаза вспыхивают синим, когда она выпускает ударную волну, которая омывает сталкера и Риза. В этот момент ему наплевать на угрожающие последствия, он просто…  
Он надеется, что Джек сбежал.  
И слава богу, что Джек заставил его носить поглощающий щит все время на Пандоре, потому что Лилит окликает его, отвлекая, когда кулаки Брика ударяют в бока сталкера. Он ловит себя на том, что нажимает кнопку в ладони перчатки, зная, что это сделает сталкера невидимым, даже если это не должно сработать на нем, но это работает.  
Больно. Это чертовски больно, потому что у него на самом деле нет органов, которые сталкеры используют для такого небольшого трюка, мешочков, которые генерируют электрический ток, так что сталкер пропускает ток по нему, как если бы он был еще одной его конечностью. Правда, плохо изолированной конечность. Его тело горит, но они мгновенно превращаются в ничто, сталкер так быстр, несмотря на свои размеры, и когда они возвращаются в реальность позади Лилит, Риз плавно вытаскивает свой револьвер и стреляет.  
Это рефлекс. Это мышечная память о тех часах, что он провел в тире, тренируясь с этой штукой, которая была так дорога ему, с этим револьвером, который олицетворяет доверие и уверенность Джека. Щит Лилит все еще не восстановился, и три пули, выпущенные им, пробивают ее насквозь. По одному в каждое плечо, один в спину.  
Он в ужасе от того, сколько холодного удовлетворения испытывает от крика боли и удивления, когда Лилит падает на четвереньки.  
Рука Риза все еще протянута к ней, револьвер дрожит в его руке, его глаза широко раскрыты, когда он с усилием дышит. Он весь в поту. Пулевые отверстия в Лилит шипят черным, струйки дыма поднимаются от того места, где кислота вступает в реакцию с ее плотью. Ее спина тяжело поднимается и опадает от дыхания.  
\- Лил, - кричит Брик, который уже бросается на них, и даже не глядя, Риз поднимает перчатку к нему, сгибает палец, и перепончатая нога сталкера вспыхивает и отправляет его в полет прямо в компьютерный терминал. Риза ужасно тошнит от голода, который, как он чувствует, испытывает сталкер, от отчетливого запаха горелой плоти, от того, как у него самого слюнки текут в ответ.  
Лилит испускает последний болезненный крик, прежде чем рухнуть от, как думает Риз, шока. Коррозивные пули нанесут ей серьезный урон, но он не прострелил ей позвоночник или какие-нибудь важные органы.  
Даже в этом жалком состоянии полубытия он надеется на это.  
Он вытягивает шею, чтобы посмотреть туда, где Брик с трудом поднялся на ноги, все еще спотыкаясь, когда его потряхивает от заряда, который он получил от терминала. Теперь Риз почти ничего не видит сквозь пот, струящийся по его лбу. Его сердце бьется опасно быстро. Сопротивление слишком сильно нагружает его систему.  
\- Пожалуйста, уходи, - всхлипывает он, впиваясь пальцами в бок сталкера, стискивая зубы между каждым напряженным словом. - Джек ушел… твоя подруга ранена… Пожалуйста, нгх, пожалуйста, уходи. - Даже сейчас сталкер медленно побеждает. Он делает спотыкающийся шаг к распростертой Лилит. - Черт, - ругается Риз.  
Брик явно на грани. Но когда сталкер приближается к Лилит, когда становится очевидно, что Риз пытается сдержать его, защитить ее… ему требуется лишь короткое мгновение, и он уже бежит к ней. Подхватывает ее своими толстыми руками так же легко, как мешок с покупками.  
Брик замирает на мгновение, Лилит прижимается к его массивной груди, ПП перекинут через плечо. Он смотрит в лихорадочно горящие глаза Риза, как будто ужасное лицо сталкера не маячит всего в нескольких футах от его собственного.  
\- Тебе повезло, что она отключилась, иначе я бы скорее убил тебя, чем стал спасать ее, - серьезно говорит он. – Только за то, что ты пытался защитить Джека, она хотела бы твоей смерти.  
А потом он убегает, пригнув голову и спеша к одному из выходов, ведущих в задние туннели.  
Риз слабо соображает, что у них должна быть неплохая разведка, если они знают, как выйти в этом направлении. Он надеется, что Джек успеет, что обещанный им транспорт доставит его в безопасное место.  
Как только искатели исчезают из виду, все это обрушивается на него, как тонна кирпичей, и внезапно он чувствует, что кто-то распутывает его кибернетику и выдергивает ее провод за проводом, раскалывая его голову надвое, вырывая ему глаз.  
Сталкер, должно быть, тоже это чувствует, потому что он визжит, пьяно спотыкаясь, и все, что может сделать Риз, это вцепиться ему в шею. Сейчас он уже не чувствует себя синхронизированным. Они соединены, безусловно, но тянутся в двух разных направлениях, как пара запаниковавших лошадей в повозке. Они врезаются в стену, рыхлый камень, который начинает падать на него сверху, ничто по сравнению с раскаленной добела болью внутри.  
Она не устойчивая, эта связь. Он слишком разгорячен. Он чувствует это, чувствует, что они оба сгорят заживо изнутри. Он поднимает свою металлическую руку к лицу, чтобы закрыть глаза, которые пульсируют от давления, как будто они могут вырваться из его черепа в любую минуту. Его пальцы покрываются кровью.  
Он едва способен думать, но он знает; он должен отключиться.  
Когда сталкер натыкается на очередной выступ камня, воя от боли, Риз успевает поднять руку, слабо царапая ею воздух, пока его ладонь не падает на шнур, в данный момент подсоединенный к его голове.  
\- О боже, - шипит он, пробираясь пальцами вверх по длинному кабелю, пока не находит место, где он соединяется с его виском. Слезы щиплют ему глаза, или кровь, он не знает, он не знает.  
С последним стоном усилия он вырывает его, и боль, которая разрывает каждую клеточку его существа, внезапно становится намного хуже, чем то, что было до этого. Он кричит так громко в такт сталкеру, что его голосовые связки напрягаются, и тогда приходит темнота.  
***  
Когда он приходит в себя, то сначала ощущает только тяжесть, давящую на ногу, боль в глазах и режущую боль в каждой мышце. Он не может двигаться, но что-то передвигает его, и постепенно он начинает осознавать голос рядом с ним.  
\- Я сказал, поднимайте, вы, чертовы слабаки, - кричит Джек, и в его голосе безошибочно угадывается гнев. Руки у Риза под мышками, теплые. - Поднимайте!  
Тяжесть внезапно исчезает с ноги Риза, и, не чувствуя давления, он слишком быстро осознает, что она раздроблена. Его крик звучит искаженно, когда руки неуклюже тянут его, тащат по грубой грязи. Он слышит громкий удар и звуки тяжелого дыхания.  
\- Ты там не спишь, кексик? - Снова голос Джека, руки мягко опускают его на землю. К его лицу нежно прижимается прохладная ладонь. Затем голос звучит более отчаянно. - Риз?  
Наконец, ему удается открыть веки с выдохом. Он видит над собой лицо Джека, усталое и перепачканное кровью, и в его разноцветных глазах – какое-то странное безумное выражение. Но…  
Левым глазом он ничего не видит.  
\- Джа'г, - пытается сказать он, скрипуче и испуганно. Но язык у него толстый и распухший, как будто он его укусил, и вкус собственной крови невыносим.  
Пальцы Джека непроизвольно сжимают его лицо.  
\- Тсс. Не разговаривай, солнышко. Ты выглядишь как... - Он изо всех сил старается говорить спокойно, но голос у него напряженный. – Ты выглядишь как дерьмо скага.  
Он поднимает Риза обеими руками с явным усилием и вздрагивает. Риз задыхается от резкой боли, слабо откашливая кровь, которая течет по его языку. Его глаза снова закрываются, и он не может заставить их открыться.  
Он слышит другой голос, приглушенный.  
\- Сэр, вы ранены…  
\- Не трогай его, - рычит Джек. - Готовь гребаный шаттл, пока я не засунул гранату тебе в задницу.  
Ризу кажется, что он плывет по воздуху, рывками перемещаясь в пространстве. Ему трудно оставаться в сознании, но по ритму шагов и хриплому дыханию Джека он может сказать, что ему больно, что ему трудно нести его. Он хочет сказать ему, чтобы тот опустил его, но никогда еще он не чувствовал себя настолько уставшим.  
\- Я же говорил, что вытащу тебя отсюда, малыш, - тихо говорит ему Джек. – Мне пришлось убить десяток другой Алых налетчиков, но я расчистил путь к шаттлу, и прибыло несколько отрядов подкрепления. - Его прерывает стон боли, и на мгновение Ризу кажется, что он вот-вот упадет. Но Джек снова выпрямляется, и движение возобновляется.  
Вскоре он чувствует жар солнечного света, бьющего по векам. Он лежит на чем-то твердом и металлическом, но руки Джека не отпускают его.  
\- Ты идиот, - бормочет он, и в его голосе слышится жгучий гнев. - Ты тупой гребаный робот-идиот.  
Риз теряет сознание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Немного не в тему, я сделала небольшой комикс для сцены из главы 18 на моем tumblr, если кому-то интересно/если кто-то пропустил его.  
> https://wafflability.tumblr.com/post/133601703885/i-was-sad-the-other-night-so-i-did-a-quick-sketchy


	21. Chapter 21

Пробуждение с сильной болью на больничной койке Гипериона не должно было стать для Риза славной традицией, но вот он снова здесь. Но только то, что такое случалось поразительное количество раз, совсем не значит, что он привык к этому.  
У него болит все, скованность по всей длине его внутренней кибернетики, которая скручивает ему кишки, тупая боль в одной ноге, обломки на месте того, что должно быть твердыми ребрами и даже немного сверх всего этого, потому что агонии с головы до ног никогда не бывает достаточно. Болезненный кусок в его мозгу – как только что извлеченный зуб, кровавая дыра в деснах, которую он не может перестать ощупывать языком.  
Он до сих пор не открыл глаза, потому что, ох, и все в тумане от, без сомнения, впечатляющих обезболивающих, которыми его накачали, или, может быть, от этой штуки в его мозгу, или от комбинации того и этого. Он лежит неподвижно в течение нескольких мгновений или часов, оценивая реальность своего существования, пытаясь найти в ней смысл.  
Его челюсть судорожно сжимается, он прерывисто стонет от ощущения тесноты в голове. Он чувствует не только физическую напряженность, но и ментальную, когда воспоминания начинают просачиваться обратно. Он почти ничего не помнит. Искатели хранилища, сталкер, Джек, избитый и окровавленный под каблуком ботинка Лилит…  
Он судорожно вздыхает от ужаса.  
– Что, тебе больно? Да, вот что происходит, когда решаешь, что будет забавно подключить свое сознание по непроверенной технологии к разуму гигантского сталкера.  
Голос – это то, что нужно Ризу, чтобы, наконец, открыть глаза, и притом слишком неожиданно. Он вздрагивает от внезапного потока света, размытого, когда его глаза пытаются сфокусироваться.  
– Джек, – выдыхает он с облегчением, и голос скрежещет по больным голосовым связкам, как осколки стекла.  
Мгновенное облегчение наполняет его грудь, а затем он чувствует едва сдерживаемый привкус ярости сталкера, желания защитить, отчаяния, все это эхом отдается в пустоте его мозга. Его пальцы – во всяком случае, пальцы левой руки, поскольку протез, по-видимому, был снят – рефлекторно сжимаются на хрустящем белом полотне больничной койки.  
Джек сидит в кресле у кровати, живой и здоровый, хотя и немного потрепанный. Его рука на перевязи, несколько все еще заживающих синяков видны по краям маски.  
То, как он смотрит на Риза сверху вниз, совсем не похоже на то, чего он ожидает. Он закрыт, напряжен, сдержан. Не видно радости от того, что Риз проснулся, и не видно ярости от того, что ему больно. Джек спокоен, и это как раз страшно. Но Риз чувствует слишком много всего сразу, чтобы остановиться и подумать об этом.  
– Ты в порядке, – выдыхает Риз, падая обратно на груду подушек, когда становится ясно, что он все еще слишком слаб, чтобы нормально сидеть.  
Он понимает, что его правая нога в любом случае в гипсе, что не дает ему встать и обнять Джека.  
– Ага, – натянуто отвечает Джек.  
Риз не может сдержать улыбки, хотя его мысли все еще в замешательстве, настолько же, насколько он все еще осторожно пытается не касаться болезненных воспоминаний, когда он говорит, ощущая кусочек, который пульсирует от чужеродных ощущений.  
– Что случилось? Я не помню… я помню только, что сказал тебе уйти, и...  
– Ну, – перебивает Джек, с горечью растягивая это слово и прижимая язык к небу. – Ты сделал кое-что глупое. И как только ты перестал быть глупым, а бандиты испугались твоей глупости, я потащил твою задницу обратно на Гелиос.  
Улыбка Риза увядает. Напряжение становится очевидным. Дежавю от пробуждения, когда Джек сидит рядом с его больничной койкой, быстро исчезает, потому что тон сильно отличается. Он так чувствует себя из-за лекарств? У него повреждение мозга? Или Джек действительно так разозлился, увидев его?  
– Они собирались убить тебя, – говорит он, потому что это правда.  
Губы Джека вздрагивают.  
– Ага! И, боже, разве это не было допизды трогательно? – Риз вздрагивает, его глаза дергаются от очередной волны какофонических ощущений, исходящих из глубины сознания. Джек наклоняется вперед. – Наверное, эта сука слишком часто пинала меня по голове, потому что поначалу я только об этом и думал. Какой же ты был преданный. И, – его голос дрожит, – ты бросаешься наперерез опасности. Я действительно немного расстроился? – Джек судорожно сжимает кулак раненой руки, когда говорит. Риз чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, но даже так он знает, что что-то не так, и пытается потихоньку понять, что именно. – Я даже приходил сюда, чтобы посидеть у твоей кровати, как какой-то неудачник.  
– Но потом, знаешь, несколько дней назад, меня осенило. Как ты догадался, как работать с этой перчаткой?  
Рот Риза начинает открываться, а брови хмурятся.  
– Я…  
Джек резко встает, и скрип металлического табурета о металлический пол сотрясает позвоночник Риза.  
– Так что, в перерывах между поисками этих грязных бандитов на Пандоре, я начал просматривать накопившееся видео с твоего Эхо-глаза. – Он кладет одну руку на край кровати, тычет указательным пальцем другой в лоб Риза. – Забыл об этом маленьком моде, а? – Паранойя в его голосе становится все более очевидной.  
– Джек, я могу тебе рассказать...  
Джек просто отвечает резким смехом, похлопывая его по щеке.  
– О, Риззи, я уже знаю. – Его взгляд холодеет, и он дрожит от напряжения. – Я много чего знаю. Во-первых, я понял, что доверять тебе было ошибкой. – Его рука внезапно падает на волосы Риза, сжимая их достаточно сильно, чтобы причинить боль. Риз чувствует, как дрожат пальцы Джека, когда он резко и болезненно тянет их.  
На мгновение их взгляды встречаются, и Риз не может скрыть резкого вздоха страха. Джек внезапно отпускает его, словно поймал себя на чем-то неожиданном, и начинает расхаживать взад-вперед.  
– Так вот, я уже знал о твоих побочных проектах на Пандоре с твоими маленькими друзьями.  
Риз закрывает глаза. Конечно, Джек знал.  
– Прости, я думал...  
– Я же сказал, что знал. Конечно, я думаю, что не знал всего объема этого, но когда ты начинаешь привлекать так много финансирования в моей гребаной компании, я буду знать. Но мне было все равно, Риз. Любой, кто зайдет так далеко в Гиперионе, будет заниматься мошенничеством, или растратой, или еще чем-нибудь. Использовать средства компании, чтобы оплачивать шлюх или что-то еще, я не знаю. Дело в том, что, помимо обмана, я заметил в тебе немного... ложного альтруизма. – Джек бросает быстрый взгляд на Риза и резко отворачивается. – На это я могу не обращать внимания. Особенно когда это приводило к умным исследованиям, новым патентам. Я думал... я надеялся, что ты просто придешь ко мне по этому поводу, в конце концов.  
– Я и собирался, – отвечает Риз тихо. – Просто чтобы ты знал.  
Джек слегка пожимает плечами.  
– Да, но это не имеет значения. Знаешь, что имеет значение?  
Риз молча ждет. Он знает, что когда Джек такой, это – все, что ему остается.  
– Ну, во-первых, ты все время путался с этим... как его зовут? Силос? Сильвия? После того, как я специально сказал тебе не делать этого. Ты доверился ему в своем маленьком проекте до того, как доверился мне, и благодаря накопившемуся видео я смог увидеть, как вы флиртуете. – Он поднимает палец, словно отмечая пункты из списка.  
Риз морщит лоб.  
– Но мы не…  
Джек взмахивает поднятым пальцем, бросая на Риза свирепый взгляд. Медленно поднимает другой.  
– Во-вторых, Питерсон подходил к тебе по поводу сталкера. И вместо того, чтобы рассказать Красавчику Джеку, то есть парню, который дал тебе все, ты решил держать эту маленькую информацию при себе.  
На этот раз Риз не пытается вмешиваться. Его внутренности холодеют с каждым словом.  
Третий палец поднимается вверх.  
– И, наконец, – говорит Джек тише, чем до этого, но ни в коей мере не успокаивает. – В конце концов, я снова наблюдал за тем, что произошло там, на Пандоре. Что случилось после того, как я уехал, чтобы достать нам шаттл.  
Он проводит здоровой рукой по волосам.  
– Я вообще не хотел, чтобы ты связывался с этим сталкером, понимаешь? Эта маленькая крыса Питерсон спросил меня, прежде чем пойти к тебе, и я мог бы сказать тебе, если бы ты был честен со мной, я мог бы сказать тебе, как опасно было бы связываться с этим зверем. Я мог бы сказать тебе, что есть хороший шанс, что любой испытуемый выйдет из этой связи мертвым или еще что похуже. Но ты был подключен, и было уже слишком поздно, и ты загнал в угол двух моих самых старых врагов, – Джек возвращается к кровати, наклоняется, возвышаясь над Ризом. И это не обычное запугивание. Это кое-что похуже. Это пахнет болью и предательством. – И ты их отпустил. Они только что пытались убить меня, отпинали мои гребаные ребра, а ты позволил. Им. Уйти.– Рука на перевязи напрягается так, что это должно быть больно. – Ну и зачем тебе это понадобилось?  
Риз задерживает дыхание. Когда Джек внезапно хватает его за подбородок, резко впиваясь пальцами в плоть челюсти и щек Риза, он инстинктивно и подсознательно борется, животная реакция на безумный взгляд в глазах Джека, когда вездесущая ярость выходит наружу.  
– А ты знаешь, – шепчет Джек, наклоняясь ближе, и губы его кривятся в волчьем оскале, – что эти люди у меня отняли? – То, как он трясет головой Риза, чтобы подчеркнуть это, вызывает еще один всплеск шока, и Риз задыхается.  
Несколько судорожных вдохов, и Ризу удается подавить внезапное желание бежать. Ему больно, но он заставляет себя дышать ровно.  
– Расскажи мне, – тихо говорит он. Он хочет понять. Понять, что может заставить Джека причинить ему такую боль.  
На мгновение пальцы Джека сжимаются, как будто он собирается раздавить Риза одними руками, но когда пальцы Риза неуверенно поднимаются, едва касаясь его запястья, его хватка ослабевает. Он на мгновение прижимается лбом к груди Риза, а потом отстраняется, роется в сумке, лежащей на земле.  
– Джек… – начинает Риз.  
– Не знаю, могу ли я тебе доверять, – шепчет Джек, и то, что он достает из сумки, несомненно, револьвер Риза. Он держит его высоко над головой, чтобы убедиться, что Риз видит. – Насколько я знаю... насколько я знаю, ты – источник утечки информации. Ты – источник утечки, и ты, я не знаю, ты нашел способ обойти шпионскую программу в своей голове.  
В груди Риза мгновенно вспыхивает негодование, но он все еще потрясенно молчит, когда Джек наклоняется, чтобы засунуть револьвер под угол матраса.  
Джек останавливается в дверях. Его спина напряжена, ногти впиваются в ладони, плечи слегка приподнимаются, когда он делает глубокий вдох.  
– Пистолет заряжен. На всякий случай.  
И он уходит.  
***  
Джек не отвечает на Эхо Риза и больше не приходит к нему. Но когда врачи меняют его обезболивающие на что-то более сильное, что каким-то образом обеспечивает большую ясность ума, врач без обиняков упоминает, что лекарство невероятно дорого. Редкие и натуральные ингредиенты, вещи с далеких планет. И Риз знает, что это должно быть сделано по приказу Джека, потому что, как правило, Гиперион тратит как можно меньше на здоровье сотрудников.  
В течение следующих нескольких дней, пока Риз был в сознании, он узнал, что прошла добрая неделя, прежде чем он в первый и последний раз увидел Джека ненадолго, и просто был слишком одурманен, чтобы запомнить, к нему приходят посетители. Вон и Иветта, верные себе, пытаются тайком пронести ему бутылку вина. Когда ее конфискуют, они, по крайней мере, проносят комически большую открытку "Выздоравливай скорее", внутри которой они нарисовали его доблестно сражающегося с бандитами с бензопилой вместо его протеза.  
– Я же говорил тебе, что возвращаться на Пандору – глупая идея, братан, – говорит Вон, уперев руки в бока и разглядывая Риза.  
Иветта роется в коробке шоколадных конфет, которые прислала ему мама.  
– Так ты собираешься рассказать нам подробности того, что, типа, произошло на самом деле? Или просто будешь повторять "бандитская засада". - Она кладет в рот малиновый темный шоколад, и Риз знает, что это потому, что Иветта знает, что он ненавидит малину, и именно то, что его подруга крадет только те конфеты, которые ему не нравятся, что заставляет его грудь болеть от благодарности за то, что он жив.  
– Это была бандитская засада. – Он виновато улыбается. Насколько ему известно, проект по-прежнему является секретным. Он связался с Фионой и Сашей только для того, чтобы сообщить им, что их задания будут отложены на некоторое время (и где-то за шутками Фионы о его изможденном внешнем виде он почти уверен, что даже заметил беспокойство.) – По крайней мере, я могу сказать вам хоть это. Я думаю, Джек сказал моей маме, что я упал с верхнего уровня фудкорта во время перестрелки на пальцах, так что…  
Бровь Иветты резко выгибается.  
– Красавчик Джек. Разговаривал с твоей матерью?  
Риз быстро качает головой, немного напуганный этой мыслью.  
– Нет, нет, нет. Он просто заглянул в мое личное дело, отправил ей сообщение. Не знаю, почему, но... – Он пожимает плечами, стараясь не выглядеть грустным.  
Он рад, что Вон и Иветта регулярно навещают его, отвлекая от мыслей, потому что... ну, честно говоря, ему нужно от многого отвлечься.  
Молчаливая блокада Джека ранит его сильнее, чем он ожидал. Каждый раз, когда он думает о Джеке, его пронзает острая боль, почти паника, тревога, когда он вспоминает выражение в глазах Джека. Ему нужно поговорить с ним еще, и все же, он не может, он застрял здесь, пока врачи не разрешат ему уйти. И мысль о том, что, в конце концов, ему придется с этим столкнуться, делает еще хуже.  
Конечно, этот взрыв тревоги – ничто по сравнению с тем, что пронзает его грудь и сжимает горло, когда он вспоминает тот день на Пандоре. Может быть лекарства заставляют его чувствовать себя так, будто это произошло давным-давно, и в то же время будто это до сих пор происходит. Он просыпается от дневного сна с адреналином в крови, лихорадочные сны о сталкере все еще заполняют часть его сознания. Иногда, когда он просыпается и что-то мелькает в уголке его глаза, возникает ощущение, что это не он. Когда по утрам ему приносят завтрак, он клянется, что от мяса пахнет острее, что у него слюнки текут, хотя он всегда больше любил пончики и хлопья.  
Так что да. Он поощряет визиты Вона и Иветты во время ланча. Что угодно. Чтобы не думать.  
***  
Риз близок к тому, чтобы быть свободным, в любом случае, он готов к отдыху дома в постели. Редкие судороги и озноб почти прекратились. Отголоски сталкера в его голове, и он благодарит бога за это, исчезли.  
Поэтому, когда дверь открывается, и входит Сайрус, совершенно не угрожающий и небрежный в асимметричном черном пиджаке с красными пуговицами, он в состоянии выдать более искреннюю улыбку, чем с тех пор, как увидел Джека живым и невредимым.  
– Сайрус! – Говорит он с некоторым удивлением, когда мужчина входит, чтобы поставить вазу с разнообразными цветами у его кровати. Даже не искусственными, ароматными и яркими, поставленными в высокий граненый стакан.  
Риз смотрит на них с минуту, слегка приподнимаясь на своей груде подушек.  
– Это для меня? – Он понятия не имеет, что это за цветы, но их яркость нарушает стерильность комнаты, и он искренне удивлен, что бухгалтеру вообще пришло в голову принести ему что-нибудь.  
Сайрус улыбается, усаживаясь на сиденье рядом с кроватью Риза. Он аккуратно переставляет цветы, которые были прижаты друг к другу во время транспортировки, прихорашивая их почти рассеянно. Риз ощущает свежесть его лосьона после бритья так же, как нежную сладость цветов.  
– Да, для тебя, если только ты не думаешь, что у меня вошло в привычку носить цветы для себя. Мне жаль, что я так долго не приходил, должен признаться, я немного опасалась столкнуться с Джеком…  
– Нет, я имею в виду... это более чем понятно. – Риз смеется. Он не упоминает, что его больничная палата в настоящее время является одним из последних мест, где Сайрус должен беспокоиться о встрече с Джеком. – Очень мило, что ты вообще пришел. И не нужно. Я уверен, что все еще выгляжу немного помято, но я гарантирую, что было хуже. – Он показывает на свое лицо правой рукой, убедив врачей позволить ему снова носить протез в течение дня. Джек, кажется, рассказал им, какой дискомфорт это может вызвать в постели, но когда он просыпается в странном месте, он чувствует себя голым без него.  
– Ты хорошо выглядишь, – говорит Сайрус, сжимая руки между колен. Он изучает лицо Риза. – Значит, ты скоро выйдешь отсюда?  
– Да, собственно говоря, через несколько дней. Хотя бы ненадолго вернусь домой. – Верно, как только он возьмет штурмом их... кабинет Джека, во всяком случае. За последние несколько дней он уже решил, что не позволит Джеку так легко игнорировать его. – Не знаю, когда именно я вернусь на работу, – тихо добавляет он.  
Сайрус наблюдает за ним мгновение, улыбаясь почти обманчиво.  
– Ну, – говорит он, наконец, – я уверен, что врачам виднее.  
Риз кивает, хотя врачи и не знают, чего от него ожидать. Нет никакого способа сказать, действительно ли побочные эффекты от слияния со сталкером исчезли, появятся ли они снова или ухудшатся. Нет таких случаев, с которыми его можно было бы сравнить.  
Наступает долгая напряженная тишина. Риз не знает, что сказать, учитывая странную прохладность Сайруса. Что-то заставляет волосы на его руках вставать дыбом. Он привык к легкому дружелюбию с Сайрусом, и он не уверен, почему все так напряженно, возможно, Сайрус просто немного нервничает, потому что знает, что именно произошло, и он не знает, о чем спросить.  
– Знаешь, Риз, ты мне действительно нравишься, – наконец, говорит Сайрус, вставая и расправляя рукава. В уголках его глаз появляются морщинки, указывающие на сожаление. – Мне очень жаль, что ты пострадал.  
– Все в порядке, – говорит Риз, – правда, я в порядке.  
Сайрус небрежно кивает, подходит к двери, и на мгновение Ризу кажется, что он вот-вот закончит разговор, но... он просто кладет большой и указательный пальцы на сенсорную панель у двери, с жужжанием активируя внутренний замок.  
У Риза холодеет в животе.  
Сайрус стоит некоторое время, задумчиво глядя на закрытую дверь.  
– Ты не должен был быть в порядке, – говорит он, оборачиваясь. – Я имею в виду, что это для меня последнее средство. Я так старался зайти так далеко... – глаза Риза тут же останавливаются на тонком пистолете, который он вытаскивает, аккуратно спрятанный за складками хорошо сшитого пиджака.  
– Ты... – Миллион мыслей проносится в голове Риза. Его пульс опасно быстро ускоряется. – Ты и есть утечка?  
Сайрус кивает, почти печально.  
– Да. Я имею в виду, одна из них. Ты пробыл здесь достаточно долго, чтобы знать, сколько утечек на Гиперионе.  
Пальцы Риза дергаются. Кричать бесполезно, во-первых, Сайрус может застрелить его в любую секунду. И Риз прекрасно знает, что комнаты в медицинском крыле, в основном, звуконепроницаемы, потому что никому особенно не нравится слышать крики, когда хирурги начинают экспериментировать.  
Его револьвер так близко, прямо под краем матраса, где Джек его оставил. Он думает о том, что Джек оставил его там, предупреждая его.  
Сайрус смотрит на часы.  
– Это немного неловко, не так ли? Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я... покончил с этим прямо сейчас? Разве так будет милосреднее? Просто у нас есть немного времени, прежде чем...  
Язык Риза прижимается к небу. Думай, думай, как добраться до револьвера.  
– Нет, у меня... У меня все еще есть вопросы, – говорит он сдавленно. – Если мы друзья, то ты мне очень многим обязан. Так ведь? – Пот течет вдоль позвоночника. Боль в голове, раздражение, которое медленно отступало в течение последних нескольких дней, все вернулось, и теперь оно вонзается в него с удвоенной силой.  
Сайрус, кажется, задумался. В его глазах безошибочно читается жалость, и ее скрытый смысл выливается во что-то горячее и злое в груди Риза.  
– Конечно.  
Риз сглатывает.  
– Пандора. Искатели хранилища. Это вы их предупредили?  
Короткий кивок.  
– Да. Ну, частично. Я сказал им, когда он будет там, по крайней мере. Когда самое подходящее время для удара.  
– Прежде чем мы ушли, – тихо говорит Риз, – я сказал тебе, что мы пойдем вниз вместе.  
– Сказал.  
Еще одна вспышка боли, смягченная чувством вины. Когда его Эхо-глаз мигает, всего на мгновение, он прикрывает дрожь, втягивая воздух.  
– А Питерсон?  
– Маленький ученый? Да. Именно благодаря ему я в первую очередь и узнал, где находится база. Но Джек, в конце концов, проделал неплохую работу, отключив там связь. Я уже несколько месяцев ничего не слышал о Питерсоне. Поэтому я ждал, что ты мне поможешь.  
Дыхание Риза учащается. Он полагает, что Сайрусу может показаться, что он задыхается от страха, паники. Его рука взлетает, чтобы ухватиться за край матраса, как будто он пытается удержать равновесие.  
– Так зачем же сближаться со мной? Зачем убивать меня сейчас? – Зрение Риза затуманилось от того, как усиленно работает его мозг. Это не похоже на то, когда он был связан со сталкером, не тот же вихрь эмоций. Как будто кто-то стучит в запертую дверь, снова и снова, просовывая записки в щель.  
Нормальный смех Сайруса сейчас, тот факт, что Риз слышал его много раз прежде, звучит гораздо более зловеще, чем откровенно маниакальные вспышки Джека.  
– Риз, сблизиться с кем-то, кто фактически управляет Гиперионом во всем, кроме имени, всегда безопасно. Кто-то близкий к Красавчику Джеку. Есть много способов, которыми ты мог бы быть полезен. – Он вздыхает.  
– И убить тебя? Я не знал, дойдет ли до этого, но теперь... Ну, вот как я вытащил Джека из его кабинета, и застал врасплох. Сейчас, – он смотрит на часы, – доктор, которого я подкупил, сообщит Джеку, что ты в критическом состоянии. Ему понадобится минут десять, чтобы добраться сюда из офиса, он ворвется, и я его застрелю. – И снова он выглядит виноватым. – Но если я оставлю тебя в живых, то после этого ты получишь Гиперион, в этом я не сомневаюсь. Ты уже несколько месяцев фактически равняешься Джеку. Правление будет за тебя, даже если у тебя не хватит смелости лично отстаивать свою позицию. Так что ты просто еще одно препятствие.  
Еще один спазм, и Риз падает влево, пальцы еще сильнее сжимают край матраса, так что его средний палец едва просовывается под него, касается холодной стали под ним.  
– Значит, ты хочешь получить компанию для себя? – Он говорит медленно, позволяя боли прокрасться в его голос. Надеясь, что это хоть немного обезоружит Сайруса. – Ты не с Алыми налетчиками, они были просто орудием. Дело не в Пандоре. Речь идет о захвате власти.  
Сайрус медленно подходит к краю кровати, все еще обезоруживающе грациозный, даже с маленьким пистолетом в руке. Он наклоняется, упирается рукой в колено, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с опущенным лицом Риза, в другой руке у него болтается пистолет.  
– Да. И знаешь почему?  
Еще один прерывистый вздох. Биение в голове Риза набирает силу. Его Эхо-глаз расширяется, сжимается.  
– Потому что ты жадный до власти мудак, как и все остальные в этой компании?  
Сайрус улыбается.  
– Возможно. Но на самом деле, я неплохо справлялся до того, как приехал сюда. Я работал в маленькой компании, о которой ты, возможно, слышал, пока Джек не высосал нас и не выкупил.  
– Атлас.  
– Да, Атлас. – Его улыбка теперь горькая, натягивающая напряженные линии под аккуратно подстриженной бородой. Сайрус смотрит на него еще мгновение, прежде чем выпрямиться.  
– Что ж, еще раз прошу прощения, Риз. Но судя по времени... — Сайрус снова поднимает запястье, чтобы посмотреть на часы, и когда его глаза поднимаются, Риз изображает еще одну судорогу, сгибаясь ровно настолько, чтобы вытащить револьвер, прежде чем качнуться назад со знакомым весом в руках и снять предохранитель.  
Он не колеблется. Он просто стреляет. И в отличие от пещеры с Лилит, он не стремится попасть в безопасные места. Он решительно опустошает обойму.  
Дыры от коррозивных снарядов все еще шипят, когда тело Сайруса падает на землю.


	22. Chapter 22

Никто не слышит выстрела сквозь толстые стены и звуконепроницаемую дверь. Риз остается запертым со свежим трупом Сайруса в течение почти десяти минут, все еще держа пистолет в руке и пытаясь дышать. В голове у него пульсирует боль, сотрясая нервы толчками по всей длине кибернетики. От боли он даже не думает потянуться к кнопке вызова на стене, не думает встать с кровати.  
Джек в любом случае приходит вовремя, сердито проталкиваясь мимо доктора, который, по-видимому, отпер дверь.  
– ...и если ему становилось все хуже, то я не знаю, почему ты не сказал мне об этом раньше…  
Он замирает на полушаге и на полуслове, услышав как тихо хлюпнули его кроссовки в луже крови. Достаточно много выплеснулось из недавно образовавшейся огромной дыры, которая когда-то была тщательно ухоженной головой Сайруса. Его глаза молниеносно перебегают с кровавой бойни на Риза, который сидит, дрожа, и револьвер мягко покоится на смятых простынях у него на коленях.  
Выражение замешательства на лице Джека перетекает на всю его позу, когда он с отвращением поднимает испачканную в крови ногу.  
– Какого хуя…  
Через плечо Джека Риз точно отслеживает момент, когда выражение лица доктора меняется на ошеломленное, когда он понимает, что, во-первых, Риз жив, а во-вторых, Сайрус мертв. Мужчина застывает, как олень в свете фар, и Ризу совершенно очевидно, даже при его теперешнем дискомфорте, что это тот самый сообщник, о котором упоминал Сайрус.  
– Джек, -умудряется крикнуть он, выразительно указывая рукой, как раз в тот момент, когда доктор широко раскрывает глаза и поворачивается, чтобы бежать.  
Без колебаний Джек поворачивается на пятках и со злобным рычанием грубо хватает доктора за волосы, прижимая его к груди и обхватив рукой за горло. Он не останавливается, чтобы задать вопросы; его пистолет приставлен к виску мужчины прежде, чем Риз может даже попытаться объяснить, в результате чего он стреляет, дернув плечом раз, другой.  
Череп доктора слегка приглушает выстрелы, но не настолько, чтобы заглушить отчетливые звуки, которые выливаются в крики и топот ног дальше по коридору. Риз резко закрывает глаза, вздрагивая, и Джек позволяет телу упасть на пол, немедленно бросаясь к кровати Риза.  
Когда он опускается на колени и хватает Риза за руку, его лицо, торс, руки – все забрызгано кровью доктора.  
– Эй, эй, ты в порядке? – Спрашивает он, обшаривая взглядом лицо и тело Риза.  
Его большой палец пачкает красным щеку Риза, когда он поднимает руку, чтобы успокоить его во время следующей дрожи, левая рука убирает револьвер с колен Риза, чтобы положить его на пол. Риз может только кивнуть, сжимая предплечье Джека, когда что-то темное и злое вспыхивает в его голове. Как призрачная фигура сталкера, будто что-то грызет его изнутри.  
– Малыш, эй, ш-ш-ш. Успокойся, ты в безопасности, ты в безопасности. Он сделал тебе больно? – Что-то темное мелькает в глазах Джека, другая рука тянется к лицу Риза. – Если он хоть пальцем тебя тронул, мать твою…  
Женщина, стоявшая в дверях, должно быть, решила выяснить причину шума, потому что раздался пронзительный крик, и Джек резко оборачивается, чтобы закричать с явным гневом:  
– О, что, по поводу чего ты орешь? Запри чертово крыло на замок и возьми гребаную швабру.  
– Я в порядке... – наконец удается прохрипеть Ризу, желудок сжимается, когда он подавляет волну тошноты. Кончики пальцев Джека сильнее прижимаются к его лицу, почти поглаживая. – Только моя голова...  
Джек снова смотрит на труп, на Риза, на револьвер.  
– Что, черт возьми, случилось?  
Когда охранники прибывают, Джек приказывает им перетащить тело Сайруса в холл и держать всех запертыми в крыле, затем выставляет двух человек за дверь и запирает ее за собой.  
Он на удивление терпелив и ждет, пока Риз соберется с мыслями. Подрагивая от тихой ярости, конечно, но суть в том, что он не прерывает сбивчивый рассказ Риза. Когда шум в голове немного утихает, ему удается кратко объяснить происходящее. Сайрус – это (был) утечка, Сайрус работает (работал) на Атлас, борющийся за контроль над Гиперионом, и Сайрус (определенно) теперь мертв.  
Риз, не стоит врать, шокирован, когда Джек прижимает свою голову к его окровавленной груди когда он заканчивает говорить, зарываясь пальцами глубоко в спутанные волосы Риза. Они не разговаривали почти две недели, и Риз, по сути, только что подтвердил, что именно его собственная небрежность привела к первому покушению. Разговор с Сайрусом после того, как Джек приказал ему остановиться, был единственной причиной, по которой он знал, когда они оба окажутся на Пандоре.  
Ему кажется, что Джек дрожит, совсем чуть-чуть, совсем капельку, когда он бормочет ему в волосы:  
– Метко стреляешь, тыковка.  
А потом он встает, не кричит на Риза, не оскорбляет, не упоминает об их недавнем споре. Он вылетает обратно в дверь, чтобы командовать хаосом медицинского крыла. Риз слышит его голос, доносящийся через открытую дверь.  
– Хорошо, приведите ко мне каждого в этой дыре, по одному. Никого не впускать и не выпускать, пока я не скажу… нет, нахер это, достаньте мне Лизу из кибернетики, и вы двое, дежурьте за дверью все время. Остальные, сделайте что-нибудь с этим ебаным беспорядком. – Раздается глухое хлюпанье, и Риз почти уверен, что Джек только что пнул труп.  
После того, как все успокоилось, после того, как Джек сделал все возможное, чтобы убедиться, что никто больше в крыле не был вовлечен в план Сайруса, после того, как Лиза самостоятельно осмотрела Риза, сделав вывод, что "сталкер покопался в его голове", Джек говорит ему одеваться, хватает револьвер Риза, и они идут к шаттлу.  
Он садится на заднее сиденье личного шаттла Джека и к этому моменту чувствует себя немного лучше, эхо в его голове тихое, его почти нет. Джек молча сидит в кожаном кресле напротив него. Руки скрещены и все еще покрыты кровью, что не совсем ненормально для него.  
– Куда мы едем? – Устало спрашивает Риз.  
Волосы Джека растрепались, падая ему на лицо, и Риз не может понять, что он сейчас чувствует. Он едва может сказать, что чувствует сам, кроме тупой боли и облегчения от того, что остался жив.  
– Ко мне домой, – отвечает Джек.  
Он продолжает пристально смотреть на Риза, как будто ожидая, что тот упадет и умрет в ближайшие пятнадцать минут, и пристальный взгляд каким-то образом предотвратит это.  
Риз хмурится, когда откидывает голову на спинку сиденья, зажмурившись от очередного всплеска огня в голове.  
– К тебе... э-э, а почему именно к тебе?  
– Очевидно, я не могу доверять ни одному человеку на Гелиосе, о чем, как я теперь понимаю, я все равно знал. Так что я отвезу твою тощую задницу домой, пока ты не поправишься.  
Риз слишком истощен, чтобы спорить или спрашивать, почему Джек вдруг так беспокоится о нем. Это помогает, чье-то присутствие, помогает ему прийти в себя, если это имеет смысл. Он не понимает, почему стрельба – убийство Сайруса – так внезапно вернула все симптомы. Больше нет никакой связи со сталкером, так почему же эта странная область внутри вдруг снова так активна?  
Джек молчит до конца поездки, только внимательно наблюдает за Ризом. У Риза возникает ощущение, что он молчит ради Риза, потому что он практически чувствует, как сдержанность сгущается вокруг Джека, замечает, как его нога начинает постукивать в какой-то момент, только чтобы успокоиться с заметным усилием.  
Когда они добираются до частного гаража Джека, он выходит первым, берет Риза за руку и помогает ему пройти в дверь. Он не перегибает палку, и не несет его к лифту, но Риз замечает, хромая вперед, что Джек остается рядом, что его рука все время находится позади Риза, как будто готовясь поймать его.  
Когда они входят в пентхаус Джека, пол мягко вспыхивает под их ногами. Джек дотрагивается до него, крепко обхватывает рукой протез.  
– Ты весь в крови и пахнешь дерьмово. Душ.  
Риз бросает на него свирепый взгляд.  
– Я весь в крови, потому что ты размазал ее по мне.  
Джек смотрит на свое забрызганное кровью тело, наклоняет голову, словно обдумывая услышанное.  
– Признаю. А теперь пошли. Прими душ, а потом спи.  
Правильно, курица-наседка Джек; добавить это к списку вещей, которые он никогда не ожидал увидеть, прямо под “гигантским сталкером". Верхний свет в просторной ванной комнате включается автоматически, когда они входят, плитка на полу мягко светится красным, переходя в оранжевый, желтый. Успокаивающие краски заката или далекое пятно галактики.  
Риз подавляет еще одну мощную судорогу, когда его кибернетика практически дергается у него в голове. Он вынужден остановиться, со стоном прислонившись к дверному косяку, рука Джека на его руке помогает ему удержаться на ногах.  
Джек криво поднимает бровь.  
– Да, хорошо, душ – плохая идея. Ванна?  
Риз делает вдох и кивает, когда боль проходит снова, выпрямляясь. Джек сажает его на крышку унитаза (до смешного грандиозного и буквально золотого, потому что Джек, очевидно, не мог не испортить в остальном красиво оформленную квартиру). Ванная сама по себе огромная, и Риз уже несколько раз принимал в ней быстрый душ, но ванна, достаточно большая, чтобы вместить по крайней мере трех человек, ей он никогда не имел удовольствия пользоваться.  
Джек присаживается на корточки рядом с огромной черной ванной и щелчком открывает панель на стене, нажимая несколько кнопок – настройки предпочтений воды. Краны оживают, и, проверив температуру рукой, он берет бутылку с мылом, обильно разбрызгивая его.  
– Итак, мы снова разговариваем? – Спрашивает Риз, скрещивая руки на коленях и наклоняясь вперед, чтобы положить голову. Ему приходится говорить громко, чтобы заглушить шум воды, и от того, как его голос отражается от твердого полированного металла стен, у него начинает звенеть в голове. Он наблюдает, как плечи Джека напрягаются, а затем расслабляются, когда он снова возится с мылом и кнопками. Он не отвечает.  
– Как бы то ни было, мне очень жаль. Ты был прав, это я виноват, что мы попали в засаду на Пандоре. Косвенно, но... – Он трет лицо своей человеческой рукой.  
– Нет, это не так.  
– Это я сказал Сайрусу, что мы оба будем там…  
– Да, и если бы ты этого не сделал, неужели ты всерьез думаешь, что он не попытался бы сделать это каким-нибудь другим способом, в другое время? – Спрашивает Джек, раздраженно вскидывая руки и выпрямляясь. Для Джека звучит удивительно рационально. Он продолжает смотреть, как наполняется ванна, повернувшись спиной к Ризу. – У этого парня был огромный стояк ненависти на меня. Ты не можешь гарантировать, что он не прорабатывал другие сценарии.  
Что ж, Джек прав, и Риз это знает. Но все, о чем он может думать, так это о том, как зол на него Джек. Боль от предательства в его глазах, когда он говорил о том, что Риз скрывает правду, позволяя искателям хранилища уйти.  
Мышцы его живота сжимаются от очередной волны дискомфорта. Это проходит. Судороги становятся все слабее, медленнее и более смазанными.  
– А Пандора? – Спрашивает он, медленно садясь и глядя, как его разномастные руки сжимают колени.  
– А что с ней? – Джек наклоняется вперед, чтобы выключить воду, которая быстро набралась благодаря многочисленным кранам.  
– Ты злился, – говорит Риз сначала слишком громко, как будто вода все еще бежит, и морщится от собственного голоса. – Я отпустил их, а ты сказал…  
– Я знаю, что сказал, – Джек поворачивается и подходит к нему.  
От него пахнет железом, кровью, но когда он мягко берет Риза за руку, от него веет мылом. Его пальцы пробегаются по руке, чтобы остановиться возле первой защелки разъединения плечевого соединения, прямо под отрезанным рукавом рубашки.  
Сердце Риза замирает от знакомого прикосновения, прежде чем он услужливо поднимает руку, чтобы снять ее, и встречается взглядом с Джеком. Пальцы у Джека ловкие, твердые и аккуратные. Он уже достаточно раз проделывал это для Риза, и знакомые ощущения заставляют сердце Риза биться сильнее.  
Джек делает паузу, когда заканчивает отсоединение, задумчиво взвешивая вес уже безжизненной руки Риза.  
– Я не могу винить тебя за то, что ты не убил их. Я имею в виду, да, я вроде как могу, но я не могу... злиться, я думаю. – Он поворачивается и осторожно кладет руку на стеклянную стойку. – Причины, по которым я ненавижу искателей, – он на мгновение упирается руками в край стойки, словно пытаясь собраться с мыслями, – это те же самые причины, по которым я держался от тебя подальше.  
Риз хмурится, обдумывая слова Джека, как только может сквозь шум в голове.  
– Это не имеет смысла, – бормочет он.  
Джек машет рукой, оборачиваясь.  
– Да, я знаю, знаю, у меня это плохо получается… Говорить такие вещи, понятно? Дай мне фору.  
Он опускается на колени рядом с Ризом и расстегивает пуговицы на его рубашке, которую тот поспешно накинул перед уходом с Гелиоса. Риз наблюдает, переводя взгляд с пальцев Джека, которые слегка запинаются при выполнении своей задачи, на его лицо, все еще испачканное красным, где он сделал слабую попытку вытереть кровь.  
– Эти люди, они забрали у меня кое-что. Но в то же время, – тут его голос становится жестче, лицо дергается, когда он расстегивает рубашку Риза и стягивает ее с его плеч, – в то же время, то, что они забрали, я сам виноват в том, что это потерял. – Риз пожимает плечами, скидывая рубашку до конца, стараясь вести себя как можно тише, как будто он разрушит чары, заставившие Джека говорить о чувствах и своем прошлом таким странным человеческим способом.  
– А потом я чуть не потерял тебя, – напряженно добавляет Джек, глядя на обнаженную грудь Риза, поднимая руку, чтобы нежно провести ею по следу исчезающих синяков, которые расползлись по его ребрам. Ускоритель заживления, который использовали гиперионские врачи, быстро справился с переломом ноги и сломанными ребрами. Синяки и боль – это все, что осталось, после его падения со сталкера.  
– Что ты потерял? – Тихо спрашивает Риз, когда Джек отстраняется, чтобы заняться своими ботинками.  
Прямо сейчас он чувствует себя слишком плохо, чтобы ходить вокруг да около, он хочет, чтобы на его вопросы хоть раз ответили. Джек уже упоминал об этом раньше… жертва, потеря. Учитывая его склонность к браваде, трудно представить, что за вещи это могут быть для Красавчика Джека.  
Ответный смех Джека прорезает влажный воздух ванной. Он напряжен. Он неторопливо снимает с Риза левый ботинок и откладывает его в сторону.  
– О божечки, даж не знаю. Давай начнем с последнего, достаточно тупого, человека, чтобы спутаться со мной на большее, чем одноразовый секс. Моя последняя подружка? Да, она мертва. Искатели хранилища.  
Брови Риза удивленно взлетают вверх. Что-то вроде этого, безусловно, объяснило бы резкую реакцию Джека на то, что Риз отпустил их, особенно если речь шла о Брике или Лилит.  
– Мне, хм, мне жаль.  
Джек пожимает плечами, снимает второй ботинок, скатывая носки Риза один за другим.  
– Нет. Я имею в виду, Ниша была... она знала, что делает. Во что она ввязывается со мной. Жесткая женщина. – Он встает, мягко подтягивая Риза к себе и поддерживая его, когда тот слегка покачивается. Боли прекратились, но голова все еще кружится, он слаб. Оставшейся рукой он начинает расстегивать ширинку брюк, а Джек наблюдает, выжидая, позволяя ему опереться на плечо для поддержки.  
– Ты говоришь... менее сердито, чем я ожидал. – Итак, мертвая подружка. Недостаточная причина для ярости, по крайней мере, не полностью.  
– В то время я был очень зол. Но поверь мне, Ниша, она никогда не делала того, чего не хотела. Выйти на улицу под кайфом и стрелять в бандитов – вот чего бы ей хотелось. – Его голос ласковый, но не грубый, как ожидал Риз. Риз отпинывает свои штаны и переключается на боксеры, но Джек останавливает его. – Позволь мне. У тебя такой вид, будто тебя вот-вот вырвет на пол, а мыть его заебешься. Не то чтобы я сам убирался, но, знаешь ли.  
Джек делает движение, чтобы стянуть боксеры, поочередно удерживая каждую икру, пока Риз проходит через отверстия для ног. Он встает, чтобы проводить Риза до ванны.  
Риз ставит сначала одну ногу, потом другую, благодарный за то, что сильные руки Джека помогают ему опуститься. Вода идеальная – достаточно горячая, чтобы парить, но не настолько, чтобы обжигать. Задняя стенка ванны обрисовывает контуры его спины, когда он скользит вниз, и он опирается на нее, испуская стон облегчения от воздействия на его напряженные мышцы. Вода доходит ему до ключиц, и это единственная ванна, в которой он был в своей жизни, где его неуклюжие ноги не нужно сгибать, чтобы позволить ему так глубоко погрузиться. Джек отводит глаза и садится на край ванны.  
Риз садится в воде и, поняв, что Джек не собирается продолжать разговор, спрашивает:  
– И?  
Джек поворачивается и хмуро смотрит на него.  
– Что значит "и"?’ Это какая-то странная ревность? Ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе, что ты самый красивый, или что-то в этом роде?  
Риз фыркает, все глубже погружаясь в воду.  
– Нет. Я не такой тщеславный, как ты. – Это заставляет губы Джека на мгновение растянуться в улыбке. – Нет, я имею в виду... ты сказал: начнем с, – Риз делает паузу, чтобы на мгновение откинуть голову назад и намочить волосы, обдумывая свои следующие слова. Он выныривает, глубоко вдыхая и стирая воду с лица. – Так был ли кто-то еще, кого ты потерял?  
Руки Джека напрягаются там, сжимая край ванны. Его рукава закатаны, как обычно, и Риз видит, как напряжены мускулы его рук. Точно так же он выглядел, когда в первый раз привез сюда Риза, такой злой от собственного желания.  
Тишина долгая и напряженная, и Риз ждет. Проходит несколько долгих минут, прежде чем Джек наконец начинает говорить, глядя в пол так, что Риз может видеть только его спину и угол его челюсти.  
– Из-за меня убили мою дочь.  
Он говорит это, как ни в чем ни бывало, спокойно. Когда Риз подтягивается, раздается негромкий всплеск воды.  
– Я имею в виду, я никогда не признавался в этом, но, черт возьми, ты знаешь. Это я. Я заставил ее ненавидеть меня так блять сильно, что она снюхалась с искателями хранилища. Она позволила им убить себя, просто чтобы сбежать от меня.  
Риз замирает. Он мысленно перебирает, как это должно было выглядеть для Джека, когда он отпустил искателей. Как это, должно быть, напомнило ему.  
– Я и не знал, что у тебя была дочь, – говорит он, не в силах скрыть удивления в голосе.  
Джек поворачивается и смотрит на него. Риз видел тысячи эмоций, отраженных на этих чертах, оттенки гнева, похоти и ликующего безумия. Но он ни разу не видел того, что там сейчас творится.  
Горе.  
– Ага. Ее звали Энджел. И она мертва. – В его голосе слышится ярость, она светится в глазах. – Ты видишь здесь некую закономерность, Риз? Люди, которых я знаю, имеют отвратительную привычку умирать. Черт, включая меня самого! А потом, ты почти...  
Риз наклоняется, чтобы схватить запястье Джека, пальцами обвивая татуировку. Он чувствует, как мышцы напрягаются под его собственной, мокрой, рукой.   
– ... Я жив, – решительно говорит он, упираясь коленями в дно ванны, чтобы ухватиться рукой за рубашку Джека. – Я здесь.  
Они смотрят друг другу в глаза. Он не знает всего, что Джек сделал в прошлом, кроме того, что многое из этого, несомненно, плохое. Но часть его, самая большая часть, тоже не беспокоится. Не так, как следовало бы. Когда еще кто-нибудь видел Джека таким, чувствовал что-то под маской убийцы и главаря?  
Джек сдержанно целует его, нежно касаясь пальцами влажных волос Риза, и Риза не особенно волнует, что он намочил рубашку Джека, когда его рука сжимается сильнее. Они целуются до тех пор, пока у Риза не начинают болеть колени, пока Джек не наклоняется так низко над водой в попытке поглотить Риза, что его руки становятся единственным, что удерживает Риза от падения назад.  
Их губы разъединяются ровно настолько, чтобы Джек рассеянно поцеловал капельку воды, которая стекает по губам Риза. Риз втягивает воздух в ответ, краем глаза замечает красную рубашку Джека и внезапно снова чувствует боль.  
Он задыхается, его пальцы судорожно разжимаются и теряют хватку на Джеке, а затем он теряет равновесие, скользит обратно в ванну, пытаясь найти руками опору, но у него только одна рука, и он сильно ударяется позвоночником. Он чувствует, как его Эхо-глаз дико расширяется, и со стоном откидывает голову назад.  
– Иисусе, – говорит Джек, мгновенно вставая, чтобы поднять Риза выше, так что его спина снова удобно опирается на контур ванны, лихорадочно убирая влажные пряди волос с его лба. – Риз? Ты в порядке? – Он в панике. – Мне нужно позвонить Лизе, или...  
Риз вздыхает, когда припадок проходит, ожидая, пока мышцы расслабятся.  
– Нет, я в порядке, я в порядке. – Может, и нет, но Лиза все равно ничего не может с этим поделать. Он подталкивает себя еще выше, откидывая голову назад. – Мне было лучше, и я не знаю почему, но... убийство Сайруса снова сделало все хуже.  
Джек стоит на коленях возле ванны, его предплечья совершенно промокли. Он все еще прикасается к Ризу, поглаживая его кожу, как будто ищет аномалии, подтверждая, что он действительно дышит. Он, кажется, спохватывается и наклоняется, чтобы схватить мочалку с ворчанием, находит способ использовать свою нервную энергию. Он смачивает ее, начинает тереть по тем участкам кожи, до которых может дотянуться.  
То, что Джек так заботится о нем, странно, неожиданно.  
– Знаешь, я и сам могу помыться.  
Джек фыркает.  
– Ага, хорошо, мистер ходячий магнит для пуль. Уверен, ты найдешь способ утонуть. – Попытка вернуться к нормальной жизни, как будто Джек только что не признался, что у него была дочь, или что он каким-то образом виноват в ее смерти. Как будто Риз сегодня никого не убил.  
– На что это похоже? – Тихо спрашивает Джек.  
Риз закрывает глаза и откидывает голову назад. Это невероятно успокаивает, Джек прикасается к нему вот так, окутанный паром. Он глубоко дышит, стараясь не думать о тупом непонимании на лице Сайруса, когда пули вонзились ему в череп. Старается не думать о раскалывающихся костях, о разъедающем заряде пуль, плавящих в мозг и волосы.  
– Это просто больно, – говорит он, наконец, смеясь и морщась. – Как будто у меня в голове есть это место, как будто я действительно чувствую его, что-то, чего никогда не было раньше. До…  
– Сталкера. – Джек выжимает немного мыльной воды из люфы, пальцами другой руки проводит по шее Риза, заставляя его наклониться.  
– Да. – Он открывает глаза, сосредотачивается на том месте, где его пальцы ног выглядывают розовыми островками на другом конце. – Когда я был подключен, я мог... чувствовать это? Кусочки того, что чувствовал сталкер, я думаю. Чувства, которых у меня никогда не было, части тела, которых у меня никогда не было. Это заставило мою кибернетику гореть, у них даже нет болевых рецепторов, но мне показалось, что они есть. Как будто кто-то расколол меня и поджег. – Его брови нахмурились. Джек поднимает руку, чтобы умыться. С каждым разом кровь, запятнавшая руки Джека, светлеет, окрашивая воду в оранжевый цвет. Риз отворачивается, сжимает пальцы ног от новой волны боли.  
– И то, что ты застрелил этого ублюдка. – Голос Джека наполняется ненавистью. – Это заставило тебя... снова почувствовать это?  
– Да.  
После этого они не разговаривают, и Джек спокойно продолжает свои манипуляции по всей длине тела Риза. Его поглаживания не чувственны, не то чтобы нежные, но неуверенные. Будто он ожидает, что Риз сломается. Теперь мысли Риза путается от противоречивых ощущений комфорта и боли, и он удивляется, когда рука Джека опускается под воду, чтобы сполоснуться, и находит его член наполовину твердым.  
Джек отпускает мочалку, и Риз замирает с судорожным вздохом при соприкосновении кожи со следующим движением, которое скорее исследующее, чем эротическое. Джек на мгновение задумчиво смотрит ему прямо в лицо. Риз смущенно зажмуривает глаза, потому что после сегодняшних событий и разговора, который они только что провели, кажется, что сейчас неподходящее время для неожиданного стояка, но он снова открывает глаза, когда Джек повторяет движение гораздо более обдуманно, а затем снова и снова.  
Это сильно отвлекает его, поэтому он бормочет что-то ободряющее и наклоняется к Джеку так далеко, как только может, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо и вытянув руку из воды, чтобы ухватиться за край ванны для поддержки, пока его бедра дергаются.  
Джек наклоняется над краем ванны, прижимается губами к влажным волосам Риза, нюхая их, пока томные поглаживания продолжаются. Он медлителен и нетороплив, ему не хватает неистовства их прошлых встреч. Это почти разочаровывает, в сочетании с тонким барьером воды между их кожей. Но этого достаточно, чтобы ошеломить Риза медленным соскальзыванием к удовлетворению, дыханием Джека на его лице, объятиями воды.  
– Джек… – бормочет он после того, что кажется вечностью, пока Джек играет с головкой на мгновение, и получает ответный рокот глубоко в его груди, когда он обнюхивает Риза.  
– Никогда больше, – говорит Джек, упираясь лбом в подбородок Риза, чтобы прижаться губами к гладкой шее. – Я не позволю тебе снова пострадать.  
Риз стонет от нотки нежного гнева в голосе Джека так же сильно, как и от этого ощущения. Что-то в голосе Джека отчаянно дергается вместе с бедрами Риза.  
– Я не собираюсь терять тебя.  
Губы Джека находят губы Риза как раз в тот момент, когда он кончает, собственнически, глотая его крики, когда его тело дрожит от усталого оргазма. Джек дышит почти так же тяжело, как и Риз, и вода стекает по его носу от того, как он так тщательно терся о Риза. Но он не двигается, чтобы помочь себе разрядиться, не тянет руку Риза к себе и не выдает никаких признаков того, что он обеспокоен своими собственными желаниями.  
Он дает Ризу время прийти в себя, вместо этого – полежать с открытым ртом и закрытыми глазами в горячей ванне, рука, которая опиралась на ее выступ, теперь слабо сжимала твердый бицепс Джека. Затем он осторожно убирает руку Риза, встает, открывает отделение в стене и достает большое черное полотенце.  
– Пора убираться отсюда, кексик. Прежде чем ты превратишься в изюм.  
Джеку приходится помочь ему встать, на этот раз не столько из-за боли, сколько из-за полного изнеможения, изнеможения во всех смыслах этого слова. Он наполовину вытаскивает его из ванны, помогает тщательно вытереться. Он заботится о Ризе не совсем платонически, но и не ищет ничего. Затем он ведет его к кровати, на которую Риз взбирается и с благодарностью падает, наблюдая, как Джек снимает свою забрызганную кровью одежду, небрежно отбрасывая стопку ногой.  
Когда он пытается забраться внутрь, Риз слабо приподнимается, останавливая его.  
– Стой. Джек, твоя маска. Ты можешь…  
Джек замирает, на мгновение снова появляется этот взгляд, как будто он собирается удрать, но затем его руки поднимаются к защелкам, два пальца упираются в бока, а большой палец другой руки щелкает защелкой, петля ослабевает и отсоединяется. Он делает паузу, все еще держа маску на лице, так что Риз совершенно уверен, что он никогда не снимет эту чертову штуку, прежде чем он снимает ее и кладет на прикроватную тумбочку.  
Забравшись в постель, он крепко прижимает Риза к себе, и никогда еще прикосновение его кожи не было таким приятным, как сейчас. Когда Джек целует Риза в лоб, тот чувствует шрам на его щеке и вздыхает. Он слишком устал и согрелся, чтобы беспокоиться о завтрашнем дне, о боли в голове. Джек с ним, и он думает…  
Он думает, что любит его.  
– Джек…  
– Засыпай.  
Он так и делает.


	23. Chapter 23

Риз отказывается быть домашним питомцем Джека.  
– Мне нужно вернуться на работу! – Кричит он в отчаянии, вскидывая руки.  
Он стоит вот так, подняв руки, и ждет, когда Джек обратит на него внимание. Но Джек лишь удивленно поднимает брови, отправляя в рот кусочек суши. На нем неприлично много васаби, которое он зачерпнул из тарелки, стоящей на животе. Он сгорбился на квадратной черной кушетке, закинув ноги на мягко светящийся куб кофейного столика. Он, по-видимому, не больше готов слушать Риза, чем вчера.  
Риз фыркает и опускает руки. Его собственная тарелка оставлена на столе. Он не выходил из квартиры Джека почти месяц, и зуд скуки начал подкрадываться с самого первого дня, особенно с тех пор, как Джек стал уходить, проводя долгие часы на Гелиосе.  
– Мне разрешили покинуть медицинское крыло до того, как... – он замолкает от прилива крови к голове, рефлекторно сглатывая. – ...До того, что случилось, – неуверенно заканчивает он. Он довольно быстро понял, что происходит, когда он слишком долго думает о расплескавшейся крови, и эта чужеродная вещь в его мозгу заставляла его содрогаться.  
Джек накалывает вилкой кусок нигири. Риз на сто процентов уверен, что он делает это, чтобы досадить ему. Когда Джек вернулся домой с суши, “трубкой мира” для Риза, который уже на стены лез и отказался от еще одной ночи “ультра-еды-на-вынос” (так Джек называл пиццу, гамбургеры и жареную курицу за один вечер), Риз предложил ему пару одноразовых палочек для еды, которые были в пакете. Джек отказался. Риз сказал: "О, да, традиционно их едят руками, чтобы не помять…”  
И замолчал, когда Джек вонзил вилку в кусок сашими.  
– У тебя все еще проблемы с мозгом? – Спрашивает Джек непринужденно, даже не поднимая глаз от тарелки.  
Риз чувствует, что слабеет.  
– Ну, да, но...  
Джек щелкает языком, размахивая вилкой с крошащимися суши в воздухе, как флагом.  
– Ну что ж! Как насчет большого жирного “нет”. – Он запихивает кусочек в рот.  
Риз свирепо смотрит на него, едва поднимая ноги, когда он шаркает, чтобы плюхнуться рядом с Джеком, забирая свою тарелку. Это действительно хорошие суши, потому что Джек делает все возможное, чтобы угодить Ризу теми способами, которые ему известны, даже если он все еще отказывает ему в том, о чем Риз просит.  
Но нет, судороги в голове Риза – тень, которая, казалось, отступала, пока он, ну, прямо не проделал дыру в лице Сайруса – они не исчезли. Они не изнурительные, но они есть, периодически заставляют его встать на колени прямо посреди какого-то дела, свернуться клубком, просто чтобы не рухнуть в какое-то очень неприятное место внутри себя. Он может чувствовать края этого места, откуда приходят чужие чувства, но оно широко, глубоко и непостижимо.  
Когда Джек видит приступы, то заметно расстраивается, сжимает кулаки и зубы до дрожи. Хотя он ведет себя спокойно, когда поднимает Риза, ведет его дрожащее тело к ближайшей плоской поверхности, чтобы сесть, но позже бьет дорогие тарелки и вазы, когда он снова слышит от врачей, ученых и других специалистов, что они просто не знают, что с Ризом не так.  
По крайней мере, Риз мог работать из дома – Джек небрежно принес ему все его данные об исследованиях и Пандоре через несколько дней, выделил больший бюджет на его проекты по улучшению инфраструктуры планеты, что, по-видимому, было его молчаливым разрешением продолжать – но он чувствует себя обеспокоенным. Он только кончиками пальцев касается бурного потока ежедневных дел Гипериона, а предпочел бы войти в него по шею.  
Он играет с едой, сознавая, что дуется.  
– Вон и Иветта думают, что ты держишь меня в плену, – говорит он непринужденно. – Всякий раз, когда я им звоню, они говорят: "Моргни дважды, если Джек заковал тебя в наручники! Ладно, сморщи нос, если он просто помешал тебе моргнуть!”  
Джек хмыкает, раздвигая ноги шире, так что его колено прижимается к Ризу.  
– Знаешь, я не могу запретить тебе уйти, – говорит он с набитым ртом. – Ну, я имею в виду, что мог бы, потому что это место оборудовано несколькими милыми лазерами, и все здесь и на Элписе работают на меня. Но, наверное, я имею в виду, что не буду.  
Риз морщит лоб, снова отставляет тарелку и кладет голову Джеку на плечо. Он смотрит на палочки для еды в своей руке, он чувствует, как Джек жует.  
– Да, но ты не позволишь мне вернуться на Гелиос или в мою собственную квартиру, если я не приведу с собой пять телохранителей, которыми я не собираюсь пугать Вона…  
– Да, потому что ты не будешь в безопасности, – ворчит Джек. – Твои мозги превратились в омлет, и ты даже не заметишь, если окажешься в опасности. Так. – Он делает глубокий вдох, словно пытаясь успокоиться. Риз устало закрывает глаза, вдыхая нежный аромат суши и кондиционера для белья Джека. Он хмурится, когда что-то холодное внезапно прижимается к его губам.  
– Открой рот. Я не для того разорился на дорогущие суши, чтоб ты голодал. – Риз хмурится, открывая глаза достаточно, чтобы увидеть кусочек суши, который Джек поднес к его губам. Он крепко сжимает их, и Джек настойчиво подталкивает его в ответ. – Ну же, кексик, перестань дуться. – Суши еще раз толкается в его губы. Несколько кусочков риса падают на колени Риза, и его прищуренные глаза поворачиваются к Джеку. Ему не весело.  
– Я видел, как эти хорошенькие губки открывались и за меньшее, – мурлычет Джек, наклоняясь и ухмыляясь, как акула.  
Это противостояние. Джек явно пытается отвлечь его от темы разговора. Может, он и не угрожает так, как угрожал, когда Риз начинал работать его помощником, но это не значит, что он стал меньше пытаться им манипулировать.  
Риз насквозь видит разные модусы Джека. Спокойный, угрожающий, кокетливый, жестокий, шутливый. Все это инструменты, которые Джек встроил в свою личность, чтобы точно знать, что все пойдет по его плану. И они действуют почти на всех. Но с Ризом они работают все меньше и меньше.  
Он старается держать губы подчеркнуто жесткими, скрестив руки на груди, но уголки его рта подергиваются, когда Джек начинает тыкать его в бок, прямо в мягкое место под ребрами.  
– Ох, тебе щекотно, а, Риззи? – Джек ухмыляется, пытаясь заглянуть Ризу прямо в глаза. Пальцы Джека начинают танцевать вдоль его бока с большим усилием, и Риз теперь качает головой из стороны в сторону, а его живот беззвучно подпрыгивает от сдерживаемого смеха. – Какое открытие! Стоит намного больше, чем все то, что ребята из разработок могли бы выяснить.  
Риз разжимает руки, пытается оттолкнуть его, практически заваливаясь на бок в последующей борьбе, поворачивая голову в сторону, чтобы прижаться к подушке и заглушить безумный смех, угрожающий вырваться наружу. Джек плавно следует за ним, оседлав скрюченные ноги Риза, чтобы продолжить. Риз слабо пытается оттолкнуть его руку, но щекотка делает его конечности тяжелыми от смеха.  
– Что, тебе не нравится кексик? Но ты улыбаешься! Мы должны попробовать такое во время секса, ты восхитительно вертишься. Это как чертово родео.  
Риз не может удержаться, задыхается и смеется так громко, что даже фыркает несколько раз. У Джека сильные бедра, они прижимают его к месту, а он отчаянно и тщетно молотит руками.  
– П-прекрати! — Умудряется прохрипеть он, толкая рукой Джека в грудь.  
Не успел он опомниться, как что-то ловко просунулось между его губ, и в тот же миг пальцы Джека прекратили атаку. Риз удивленно откусывает кусочек нори, который держал Джек. У него все еще сбитое от смеха дыхание, и он смотрит вверх и видит, что Джек торжествующе ухмыляется.  
Риз жует, не в силах удержаться от улыбки, когда Джек нежно хлопает его по бедру, и они оба садятся обратно. Джек возвращается на свое место у подлокотника дивана, а Риз садится с противоположной стороны, упираясь ногами в колени Джека и хватая его тарелку.  
Они едят по-дружески, прежде чем он снова начинает говорить, ему легче, чем раньше, но все еще серьезно.  
– Знаешь, я ведь не золотая рыбка. Ты не можешь просто отвлекать меня и ждать, что я забуду. – Его голос становится тише, когда он наливает немного соевого соуса в крошечное лакированное блюдце на своей тарелке. – Я не могу оставаться здесь вечно, Джек. Мне нужно вернуться в Гиперион.  
Он не поднимает глаз, просто сосредотачивается на еде и ждет. Джек перегибается через его ноги, чтобы взять еще несколько маки-роллов для своей тарелки. При этом его грудь неизбежно прижимается к пальцам ног Риза, и есть что-то уютное в небрежности, с которой они сейчас делят пространство.   
– Я знаю, – просто отвечает он. Он откусывает кусочек, но забывает про вилку.  
Палочки Риза все еще на месте.  
– Правда? – Он смотрит на профиль Джека, его глаза полуприкрыты, когда он смотрит на светящийся пол. Он пожимает плечами, жуя с полуоткрытым ртом, так что Риз слышит шлепок каждого кусочка.  
– Я привык, что ты занимаешься повседневными делами, – признается он, указывая на Риза. – Подожди, не думай, что я сам не могу, потому что это чушь собачья. Я занимаюсь этим уже много лет, не так ли? – Он машет рукой. – Мне просто... легче, когда ты рядом.  
Рот Риза медленно растягивается в улыбке, ему забавно, как Джек раздраженно фыркает и возвращается к еде. Он чувствует трепетное облегчение. Он просто хочет чувствовать себя нормальным, настолько нормальным, насколько он может чувствовать себя в такой компании, как эта, с таким человеком, как Джек.  
Когда вечером у Риза снова начинается припадок, после того как они немного порезвились и свернулись калачиком на диване, чтобы посмотреть телевизор, Джек снова успокаивает его. Его мир сотрясается так же, как и каждый раз, и его тошнит суши. У него болит голова, болит все тело, и его чувство собственного "я" временно размазывается, выжимается, как кухонное полотенце.  
Потом, когда Джек уложит его в постель и обнимет рукой, прижимая к себе сзади, он боится, что это будет означать, что Джек отступится. Это все, о чем он может думать сквозь пульсирующую боль в голове, что эта болезнь разрушит все, что он построил для себя в Гиперионе.  
Но утром Джек будит его, бесцеремонно бросая ему на живот смену одежды.  
– Давай, малыш, вставай и иди работать. Есть много бюджетов и предложений, которые нужно утвердить сегодня. Я имею в виду, тебе.  
Риз никогда не думал, что его так взволнует перспектива бумажной работы.  
***  
Вернуться в круговорот событий должно было быть сложнее. Особенно с перечнем административной работы, которой Джек позволил накопиться в его отсутствие (и, о боже, состояние офиса самого Джека определенно ужасает, даже по сравнению с тем, каким Риз видел его раньше, заваленный обертками и пустыми чашками, пятнами от кофе и скомканными отчетами.)  
Каждый раз, когда с ним что-нибудь случается, Джек отсылает его домой. Теперь он вернулся в свою квартиру, но не потому, что в его отношениях с Джеком осталась какая-то неопределенность, а потому, что больше всего на свете ему сейчас хочется нормальной жизни. Знакомой обстановки. Джек появляется у их дверей все чаще и чаще, чтобы провести ночь, посмеяться над мыльными операми с Воном. И Риз тоже заскакивает к Джеку, смотрит на широкую стену звезд, которая является его окном, и гадает, когда же эта штука в его голове станет лучше. Сможет ли, или – не дай бог – станет еще хуже.  
– Я чуть не свалился вчера на заседании правления, – устало говорит он Лизе через несколько месяцев после своего возвращения на работу, пока она осматривает и чистит его руку и нейронный порт. Джек обычно присоединяется к этим проверкам, но сейчас он храпит на своем столе после нескольких бессонных ночей, и Риз не собирался будить его из-за чего-то столь рутинного. – Я представлял некоторые цифры по проектам на Пандоре, которые мы разрабатываем, и меня будто по голове ударили.  
Лиза не совсем пожимает плечами, она по локоть в предплечье Риза, но Риз научился воспринимать подергивание ее бровей как эквивалент этого жеста.  
– Иногда это все еще происходит, – говорит невнятно из-за шурупов, которые торчат из ее губ, как зубочистки. – Тебя беспокоит, когда это происходит на глазах у людей?  
Риз хмурится, наблюдая за ее работой.  
– Да. Я чувствую...  
Он вспоминает тот момент, когда стоял во главе огромного стола, за которым сидели большие шишки, в комнате для совещаний. Приступ поразил его на середине фразы, как раз когда он показывал голограмму графика опреснения на солнечных батареях, которое он все еще надеется испытать в нескольких более засушливых поселениях Пандоры. Он раздвигал пальцы, которые сжимал над светящейся синей схемой, чтобы увеличить изображение, бормоча статистические данные о дешевой себестоимости продукции, о возможностях налаживания сотрудничества с местной горнодобывающей промышленностью, и вдруг его взгляд упал на руки одного из членов совета директоров, лежащие на длинном стеклянном столе.  
Вокруг ладони и основания большого пальца была аккуратно и аккуратно обернута повязка. Ярко-белая по контрасту с красными ногтями женщины, и только одно маленькое пятнышко крови расцвело там, где рана у нее, должно быть, только что открылась…  
Боль в голове, и голова раскалывается, случайный интерес вызывает теперь уже знакомый всплеск воспоминаний о пещере, сталкере и мертвом Сайрусе на полу, и его слюнные железы откликаются на это, как у собаки Павлова.  
– Меня от этого тошнит, – вот и все, что он теперь может сказать Лизе. – И я не хочу, чтобы руководители видели меня в таком состоянии.  
Лиза выплевывает один из шурупов себе на ладонь.  
– Слабаком, ты хочешь сказать.  
– Да, – говорит он, – что-то вроде этого.  
Она полирует винты ближайшей тряпкой, прежде чем прикрепить ими желтую панель к руке Риза. С неохотным удовлетворением оглядев результат, она поворачивает лицо к Ризу.  
– Ну. Так ли это?  
Уголки его губ подергиваются.  
– Вообще-то... когда я вроде как, ну, знаешь, схватился за стол, чтобы не упасть? Я саданул локтем парня, сидевшего рядом со мной, прямо в лицо. – Брови Лизы удивленно взлетают вверх. – И я предполагаю, сидел в планшете, и Шерил говорит, что все теперь под впечатлением, что я был полон ярости, что он не слушал, и ударил его нарочно. Чтобы преподать ему урок. – У парня пошла кровь из носа, и Риз, надо признать, чувствует себя виновато. – Джек распустил собрание, пока мне не стало еще хуже.  
Тонкие губы Лизы дергаются в ухмылке, когда она снова пристраивает руку Риза на место, понимающе глядя ему в глаза.  
– Звучит так, будто ты тогда увернулся от пули.  
Он вздыхает.  
– Да. В этот раз.  
Его рука опять в целости и сохранности, и он начинает натягивать рубашку.  
– Я знаю, что опасно проявлять слабость в этом месте, Риз, но все знают, что Джек изобьет их до крови их же собственной рукой, если они не послушают тебя, а ты все равно относишься к ним намного лучше, чем Джек. – Она отодвигает стул и встает. – Кроме того, ходят слухи о том, как ты обошелся с Сайрусом. Я сомневаюсь, что кто-то хочет перейти тебе дорогу.  
При упоминании этого имени челюсть Риза непроизвольно сжимается, но он сосредоточенно застегивает верхнюю пуговицу.  
– Все будет хорошо, – твердо добавляет Лиза, многозначительно глядя на него, прежде чем повернуться к своим инструментам.  
Надев рубашку, Риз еще немного посидел на верстаке, положив ладони на бедра. Просто размышлял, не удовлетворенный положением вещей, не зная, почему он не может увидеть ни пятнышка крови, не потеряв разум. Лиза стоит к нему спиной и поправляет прическу.  
– Я просто не понимаю, – говорит он, наконец, соскальзывая на пол, – почему мне иногда кажется, что я все еще связан со сталкером. – Он качает головой. – Я имею в виду, что мы больше не связаны, и эта тварь мертва.  
Раздается удар, и жилистое тело Лизы застывает. Она смотрит через плечо на Риза с любопытством.  
– Что? – Спрашивает он, смущенный ее долгим взглядом. – Мы что-то забыли проверить, или...  
– Риз, – говорит она, – сталкер жив. – Морщинки в уголках ее рта углубляются. – Разве Джек не сказал тебе?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Еще раз, очень жаль, снова опаздываю с тем, чтобы закончить этого плохиша. Я думаю, что осталось 1 глава, самое большее 2, но они будут размещены вместе, это снова займет так много времени. Жизнь в последнее время была беспокойной, поэтому писать немного трудно, но я все еще люблю вас, ребята, за то, что вы нашли время, чтобы прочитать это <3  
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Я вас тоже люблю)))


	24. Chapter 24

Пещера на Пандоре оказалась более пустой, чем ожидал Риз. Она бесплодна. Тиха. Погром почти полностью расчищен – ни обломков, ни разбитых компьютерных терминалов, ни кишкоподобных катушек проводов и трубок. Все, что осталось, из того что позволяет догадаться, чем был когда-то этот лагерь – это каркас стены вольера сталкера, теперь очищенный от небьющегося стекла. Внутри этого бессмысленного барьера находятся увядшие растения, искусственная экосистема сталкера. Неглубокие ямы, бывшие когда-то водоемами, сейчас в них лишь слой застоявшейся грязи.  
Риз вдыхает и выдыхает воздух.  
Было очень трудно убедить Джека позволить ему вернуться сюда. Конечно, у него был козырь, потому что Джек скрыл от него то, что сталкер выжил. Они, казалось, только недавно выяснили кое-что об их отношениях, по крайней мере, на данный момент, и это была новая причина, по которой все могло рухнуть. Но он держался хладнокровно, когда столкнулся с Джеком в его кабинете. Через все это им пришлось пройти, и Джек изменился, или, по крайней мере, пытался измениться. Эта ложь расстроила его, конечно, но он должен был помнить – Джек все еще был Джеком. Кричать на него за поступок, в котором он, вероятно, не видел никакой проблемы, ничего не даст.  
Джек сидел за своим столом, когда Риз посмотрел на него сверху вниз и сказал очень просто:  
– Почему ты не сказал мне, что сталкер все еще жив?  
Джек вынул кусок пиццы изо рта, явно готовый к драке. Он сразу же бросился в оборону.  
– Послушай, детка, мы даже не знали, что он был жив до недавнего времени, и он вырвал устройство слежения, и в твоем состоянии…  
Риз просто посмотрел ему в глаза и уверенно сказал, насколько мог спокойно:  
– Отвези меня обратно в лагерь.  
Он сказал:  
– Я хочу посмотреть на место, где это произошло.  
И вот они здесь.  
Джек раздраженно цокает языком, уперев руки в бока. Он пинает то, что осталось от вольера.  
– Кусок дерьма, – бормочет он. – Не выдержал единственного паршивого ракетного взрыва…  
Риз сознает, что пребывание здесь доставляет Джеку невыносимые неудобства, а также то, что он пытается скрыть этот дискомфорт. Его нервы на пределе, он бормочет, чтобы заполнить тишину.  
– И все же эти плебеи не смогли все тут подчистить. Чертовски типично. Я сказал вычистить это место сверху донизу…  
Там, где раньше были резервуары с эридием, в земле есть большие углубления. Царапины и вмятины в грязи и камнях, оставленные старой лабораторией. Риз смотрит туда, где раньше были “кабинеты” – маленький письменный стол и кабинетик Питерсона. Теперь все пропало. Где-то между его грудью и носом застрял тугой пузырь, и он морщит лоб, словно пытаясь разобраться в этом. Он перешагивает через барьер стены вольера, с хрустом пробирается сквозь сухой папоротник и траву.  
– Я имею в виду, что никто не собирается копаться в этом беспорядке, извлекать какие-то умопомрачительные секреты или что-то еще, но есть ебучий принцип... – продолжает Джек, следуя за Ризом рассеянно, все еще с отвращением оглядываясь вокруг.  
Еще несколько мгновений Джек жалуется, а Риз целеустремленно идет.  
– Эй, сладкий котенок, – нервно говорит Джек, ускоряя шаг, чтобы догнать Риза, – у тебя все в порядке? Что происходит?  
Риз пару мгновений молчит, когда видео-поток в его Эхо-глазу исчезает, а затем появляется снова, притворяясь, что рассматривает камень, наполовину расплавленный едкой слюной сталкера.  
– Я в порядке, – говорит он. – Просто... обдумываю.  
Джек неуверенно берет его за локоть, разворачивает и смотрит ему в глаза, явно скептически.  
– Угу. Так ты говоришь мне, что после нескольких недель, когда ты с ума сходил от капельки крови, ты возвращаешься в пещеру, где ты стрелял в кого-то много раз, и ты полностью в порядке?  
Обдумывание – это мягкий способ выразить то, что он чувствует, как будто вторичный слой начинает мелькать над его зрением, как будто он видит тепло вещей, тонкие формы под и над и сквозь конкретные объекты перед ним. Он делает глубокий вдох и ободряюще улыбается Джеку. То, что он чувствует – это не совсем покой, и давление, которое он испытывает в своем мозгу с того дня, как соединился со сталкером, не ослабевает. Это больше похоже на смещение центра этого давления в какую-то другую область, внутри него, менее измученную, и это он может принять. Временно.  
– Мне просто нужно присесть. На минуту.  
Он делает несколько шагов, чтобы добраться до ближайшей скалы, большой и плоской, покрытой коркой лишайника, и медленно опускается, чтобы сесть, равномерно выдыхая. Джек, как и следовало ожидать, похоже, не верит ему и следует за ним, держа руки наготове, чтобы подхватить его, если он упадет. Он сидит рядом с Ризом на краю скалы, машинально положив руку ему на спину.  
– Ты уверен, что все в порядке? – Повторяет Джек. – Послушай, я знаю, что ты не хотел, чтобы они были с нами, но у меня все еще есть команда поддержки, хорошие медики и...  
– Я не могу объяснить почему, – осторожно вставляет Риз, – Но да. Думаю, я в порядке.  
Такое чувство, что что-то толкает изнутри, тянет, ноет, но это не так, как было на Гелиосе, не так невыносимо. Рука Джека на его спине тверда, и он может чувствовать холодок пота на ней через хлопок своей нижней рубашки, они оба оставили в машине лишнюю одежду.  
Джек ждет, что он продолжит. Он оглядывает пещеру, и непрошеные тепловые сигнатуры исчезают, но... он понимает, что это не из настоящего. Потому что там, где сейчас нет людей, есть красные очертания тепла в форме людей, есть пространство вдалеке, где тепло отражается и отражается так, как если бы кабины все еще были там, все эти компьютеры, насосы. У него двоится в глазах, и это не имеет никакого смысла, но его дыхание по-прежнему ровное и спокойное.  
Внутренний дисплей включает и выключает информационный режим, подсвечивая различные точки в пещере в быстрой последовательности, ржавого цвета грязь на расстоянии, где была пролита кровь, следы яда сталкера.  
Он медленно поворачивает голову влево. Впереди, мерцая, как призрак, лежит труп Питерсона (бог знает, что Джек сделал с ним потом. Риз не хочет думать о том, как извращенно творчески Джек может высказать свой гнев.) Риз мало помнит о том, как на самом деле выглядел Питерсон, увлеченный своей работой насколько возможно. Только то, как плевок сталкера сделал маленького человечка похожим на пластмассовую игрушку, наполовину охваченную пламенем, расплавленную и скрученную.  
Теперь все, что он видит – это мерцание между тепловым зрением, ярко-белым по краям, где все еще шипела кислота, и кусками синей информационной карты, отмечающей только то, что здесь был объект, здесь было что-то. Питерсон был в вольере. Его рука вытянулась, как на картине эпохи Возрождения, к перчатке, лежащей всего в нескольких футах от нее, словно ища искру огня от богов.  
Во всем этом есть что-то такое, с чем он до сих пор не может примириться. В том дне.  
– Джек, – говорит он наконец, когда удушье немного спадает и он может думать, – почему Питерсон помог Сайрусу? – Рука Джека, лежащая на ноге, непроизвольно дергается при звуках этого имени. – Что ему было нужно? Деньги, работа получше?  
Джек выдыхает через нос и твердо смотрит вперед. Туда, где раньше находились различные технологии, панели управления и компьютерные теминалы.  
– Нет, – кривится он. – Ты же думал, что это так, да? Я имею в виду, что в Гиперионе нет недостатка в людях, готовых продать свою душу за пару центов и еще больше желающих продать саму компанию. Я имею в виду, это то, что мы предполагали сначала, не находили доказательств того, что этот уебок действительно обещал ему что-то. До тех пор, пока нам не удалось восстановить некоторые зашифрованные файлы на сломанных компьютерах.  
– И что в них было? – Спрашивает Риз. – Они не были доказательствами денежных переводов, или сомнительных контрактов, или чего-то еще?  
Он не может разобраться в этом. Питерсон был... странным, конечно. Он нервировал Риза. Но он также не казался особенно злым или обиженным на Гиперион, даже когда они засунули его сюда на проект, который по существу отрезал его от всех внешних контактов.  
Джек фыркает.  
– Нет. Это были его личные записи. Грустный маленький дневник или что-то в этом роде. – Рот Джека превратился в жесткую линию. – Ебать какой скучный, потому что помимо всего там была инфа по проекту, сухие цифры, статистика, такое дерьмо. – Он пинает ногу Риза. – Это был чертов сталкер, – говорит он несколько недоверчиво. – Я не могу в это поверить, но маленький ублюдок делал все это для него.  
Риз непонимающе смотрит на Джека.  
– Для..?  
Джек вскидывает руки.  
– Его драгоценный маленький питомец, его "Алиса" или что там еще за хуйня. Он боялся, что мы ему навредим. Используем его для чего-то плохого.  
Риз поднимает бровь и смотрит на Джека, который тушуется.  
– Ладно, неважно, это не было совершенно необоснованным беспокойством, но... – Он искоса смотрит на Риза. – Сайрус говорил ему, что это точно. И что без меня он сделает все, чтобы этого не случилось. И он также случайно упомянул о тебе. Что у тебя есть именно та кибернетика, которую изучал Питерсон, для интеграции со сталкером. Я не думаю, что он точно знал, что произойдет, но то, как он говорил о какой-то "связи", он предполагал, что это повлияет на вас обоих.  
Риз хмурится, все так же растерянно, потирает виски.  
– Значит, он думал, что моя связь со сталкером... как-то обезопасит его?  
Джек пожимает плечами.  
– План страховки на всякий случай, если Сайрус его подведет. Ну, ты знаешь. Если у тебя была какая-то связь с этим, я думаю, что этот больной маленький ублюдок думал, что это даст ему рычаг давления, или, черт возьми, я не знаю. По крайней мере, сделает его положение более стабильным. Он перестанет быть пушечным мясом. Как будто я считал его таким после всех гребаных денег, которые я в него вложил…  
– Алмазный конь, – напоминает ему Риз с легкой улыбкой.  
Он прислоняется к Джеку и закрывает глаза. Изображения все еще мерцают на черном экране его век. Ему кажется, что он чего-то ждет, или ищет, или...  
– Пони, – поправляет его Джек.  
Они сидят так минут пятнадцать, хотя в данный момент Риз не чувствует течения времени, слишком погруженный в странно спокойную сверхстимуляцию своего мозга. Он практически чувствует, как Джек подрагивает рядом с ним, изо всех сил стараясь не спрашивать, что происходит, что дальше, чтобы пошутить или найти выход для своего сдерживаемого разочарования. Здесь прохладно по сравнению с тем, как снаружи, жара долгих-долгих дней Пандоры, но все равно мертво без какой-либо системы вентиляции, которая была установлена раньше. Он вдыхает соленый запах пота Джека, смешанный с запахом лосьона после бритья, ощущает прикосновение ткани хлопчатобумажной рубашки к щеке. Он позволяет изображениям мерцать и ждет.  
А потом, внезапно, все прекращается. Больше никаких образов, мелькающих на его веках. Он открывает глаза, и сгустки тепла исчезают, наложения системы распознавания исчезают. Все, кроме голубого свечения вдалеке, там, где была перчатка. Она тускло пульсирует, и он поднимает голову с плеча Джека.  
– Риз? – Нервно спрашивает он. – Кексик?  
Риз твердо встает и идет к этой не-перчатке. Пузырь в его груди, кажется, давит вперед, как гелий в воздушном шаре, который неуклонно тянет его вверх, и он шагает через потрескивающий подлесок, пока не добирается до того места, где раньше были внутренние прутья клетки. Где он протянул руку и схватил перчатку в безумном отчаянии.  
Джек тяжело шагает за ним, стараясь догнать.  
– Риз.  
Риз наклоняется, широко раскрыв глаза, и смотрит на контур. Его нейронный порт горит и гудит. Он медленно протягивает руку, чтобы прикоснуться к перчатке, своей рукой из плоти и крови, хотя знает, что ее больше нет, не совсем, и хлоп. Она исчезает. И он чувствует покалывание, распространяющееся по его рукам и венам, через плотные кабели его имплантатов и прямо к той двери в глубине его сознания, где огромная фигура громоздится и ждет.  
И дверь трещит.  
К тому времени, как он выпрямляется, Джек уже рядом, хватает его за рубашку и тянет к себе, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.  
– Ради всего святого, что ты делаешь?  
– Джек, – говорит Риз, – я знаю, как добраться до сталкера.  
Джек замирает.  
– Ты что?  
Он кладет свои руки поверх рук Джека, там, где они сжались в кулаки на его нижней рубашке.  
– Слушай, а мы можем взять еще один выходной? И машину. Нам понадобится машина.  
***  
Им нужна машина.  
Конечно, требуется некоторое количество объяснений, чтобы убедить Джека, что поездка необходима. Что Риз сейчас чувствует, как что-то тянет его вперед, и это не просто предложение от зверя в его голове, а требование. Это скорее принуждение, чем логика, а инстинкт - это то, что Джек понимает, инстинкт – это то, на чем Джек построил империю. Как правило, его собственный, конечно, но... между ними есть это невысказанное доверие, как бы оно ни было деликатно.  
Поэтому они едут, следуя за компасом в его голове, смутно ощущая, что находится на правильном пути. Это как дежавю, когда едут правильным путем, как мигрень, когда они сворачивают.  
Слава богу, они взяли практичную, менее броскую машину. Что-то крепкое и лучше сделанное, чем что-либо фирменное, но с обманчиво потрепанной погодой внешностью. Просто еще одна бандитская машина, насколько мог бы посудить кто-то еще. Вопреки здравому смыслу этой попытки слиться с толпой, Джек хотел взять с собой целый флот солдат и военных инженеров, пока Риз не заметил, что несколько дюжин сотрудников “Гипериона", топчущих пыль – это не похоже на “вести себя потише”.  
Они сошлись на резервных системах связи, чтобы вызвать по радио помощь в момент опасности, взяли много аварийных припасов, загруженных в багажник, и команда Джека была, чтобы иметь резервную орбиту, была готова к развертыванию шаттла "убираемся нахуй отсюда”.  
– Я видел эту скалу раньше, – невнятно бормочет Риз на второй день, когда они проносятся мимо ничем не примечательного выступа, пустынной местности Пандоры.  
Его висок упирается в костяшки пальцев, локоть упирается в пассажирскую дверь. Джек отказывается позволить ему сесть за руль, что поначалу он принял за доминирование. Но опять же, у него есть вся эта неопределенная, иногда – галлюцинаторная неврологическая проблема, так что... это справедливо.  
Джек бросает на него взгляд краем глаза, сквозь щель, оставленную его несносными темными очками-авиаторами. Само собой разумеется, что Риз имеет в виду то, что гигантское существо, которое разбило лагерь в его черепе, увидело эти камни, и это первый раз, когда он видит эти камни, и чувствует необходимость прокомментировать это, потому что это его пугает.  
– Подожди, – говорит Риз, медленно садясь из своего сутулого положения, поворачивая голову из стороны в сторону, когда он видит быстро проходящий фон. – Погодипогодипогоди. Я видел этот камень! Я видел этот камень, Джек!  
Джек кривит рот.  
– Да, я слышал тебя в первый раз, кексик, что ты хочешь, медаль? Теперь мы можем остановиться на ланч в ближайшее время, я…  
– Тормози! – Кричит Риз решительно, хватая Джека за его голую руку (больше места для лучших защитных систем означало, к сожалению, меньше места для невероятного кондея, который Джек имеет в большинстве своих личных автомобилей.)  
Пораженный, Джек подчиняется, сильно дергая руль и нажимая на тормоз, машина скользит по узким кругам, пытаясь ухватиться за грязь и песок, Риз прижимается к Джеку, несмотря на мужественные усилия ремня безопасности. Он все еще указывает в направлении большого образования вдалеке, коричневое пятно на фоне затянутого облаками жара неба.  
Когда автомобиль заканчивает свой занос, Джек падает обратно на сиденье с затаенным дыханием, руки поднимаются в воздух в мольбе.  
– Господи Иисусе, Риз, лучше бы этот камень был гребаным бургером, потому что...  
Но глаза Риза затуманены вспышками видения, петлями обратной связи, как тогда, когда он снова посетил пещеру.  
– Ты не понимаешь, – взволнованно говорит он, отстегивая ремень, отбрасывая в сторону груду банок с энергетическим напитком на пол, дверь с дрожью открывается от его прикосновения. – Я не просто видел этот камень, я вижу этот камень.  
Джек смотрит на него с нежностью, но с усталым раздражением, точно так же, как смотрят на дряхлого родственника, который в тысячный раз рассказывает одну и ту же старую военную историю.  
– А-га, ну я тоже вижу его, и он похож на любой другой кусок щебня на этом дурацком булыжнике.  
Но он выходит, когда это делает Риз, и снисходительно следует за ним вокруг машины. В этот момент дня жара становится невыносимой, и без хотя бы минимального обдува в машине, она еще хуже. Джек с проклятием стаскивает с себя нелепую рубашку с тропическим рисунком (до сих пор он забавлялся, притворяясь, что все это – какой-то отпуск, даже принес набор для коктейлей), злобно швыряя ее на землю. Под ней белая майка "Гипериона" вся в пятнах пота.  
Риз ничего не замечает. Он все еще смотрит на скалы, прищурившись.  
– Это... здесь, – наконец, говорит он, растягивая губы в улыбке. – Я смотрю на этот камень, да, но он тоже, он тоже, прямо сейчас, Джек. – Если не считать странного удвоения зрения, его голова стала яснее, чем за последние недели, а кожа покрылась мурашками. Он делает глубокий вдох и откидывает свои тяжелые от пота волосы назад небрежным движением пальцев, вглядываясь в горизонт.  
– Он кто? – Спрашивает Джек, уже потянувшись к пистолету на бедре.  
Риз поворачивается спокойно, естественно, позволяя вторичной линии зрения в его голове измениться, пока он не смотрит прямо напротив, и он видит – рядом со входом в каньон, возможно, в нескольких милях от него. Нависающий выступ скалы, а под ним неясная черная фигура, потягивается, словно стряхивая с себя долгий сон. Джек с опаской поворачивается, чтобы проследить за его взглядом.  
– Ебать меня в рот…  
Сталкер направляется к ним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Да, я все еще здесь. Я сожалею о трехмесячном разрыве в обновлениях; это было действительно трогательно, сколько людей прокомментировали или отправили мне сообщение, (вежливо) говоря мне, что я должна продолжать. У меня было много событий в жизни, несколько довольно мерзких вещей, и это сделало фик более трудным для написания.  
> В любом случае, я здесь! Я не отказалась от этой задумки. Осталась ровно одна глава, и через год он будет закончен.  
> Как обычно, спасибо за чтение <3\. Ваша поддержка всегда делает мой день лучше.  
> Примечания переводчика:  
> И перед последней главой разрыв составил несколько лет…. Но Хатико ждал, и я дождался. (хотя, если честно, я был уверен, что автор умер -_-)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конец.

Риз видит, с одной стороны, неуклюжую фигуру сталкера, приближающегося, извилисто скользя по выжженной оранжевой земле, сбрасывая щебень там, где впиваются его когти. С другой стороны, вторым зрением он видит свою собственную крошечную фигуру. Как в трансе, с широко раскрытыми пустыми глазами. Он приближался, отражая блестящей чешуей яркое сияние его Эхо-глаза, вспыхнувшего, как Солнце. На заднем плане этого изображения Джек, теперь рядом с ним, хватает его за плечи.  
Он и чувствует это, и не чувствует, встряхивается, как мокрая собака, и в двойном зрении видит, как делает это.  
Он чувствует запах соли, этот аромат. Его, Джека. Он чувствует сквозь чешую сталкера, как обожженный солнцем песок излучает тепло. Чувствует заживающие раны в боку, хромоту в походке. Боль и злобную осторожность.  
Голос Джека доносится до его уха приглушенно, с шипением сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
– ... сказал, садись в эту чертову машину, сейчас, сейчас, сейчас. – Одна из рук покидает его плечо, чтобы порыться в кармане, вытаскивая кнопку, которая была их страховым полисом здесь, где Эхонет временами не работает, готовым вызвать десант войск, оснащенных лучшим “противо-гигантский-монстр-сталкер” снаряжением, которое отдел разработки смог придумать за предоставленное короткое время. Джек убирает авиаторы с глаз и толкает их наверх, пот струится по его лицу, цепляясь за крепления маски.  
Сталкер остановился, может быть, в 50 ярдах от них. Он перемещает свой вес из стороны в сторону, размышляя, его огромные плечи подергиваются. Желудок Риза скручивается вверх, как будто он на вершине американских горок, смотрит вниз, застыв в момент перед спуском.  
Ух. Американские горки опрокидываются над пропастью.  
– Нет, – спокойно говорит Риз, прежде чем Джек успевает нажать кнопку, и машинально сжимает ее в своей металлической руке. Он видит, как когти сталкера вонзаются в песок в зеркальном отражении.  
Джек с изумлением смотрит на свою пустую руку, потом снова на Риза, с открытым ртом.  
– Какого ху... – Он переводит взгляд с практически оцепеневшего Риза на сталкера, скованных взглядом, и стискивает зубы, хватая Риза и стискивая его в своих потных объятиях, хотя и не без значительных усилий. – Я должен прекратить кормить тебя таким количеством суши, – хрипит он, поворачиваясь с явным намерением рвануть к машине.  
– Джек, поверь мне, – говорит Риз, высвобождаясь, чтобы разорвать хватку, когда сталкер ревет, неуклюже приземляясь на ноги. Он рассеянно машет рукой. – Убери свой пистолет. – Его собственный все это время оставался в кобуре. Он не боится сталкера, не в этот раз.   
Джек переводит взгляд с него на зверя.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я что сделал?  
– Помолчи и поверь мне, – снова умоляет Риз. Он дышит неглубоко. – Мы… я... я чувствую его. – Он быстро идет вперед, прежде чем Джек успевает остановить его.  
Он закрывает глаза, и видение встает на место, теперь только точка зрения сталкера; маленькая, долговязая фигура, приближающаяся к нему. Чувствует гул в груди, кислотные мешки желудка расширяются, чтобы наполниться, на случай, если другой человек поднимет пистолет, чтобы навести на него.  
Джек не следует за ним, что означает, что он либо частично слушает его на этот раз, либо он слишком ошеломлен, чтобы двигаться. В любом случае, уже слишком поздно; Риз и сталкер уже достаточно близко, чтобы один удар шипастого хвоста мог раздавить его.  
Он протягивает вперед ладонь.  
– Риз! – Кричит Джек, делая шаг вперед. Риз молча выставляет в его сторону другую руку, и сталкер, запрокинув голову, выпускает шипящий сгусток кислоты прямо перед ногами Джека.  
Предупреждение, которое заставляет Джека замереть. Риз видит глазами сталкера, что Джек все еще держит пистолет двумя руками, несмотря на то, как мало он может сделать. Вспоминает, что ракетница Джека лежит в багажнике машины.  
Теперь сталкер опускает голову, наклоняясь вперед на высоту Риза. Риз чувствует ее дыхание на своей ладони, горячее, вздымающееся в широкой груди.  
– Ты ранена, – тихо говорит он, открывая глаза. Его собственное дыхание поверхностно, так мало по сравнению с этим. Он чувствует, как их грудные клетки расширяются и сжимаются. Синхронно.  
Еще полшага, и его ладонь оказывается на морде сталкера, над рядами клыков. Черные шары ее глаз отражают его собственное выражение. Прикосновение к ней будто греховно.  
– Риз, – слабым голосом повторяет Джек позади.  
– Я в порядке, – откликается он, и что-то – боль в затылке, напряжение, которое он испытывал с тех пор, как это случилось, что бы ни заставляло его жаждать красного мяса и прохладных мест – уходит. Стекая по подошвам его ног, стекая в землю. Двоение в глазах слилось. Его кибернетика раскалилась в черепе, но не так, как раньше; скорее, она дрожит от новой информации, распространяя ее через него, от кончиков пальцев до корней волос. Ошеломленный, он вынужден зажмуриться. Издает тихий вздох. Вспышка того, что сталкер испытал после всего, страхбольголодстрах, вспышки человеческих эмоций Риза, сбивающие его с толку, оставляя его искать здесь, на Пандоре, что-то, чего он не понимал.  
Облегчение.  
И где-то в этом море новых ощущений – внезапное понимание того, как с ней общаться. О вещах, которые он не должен был знать, проникая сквозь ее чужеродные чувства, тепловое зрение и усиленный нюх.  
– Риз, что происходит? – Джек беспокойно дергается позади них, не может удержаться, чтобы не двинуться вперед. Риз, сука, чувствует, как вибрирует земля от его шагов, через сталкера. Это вырывает его из задумчивости.  
– Все в порядке! – Кричит он. – Мне нужно было... нам нужно было найти друг друга, я думаю. – Он радостно выдыхает, оглядываясь через плечо на Джека, охваченного страхом. Не за себя, а за Риза.  
– Джек, – мягко произносит он. – Иди познакомься с ней.  
Мышцы на лбу и лице Джека работают, пытаясь найти соответствующую реакцию. Но ничего не находят.  
– Он собирается расплавить меня?  
Риз качает головой, и уголки его губ приподнимаются в ухмылке.  
– Нет, если я не захочу.  
Шутка, похоже, заставила Джека немного расслабиться, и он неуверенно двигается вперед. Дребезжащее рычание рождается в груди сталкера. Джек замирает.  
– Убери пистолет, – говорит Риз.  
Он прижимается лбом к тому месту, где была его ладонь, ощущая гладкость чешуи на ее черепе, гребни достаточно острые, чтобы порезаться, если он потянет их в неправильном направлении. Джек подчиняется, снова опустив солнцезащитные очки и бросив взгляд на спину Риза, и двигается вперед, когда рычание затихает в ответ.  
– Не могу поверить, что я тебя слушаю.  
Через то место, где его лоб упирается в гладкую твердую чешую, он посылает вперед мысль, что Джек не враг. Что с ними все будет в порядке.  
Рядом с ним появляется недовольный Джек. Смотрит на сталкера.  
– Ты не надел перчатку, – бесстрастно говорит он.  
– Нет.  
– Но сталкер... слушает тебя?  
– Да.  
Джек неуверенно протягивает руку, чтобы сжать плечо Риза, и не ослабляет давление.  
– Так что же... Теперь?  
Риз со вздохом отстраняется и облизывает пересохшие от жажды губы. Сталкер встает и смотрит на него в ответ. Он снова в своей голове, в своей собственной голове, со сталкером на краю сознания. Отдельно, но близко.  
– Теперь мы отвезем ее домой.  
Лицо Джека кривится от отвращения.  
– Я не собираюсь счищать дерьмо с пола, – его рука дергается, – эта штука даже через парадную дверь не пролезет. – Несмотря на всю свою браваду, Риз чувствует, что рука Джека все еще дрожит на его плече.  
– Ну-ну, Джек, – говорит Риз. Он гладит морду сталкера одной рукой, чувствуя, как его наполняет энергия.  
Его другая рука скользит, чтобы переплести пальцы с пальцами Джека, чувствуя напряжение, вдавливая большой палец в его ладонь.  
– Мы построим ей собственный дом. Тот, в который она сможет приходить и уходить. Не такой, как раньше.  
– И почему, кексик, мы должны так поступить?  
Риз тихо мычит, не замечая, что его тон соответствует высокому рокоту в груди сталкера.  
– Это ведь ты говорил, да? – Он хитро смотрит на Джека краешком глаза. – Сколько денег ты в нее "вгрохал"?  
Чешуя сталкера блестит на солнце. Обсидиан, едва заметные гребни под ним, бензиновый блеск.  
– Она может помочь нам тут, Джек. Она может чувствовать эридий. Она может помочь мне разведать все... – Рука Джека снова сжимается. – Дистанционно.  
Джек, кажется, раздумывает.  
– И это первый раз за несколько месяцев, когда моя голова чувствует себя нормально.  
***  
Когда строится новый дом сталкера, Риз приглашает Сашу и Фиону посмотреть на него. Риз до сих пор не может заставить себя называть ее “Алисой”, на что она никогда не соглашалась и не выбирала этого имени, а ее реакция на другие его попытки была совершенно нейтральной. Имена – это понятие, которое она, кажется, просто не понимает и не очень любит.  
Когда сестры входят в густой оазис растительности, в центре щитовой куполообразной долины между высокими горами, глубоко в пустошах Пандоры, они находят Риза, стоящего в ожидании.  
Вернее, сидящего верхом на сталкере, в попытках научить ее ловить предметы.  
– Когда я брошу палку, ты побежишь за ней, – повторяет он снова. – Хорошо? – Сталкер издает один из своих негромких рокочущих воплей. – Беги!– Он сильно швыряет палку своим протезом, слегка закручивая.  
Сталкер плюется кислотой, сжигая палку. Снова.  
Риз стонет.  
Он запросто мог бы показать ей, чего он хочет, просто слив их сознание воедино, привыкнув к этому за месяцы, когда он учился соединяться и разъединяться с ней без проблем. Но разве это будет весело?  
– Ты... играешь с этой штукой? – Кричит ему Фиона, тут же уперев руки в бока.  
На шее у нее висит значок посетителя, закодированный на ее био-подпись специально для того, чтобы позволить ей входить и выходить из объекта, как и тот, который болтается на шее Саши, когда она подходит к ней. В отличие от последнего “дома” сталкера (тюрьмы), тут есть несколько входов, чтобы дать свободный доступ тем, кто его имеет – по существу, только Ризу, Джеку и горстке ученых, которые даже не могут входить в вольер сталкера напрямую. И, конечно, сам сталкер, хотя, если не считать кое-какой охоты здесь или там, она кажется более чем довольной своим безопасным маленьким гнездышком, с подземными туннелями из камня.  
Риз нервничал, предлагая такую степень свободы тому, кого Джек все еще считал чудовищем, но... Джек коротко кивнул, когда Риз нервно показал ему чертежи, сказав уклончиво:  
– Я уже видел к чему приводит запирание того, кто для тебя сильно важен…  
Это было "да", а об остальном можно было подумать завтра.  
– Саша! Фиона! – Взволнованно говорит он. А потом переходит на чопорный тон. – Она – не вещь, спасибо. Но, да, к твоему сведению, мы играли.  
Его Эхо-глаз вспыхивает на мгновение, когда он касается своим сознанием сознания сталкера, давая ей понять, что эти два человека – друзья, а не враги. Он похлопывает ее по плечу, чтобы она опустилась на колени, позволяя ему неуклюже соскользнуть со своего насеста, его брюки слегка цепляются за неровный край шипов.  
Фиона не пытается подавить смех, когда Риз чертыхается, пытаясь расправить затяжку на брюках – подарок от Джека, чтобы “правильно обрамить его задницу", как выразился Джек – которая оказалась на уровне его бедра. К нему возвращается самообладание, он пожимает плечами и, наконец, с улыбкой поднимает глаза.   
– Ладно, это случается чаще, чем мне хотелось бы признать.  
Фиона кивает.  
– Да, давненько мы не виделись лично, но я тебя запомнила не за грацию.  
– Я это запомню. Помни, Фиона, что я считаю твою зарплату.  
– Да, – сухо отвечает она, приподнимая пальцем свою новую, явно дизайнерскую шляпу. – Поверь мне, я знаю.  
Его взгляд скользит между ними, и он тепло улыбается.  
– Ну что, ребята, вам понравилось? Полный рабочий день на зарплате?  
Саша подбегает, чтобы обнять Риза, подпрыгивая. Ее толстые дреды стянуты на затылке голубой нитью в высокий пучок.  
– Ну, это лучше, чем быть аферистками! – Ее руки на мгновение сжимаются вокруг его шеи, прежде чем она отпускает его, гладит по щеке, как собаку, смотря тепло. – Я рада видеть тебя, Риз.  
– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Саш. – Сталкер урчит позади них.  
Он с ухмылкой замечает, как мгновенно расслабляется Саша, и как Фиона вздрогнула от шума, демонстративно скрестив руки, чтобы скрыть движение.  
– Да, потому что работать на Гиперион гораааааздо благороднее, чем мухлевать с убийцами в покер, – говорит Фиона. Гиперион в ее исполнении звучит, как ругательство, только хуже, учитывая любовь Фионы к ругательствам.  
Риз делает притворно обиженное лицо. Притворно, потому что он знает, что Пандора все еще имеет все основания не доверять Гипериону, несмотря на то, что он пытается сделать здесь.  
– Эй! Меня это возмущает! Сейчас все меняется. Вот почему вы здесь, ребята, помните?  
– Верно, и это продлится примерно пока Джек не устанет от тебя, и неопознанный однорукий труп будет найден плавающим в открытом космосе?  
Он знает, что она все еще шутит, но не может скрыть содрогания. Лицо Фионы смягчается, она закатывает глаза, идет вперед, встать на место Саши и крепко обнять его.  
– Рада тебя видеть, Риз.  
Сталкер низко ворчит у него за спиной, драматично прижимаясь к земле. Он чувствует, как напрягается каждый мускул Фионы в его руках. Ее учили выживанию прежде всего здесь, не так, как Риза в его уютной, но переполненной колонии в детстве, и это видно по ее реакции.  
Он отпускает ее.  
– Вы, э-э, не хотите поздороваться?  
– Я хочу! – Взволнованно восклицает Саша.  
Взгляд Фионы говорит: “Я, что, похожа на дуру?” Но он все равно настаивает, беря ее за плечо.  
– Нет, правда, она очень милая. – Он ведет ее вперед. Здесь, в тени нависающей скалы, прохладнее, но сыро от болота, которым наслаждается сталкер.  
Черная луна глаза сталкера наблюдает за Фионой, когда они приближаются, ее огромные перепончатые передние лапы поджаты в привычно-неуклюжей манере сталкеров, которая заставляет их выглядеть большой кучей, когда они отдыхают. Она склонила голову набок, чтобы посмотреть на них, а Риз поставил Фиону между вытянутых ног и опустился на колени перед ее оценивающим взглядом.  
– Видишь? Она безобидна. – Рябь радужного свечения каскадом поднимается вверх и вниз по позвоночнику сталкера в такт мягкому шипению.  
– Ну, да. – Фиона невозмутимо смотрит на мягко покачивающийся хвост со светящимися зелеными шипами. Рядом – несколько куч выбеленных солнцем костей. – Безвредная.  
Саша тут же оказывается рядом с ними, протягивая руку, чтобы положить ладонь на куполообразную голову. Риз улыбается, когда довольный гул поднимается в горле сталкера.  
– Ух. Она такая классная наощупь, – замечает она. Фиона, видя, что ее сестра еще не лишилась руки, осторожно проводит пальцами по нижней челюсти. – А что она ест?  
Риз прочищает горло, зная, что ответ может не понравиться.  
– Ну, эээ. Ну, ты знаешь. Нормальную для сталкера еду и, эм. – Он резко откашливается. – Бандиты.  
– Она ест людей?  
– Бандитов! – Утверждает он, смущенно протягивая руку, чтобы сорвать травинку, застрявшую между чешуйками. – Действительно, только плохих. Джек... он позволяет мне использовать ее, в основном дистанционно, чтобы помочь некоторым поселениям здесь. Просто чтобы отпугнуть несколько мелких банд мародеров, но... – Он снова прочищает горло. – Ну, она довольно большая, и если они уже мертвы, я не вижу смысла останавливать ее.  
Саша глубокомысленно кивает, явно готовая почти сразу же залезть на сталкера. Лицо Фионы искажено отвращением, но Риз с удовлетворением отмечает, что она не убрала руку.  
– Итак, – говорит он. Пора приступить к делу. – Вы их нашли?  
Фиона один раз кивает.  
– Именно так.  
– И они согласились встретиться со мной?  
– Для этого потребовалось чертовски много убедительности. Пакет данных, доказывающий все ваше доброе самаритянство здесь, внизу, помог. Но да, они придут. – Она слегка пожимает плечами. – Никто не обещает, что после этого они не попытаются убить тебя и твоего мужа-убийцу, но они придут. Но вы должны позволить им взять с собой оружие.  
– Я думаю, что не позволить этой большой милашке поджарить их, когда Лилит была ранена, тоже помогло, да, помогло, – воркует Саша, почесывая морду сталкера.  
– И они не хотят иметь ничего общего с Джеком, – заканчивает Фиона. – Я знаю, ты уже говорил, что встреча с ним не будет для них вариантом…  
– ...Потому что я на все сто уверен, что они не упустят шанса убить его, или наоборот…  
– Именно. Но, в любом случае, они не хотят иметь с ним ничего общего. Они не хотят видеть, что он связан с тем, что ты делаешь здесь, на Пандоре.  
– А остальная часть контракта?  
– Ну, после первых десяти экземпляров, которые либо сожгли, либо подтерлись ими? Да. Они подпишут его, когда вы встретитесь, если вы обсудите еще несколько вещей.  
Желудок Риза делает праздничное сальто. Сталкер дышит глубоко и спокойно, опустив голову, чтобы отдохнуть, случайно раздавив маленький папоротник. Молочно-белая мигательная перепонка, ее третье веко, лениво обтягивает глаза.  
– Хорошо.  
На его губах появляется мягкая, робкая улыбка. Это будет опасно. Вот почему он поведет сталкера на встречу, а Фиона поведет Риза к нейтральному месту встречи с завязанными глазами так же, как Саша поведет Брика и Лилит. Он пообещал сдать свое оружие в начале встречи, но сталкер останется – ее дополнительные чувства помогают избежать засады, предоставляя ему возможность убежать, если все пойдет наперекосяк.  
Он немного удивлен, что они согласились на эту часть. Но Саша, должно быть, надавила на то, что видел Брик. Риз мог использовать сталкера, чтобы убить их. Но не стал.  
Настал самый опасный момент.  
Он должен рассказать Джеку.  
***  
Они сидят в своем общем кабинете на Гелиосе, только что покончив с салатом из копченого лосося (Риз призвал на помощь всю свою способность хлопать ресницами и плаксиво вздыхать, чтобы Джек заказал нормальную еду вместо очередной тарелки начос), и Джек, что неудивительно, злится.  
– Ты пригласил... ты пригласил эту суку и большую тупую обезьяну. – Его рука возбужденно ерошит волосы. – Чтобы встретиться с твоим совершенно секретным питомцем, которого, напомню тебе, я позволяю держать по доброте моего всегда щедрого сердца?  
Риз делает осторожный вдох, стараясь не закатывать глаза, и подходит достаточно близко, чтобы положить ладони на грудь Джека. Приласкать зверя. Он чувствует, как Джек уже делает большие, тяжелые вдохи, растягивая ткань своего сшитого на заказ жилета. У него есть новая теория, что вспышки гнева Джека сопровождаются паническими атаками.  
Поэтому он был готов к такой реакции. Но после всего – пещеры, Питерсона, Сайруса... это не было сказано прямо, но они оба были очень осторожны, чтобы быть честными. По крайней мере, настолько, насколько Джек способен на честность. Он даже вернул Ризу метафорический ключ от шпионского устройства, которое установил у него в голове. Теперь он просит Риза дать разрешение, прежде чем подключиться к видео из его гребаного глаза. До сих пор они использовали его только для секса по телефону – Джек стонал “вот так, котенок” прямо в его голове, пока он устраивал небольшое шоу.  
Но этот жест что-то значит для Риза. И он хочет вернуть доброту.  
– Джек, – спокойно говорит он. – Я хотел сказать тебе, прежде чем что-то предпринимать. Я хотел, чтобы ты знал. Ты так поддерживал мои проекты, и…  
Джек поднимает руки, чтобы схватить его за запястья, и на его лице появляется тень неуверенности.  
– Погоди, это… ты мне их даришь, что ли? Например, шанс устроить засаду на ублюдков?  
Так много раз за последний год он дрожал бы в этот момент, чувствуя жажду крови в руках Джека, видя, как напряглись сухожилия на его шее.  
Но он доверяет ему, как доверяют спасенному дикому животному; к лучшему или к худшему, чтобы приблизиться к этой красоте и силе, зная, что ты можешь стать просто еще одним мертвым тупицей с разорванным горлом, пойманным на видео.  
Поэтому вместо того, чтобы отстраниться или съежиться от страха, Риз медленно качает головой.  
– Нет, Джек, нет. Ты же знаешь, я просил тебя не искать их. После. – Фактически остановил массовую переброску войск Гипериона на Пандору, призывая к осторожности, умоляя.  
Пальцы Джека сжимаются на его запястьях. Сначала слегка. Он вглядывается в его лицо.  
– Я хочу... э-э ... ты когда-нибудь смотрел эти старые голограммы? О земных пиратах? – Недоверие Джека переходит в явное раздражение с оттенком “ты, гребаный ботаник". – Ну, переговоры. Я хочу поговорить с ними мирно. Например, никакой засады, никакой стрельбы в лицо, никакой крови. У меня есть план действий. План, в котором они не будут вмешиваться в мои проекты на Пандоре, прекратят саботировать нашу добычу, пока... Ну, пока мы будем делать шаги, чтобы показать, что мы не хотим зла. И что мы не высасываем планету досуха.  
Лицо Джека застывает. Эмоции кипят на нем. Теперь он сжимает запястья Риза еще крепче, глаза щурятся и расширяются в нервном ритме движения, ноздри раздуваются. Пульс Риза учащается, и его настоящей руке немного больно, конечно, но он не двигается.  
– Джек, им просто нужно увидеть, что мы... что ты... делаешь что-то хорошее. – Он закатывает глаза. – Ну, во всяком случае, относительно. Конечно, мы все еще неплохо зарабатываем на этом, но... Ух. С гораздо меньшей массовой резней, и намного больше возвращаем жителям. Они заботятся о Пандоре, и о людях там, и, знаешь ли. Деньги. Волнение. Им не нужна была твоя... э-э ... “цивилизация”. Но... бродячие разбойники, поселения голодают и умирают. Я тоже не думаю, что они этого хотят.  
Когда ответа не следует, Риз пытается убрать руки с груди Джека, но обнаруживает, Джек его не отпускает.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я вел себя хорошо, – шипит Джек, тряся руки Риза в своих тисках. – С бандитами.  
– Они не бандиты, они искатели хранилища, – тихо говорит Риз. – Как и ты. – Он не может сильно двигать руками, но делает слабый утешительный жест. – Джек, мне очень жаль. Я знаю, что это они убили тебя. Но…  
– Дело не в том, что эта шваль убила меня, – шипит Джек. Затем он поворачивает его, толкает, не выпуская из рук, так что край большого стеклянного стола упирается в ноги Риза. Риз помнит, как в последний раз Джек прижимал его к такому же столу, но в совершенно ином контексте.  
– Моя дочь, – рычит Джек в лицо Ризу, – это их вина. Энджел. – Риз закрывает глаза и дышит, стараясь быть терпеливым. Верить в Джека.  
– Джек, – тихо зовет он. Успокаивающе, осторожно. – Ты сам мне это сказал… И я не говорю, что это правда, потому что не знаю. Потому что ты никогда не рассказывал мне всего. Но ты сказал, что в некотором роде... из-за тебя... – Он замолкает. Он не собирается прямо сказать, что Ты сказал, что, возможно, убил свою дочь?  
Глаза Джека расширяются, голова откидывается назад. Его руки сжимаются так сильно, как только могут, так сильно, что вены выступают на его загорелых руках, а кости в запястьях Риза трещат.  
Он вздрагивает и вскрикивает от боли. И услышав это, Джек замирает.  
Его лицо вспыхивает яростью, удивлением, болью, а потом становится раскрасневшимся и опустошенным. Его руки тут же раскрываются, отпуская, оставляя Риза тереть поврежденное запястье протезом, проводя холодным металлом по разгоряченной коже.  
Вместо этого Джек поворачивается к окну и бьет по нему кулаками ладонью вперед.  
– ЧЕРТ! – Он кричит. Бьет себя по голове. – Блять, блять, ебучий пиздец.  
Риз машинально делает шаг вперед, сначала кладя руки на плечи Джека.  
– Джек, прекрати.  
Он терпеливо ждет, пока Джек достаточно успокоится, его спина тяжело ходит, Риз обхватывает его сзади руками, на этот раз его очередь схватить более широкие запястья мужчины, чтобы отвести его руки.  
За ними, сквозь стекло, мерцают звезды.  
Джек делает глубокий, судорожный вдох и выдыхает. Наступает долгий момент без движения, когда Риз просто прижимается лбом к плечам Джека, ощущает прохладное скольжение шелкового жилета по коже, ждет, когда пульс, который он сжимает пальцами, замедлится.  
– Прости, – начинает он, касаясь губами ткани. – Мне не следовало этого говорить. Я не имел в виду, что ты...  
Он чувствует, как плечи Джека сотрясаются в беззвучном смехе или рыдании.  
– Это действительно... Фу, это действительно снесло мне крышу. Я хотел раскроить тебе череп. – Риз вздрагивает, но не отпускает его. – О, нет. Нет, малыш, ты был прав. – Он продолжает с еще большим презрением. – Что... я хотел причинить тебе боль, больше, чем думать об этом.  
Он падает, его голова прижата к стеклу, Риз сворачивается вокруг него, и опускается на пол вместе с ним.  
– Но ты этого не сделал, – медленно произносит Риз. Он утыкается лбом в Джека. Он не боится, только не его. Теперь он слишком хорошо знаком с ним, даже с его непостоянством. Он чувствует запах бальзамического уксуса от их салата, смешанный с одеколоном Джека. – Ты не можешь, я знаю, что не можешь.  
– Ты не знаешь, – ледяным тоном произносит Джек, – что я могу сделать. – А затем тише. – Что у меня есть.  
– Так скажи мне.  
И Джек говорит. Все о том, что случилось с Энджел. Все о том, что он сделал, запирая ее, накачивая эридием. Обезумев от власти. Используя ее. Риз просто слушает, обвив руками грудь Джека, упершись в него подбородком и вполглаза глядя через стекло на бездонную массу тьмы и звезд за ней.  
Как она позволила искателям убить себя, вместо того чтобы помочь Джеку. Вместо того чтобы жить с Красавчиком Джеком, как с отцом.  
– Я не герой, детка, – заканчивает Джек, уткнувшись лбом в прохладное стекло.  
Глаза Риза сфокусированы на светящейся точке, находящейся где-то за миллионы световых лет отсюда. Яркое пятнышко в чернилах. Пока он дышит, мимо проплывает спутник. Он чувствует, что Джек ждет, что он скажет, что он уйдет. Напряженный.  
Хочет, чтобы он остался, думает он. Но в кои-то веки не заставляя. Ждет, чего выберет Риз.  
– Джек, я знаю, кто ты, – говорит он, наконец, постукивая по груди Джека пальцем своего протеза. – Кем ты был. Не то, чтобы… не то, чтобы я сам – отличный парень. Я тоже убивал людей.  
Джек заливается смехом, и это хорошо, в любом случае… это не безумный смех, не злобный смех. Просто усталый и удивленный.  
– Ладно, наверное, намного меньше, чем ты. – Он вспоминает Сайруса, мертвого и истекающего кровью на полу больницы. – Хорошо, определенно, конечно, намного меньше, чем ты. И гораздо менее творчески. Но... – Джек позволяет себе повернуться к нему лицом. – Я знал, на что иду. Я хотел... всегда хотел тебя.  
– Ты хотел, чтобы я тебя трахнул. Нет…  
Риз закатывает глаза.  
– Да, хорошо, сначала это, а потом. А потом больше. – Он смущенно смотрит на ноги Джека. Голос у него размеренный. – Я не говорю... что ты был прав. В том, как ты обращался со своей дочерью.  
Джек моргает.  
– Но я также знаю, что тебе это не нравится. Я знаю, что ты старался быть со мной нежным. Защищать меня. Я знаю, что ты, который сделал все это, не попросил меня переехать к нему, или стал бы тусоваться с моими странными друзьями, или заплатил за билет для моей мамы, чтобы она пришла ко мне после истории с Сайрусом и пригласил ее на ужин, как будто мы – нормальная пара. – Он протягивает руку, обхватывает лицо Джека ладонью и проводит большим пальцем по застежке маски, думая о шрамах под ней, шрамах, которые он видел сейчас чаще, чем кто-либо другой из живущих, даже Джек, который избегает зеркал любой ценой, когда его лицо обнажено.  
– Я не жду... хорошего человека. Но я знаю, что ты не должен быть плохим.  
Джек прижимается к стеклу всем телом, словно пытается провалиться сквозь него и сбежать. Он отводит глаза и открывает рот, словно пытаясь что-то сказать, язвительный выпад, чтобы заставить Риза уйти.  
Поэтому Риз наоборот прижимается к нему всем телом и целует его, крепко, кожа его руки скрипит по стеклу, когда она движется от лица Джека к окну. Уборщики будут раздражены пятном, но он просто отчаянно целует его, пытаясь показать Джеку, что он ничего не заставляет его делать, не обманывает его. Что в этом деле у него есть свобода воли.  
Они слегка отстраняются друг от друга, руки Джека теперь лежат на бедрах Риза, металлический палец Риза прижат к его плечу. Оба тяжело дышат, лоб в лоб.  
– Так покажи мне, – тихо говорит Риз. – Покажи мне, что ты можешь стать лучше.  
Он открывает глаза.  
– Ты не обязан быть их другом, Джек. Тебе даже не придется их видеть. Я знаю, что они сделали. Но ты тоже убил так много людей.  
Глаза Джека закрыты. Он медленно кивает Ризу, гладит его широкими ладонями по бокам, сминая ткань его сшитой на заказ рубашки. Он ничего не говорит, но это именно то согласие, которое, по мнению Риза, он скорее всего получит.  
А потом он снова целует Риза, глубоко просовывая язык ему в рот, так крепко обхватывая его руками, поворачивая их так, что это Риз оказывается прижат спиной к стеклу и с бедром Джека, зажатым между его ног.  
Его глубокий низкий голос вибрирует в груди Риза, тот самый тон, который всегда заставляет его дрожать.  
– Я покажу тебе, что я за человек. – Джек расстегивает его рубашку, чтобы добраться до поясницы.  
И после нескольких минут поцелуев, прикосновений, задыхающихся и горячих… когда Риз прижимается голой задницей к стеклу, которое является единственной вещью, отделяющей его от холодного вакуума космоса, его ноги обвиваются вокруг Джека, когда он толкается в него, пока он не кончает, а затем кончает Джек, и они почти падают друг на друга… Джек снова заговаривает первым. Они прижимаются лбом друг к другу, и губы Джека касаются его губ, и он говорит то, чего Риз от него никак не ожидал.  
– Я люблю тебя, – говорит Джек, голос его звучит опустошенно.  
Глаза Риза широко распахиваются. Он шокирован.  
– Я... я имею в виду. – Джек почти душит его своим весом, но его тепло приятно контрастирует с холодным стеклом за спиной. Он ошеломленно размышляет, может ли кто-нибудь на любом из субспутников их видеть, знает наверняка, что уборщики будут очень недовольны состоянием стекла.  
– Я тоже люблю тебя, Джек.  
***  
Лилит смотрит на него в конце встречи с... неохотным уважением, думает он. Или надеется.  
И после первоначального напряжения и неловкости, сопровождающих встречу с людьми, которых его бойфренд пытался убить несколько раз, которые убили его бойфренда в свою очередь, все прошло намного лучше, чем ожидалось.  
К шоку всех вовлеченных, у него нет плана предательства, никаких скрытых резервных сил (или если они есть, они остаются скрытыми.) Они в какой-то случайной, заброшенной, разбитой до трухи лачуге. Это тот привычный вид, который усеивает кажущиеся бесконечными пустыни Пандоры. Домики, построенные из старого металлолома, сворованного из поставок на планету или сломанных зданий, оставленных пустовать, будь то Атлас или Гиперион. Вид лачуги, владельцы которой, как можно предположить, были убиты паукомуравьями или бандитами, или сами были бандитами (все еще, вероятно, убитыми паукомуравьями или другими бандитами. Пандорский круг жизни).  
Риз сразу показал свое отношение, приехав верхом на сталкере, молча командуя ей через их связь, чтобы дать понять, что она защитит его при первых признаках конфликта. Но теперь сталкер стоит снаружи, наблюдая за происходящим через грязное окно. Каждый раз, когда Брик смотрит на нее, она издает предупреждающее шипение, потоки энергии под ее кожей светятся едким зеленым светом. Риз не поручал ей этого делать. Но смотреть, как Брик и сталкер злобно смотрят друг на друга, кажется, забавляет Лилит.  
Джек попытался выбрать для него черный костюм, удобно притворяясь, что это просто деловая встреча, чтобы избежать еще большего беспокойства или напряжения – “Вот костюм победителя, сладенький!” – но Риз выбрал менее зловещий наряд. Все еще хорошо скроенный, но простой. Легкие серые брюки с тонкой кремовой рубашкой, одна рука полностью обнажена, другая закатана до локтя, учитывая жару. Простой галстук, чередующиеся серые и золотые нити плетения, и жилет, чтобы соответствовать брюкам.  
Они уже видели сами, что предлагает Риз; Фиона и Саша взяли их на испытательные полигоны для водоочистителей, бесшумных буровых установок, улучшенных щитов и аварийных медпунктов. Все прорывы в исследованиях привели к удешевлению затрат на создание такого рода инфраструктуры, а сотрудничество с соседними сообществами (если так можно назвать труднодоступные города Пандоры) сделало операции более эффективными и устойчивыми.  
Добавьте к этому данные, которые он представил, чтобы укрепить планы Гипериона здесь (которые Лилит, казалось, разбирала с пугающей легкостью, пока Брик щурился с остекленевшими глазами), планы, которые он действительно имеет для нескольких других планет в системе. Планирует не завоевывать, а инвестировать, помогать людям здесь, не наступая ни на какие пальцы и никого не зажимая. Тут живут семьи. Риз искренне считает, что они заслуживают лучшего, чем сумасшедшие бандиты с дробовиками посреди ночи.  
Так что они потихоньку заключили несколько соглашений о предварительном сотрудничестве. Они подходят к концу встречи, к тому моменту, когда все несколько раз неохотно кивнули в знак согласия на различные условия. Риз почти грызет локти, ожидая последнего слова от Лилит, которая, похоже, говорит за остальных искателей.  
Она задумчиво барабанит пальцами по столу. Он ждет.  
– И последнее, – говорит Лилит, поднимая глаза на Риза. – Это чудовище, – тут она останавливается и указывает в небо. – Либо он держится подальше от Пандоры, либо все отменяется.  
Джек – это единственная тема, вокруг которой они пляшут, используя такие выражения, как "в обмен на прекращение попыток убийства всеми вовлеченными сторонами" со стороны Риза и "мы не будем стрелять в вас, если вы не будете стрелять в нас" со стороны Лилит.  
Риз смотрит на Фиону и Сашу, сидящих во главе ломаного деревянного стола. У каждой из них – по пиву, и они очевидно не беспокоятся, что все может пойти плохо. Саша игриво бросает на сестру капельку с запотевшей бутылки.  
– Ну... Нет. То есть, я не могу этого обещать.  
Лилит вскакивает, и Брик в ответ стучит кулаками по столу. Огонь потрескивает вокруг ее предплечий, и красные искорки в глазах мерцают, как угольки. Риз сидит неподвижно, снаружи доносится предупреждающее рычание сталкера.  
– Тогда нам нечего обсуждать, не так ли? – Говорит она, хищно и зло ухмыляясь.  
Риз смотрит ей прямо в глаза.  
– Я думаю, ты знаешь, что уйти сейчас было бы плохим решением, по многим причинам. Я предлагаю Вам, Алым налетчикам, другим искателям хранилища, полную информацию о наших передвижениях здесь. Деньги и оружие для защиты Убежища и других поселений. Больше никаких Гиперионских солдат, спускающихся сюда более, чем для охраны раскопок.  
Ее губы растягиваются в пугающей улыбке. Ярость, которую он чувствует в ней, напоминает ему о Джеке; может быть, немного менее непредсказуемо-безумная, но все еще наполненная угрозой. Энергия вокруг нее ярко светится. Брик наблюдает за ней, явно ожидая отмашки, чтобы разбить пару лиц, сгибая костяшки пальцев.  
– Твой скагов сын-кусок дерьма зомби-бойфренд пытался захватить эту планету. Убил моего друга. – Она сдувает с лица ярко-красную челку. – И много других людей. И он заключил меня в тюрьму ради своего дурацкого плана. – Она мотает головой в сторону сталкера Риза. – Я и эта тварь, вероятно, единственные живые существа, которые знают, каково это, когда Красавчик гребаный Джек накачивает тебя эридием.  
Риз знает. Он снова прослушал аудиозаписи инцидента, с тех пор как поговорил с Джеком по поводу Энджел. На столе у него лежал ключ от квартиры с запиской, написанной небрежным почерком Джека: "Никогда не говори мне об этом, но тебе, наверное, следует знать. П.С. Надень то нижнее белье, которое мне нравится сегодня”.  
Он медленно кивает.  
– Я знаю. И ты убила его за это.  
Ее огонь вспыхивает. Он нагревает светящееся оранжевое пятно на металлическом потолке над ее головой.  
– И он вернулся. А люди, которых он убил, не получили такой роскоши. И ты не только хочешь, чтобы я оставила его в живых, ты хочешь, чтобы он свободно разгуливал здесь? – Ее грубый голос местами срывается.  
Он не собирается этого отрицать. Несправедливость всего этого. Он может посочувствовать, даже если не хочет бросать Джека ради таких вещей. Это жестокая Вселенная, и все, что он может, это попытаться сделать ее немного лучше, выполняя свою работу.  
Он кивает, задумчиво глядя на свои руки, сложенные на столе.  
– Окей. Джек... я не могу обещать, что он не спустится вместе со мной к сталкеру. Посетить несколько новых рабочих мест. Но это рабочие центры, которые я уже показывал вам на планшете. Он не будет здесь разгуливать.  
Он встает из-за стола и смотрит ей прямо в лицо.  
– Я веду дела здесь, на нашей стороне. Не Джек. Я. Я мог бы убить тебя, но не сделал этого. Я не его ручная собачка.  
Лилит прищуривается. Брик похож на маленького ребенка, который ждет, не собирается ли его мама драться с продавцом, и если да, то как он сможет в этом участвовать. Но вместо этого он предлагает, нехотя:  
– Он сделал. Сделал это. Я имею в виду, не делал этого. Не убил нас.  
– Ты-один из самых могущественных союзников, которых я мог бы иметь, Лилит. Если я не собираюсь держать здесь больше нескольких солдат сразу, то кому, по-твоему, я должен платить за грязную работу?  
Лилит оценивающе смотрит на него, склонив голову набок. Огонь в ее глазах медленно угасает, но ее пламя гаснет в мгновение ока. Потребовалась вся притворная уверенность Риза, чтобы не признать внешне, насколько она ужасает.  
– Не знаю, как ты его перевариваешь, – говорит она, наконец. – Но это же твоя кровать, а не моя. До сих пор ты нам не врал. Так что, хорошо. Мы заключили сделку. – Фиона и Саша издают очень громкий вздох облегчения. – Но как только ты выйдешь за рамки этого соглашения, даже на дюйм приблизишься к тому, что Гиперион пытался сделать раньше. В тот момент, когда ты попытаешься разрушить это место или вытолкнуть нас. Ты мертв. И я приду за Джеком. И я закачаю немного раскаленного добела эридия прямо в свежие пулевые отверстия в его позвоночнике. И я буду слушать, как он кричит.  
Она протягивает руку. Риз берет ее, и они договорились.  
– Приятно иметь с тобой дело, Лилит.  
Когда все закончилось и он уехал на сталкере обратно к месту высадки, он позвонил Джеку.  
– Сладенький? – Голос фальшиво-небрежный, с примесью тревоги. Позволить Ризу спуститься сюда, одному, только со сталкером для защиты. Наверное, это была самая большая демонстрация веры, на которую Джек когда-либо мог бы быть способен.  
– Джек, – говорит он, улыбаясь. У него кружится голова от того, что ему удалось сделать. С перемирием, пусть и временным. – Дело сделано. Я в порядке.  
– Они не…  
– Нет, они нет. – Сердце Риза переполняется мыслью о том, что он может сделать здесь, внизу. Что он собирается делать. Из других планет, таких, как Пандора, он уверен, что они могут куда больше.  
Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько амбициозно. Он крепко прижимается к сталкеру, а она бежит по песку, пот стекает с его волос. Он думает о квартире, которую теперь делит с Джеком, о холодном кондиционере и мороженом в морозилке.  
– Я возвращаюсь домой. Скоро вернусь. Надо рано вставать на заседание правления.  
На другом конце провода повисла пауза. Все вопросы, которые Джек мог бы задать, несомненно, приведут его в замешательство, повисают в воздухе.  
– Хорошо, – это все, что говорит Джек. И это тоже победа.  
– Я люблю тебя, Джек, – говорит он с теплотой.  
Пауза.  
– Я тоже тебя люблю, котенок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора 1:  
> Вот он, наконец, как и обещала. Я написала этот фик в странное время своей жизни – сначала переехала в другую страну, из университета в аспирантуру, а затем вернулась домой после окончания учебы, изо всех сил пытаясь найти место для себя в пост-образовательной ~взрослой жизни~ и выяснить, как справляться с психическим здоровьем.  
> У меня было несколько недель, прежде чем я начала новую работу (о чем я действительно взволнована, кстати!) и одна из вещей, которые я пообещала себе сделать, это покончить с этим делом. На самом деле, мой парень буквально напомнил мне, что я должна это сделать.  
> Эта глава не вычитана, потому что я не хотела беспокоить мою прекрасную бывшую бета после такого долгого перерыва, и потому что я была просто готова, наконец, закончить эту вещь. Она несовершенна, но я старалась изо всех сил.  
> Примечания автора 2:  
> Фух.  
> Я не могу сказать, что эта концовка кажется мне идеальной, или что я ожидала, что она будет такой сентиментальной. Но после нескольких лет вдали от этой истории, возвращаясь... Вот что получилось.  
> Я надеюсь, что те из вас, кто читает его в первый раз, или те, кто видит это обновление после долгого ожидания, получат удовольствие. Большое спасибо за все хорошие комментарии тут и на Tumblr, что вы оставили за эти годы <3\. Мне жаль, что это заняло так много времени.  
> Теперь ждем Borderlands 3...  
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Что, котята, не ожидали? Да, я тоже, так получилось)) Я мог бы помучить вас, выкладывая по кусочку каждую неделю и наслаждаясь вниманием и комментариями, но смотрите какой я хороший?) Просто я подумал – даже в Китае заканчивают уже праздновать новый год и, пожалуй, надо подбить некоторые хвосты, в частности – этот перевод. Так что… Короче как-то так. Спасибо всем, кто читал и комментировал (и исправлял ошибки, потому что я слепошарый), вы все – лапочки, я вас люблю! Удачи в этом году (и в последующих).   
> И помните, дети, психическое здоровье – так же важно, как физическое!  
> З.Ы. И да, все кто читал эту работу еще тогда, давным-давно, когда она была начата – давайте поздравим друг друга! Меня реально мучало что эта история была не завершена, незаконченные истории – это ужасно!

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора к главе:  
> Я отчаялась, что по этой паре нет нормальных фиков. Эта глава – пристрелочная, так что "явный" рейтинг будет для последующих глав.
> 
> Примечание переводчика к главе:   
> Я знаю, что переводом этого фика уже начинали заниматься. Но из-за личных «бзиков» я не могу просто продолжить чужой перевод, так что уж начну свой, с самого начала! Ура-ура, у этого фика есть теперь концовка (и ее отсутствие долгие годы было второй причиной, почему я не брался за его перевод), так что, надеюсь, работа не затянется слишком надолго. Но ничего не обещаю!  
> Ну, и, в конце концов, когда за это браться, как ни на кануне выхода новой части, мы ж все ее ждем, разве нет?)


End file.
